Star Wars : Demons inside us
by VenomSpawn54
Summary: After surviving the events of Order 66 , Dante , a demon turned Grey Jedi and Ahsoka joined the fight against the tyrannical Galactic Empire as Fulcrum agents before they were assigned with the Ghost crew. But when horrors from his past return , Dante must battle his own demons whilst raising the young Keanu.
1. Prologue

Star Wars Rebels: Demons inside us Prologue (Don't have to read but I lost the original story so here's a recap)

My name is Dante and this … is my story.

Many years ago, a descendant of the Darkside learned of an ancient ritual that could supposedly summon a being of the force with immense power. This Sith lord was Darth Sideous. When the ritual had finished, it was no being of the force that answered… but two children, both with snow white hair and pale skin, accompanied by two blades. They looked … human. But the Sith lord didn't accept this because of the powerful connection he felt within them. He attempted to control them, but they fought back and escaped with the ancient artifacts.

Then it all changed. They met a man who took them in and cared for them. This man was Qui gon gin, Jedi master of the Republic. But because he already had a padawan, he trained the boys in secret, for when his pupil was of age, he would take one as his own apprentice. That was Obi wan … My Master and mentor. I'm sure I don't need to explain that I was one of those kids. Me and my brother …Vergil.

Shortly after Qui gon's death, Obi wan took up Anakin as his padawan, as well as me and Vergil. We were a handful to say the least. Years passed and Anakin, was granted the rank of Jedi knight. He was older and "wiser than us".

But before we knew it, Anakin was given a Padawan, my childhood friend Ahsoka Tano. We were sent on many missions together and… I fell in love. As did Vergil.

They fell in love and attempted to keep their relationship a secret. But Vergil… fell to his inner demons. He used his powers to attack those who stood in his way, even our comrades. Victory was never enough for him. He wanted to be a Jedi knight… but the council saw darkness and death in his heart. They refused. Outraged by this, Vergil laid waste to Coruscant and the Temple. I was the only one who could stop him, but to win, I had to unleash my own Inner demons. My brother was gone…

Soon after, the council banished me from the order because of my demon abilities. Not only that but Ahsoka was framed for a crime she didn't commit and Jedi we thought we knew abandoned us, only to find out that the real traitor was another padawan.

The Jedi offered to take Ahsoka back, but she refused. Fear drove the Council to make these decisions. So... we walked away… from all of it.

But even through all the chaos, we fell in love.

Years later our son, Keanu, was born and our family was whole.

A few months after, Anakin called for our help, against the councils will, to free Mandalore from my master's old rival, Darth Maul. It was a fierce battle but unfortunately Maul managed to escape.

A year had past and Keanu started showing signs of powerful abilities, but the day was not for celebrating. That was the day when the Clones started slaughtering the Jedi in cold blood. Fortunately, our comrade Captain Rex disobeyed order 66 and fled.

That was the day when the Republic … became the Empire.

Ahsoka and I were concerned that the clones would come after us and kill Keanu but fortunately Senator Organa of Alderaan found us first. He offered to keep Keanu safe if we joined him in the fight against the Empire. With no other options in sight, Ahsoka and I immediately agreed to Join his "Rebellion" as he recruited us to become Fulcrum Agents.

With 16 years having passed, Keanu was already a fine young man. We trained him in the ways of the force and surprisingly he was naturally gifted in combat and mental focus. But then he bested me, well I still say that I let him. But I had been monitoring for any sign of demon abilities, but I came up empty handed. So, whilst I took Keanu out for his first assignments, Ahsoka met up with a small group of rebels known as the Ghost Crew.

The first was a Tweilk pilot named Hera Sendulla, Captain of the ghost ship. The second was a female Mandalorian Named Sabine Wren. The Third was Male Lasat Named Zeb Orrelios, believed to be the last of his kind. The fourth was an annoying astro droid Named Chopper. The fifth was Kanan Jarrus one of the few Jedi who survived order 66 And finally was his apprentice, a boy named Ezra Bridger who gave a message of hope throughout the galaxy. It caught our attention.

And that is where our story begins.


	2. C1) Siege of Lothal

01) Siege of Lothal

—-

After the bold Speech of Ezra Bridger, the rebels rendezvoused, trying to decide their next move against the empire.

One of the rebels was Ahsoka Tano former Jedi Padawan. She looked to be about in her early 30's and she was wearing a grey tunic shielded by small plates of Armor and two rectangular lightsaber hilts on her belt .she was standing next to a man named Sato who was a human probably in is late 40's early 50's and was commander of the Rebel squadron. Just then a solider spoke out.

"Commader Sato, FLCM-01 is here"

"Good" Sato said "Let him in"

The Ghost crew entered.

One was a Green female Tweilk probably in her mid-20's and she was wearing an orange and grey flight suit with a pair of goggles. Her name is Hera Syndulla, Captain and Pilot of the Ghost.

The second was a teenage female Mandalorian, wearing a very colourful but traditional Mandalorian Armor and her hair was dyed in dark blue and lime green. She was Sabine Wren.

Next was a male Lasat named Zeb Orrelios who was wearing a green and yellow jump suit and on his back was a unique bow rifle. He was said to be the last of the Lasat's.

After that, there was a small beaten up astro droid with an orange head named Chopper. Behind him was a human, possibly in his early 30's and he was wearing a yellow and green top with grey pants and a shoulder guard on his right shoulder. He had brown hair with a pony tail and matching goatee on his chin and a lightsaber on his belt. This man's name was Kanan Jarrus , one of the few Jedi that survived the purge. And lastly was a young human male with an orange jumpsuit accompanied by a piece of armour on his right shin. He had long navy-blue hair and a lightsaber/blaster on his belt. This was Ezra Bridger.

Ezra then stood next to Hera. "Hera what does FLCM stand for?"

"It stands for Fulcrum" Hera replied as Kanan approached her.

"I thought you said Ahsoka was the only Fulcrum agent" the Jedi said.

"I thought she was." the pilot replied as the the door to the main hanger opened. A man wearing a crimson red trench coat with a cylinder lightsaber hilt on his belt and a matching helmet with small red vizors where the eyes should be, that covered his entire head and face, walked in as Sato approached. He also had matching armour which was hidden by the unique coat , Accompanied by a large black longsword which sat on his back.

"Welcome back General" The commander said with a salute.

"Thank you, Commander Sato, did you miss me? Course you did." the man said in a deep voice because of his helmet. The man then approached Ahsoka as she smiled at him, even though she couldn't see it, he was smiling back at her. Then he turned his head to the Ghost crew then back to Ahsoka.

"That's them?" The man asked, partially shocked.

"Yes" Ahsoka said as the man strode to the crew who all had nervous looks on their faces.

"So… which one is Ezra Bridger?" The man asked, eyeing the crew. Ezra then nervously stepped forward.

"um that would be me" the boy said, chuckling nervously as the man just stared at him through his mask.

"You're Ezra Bridger?" The man asked in disbelief as Ezra nodded while sweating a little.

Then the man started chuckling. "Funny" he said, putting both hands on each side of his helmet. The red vizors stopped glowing and disappeared as he removed his helmet to reveal a male human in his early 30's. He had long white hair and maroon eyes.

"I thought you would be older, but then again, I was about your age when I started" the man said in his normal voice "I heard your message, not bad kid. Sorry, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. Name's Dante. General and Fulcrum agent of the Rebellion" Dante said to the ghost crew with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you" Hera said stepping forward "But I thought Ahsoka was the only Fulcrum agent"

Dante then turned his head to Ahsoka who had a smirk on her face. "Should've known you'd hog all the credit." Dante said in a playful angry voice.

"Oh, grow up Dante" Ahsoka said smiling. "Ignore my Husband and his jealousy."

"Husband?" The ghost crew said all at once

"Yes, Ahsoka and I have been married for over 16 years" Dante said holding Ahsoka's hand.

"Yeah and been bossing me around for just as long" a sudden voice said behind Dante as the Ghost crew and Ahsoka looked at a young man about Sabine's age. His skin was pale with grey/silver hair and crimson facial markings and pupils identical to Ahsoka's. The boy walked up and stood in between Dante and Ahsoka.

"Everyone, this is our son, Keanu" Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Hey" Keanu greeted as the rest of the ghost crew did so as well. Dante then put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Keanu, why don't you show Ezra and Sabine around while your Mom and I work with the others."

"Sure Dad" Keanu said as he gestured for the two teens to follow.

While the adults were talking, Keanu was showing Ezra and Sabine around the command ship.

"So…. your parents are Jedi?" Ezra asked the Hybrid.

"They used to be" He replied. "Not anymore."

"Why did they leave?" Sabine asked as the three teens kept walking.

"Because of me" Keanu said." You see, Jedi were not allowed to love, let alone be in relationships. they tried to keep it secret but then… chaos erupted. Dante was banished and Ahsoka wouldn't let it slide. So, they left together."

"Banished? What did he do?" Ezra asked in shock.

"They were afraid of him… My father's… unique." Keanu said before they stopped in front of a door. Keanu waved his to unlock, revealing an empty white room with enough space to move around wildly.

"What is this place Keanu?" Ezra asked as they entered the room.

"I call it "the Chill zone". I use it to train and meditate or when I need some me time but you two are more than welcome to use it."

"Sweet" Sabine said as she and Ezra started to look around.

"It's great to actually have people my age to talk to" Keanu said. "The only people i got to talk to are all soldiers and Droids. It's always "Yes sir. No sir. What are you doing sir?"". The three teens all laughed until Keanu's comlink started beeping. "What's up?"

"Keanu, get over here and bring Ezra and Sabine with you. You're going on a mission to Lothal" Dante said over the commlink.

"We'll be right there, come one guys" He said as the three teens then ran back to the main hanger bay.

After the teens met up with Keanu's parents, He and the ghost crew were hidden aboard a stolen imperial transport.

"So, we're not taking the ghost and we're letting Chopper drive?" Sabine asked.

"After our last incident, there's a good chance the empire will track it again"

"So why is the kid coming with us" Zeb said referring to Keanu, who was sitting cross legged on the floor. "No offense."

"None taken."

"It is Because his father said to bring him with us and since he's our commanding officer we have to do it" Hera replied. "Now stop complaining."

Back in the hanger bay, Ahsoka looked out the window and watched the transport that her son was in take off into hyperspace as Dante stood next to her.

"He'll be fine Ahsoka" Dante said. "It's not like I trained him."

"I just can't help but think when he's on a mission, he might never come back" Ahsoka said in a worried tone.

"Ahsoka, you and I both know we can't protect him forever and he's not gonna be your little boy forever"

"I know" Ahsoka said as she looked out the window again. "That's what I'm afraid of"

As the team entered Lothal, Ezra looked up and saw many star destroyers surrounding his home.

"I've never seen so many Destroyers here, it's gotten worse" he said.

"Alright Zeb and Chopper you stay with the shuttle. In case we need a quick exit" Hera said, grabbing her blaster. The rest of the crew left the shuttle. Keanu then felt a rush of cold air before he heard a faint breathing. It sounded mechanical but as he looked around, nobody was around except him and the Ghost crew.

"Hey kid" Kanan called out, grabbing the Hybrids attention. "You alright?"

"Uh...yeah just thought i heard something" the hybrid boy replied. "You guys go find the Minister, I gotta check something out." Keanu said as he ran and jumped from ledge to ledge until he was on top of a building. He disappeared.

"Well that was weird" Sabine said.

"Maybe he's got another mission" Ezra said

"We'll worry about him later, we have our own job to do" Hera said as the she, Kanan and the two other teens walked off.

Later Keanu was leaping from building to building hoping to find where he sensed cold from. But there was nothing.

"I don't get it" He said to himself "I know I sensed it somewhere around here and now it's gone."

But then He suddenly felt colder than he was before.

"It's close" the Hybrid said as he continued to leap from building to building until he stopped at a landing platform. He observed the area to see the ghost crew loading some supplies onto and imperial shuttle. But at the entrance was a giant man in a black suit and cape wearing a skull like mask and helmet, accompanied by a crimson blade. Darth Vader had arrived.

"Who the hell is that?" He questioned before leaping on the platform. Ezra and Kanan stood their ground, igniting their blue sabers. Keanu ran to their sides.

"I leave you guys for 5 minutes…" Keanu started before igniting his sabers.

"Hera go! We'll cover you!" Kanan yelled as the Sith slowly approached.

"Kanan look out!" Hera called out as Vader brought down his blade. Kanan twisted his lightsaber to block it. Vader then pushed all 3 of them back with one thrust of his hand. As the two teens hit the ground, Kanan clashed with Vader again with fast, agile strikes. But then Vader grabbed his arm and tossed him into a pile of crates. Ezra jumped to his feet, rose his blade and charged at Vader before the Sith pushed the teen into a pillar effortlessly with the force.

"Your master has deceived you… into believing that you could become a Jedi!" Vader said, slowly twisting his hand, forcing Ezra's hand to do the same. The lightsaber was just up to his neck before Vader turned to block the incoming strike. Ezra fell to the floor as Keanu and Vader duelled.

The two were in a saber lock until Keanu used both hands to push Vader back. As he was kneeling, The Sith looked up and saw him leap into the air, attempting to strike him down but Vader blocked the boy's attack and caused Keanu to bounce off the blade.

He landed behind Vader before they started to exchange strikes again. In the background, the rebels were fighting off the cascade of stormtroopers.

"Impressive" Vader said as they entered another saber lock. "Most impressive"

"Save it!" He said as he and Vader kept exchanging blow until the Sith knocked one of Keanu's sabers out of his hand and they locked arms with each other.

Vader manage to push Him down on one knee for a moment until the hybrid used to force to give him strength against the giant man. He made Vader stab the floor with his own lightsaber and then at the last second, he propelled himself backwards and landed. Vader stood tall and merely observed the teen.

"You are strong with the force. Stronger than most." Vader said, as they started to circle each other." You have not even scraped the surface of your full potential. Join me and I will complete your training, as you do not know the full power of the darkside. "

"Keanu!" Ezra's voice called out as the hybrid turned to the shuttle he was riding, about to take off. "Come on, hurry!"

Keanu then turned back to the Sith lord as he sheathed his saber and called his other one to him.

"Yeah, well not interested!" Keanu said before a walker exploded behind him. He leapt out of the way of the debris before leaping onto the shuttle. But then they watched as the debris started to rise. Vader effortlessly placed the debris behind him as the rebels watched in terror.

"If that doesn't kill him, then what will?!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Not us! Lets get outta here!" Keanu called as the shuttle started to take off but suddenly, Keanu felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder as he cried out in agony. The Hybrid then looked back as he saw that Vader used the force to fire sharp bits of debris at the boy while the shuttle was out of the Sith lords reach.

Back in the shuttle Keanu was clutching his Shoulder in pain as Sabine sat down next to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked in concern.

"I'm fine it's just a scratch" He said groining in pain. "I take it back. God that hurts.

Sabine looked around the shuttle and found and emergency kit and wrapped a bandage around Keanu's wound.

"That should stop the bleeding for now. I managed to get most of the shrapnel." Sabine said smiling at her work.

"You wanna kiss it and make it feel better?" He joked but it quickly disappeared due to the pain.

"Not on your life pretty boy" Sabine said smirking

"Awe you think im pretty?" Keanu said batting his eye lids as Sabine rolled her eyes.

"What was that?" Ezra spoke out "another inquisitor?"

"No" Kanan said as the rest of the crew looked to him. "That was something far worse. I think it was a Sith Lord."

"A Sith what?" Sabine asked.

"A Sith Lord" Keanu answered. "The ancient enemy of the Jedi. My parents told me stories about them and how they only focus on the darkside of the force"

"How do we fight him?" Ezra asked. "Like from what I just saw , he isnt going down so easily."

"We'll have to talk to my father" He said "he fought a Sith Lord during the Clone Wars"

"Then we'll have to find a way off Lothal", and I know who to call" Hera said

"Not him!" Kanan and Ezra said at the same time.

"Hear we go…" Keanu said with a sigh.

After Hera made contact to Lando Calrisian, the small group of rebels made their way back to the command ship on the stolen shuttle. Keanu's parents were waiting for them.

"Good see you in one-piece Kiddo" Dante said with a smile.

"Thanks, but I need to talk to both you and mom in private" He said.

The two adults looked at him with concern before they were taken by Keanu to his training room. The boy explained to his parents what happened on Lothal.

"Are you sure it was a Sith Lord?" Dante asked.

"Yes, I've never sensed anything so dark and evil before" He said

"This could be a problem" Ahsoka said "If the empire is using a Sith then you should stay out of this fight. It's too dangerous."

"No way!" Keanu said "I'm not gonna let some big guy in a mask scare me, I've gotten this far in the fight I'm not gonna back out"

Dante then turned to face his wife. "Ahsoka there's no point in arguing with him he's just as stubborn as you. Plus, he handled himself pretty well from what he's told us."

Ahsoka looked to her husband then back to her son and sighed in defeat "Alright… but, you have to be extra careful. I mean it."

"I will Mom, I promise. I'll be as careful as Dad" He said as they all laughed. Then Dante's comlink went off.

"Everything ok, Sato?" Dante asked

"General the shuttle that the Ghost crew received was tracked and a ship has entered our area!"

"What?!" Dante exclaimed as he looked at his son.

"Hey, don't look at me I was just a passenger" Keanu said.

"Let's get back to Hanger!" Ahsoka said they ran to the hanger bay.

"We've detected one ship no others" One solider said.

"Move Phoenix squadron to intercept!" Dante ordered.

As ordered a few A wings were sent in to shoot down the one tie fighter but the pilot was clear advanced and shot down many fighters before it flew to the command ship.

"He's heading for us" Ezra said. "Wait…"

Just then all the Jedi felt the same cold as when they fought Vader.

"It's him!" Ezra exclaimed. "it's the Sith Lord!

"Everyone battles stations!" Dante called out as he put his helmet on.

Hera and the crew went to the ghost as Ahsoka Dante and Keanu stood behind Ezra.

"Alright if we tag along?" She asked

"The more the merrier" Ezra said as the four force sensitives climbed aboard the ghost.

While the rebels were trying to fight off the one tie fighter, Ahsoka, Dante and Keanu were in the cockpit with Hera and Kanan. Ahsoka was silent but she felt a familiar presence.

"The force is strong with him" the former Jedi said "Dante, Kanan, let's find out how strong"

Dante nodded as his wife placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How can I help?" Kanan asked.

"Just remember your training" Dante said as Kanan put his hand on Dante's other shoulder the three reached out with the force to sense the strength of the Sith.

As they did Ahsoka felt fear,Anger and hate then she opened her eyes and had a horrified look on her face. She then screamed and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Ahsoka! /Mom!" Dante and Keanu both cried out as Dante tried to wake her.

Eventually the rebels lost to Vader as he entered the bridge of a Star Destroyer.

He kneeled before a hologram of his master… Darth Sidious.

"Lord Vader… have you dealt with the rebels in the Lothal system?"

"Yes Master" Vader replied. "They are broken"

"And yet I sense in you something...more to your victory"

"I believe the Apprentices of Anakin Skywalker and Obiwan Kenobi live and… are in league with these rebels" Vader said

"The Demon Jedi… and Young Tano… Are you certain?" Sideous questioned.

"It was them." Vader clarified.

"This is an opportunity we cannot let pass. Skywalker and Kenobi's Apprentices can lead us to other lost Jedi".

"Such as Kenobi himself?" Vader asked.

"Perhaps… if he lives"

"There is another matter, Master" Vader said.

"Speak your mind"

"Skywalker and Kenobi's Apprentices have a son" Vader said

"Are you sure?"

"They share the same blood line" Vader said.

"This keeps getting more and more interesting Lord Vader." Sideous cackled. "For now, dispatch another Inquisitor to hunt them down and destroy them"

"As you wish my Master" Vader said as Sidious's hologram disappeared.

"I will deal with the child myself. If he shares his Fathers abilities, He shall become a worthy apprentice and shall destroy you. He will rule the galaxy by my side." Vader said to himself.

—

Later after the Rebel command ship was destroyed, Dante and Keanu were standing by Ahsoka as she had already regained consciousness after passing out.

"Are you sure you're ok Ahsoka?" Dante asked.

"I'm fine Dante don't worry" Ahsoka said

"It's part of my Job" Dante as Ahsoka smiled at him.

Just then Ezra and Kanan entered the cockpit. Ezra stood next to Keanu. "Hera said you wanted to speak with us"

"Yes, come in" Ahsoka said

"Are you ok Ahsoka?" Ezra asked

"I am, thank you" Ahsoka replied

"We want to know about the Sith Lord you encountered on Lothal" Dante said

"Well Ezra and I engaged him bt as Ezra put it, he wiped the floor with us." Kanan said

"I sensed him immediately the moment we landed on Lothal" Keanu said

"So, you didn't have something else to do?" Kanan asked

"OK, I'm sorry I lied to you, but i had to be sure and I didn't want to put you and others in danger" He said. "He was definitely powerful. I've never sensed such hate before"

Kanan then turned to Dante "Keanu said that you faced Sith before"

"A lot but… not one like this" Dante said

"Do either of you know who it is" Ezra asked the couple.

"No... we don't know" Ahsoka said but Dante knew she was lying.

"Could you all give us some privacy" Dante asked "I wish to speak with my wife alone"

Kanan, Ezra and Keanu then left the cockpit pit.

"You know you're a terrible liar." Dante said as his wife looked away. "Ahsoka talk to me"

"I can't..." Ahsoka said as she was about to cry.

"Ahsoka please tell me " Dante said

Suddenly Ahsoka shot up from her chair and hugged her husband and cried.

"It's Anakin..." Ahsoka whispered in Dante's ear.

Dante couldn't believe what he heard as he looked at his wife. "Are you sure?" He asked

Ahsoka nodded her head and hugged him again.

Dante couldn't believe that the man he grew up with… was now his worst enemy….


	3. C2) Commanders of the Lost era

02) Commanders of the lost era

The day after the rebel's command ship was destroyed Dante and Ahsoka were dueling in their own personal training room. Dante unsheathed the longsword from his back and lunged at Ahsoka in which she parried with her lightsabers. They clashed continuously.

"You're distracted. It's not my dashing looks now is it?" Dante asked with a smirk.

"I'm fine" she replied sternly, continuing with a range of swipes and kicks.

"Doesn't look it"

Ahsoka didn't respond, instead she frowned, and Dante knew what the problem was.

"You're thinking about Anakin, aren't you?" He asked, sheathing his blade as Ahsoka did the same.

"It's my fault" she said. "If I stayed I-"

"Would've been killed" Dante quickly interrupted. "Ahsoka it's not your fault. neither of us knew this would happen. Plus, we aren't all powerful"

"I know..." Ahsoka said with a sigh. "so says the "Almighty Demon""

Dante chuckled. "You got me. So… Should we tell Keanu?"

"Tell him what?" Ahsoka asked. "That Anakin Skywalker, the man we grew up with, is now the Sith lord hunting us?"

"Good point..." Dante said. "I'll find a way to get him back, even if I have to kick his ass back to the Clone war."

Ahsoka giggled before they both hugged each other. "I know you will…"

Later, in a Rebel shuttle, the Ghost crew were in the command center long with a hologram of Commander Sato. They looked to the opening doors, revealing Kanan and Ezra.

"With the destruction of our command ship it'll more difficult to fight the Empire in this sector" Sato said briefly.

"So maybe we don't fight … Commander Sato… sir?" Ezra spoke up, with an awkward salute. "When things got tough for me on Lothal, I'd try to find a place to hide"

"You are never shy about your opinions Ezra Bridger, but establishing a base is a good idea"

"Problem is, the potential bases we know of don't have the technical advantage and we need to protect what's left of our fleet" Hera said. Kanan then approached the holotable.

"Or the nearby systems are suffering from imperial impression" the Jedi stated but it acted as more of a suggestion.

"We can't help others if we can't help ourselves Kanan" Hera expressed. "If only we had more allies"

"I know someone… who might be able help us" Ahsoka said. "a great military Commander, with a vast knowledge of the outer rim, he could assist us in finding a base, and his experienced leadership could make him a powerful ally"

All the rebels looked confused amongst themselves. Dante pondered but realized who she was talking about

"And how do we recruit this leader?" Sato asked curiously.

"That's the problem" Ahsoka said "Dante and I lost track of him a long time ago, all of our transmissions have gone unanswered "

"We can find him" Ezra said "lets us try"

"Well there is one option I haven't attempted" Ahsoka said

"But do you know we can trust him" Hera asked

"We trusted him with our lives many times. I still do" Dante replied.

Later in the ghost, the crew along with Keanu were waiting in the cockpit before Dante and Ahsoka entered, accompanied by a droid head.

"Is that… the head of an old tactical droid?" Kanan asked stunned, as Ahsoka handed the droid head to Sabine.

"These droids were great at finding things" Ahsoka said. "And at calculating. Found us and our masters a few times when we didn't want to be found"

"Oh, how I miss scrapping them" Dante said smiling.

"How in all the galaxy is that droid gonna find your friend" Ezra asked followed by a grumble from chopper.

"Well I heard he was last seen in the Selios system" Ahsoka said. "you can start there."

"You two aren't coming with us?" Ezra asked, stopping the two in their tracks.

"We have something else to attend to Kid" Dante said, crossing his arms.

"The Sith Lord" Kanan said gravely.

"There are questions that need answering" Ahsoka said.

"In the meantime, Keanu will tag along" Dante said, as Keanu kicked his feet up.

"I wish we could go with you and help" Ezra said

"We know Ezra " Dante said to the younger Jedi. "but you have your mission and we have ours"

"Kanan" Ahsoka said, grabbing the Jedi's attention. "If you find our friend, you must trust him"

"If he's all the things you say I can't afford not to" Kanan said.

"TRUST him" Ahsoka said sternly as the hatch closed in front of the commanding officers.

Ezra then turned to Keanu and Kanan. "what was that about?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I have no idea" they both replied.

"I've never seen her act like that before. Guessing its serious. " Keanu said as Hera detached the ghost from the rebel shuttle and took off into hyperspace.

Later, the Ghost arrived at the Seilos system but there was one problem...the hyperdrive was broken.

"WE JUST ARRIVE IN THE SELIOS SYSTEM AND NOW YOU TELL ME THE HYPERDRIVE WASN'T COMPLETELY FIXED!" Hera exclaimed at Chopper who was wailing like a maniac, attempting to fix it.

"You handle the important jobs?! How would you defy important?!" Hera asked.

"What's the problem?" Kanan groaned, entering the cockpit.

"Chopper and I are staying here!" Hera said. "To clean up his mess! Take the phantom and hopefully we'll be ready by the time you get back".

With that said, Kanan returned to the rest of the crew who were already in the Phantom. They quickly undocked and headed towards Selios. As the entered the atmosphere, Sabine sat next to Keanu, who was meditating.

"So, do you know who this military commander is?" The Mandalorion asked, breaking his concentration.

"Just as clueless as you guys" He replied. "But if what they said about him is true, he could definitely be helpful"

The phantom had been flying around for what seemed like hours and in that time, Sabine managed to get the droid head working.

"Alright let's fire this thing up" She said, placing the head in front of Kanan… but nothing happened.

"I think it's scanning for a signal of some kind" Sabine suggested, retrieving a groan from Ezra.

"Well can it hurry up; we could get lost out here" Ezra said.

"Dude, be patient. It is searching like the entire planet. Its gonna be difficult." Keanu said calmly.

"Maybe that was the idea" Zeb said. "What if this great commander doesn't want to be found?"

But Just then, the droid's head activated. "7567" the droid said repeatedly.

"It's homing in on something" Sabine said as the droid started steering the phantom towards a certain direction. A few moments later they spotted something.

"There! Up ahead" Zeb informed, pointing to a faraway object. As the ship got closer it revealed to be a rundown walker, only it wasn't imperial and looked like a walking house.

"Now that… is a work of art" Sabine said in awe.

"It looks like an old republic tank" Kanan said. "Used during the clone war…"

The walker then stopped in its tracks as the Phantom landed behind it.

"Be on your guard, I have a bad feeling about this…" Kanan warned as the group approached the ancient vehicle. The back door to the tank opened and three old men walked out. They looked almost identical.

"It's just a bunch of old geezers" Zeb said.

"Well armed old geezers" Sabine corrected.

"What do you want?" the man in the middle asked, leaning on the railing above the ladder.

"We're looking for someone" Kanan replied, stepping forward.

"Well that's too bad" the same man said. "Because there's nobody out here"

"Hey, does the number 7567 mean anything to you guys?" Ezra interrupted.

"What did you just say?!" The man questioned, whilst the other to his left loaded his rifle.

"Uh I said 7567" Ezra answered nervously.

"I haven't used those digits since...well that's my birth number!" The man said.

"Birth number?" Ezra asked

"They're clones!" Kanan exclaimed, igniting his saber and stepping in front of the group.

"Jedi!" The man to the right said. "They've come for revenge!"

The clone aimed his rifle and started firing at Kanan but the Jedi deflected the bolts.

"Drop the blaster old man!" Zeb demanded, as he and Sabine raised their blasters. The man in the middle grabbed the barrel of the rifle and pushed it aside.

"Stand down troopers, now! That's an order, soldier!" The clone in the middle said.

"But he's a Jedi! A Jedi!" The clone to the right said.

"I know, I know! But they weren't the ones who betrayed us" the lead clone said. "Remember Wolffe, remember".

"Kanan my mother said to trust them" Keanu said stepping in front of the Jedi.

"Sorry about the… weapons malfunction. My friend here is just… a little defensive" the lead clone said "we haven't seen a Jedi since…well it's been a while"

"I could tell" Keanu said whilst Ezra approached.

"Well my name is Ezra" he said before introducing the rest. "This is Kanan, Zeb, Sabine and that's Keanu"

"Keanu?!" The lead clone asked before Keanu stepped forward. "Yeah? You know me?" The hybrid asked.

The lead clone leapt off the balcony of the tank and walked up to Keanu, closely observing him.

"It's been so long and now Look at you, all grown up" the clone said. "You have your mother's eyes and your father's looks. How didn't I see it?"

"You know my parents?" He asked.

"I do"

"Well its nice to meet you… 7567" Ezra said.

"Actually, the Name's Rex" the clone said. "Captain of the 501st Clone Battalion. Meet Commanders Gregor and Wolffe. I fought with your parent from the battle of Christophsis to the siege of Mandalore. A friend of hers, is a friend of mine. "

After their meeting, The Clones invited the Rebels into the Republic tank.

"Eh you're a big one, aren't you?" Gregor said to Zeb

"Bigger than you!" Zeb replied, towering over him. Ezra and Keanu looked around before discovering three old clone trooper helmets. Ezra picked one up.

"Easy with those son" Rex said.

"Oh yeah I might break the dust" Ezra said sarcastically as Keanu turned to Rex.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! My parents always told me stories about how you all fought together. I even studied your blaster training sessions." Keanu said with awe. Rex laughed.

"Ha, I forgot all about those. But look at you, I can't believe you're all grown up. How are the Commanders anyway?" Rex asked

"They're ok, but in need of help" He said

"We're trying to fight the Empire, but we're out numbered and taking a beating. We need your help" Ezra pleaded.

"I'm not sure if I'm much help to anyone these days" Rex said "Didn't you hear? The Emperor says the clones have served their purpose. They retired us, now we just spend our days telling stories and slinging for Jupers"

"Ugh this was a wasted trip, you heard the clone, he's not interested" Kanan growled as stormed out.

"Wait, you don't like the Empire, do you?" Ezra asked

"Well the Empire certainly isn't the Republic" Rex Replied. "But you can't do anything about it"

"You can fight" Ezra said

"Sorry son" Rex said "my days as a solider are over"

"Then can you at least help us find a base?" Ezra asked. "Ahsoka said you knew all kind of secret locations in the outer rim"

"Well my memory is not what it once was but there are a few spots we haven't reported to the Empire. Why don't you all wait outside, and I'll put in a list of coordinates" Rex suggested as the rebels then stepped outside and waited. Ezra spoke up.

"So that's him?" he asked Keanu.

"Looks like it" the Hybrid answered. "I was told that he was one of the greatest troopers they ever fought with. Loyal to the end."

As Keanu told Ezra of the stories he was told, Gregor stepped out and confronted them.

"You know I was thinking… since we're providing possible bases for you, maybe you can help us out"

"No thanks" Kanan said swiftly. Ezra ignored him and went with his own answer.

"Sure" Erza said happily. "What do you need?"

"Out there… deep in the wild are wild Juper. When we're lucky to sling one, they'll feed us for a whole year"

"OK… so what do you need from us?" Keanu asked

"Him" Gregor said pointing at Zeb. Zeb turned around and saw that everyone was looking at him.

"What?"

Later the Republic walker was on the move again, but Zeb was walking out in front, connected to a large energy wire. Kanan was in the phantom on top of the walker, working on his lightsaber before Ezra came to check on him. Sabine and Keanu were spotting Zeb before a large eruption struck from the sand.

"Over there!" Sabine pointed out.

"Alright full stop" Rex ordered as Wolffe stopped the tank.

"Go on! Just a little bit more!" Gregor called out with a nervous but manic laugh.

"Oh really…" Zeb mumbled in annoyance as he continued walking.

"You know, we really appreciate this" Gregor said "I mean, we should do really well with your friend here"

"Yeah well, Zeb packs quite a punch" Ezra said

"Oh, I'm sure" Gregor said laughing like a maniac.

"I'm sure but Jupers supposedly love Lasats" Gregor said, observing Zeb from the balcony.

"Uh what do you mean by love them?" Sabine asked.

"Well they love the smell...and the taste" the clone said nervously. "Or maybe its about the texture?"

"Wait, Zeb's not the hunter… You're using him as bate!?" Keanu exclaimed

"Oh well, hunter, bait, it's all the same" Gregor said with another manic laugh.

"No, it's not!" Kanan protested from the top of the tank but All of the sudden, giant holes started forming in the ground. "Zeb , get back here now!"

"Zeb run! You're the bait! Its going to eat you!" they all exclaimed as Zeb looked to the cracking floor beneath him.

"Oh Karabast" Zeb groaned before the floor collapsed beneath him, then out of nowhere, a large pink tentacle clutched his body and dragged him downwards, disappearing. But the line Zeb was attached to started moving under the ground, leaving a trail of debris behind.

"This could be him, the big one!" Gregor cheered as Wollfe drove the walker towards the retreating Juper. Rex looked down to Sabine.

"Hey! I bet you know a thing or to about mechanics" Rex said as Sabine ran to the main cannon. "Keep an eye on this regulator. The line could overheat and shutdown. No line, no Juper, no Zeb!"

"Got it" Sabine confirmed as Ezra and Kanan then turned to Rex.

"What about us?" Ezra asked whilst Gregor approached them with to staffs.

"Well you got the best job of all!" Gregor said with another mad laugh. "When the line swings around, you charge it with the electro pole by hitting it with the rod, sending a bolt of energy down to the juper! Hit it hard enough and… it will rise to the surface!"

Ezra grabbed his rod and placed himself to the left of the balcony. Gregor extended his hand with another rod to Kanan. "One for you General!"

"Don't call me that!" Kanan warned. "I was never a General!"

"Oh, my mistake, sorry Commander"

"NO, ITS NOT…." Kanan groaned before taking the rod and placing himself to the right side of the balcony. Rex used the cannon to control the jupers movement before aiming it into the air.

"Hit it, now!" He called as the two Jedi struck the line, causing a massive surge of energy to strike the juper. It sped up but remained under the ground.

"Ooooooo , he didn't like that! HIT IT AGAIN!" Gregor cheered as they continued to strike the line. Then Sabine noticed that the regulator was failing.

"We're losing the regulator!"

"Hit that line! This is where we finish the battle! Wolffe, full stop!" Rex ordered as the struggle increased but Ezra and Kanan couldn't reach the line.

"I can't reach it!" Ezra called as he looked back to see Sabine working on the regulator but The walkers feet started to sink into the ground, due to the pure stress it was enduring. Ezra was now balancing on Kanan's shoulders, reaching with both staffs but it was till too far. But Kanan felt himself being lifted into the air. He looked down and saw Keanu, using pure strength and will to lift them both.

"Need a hand or… better yet… A BOOST!" Keanu exclaimed as Ezra struck the line with both rods, watching the Juper shoot out of the ground. Then with one powerful shot into its mouth, the Juper fell dead. The group all ran to the side balcony and observed the colossal creature, scouting for any sign of Zeb. Then the Jupers mouth opened, revealing the Lasat, covered in saliva.

"That stench!" Zeb cried, removing himself from the belly of the beast.

Oh Zeb, I'm so glad youre ok buddy!" Ezra called

Gregor cheered and laughed insanely before running to assist Zeb. "That was impressive!" The old clone said

"Impressive!?" Kanan yelled angrily. "You almost got my friend eaten!"

"I…WAS IN…THAT THINGS MOUTH!" eb exclaimed but Gregor turned him around.

"But look, you brought down the big one! Our biggest catch ever!"

"I did?" Zeb questioned before acting all heroic. " I mean yeah, it wasn't so bad Kanan! I knew I had the beast from the beginning!"

Rex then climbed down from the main cannon and walked over to Ezra, Kanan and Keanu.

"You are naturals!" Rex said with a laugh.

"I know right. Like, look at that thing!" Keanu said with awe.

"We held up our end of the bargain captain, now give us those coordinates so we can leave" Kanan said.

"I'll get them, but you might consider staying for dinner" Rex said as they looked down to the Juper.

"Who would turn that down?" Keanu said but Kanan avoided all attention.

Later as the sun set, Keanu, Ezra and Sabine were looking out into the horizon.

"Ok so, what's up with the hair?" Ezra asked curiously. "Like Sabine changes hers almost every day-"

"I do not!" Sabine protested.

"Well I don't actually know myself. I just consider myself special, y'know? If I wanna kick ass, at least I do it in style" Keanu said smoothly before they all started laughing.

"Agreed" Sabine said before Rex came outside to where the teens were.

"I've listed some potential bases and some clearing codes that the Empire still use. It should be able to help" the Captain said.

"Thanks Rex" Keanu said.

"They're on our main computer but you'll need- "

"Data tapes? I got this" Sabine said as she walked past Rex and to the main computer. Ezra followed.

"You were brave today son; your parents would be proud" The clone said, placing his hand on Keanu's shoulder.

"Thanks Rex. It means a lot" The hybrid said.

"A great Jedi once told me that the best leaders are made by example and you do that very well" Rex said proudly.

"Thanks. I've only got this far because I've learned from great Jedi's too. My Mother, my Father and even Kanan." Keanu said as they both looked to the Jedi, who was observing the horizon.

"Y'know, I don't think he likes me, or ever will." Rex said. "Can't say I blame him. The war left its scars on all of us."

"I wish you would join us" He said.

"I wish I could too but after the war, I questioned the whole thing. All those men died and for what?"

"I guess what they thought was right."

Rex was then in deep thought before an idea struck him. He turned to his right and opened a small crate. Inside were weapons from the Clone war. He then grabbed two blaster pistols from within the pile and presented them to Keanu.

"Here Kid. I don't have any use for these anymore."

"Woah…" Keanu said with awe, aiming the two pistols.

"Meet the Negotiator and the Vigilance, DC-17 hand blasters, specially plated with Chronium. Its compact with a capacity of 50 shots from each with a high rate of fire. Take care of them and they'll take care of you."

Keanu then spun them round in his hands before planting them into his new holsters before Sabine came storming out of the tank.

"The clones sold us out!" Sabine said, "they informed the empire we're here!"

"What!?" Keanu asked feeling betrayed.

"You're mistaken" Rex said. "We would never do that!"

"Oh? I found the transmission to the empire and the ones Ahsoka and Dante sent you. Yet you never answered them" Sabine said.

"What!?" Rex asked looking at the message board. "I never got any messages from them!"

"I knew it!" Kanan said approaching "I told you they couldn't be trusted!" Ezra stopped his mentor from going any further

"Kanan wait! Is this true?" Ezra asked Rex but the Captain turned to Wolffe, who was avoiding all contact.

"Wolffe what did you do?" Rex demanded.

"I contacted the Empire ok!?" Wolffe exclaimed "If they found out we were helping Jedi they would wipe us out"

"And you fought that when they got here, they wouldn't do it anyway!" Keanu shouted.

"Sabine go warn Hera" Kanan said as Sabine ran to the Phantom. "Tell her to scan for incoming ships!"

"I wanted to protect you guys!" Wolffe said to Rex "protect us all!"

"The war is over!" Rex exclaimed. "We're free men, we can't live in fear of the Empire!"

"I'm sorry Rex" Wolffe said. "You're right, they're not our enemy. I'm sorry."

"KANAN!" Sabine called as The Jedi jumped to the next level. But then he was almost shot by a Probe droid. The droid weaved throughout the tank, blasting at anyone and anything before reaching Zeb and Gregor.

"Look out!" Gregor called.

"Not Probes, I hate probes!" Zeb groaned before they both ducked to avoid the incoming fire. Kanan leapt of the balcony and attempted to shoot it down with his blaster pistol but the probe was too far for any damage.

"Rex, you gotta make this right" Ezra said, tossing the rifle to the Captain. He raised the rifle, aimed and fired, destroying the probe droid with one well put shot.

"Yes!" Ezra cheered.

"Nice shot Captain!" Keanu said as Rex smiled.

"Haha! Rex got him!" Gregor laughed.

"Probe deserved it" Zeb said with a chuckle.

The Rebels and clones walked up to the destroyed droid and examined it.

"How long has this thing been following us?" Ezra asked.

"Long enough to know we're here" Keanu replied. "how's the Phantom Sabine?"

"Well… the engine took a direct hit. We're not going anywhere until I fix it" Sabine said

"I'll help assist" Keanu volunteered "I know a thing or two about engines"

"Wait you mean we're stranded?" Zeb asked

"Yep" Rex said "the Empire is on its way…"


	4. C3) Relics of the Republic

03) Relics of the Republic

—

The next day on Selios the rebels and the clones were attempting to move further away so that the Empire couldn't track them down. Sabine and Keanu were fixing the phantom.

"Probe is pretty damaged, this may take longer than we thought" Sabine groaned.

"Well we better do it fast, we don't know our timeframe" Keanu added.

"Well the Empire is not our only problem" Sabine said looking out to the horizon, whilst activating her comlink. "There's a storm coming"

"_If the Empire gets here before we take off that'll be the least of our problems_" Kanan said over the comlink.

"Kanan, has Rex given you those coordinates yet?" The young Jedi asked.

"_Yeah, he just gave them to us now_" Kanan replied. "_I'll contact Hera and see how the ghost is coming along and see if the Empire is here_"

"Copy that, we'll let you know when we're done " Keanu said as he turned off his commlink, continuing with his speedy repairs.

"So did Dante teach you how to fix a ship?" Sabine asked.

"Nope" He replied "It was actually my Mom"

"Your mom knows about mechanics?" Sabine asked with a surprised tone.

"Yep she used to fix all kinds of craft during the clone wars" He said, grabbing another tool. "One day, they told me that I couldn't do Lightsaber training until I fixed this speeded bike we used to have. I was there for hours before I realised it didn't need fixing."

The teens both laughed.

"Wow… " Sabine said. "So, Dante taught you like how to fight?"

Keanu nodded. "To fight, shoot, drive, you name it. But What about you? Are you and your family close?" He asked, looking to the silent Mandalorian. She avoided the question.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said quickly.

Keanu could tell that something was troubling her, so he refused to pry.

"Sorry if I brought back any bad memories. If you want to talk, I'm here." Keanu said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Because I'm always willing to listen, as long as I'm sitting comfortably."

"Thanks Kea-"Sabine said before she was interrupted by the screeching of a TIE fighter. The teens dropped their tools and sprinted outside, witnessing multiple fighters swarming towards the tank.

"Well that didn't take long!" He said.

"I'll warn the others!" Sabine said as she bolted inside the tank but only seconds later, the rebels, accompanied by Rex stormed out with Clone blasters and rocket launchers.

The three Jedi ignited their sabers and stood in front of the phantom, deflecting the large blaster bolts. But their attempts proved ineffective.

"I got an idea!" Keanu said as he leapt onto the higher platform.

"Is it a good one?!" Ezra yelled.

"Probably not!" Keanu exclaimed as he sprinted across the barrel of the main cannon and jumped, propelling himself with the force. He hit his target. The incoming TIE fighter.

"Keanu!" they all cried out as the fighter turned away and constantly rolled to, attempting to get rid of Keanu. He held on tight, slowly crawling towards the hatch but with a sudden decent upwards, Keanu rolled onto the front. He reached for his lightsabers… but they were missing!

"Oh, come on!" Keanu yelled. "Dads gonna kill me!"

But when he looked down, he could barely see the tank. He was entering the upper atmosphere! Keanu quickly pushed himself to the top of the fighter and opened the hatch, before using the force to pull out the pilot. Then he entered the fighter and started his decent. The dive was fast and intense. He could just see the tank and the two other fighters. With one shot, he took out a fighter and swiftly took out the next but out of nowhere, a rocket took out his left wing!

"Not good!" Keanu said before he started to spiral out of control, the ground getting closer at every passing second. He started pressing everything, but all controls shut down… except steering.

"I GUESS THIS IS THE PLAN!" He cried, using all his might to pull the control panel down. He narrowly skimmed the floor before the whole fighter hit the desert ground, leaving a black trail of debris.

After his intense landing, Keanu kicked off the hatch and stumbled out. "Another… happy landing." He panted before the crew ran to his aid.

"That was...Awesome!" Ezra said with excitement. "How did you do that?!"

"I have no idea" Keanu wheezed, feeling an immense pain in his right arm. Kanan knelt and examined the young Jedi's arm.

"Your injured, get him inside and patch him up." Kanan said as Ezra and Sabine helped Keanu get back to the tank. Kanan stopped them.

"You're gonna need these" Kanan said, passing Keanu his lightsabers.

"Thanks, Kanan"

Later the clones and the rebels were keeping an eye on the storm as well as watching for the Empire.

After Keanu was patched up, he continued working on the phantom with Sabine until he overheard Rex talking about the Jedi he served with.

"Gimme a sec, I'll be right back" he told Sabine as he walked up behind Ezra and Rex. "You're talking about Anakin, right?" He asked as Rex turned to him.

"So, your Parents told you about him" Rex said as Keanu leant against the wall with a smirk.

"He was the one person she talked about the most. They showed me footage of their missions from the Clone war, his saber training sessions and just about the whole batch really. "

Rex chuckled. "I'm not surprised"

"You wanna fill me in here guys?" Ezra asked as Rex stood next to the young Jedi.

"Anakin Skywalker was the greatest Jedi that I ever served with, rumour had it that he was the chosen one" He said, looking to the horizon.

"Chosen One?" Ezra asked all confused.

"Kanan never told you about the prophecy?" He asked as Ezra shook his head.

"Well I was told that there would be one being in the universe whose connection to the force was so powerful, he would have the ability to control both the light and dark and be able to destroy the Sith. Finally bringing balance to the force"

"Wow" Ezra said, flabbergasted.

"He… was my god father… I never got a chance to meet him" He said sadly.

"Do you know what happened him?" Ezra asked.

"He was killed along with the rest of the Jedi" Keanu said, making their faces fall to distraught. "I wish he was here; we could really use his help right now..."

Sabine then approached the small group, as did Zeb, Kanan and the clones.

"Ok with any luck we'll be out of here soon" Sabine said with a sigh of relief.

"We can't just leave Rex, Wollfe and Gregor here" Ezra protested.

"The Empire is here because of us, son" Rex argued. "So, this is our fight"

"You don't get to make that call. We can help fight!" Keanu said before the ground beneath them shook.

"You hear that?" Zeb asked as the crew all investigated each direction.

"Enemy contact .24!" Wollfe called. The group turned around to see multiple AT-AT's making their way towards them. Gregor pulled out his visor and examined the walkers.

"How many legs they got?" Wollfe asked.

"4" Gregor replied with a mad laugh.

"4?! How have they not fallen over?" Wollffe asked in disbelief.

"Would you look at the size of those things!?" Gregor said with awe, passing the visor to Rex.

"Huh, reinforced armour plating, heavy cannons and anti-personnel blasters." Rex stated as if he were impressed.

"Look, I'm glad you're all excited and all but those walking death machines are coming over here to blow us to bits!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Wollfe set us back!" Rex ordered as he sat in the main cannon.

"Wait you're just gonna turn and run?" Kanan questioned. "Just like that?!"

"Well, if you've got a better idea, now is the time" Rex said.

"I thought you clones loved to fight" Kanan said.

"I do love a battle, but on my terms" Rex said as the tank slowly turned around, heading straight for the approaching storm. The Imperial walkers started firing. "Gregor drop the juper! We gotta get moving!"

"Kanan, I'm not sure how far but I think she'll fly" Sabine said, tossing her tools aside.

"Good enough for me, let's go!" Kanan said

"Too late the Walkers are already on top of us!" Rex said.

"He's right Kanan, they'll shoot us down!" Keanu said

"How will going into that storm be any better?" The Jedi asked.

"Well… it will scramble the scanners, so we'll all be blind" Sabine replied.

"But a Jedi won't" Rex said.

"Alright everyone inside!" Kanan ordered as the Clones and Rebels rushed into the tank and into the storm…

Later in the storm, the group were attempting to form an escape plan.

"We can't hide in this storm forever" Ezra stated

"Those things are practically impervious to blasters" Sabine said. "but there is a weakness… the neck"

"One well put shot from the main gun should destroy it" Gregor said

"That's all we might get… one shot" Rex said.

"I don't know How we're supposed to shoot something we can't see! " Zeb said looking at the scrambled scanner. "I don't even know where the enemy is!"

"You don't always have to see something to know where it is" Kanan said. "If you trust me, I can get you that shot"

"I always trust my General" Rex said. The room fell silent.

Kanan closed his eyes and reached his arm out, using the force to sense where the enemy was.

"Stop now!" The Jedi ordered as Wolffe stopped the tank in its place.

"Wolffe circle left double time!" Kanan ordered as Wollfe turned to the left.

"Full stop" Kanan said as the tank stopped in its tracks. "If what I'm sensing is right… we're surrounded".

"What!?" Ezra exclaimed.

"Oh great… we're all gonna die" Keanu mumbled.

"You put us right in the middle of them" Rex said. "To get us a shot! It's crazy but probably our best chance"

"Once we fire, we reveal our location" Sabine said. "If we miss…"

"We won't" Keanu interrupted. "So, once we fire, we move out, double time" Keanu said

"In that case You'd better take the shot" Kanan said.

"You sure about this?" Keanu asked.

"Trust your instincts and you'll be fine" Kanan said.

Keanu thought to himself. "Let's do this"

"Sabine, spot him" Rex said as the two walked out to the main cannon.

"Keanu!" Rex called out as he tossed his old helmet to the hybrid. "You'll need it"

"Thanks Rex" He said as he caught up with Sabine.

Outside the Tank Sabine managed to lead him to the main cannon. Keanu sat down and readied himself.

"Try not to miss ok" Sabine said.

"Do or do not there is no try" He said. "But when do I ever miss?"

Sabine laughed but quickly vanished into the storm.

"_Keanu there's a walker around .5_" Kanan said through Rex's helmet.

"Around .5, Gotcha" He said as he turns the cannon to the right. He was completely blind.

He then took off Rex's helmet and closed his eyes, using the the force to find his target. But then He felt a strong surge. He fired, straight into the neck of the walker, causing it to collapse.

"Got him! Wollfe , double time!" He exclaimed as the tank started to escape. The other walkers started firing but they managed to retreat from the storm. The crew quickly rendezvoused at the Phantom.

"Nice shot kid!" Rex said. "Now get moving this your only chance!"

"We can't leave you here!" Keanu said.

"We have to get the information back to the rebellion" Kanan said as he and the others got into the phantom. Keanu just stood there and looked at Rex.

"Don't worry about me, save yourself!" Rex said. "And tell your Parents… I miss em"

Keanu stood there for a moment and slowly entered the Phantom while Rex sat in the main cannon.

"We're solders Keanu! This is what we were born to do!" Rex called to the Hybrid as the hatch to the phantom closed and took off.

As the phantom flew farther away from the clones, Keanu refused to leave them behind. The hybrid then stood up and walked up to Kanan.

"Kanan turn this ship around!" He said sternly.

"What?" Kanan asked.

"You heard what I said!" Keanu yelled. "We aren't gonna leave them behind because you know as well as I do that they will die!"

"Keanu calm down…" Ezra said.

"No, he's right. I've got my problems with Clones, but I don't want those men to die." Kanan said, as the rest of the crew stood.

"That makes all of us" Sabine said. Then the hatch to the phantom opened.

"So, what's the plan?" Ezra said, looking to Keanu and Kanan.

"How close can this thing get?"

Only moments later, the ATTE was wrestling with the AT-AT, in a desperate attempt to finish the fight. Rex was standing over the main cannon which had lost all power. But before the Walker could finish him off, the Phantom flew over. Keanu leapt out and landed on top before slicing the hatch open. Ezra and Kanan landed on the second walker.

"Hey! what are you doing!?" Rex called.

"Knitting a scarf, what does it look like we're doing!? We're saving your asses!" Keanu said

"I told you to go!"

"And I told you that we could fight!" The Hybrid, jumping into the hatch and taking out the storm troopers. But when he jumped back out, a speeder was making a hasty escape. The walker collapsed without its pilots and the battle was won.

Later, the Ghost crew were aboard a rebel shuttle where Dante and Ahsoka were waiting. Rex then made his way in front and saw his old friends for the first time in years.

"Commanders" Rex greeted as the couple approached the clone. "You both got old"

"Had to happen sometime Rex" Ahsoka said before she pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm glad to see you're alive" Rex said returning the hug.

"You too" Ahsoka said.

Then Rex turned to face Dante as the two men smiled at each other. "Nice blasters"

"I learn from the best" Dante chuckled. "It's good to have you back" Dante said as he pulled Rex into a brotherly hug.

"Good to be back, but you should be thanking your son and his friends" Rex said as they approached "If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here".

"Thank you for trusting my friend" Ahsoka said to the Ghost crew.

"It wasn't easy" Kanan said looking at Rex "It still isn't".

"Nothing worth doing ever is Kanan" Dante said.

Later, Keanu was walking with Ezra to the command centre.

"So, what do you think is gonna be our next mission?" Ezra asked curiously.

"Ezra, if I was physic id tell you" Keanu chuckled before stopping at a window. But he was horrified. It wasn't his reflection in the glass but a humanoid figure with tar like skin and glowing green eyes, surrounded by a red mist. It grabbed him, shattering the glass.

"**HELL…SPAWN…"** the monster boomed before everything went black…

"Keanu!" Ezra said, grabbing the young Jedi's attention. "You ok? You look like you just saw a ghost"

Keanu was speechless. "I… Yeah. I'm fine."


	5. C4) Always two there are

Chapter 03: Always two…

A few weeks had passed since the Rebels recruited Rex, Veteran of the Clone war and since Keanu's mysterious vision. The Jedi were finishing their training session in the hanger.

"Let's end today's session by levitating Chopper" Kanan said to his apprentice.

"If I do, can I drop him?" Ezra joked making Chopper grumble in annoyance.

"Sure" Kanan said. Chopper protested but the Mandolorian had a trick of her own.

"Lock it down" Sabine whispered to Chopper as the droid locked itself to the floor. Keanu merely watched with a smirk. Ezra tried to lift Chopper, but he clearly couldn't, releasing grunts of frustration.

"Focus Ezra" Kanan said. "Use the Force. Look through the Force."

Ezra tried again and again but had no luck.

"I can't do it!" Ezra said.

"Hey, while you're looking through the force, make sure to look with your eyes" Rex said. "The droid had its feet locked to the floor"

Sabine and Chopper both laughed hysterically at the prank they did.

"Damn, that was just cold" Keanu said.

"Yeah I know" Sabine replied still laughing as Keanu had an evil smirk on his face.

"Hey Sabine, last time I checked, unlike Chopper, you don't have any foot locks" Keanu said as he kicked his feet up and used the force to lift Sabine out of her seat and into the air.

"Don't you dare! Hey put me down!" Sabine said.

"Sorry, all this training has just tired me out" He said with a fake yawn. "What do you think Ez?"

"Spin her for a bit" Ezra said evilly.

"I swear…" Sabine said before Keanu twisted his hand slightly, causing Sabine to start spinning in the air. "Now will you apologize?" Keanu asked.

"Never!" Sabine said through her laughs.

"Oh? You sure? I'd hate to have to bring your spray cans into this…"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry" Sabine laughed. He then stopped and gently put Sabine down on the floor whilst placing his hands behind his head.

"Now was that so hard?" He asked with a fake smile.

"I hate you" Sabine said with a playful growl. Hera entered the room with a mission.

"Sorry to interrupt… whatever's going on, but i have a mission for you three" Hera said, gesturing to Keanu, Sabine and Chopper. "Thanks to Rex, I found and old base that we can get some much-needed medical supplies. Zeb you should go too".

Zeb groaned as he stood.

"Better find the med supply quick" Kanan said. "Captain Wits was about to lead them"

Rex laughed sarcastically "So this is where the boy's lack of discipline comes from"

"You're saying I lack discipline?" Kanan asked

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Rex replied

"Ugh not again, I'm outta here" Keanu said as he followed Sabine and Zeb up the ladder and into the Phantom. Ezra also snuck away.

"Hey, you weren't assigned to this mission" Zeb said.

"I assigned myself" Ezra replied

"If you're just coming with us to get away Kanan and Rex I don't blame you" Keanu said. "Every time those two fight, it gives me a headache… a big headache"

"I rather deal with the dangers out there then then stay in the cross fire here" Ezra said.

"You say that now" Sabine said as she detached the Phantom from the Ghost and took off into hyperspace.

Later the Rebels came out of hyperspace and found the base they were looking for. A rundown Republic Medical station. Completely abandoned… or so they think.

"What is this place?" Ezra asked.

"It's an old Republic medical station" Sabine said. "Abandoned after the clone wars"

"Definitely a good place to get a lot of medical supplies… considering it is a… medical station" Keanu bluntly observed as Sabine flew the Phantom up to one the station's entrances. She then entered a code which opened the doors.

"Wow Rex's codes work" Sabine said surprisingly.

"Yeah Sabine, it's not like he's a war veteran who had some of the highest clearance codes…." Keanu said

"Good point" Sabine said as she landed the Phantom. The Rebels left the Phantom and looked around. Chopper was terrified, grumbling with fear and complaints.

"Oh, come on Chop, it's not that creepy just dark, nothing to be scared of…" Ezra said before he heard a terrifying sound. Towards the dark hallway, he heard breathing, just before a crimson light illuminated the hallway. Chopper started wailing insanely.

"AAAHHH! Guys, help!" Ezra screamed in terror as the figure walked towards him, but the breathing turned into muffled laughter. It was Keanu with a damaged respirator and an emergency light. Zeb and Sabine then turned up and witnessed the scene before breaking into un controllable laughter.

"Haha! You should see your face!" Keanu laughed.

"That's not funny Keanu!" Ezra said

"You're right" He said "it's hilarious!"

Zeb put his arm around Keanu's shoulder as they walked together.

"Hehe, good one kid" Zeb said as he and the others walked up to a door. Sabine pushed the button, but it didn't open.

"Yep I was afraid of this" Sabine said. "No power"

"I got this" Zeb said using his strength to pry open the door. On the other side was a dark eerie hallway, leading to nothing but pitch-black abyss. The Rebels entered the hall way as the door closed behind them.

Sabine kneeled in front of a wall and spray painted the Phoenix squadron symbol on it.

"Nice art work" Keanu said.

Sabine blushed underneath her helmet. "You wanna try?" Sabine asked, tossing a can over to the Young Jedi.

"Uh... I'm not much of an artist…" Keanu said awkwardly. Sabine then grabbed his hand and slowly guided it along the wall.

"Just picture something in your mind and follow it…" She said slowly as Keanu closed his eyes. Three spray cans then started to float in the air. The cans started spraying all over the wall. Sabine was amazed yet slightly scared of the final product. Keanu opened his eyes and witnessed his creation. The very same figure he saw in his vision. The humanoid with illuminating green eyes, surrounded by a red mist. But on its body and face were white markings that he never saw before. Keanu steeped back.

"It's amazing… but… What made you think of that?" Sabine asked but Keanu was hesitant to answer.

"I… I don't know"

"Woah, you did that?" Ezra said as he, Zeb and Chopper approached from the right side of the corridor. But Ezra saw the same look on Keanu as he did in the corridor aboard the Rebel cruiser. Confusion and fear. Sabine took a photo with her visor before her attention was taken by a noise.

"Huh?" Sabine said, pointing her flashlight towards it.

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"Did you hear that?" Sabine asked.

"I didn't hear anything" Keanu replied.

"I thought I heard a creaking sound" Sabine said.

"Well this is an old station Sabine it's gonna make some creaking sounds" He said.

"Yeah you're probably right" Sabine said. "let's go"

They then entered the Command centre.

"Well this must be the command centre or what's left of it" Sabine said as she and the others looked around.

"This might make a good base for us" Ezra said

"I don't know Ez, looks a little beaten doesn't it? " Keanu said, placing his foot on a stall which immediately broke after contact. "Ok, very beat"

"I agree" Sabine said taking off her helmet. This place looks like it could fall apart. Chopper power it up"

Chopper then hacked into the power generator and turned on all the lights in the station.

"I didn't mean the whole station; I meant this control panel!" Sabine exclaimed.

"Who cares?" Keanu said "It's better to see where we're going"

Sabine ordered Chopper to turn the lights off and search the computer.

"I got the inventory files, but most are corrupted and unreadable. I can't tell where the med supplies are or if they even exist"

"Looks like we're going on a treasure hunt" He said igniting his saber for light.

"Looks like it" Ezra said also igniting his blade "Chopper stay here and repair the files while we all search for the medical supplies"

"Well it's worth a try" Sabine said as she put her helmet back on and walked with the others. But as the team were walking down the hallway, Zeb was starting to get impatient.

"Why don't you use your Jedi powers to find the medical supplies so we can get out of here" he said.

"Zeb, cmon, it's not like we're magic, and we can't just do the unthinkable" Keanu said.

"Beside we don't need to use them to find them before you " Ezra said with a smug tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zeb asked.

"Well it means I'm more perceptive, when thinking on my feet" Ezra said. "plus I'm faster"

Zeb growled at the teen as Sabine got in between them.

"I don't care who finds them as long as we find them" she said

"I'll find them!" Erza said as he started sprinting down the hallway. Half way down Ezra pushed some crates on top of Zeb.

"Not fair!" He exclaimed.

"Fights rarely are" Ezra said. "Next time keep your head down and you won't get hit"

"Your over confidence will be your down fall Ezra. Trust me!" Keanu warned with his arms crossed.

"Yeah sure it will" Ezra said sarcastically just as he knocked his head into a railing and fell flat on his back. Sabine and Keanu approached him.

"Yes Keanu, I will listen to you more often" He chuckled whilst mimicking Ezra. He helped the other Jedi up, but Chopper was attempting to contact them.

"It's Chopper" Ezra said, listening to the grumbling droid. "What's that, you need help?"

"What's going on?" Sabine asked

"It sounded like Chopper needs help" Ezra replied

"We better get back to the command centre then" Keanu said

"How about a short cut?" Ezra said jumping into the air shaft above him.

"Can't we just go back the way we came?" Zeb asked

"That'll take too long" Ezra said "Choppers in trouble"

"I hate it when he's right" Keanu said as he lifted Sabine into the air vent before leaping into it himself. Zeb was too big to follow.

"We'll meet you back at the command centre" Keanu called to the Lasat.

The three teens crawled through the vent before they found a way out.

"Chopper!" Ezra called but no answer. Ezra left the vent before the other two did. They started searching for any sign of the astromech.

"Chopper where are you?!" Ezra called out again. Then they all heard a noise from the end of the corridor. It sounded like Chopper, but it revealed to be a new model of probe droid. A smaller version than its predecessor with a large red eye, accompanied by multiple claws and utensils.

"What is that?" Ezra asked

"It looks like a probe droid" Sabine replied as a figure then stepped out of the dark.

"My pet told me you were here" the person said in a robot voice, obviously female. She was wearing black armour with imperial symbols on her shoulder plates and she also wore a helmet and a vizor. "I've been searching for you for some time"

"A bounty hunter?" Ezra asked.

"You know what, when is it ever a bounty hunter?" Keanu asked.

"Guess again" the woman said igniting a crimson red blade.

"You're an inquisitor" He said igniting both his sabers while Ezra ignited his.

"Oh, good so I don't have to explain it to you" the inquisitor said slowly, approaching the teens. "You know what comes next, right?"

"Run!" Sabine said as she started shooting at the inquisitor's droids. They weaved in between the shots as the teens started their escape. As they moved down the corridor, Ezra charged at the inquisitor, slamming down his blade. The attack was blocked, and Ezra was pushed back. Keanu then leapt over him and slammed both of his blades down against the crimson one.

"I'll hold her off! Get that door open!" He said as he unleashed an onslaught of strikes. Ezra and Sabine ran to the door and ripped of the control panel. Keanu and the inquisitor both exchanged blows until they entered a saber lock.

"Hmm you're a strong one, aren't you?" The inquisitor asked with a flirtatious tone.

"Sorry babe but you're not my type!" He said as he broke the lock. She then noticed the wounds on his right arm.

"So, you're the one Lord Vader sent me to find" the inquisitor said "You seemed to have grabbed his attention…"

The two force wielders started exchanging blows again until they entered another saber lock.

"Huh really? I'm flattered, honestly" He said with a sarcastic tone. The Inquisitor pushed the Hybrid back before igniting her second blade. They started spinning rapidly.

"Like everyone said, it's never a fair fight! At least I came prepared" He said as he put his two sabers together and latched them into a double bladed. "Let's dance…"

"We need to find Zeb and Chopper" Sabine said to Ezra as they attempted to open the door.

"What about Keanu?" Ezra asked

"I think He can handle himself let's go!" Sabine said as the door then opened. They ran in but Then they came running back.

"Keanu there's another one!" Ezra called out.

"Wait, What!?" He asked glancing behind him but whilst he was distracted, the female inquisitor kicked him in the stomach and then kicked again, sending him sliding across the floor. Sabine and Ezra helped him up. The second Inquisitor then stood by the other and slowly walked towards the teens.

"Run!" Sabine said as the three teens ran until They were caught in a dead end until. Sabine hastily hacked the control panel and managed to open the doors. She and Ezra got out, but Keanu wasn't so lucky. The droids grabbed his legs and started to drag him back towards the Inquisitors, with help from the female Inquisitor who was using the force to pull Keanu back to her.

"No!" The teens cried out as they turned around to help their friend.

"Sabine Ezra run! Find Zeb and Chopper! GO!" He said as he tossed his saber into the control panel, swiftly shutting the door.

"Keanu No!" He heard Ezra yell through the door as he faced the inquisitors. Weakened and defenceless.

"Such a noble act" the female inquisitor said, pinning the Jedi to the door with the force. The droids also secured his arms to the door. "Such as a Jedi"

"I'm glad you noticed… I'm learning" He said as the female inquisitor took his lightsabers.

"But not quite enough" the Inquisitor said. Then the male inquistor lunged at Keanu, about to land the killing blow before the female blocked his attack.

"I was surprised to see you here" the Female said to the other.

"The kill is mine! The male said.

"You are always so short sighted" the female mocked. "We'll use the boy to bait the others, now find them!"

"No!" Keanu said, struggling to free himself. The male inquisitor then left as the female's droids released Keanu, But the female pinned him to the door with her lightsaber.

"You and I are gonna have a talk and if your good… some of your friends will survive" the female said sliding her hand down Keanu's left cheek.

Later Keanu and the female inquisitor were in the command centre while he was cuffed to the floor.

"You handle lightsabers well young apprentice" the inquisitor said.

"Hey, I would give you a lesson but y'know, my schedules kinda full" He said sarcastically. The inquisitor then deactivated her Vizor as she revealed to be a Mirialan. Her eyes were black with yellow pupils. She leaned forward.

"You have great potential" she said in her normal voice. "But I can make you stronger in the ways of the darkside"

"Yeah um… let me think about it ... yeah ... NO!" Keanu declined.

"You have been trained well" the inquisitor said as she sat in a chair. "If I had to guess your Master is …or was a Jedi knight"

"I thought you were never gonna figure it out" Keanu said as the inquisitor chuckled at his last remark.

"And as for these lightsabers..." the inquisitor said igniting one of them "I've never encountered such a rare find"

"Oh really? so?" Keanu asked.

"Did you know that there are many inquisitors searching for you?" The inquisitor asked "wanting to kill you"

He chuckled "well I ain't dead yet so If you wanted to kill me you would've done it by now"

"Kill you?" The inquisitor asked "I have no plans to kill you…Yet"

"Then what do you plan to do?" Keanu asked.

The inquisitor then reached out with the force as she tried to enter Keanu's head. He fought back and they both struggled.

"Why must you resist" she asked as He groaned in pain but continued to resist "why do you endure such pain?" The Inquisitor got closer to Him as she increased her effort. "You know we'll find them so just tell me now"

"Get out of my head There's private stuff in there!" He chuckled through the pain as the inquisitor continued. But what she saw in his head terrified her. A figure which was facing the opposite direction. It slowly turned its head, revealing bright green eyes. Out of nowhere, a red mist rose from the black abyss and circled it like a hurricane. The Inquisitor tried to escape his mind but the words it spoke froze her.

"_**YOURE… NOT… WELCOME HERE!" **_

The inquisitor then pulled back, clutching her head with pain, trying to catch her breath while looking at Keanu who was completely surprised. She could hear its voice in her head, taunting her. Terrifying her. But she could also see glimpses of Ahsoka and Dante, all assaulting her thoughts.

"ENOUGH!"" The Inquisitor shouted as she pointed her blade in His face and snarled.

"Oh, what's wrong? You didn't like that now did you?" Keanu said mockingly.

"You know of Ahsoka Tano, then she must be your master. Now where is she!?" The inquisitor demanded, guiding her saber closer to his face.

"Nah I think I'm good" Keanu said before the male inquisitor entered with Sabine, pushing her to the ground.

"What has the boy revealed?" He asked.

"Nothing I wish to share" the female inquisitor said with an annoyed tone. "Contact your rebel friends and bring them here, that's all I ask"

"Yeah how about, no?" Keanu said.

"Contact your friends!" The female said as she pointed her blade in His face.

"Sorry, all this talk has tired me out!" The Jedi replied with a small chuckle. "Sabine where's Ezra and Zeb?"

"We were trying to fight but Zeb and Ezra never had chance" Sabine said sadly.

"What are you saying!?" He asked.

"Your friends are dead" the female said.

"You lie!" Keanu said in pure rage but Just then, Keanu's comlink went off.

"_Spectre 5 this is Commander Mayluma come in_" the voice said but he two teens immediately recognized Zeb's Voice.

"Answer him!" the Male Inquisitor demanded.

"Uh Commander Mayluma, yes I read you" Sabine said.

"_You missed your check in, are you in need of assistance_?"

"Say Yes!" The female ordered.

"No commander we're fine" Sabine said just before the male inquisitor grabbed her and held his saber by her throat.

"No commander, wait. We changed our minds send Kanan...and Ahsoka" Keanu said as the male inquisitor released Sabine.

"Touch her again and you'll regret it" Keanu snarled to the male Inquisitor.

"_Very well, we will meet you at bay 6 and remember, keep your chin up. Don't worry, everything will be fine._"

Only moments later, the Inquisitors took Keanu and Sabine to bay 6.

"Once we have the others, we'll dispose of them both, very slowly" the female said as she opened the door to the hanger bay and a ray shield appeared to stop them from being sucked out. They were silent, trying to figure out what Zeb meant.

"Chin up?" He whispered to himself. "Chin up? Zeb, why are you so damn cryptic?" Keanu mumbled as he looked up in frustration. But it was a sight for sore eyes. Zeb and Ezra were hanging upside down in the Phantom. They waved.

"Oh… Zeb you damn genius…" the hybrid whispered then grunted to Sabine, tilting his head up as an indication. She looked up too and saw the Phantom. But the droid on the female inquisitor's shoulder also looked up. Then the Phantom detached from the ceiling, surprising the Inquisitors like a predator to its prey. Keanu leapt of the female Inquisitor, called his sabers to him and cut the bonds that held himself and Sabine.

"Run!" Sabine said as the Phantom laid cover fire for the teens. They jumped into the phantom, but the inquisitors were trying to hold the ship back, as well as close the doors to the hanger. Sabine grabbed her blasters and started firing at the Inquisitors. The female observed the Phantom and saw the figure again, instead of Keanu. The red mist grew larger before it lunged at her. But whilst she was distracted, she lost her grip and the ship narrowly escaped.

Later, the crew made it back to the Ghost and met with the other rebels. Rex and Kanan had finished arguing before Ezra came down the ladder.

"…speaking of lack of discipline… Ezra, we need to talk." Kanan said but Ezra stopped him.

"Yeah, we do. About the two Inquisitors we just ran into!"

"Inquisitors?!" Kanan said, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, two. We… got lucky" Keanu said.

"If it weren't for Zeb, we wouldn't be here." Sabine said as Zeb came down the ladder with a crate over one arm.

"Well done soldier" Rex said.

"It was a group effort" Zeb informed, placing down the crate. "Those Inquisitors are nasty business. But Kanan, why didn't you tell us there were more of them?"

Kanan was completely frozen, he didn't know what to even say, yet think. Hera sat him down.

"Dante and Commander Sato are going to need a full report on this" Hera said.

"Well we managed to get the medical supplies… some of them." Ezra said.

"That's great news, I'll meet you four on the command deck." Hera said as they left the room. Keanu spoke.

"Kanan… they knew about my mother…"

"I'll tell her" Kanan said, still trying to gather his thoughts. Keanu then left.

"Did you know there was more than one?" Hera asked, genuinely concerned for the Jedi.

"No…" Kanan said slowly, as if he were disappointed with himself. He looked to Rex. "Do you think Dante and Ahsoka know?"

"Do we Know what?" a voice asked, revealing Dante and Ahsoka in the hallway. "What's happened?"

"The Kids and Zeb just returned from a supply run… they ran into inquisitors" Rex stated, but they didn't look shocked at all.

"Was anyone hurt?" Dante asked.

"No, they're fine… Did you know?" Kanan asked as the other two looked at each other. Dante crossed his arms and Ahsoka sat down.

"We had our suspicions, but we didn't know for sure." Ahsoka said but the door opened, and Sabine walked in.

"I need to talk to you… all of you." Sabine said.

"Sabine, Are you ok? What's wrong?" Hera asked whilst Sabine placed her helmet on the table.

"No, I'm fine. It's about Keanu." Sabine said as everyone looked at her, concerned. "When we were looking for the supplies, before the Inquisitors attacked us, I was doing my usual artwork. I then gave Keanu a can to try it himself…"

"But…" Ahsoka said in a worried tone.

"I told him to draw whatever came to his mind… He drew this" Sabine said, projected the image of the figure onto the wall. They all looked shocked yet confused. "It may be nothing, but I was worried about him."

"Keanu drew that?" Hera asked worryingly, as Sabine nodded. They all examined the drawing, but Dante removed it. "We'll talk to him"

Only moments later, Dante and Ahsoka found Keanu meditating in his room.

"Hey kiddo, how you are holding up?" Dante asked.

"I'm fine" Keanu bluntly replied.

"Keanu, we're worried about you. Do you want to talk about what you drew on that wall?" Ahsoka asked, sitting next to him. "You have to help us understand…"

"Understand what? I drew something on a wall, big deal! Maybe we should be talking about Vader!" Keanu yelled. Dante and Ahsoka both looked at each other.

"Vader?" Dante questioned.

"That's the name of the Sith Lord. Darth Vader." Keanu replied

"His name is Vader?" Dante confirmed.

"That's right, one of the inquisitors said he's after me" He said making Ahsoka's eyes widen.

"Is he now?" She asked.

"Apparently" He replied. "I say bring him on I beat him once, I'll do it again!"

"Kid, I think you only defeated him because he underestimated you, he won't make that mistake again and you can't fight him alone, because you're not." Dante said, kneeling.

"Maybe you're right, maybe i need to train more" He said as he Yawned "But for now… I'm going to bed, I'm beat"

"Ok Sweetie" Ahsoka said kissing her son on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Night champ" Dante said before leaving. They left the room and walked down the corridor, pondering about why 'Vader' is after Keanu. His anger then got the better of him. Dante slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a hole as deep as his whole arm.

"Dante?" Ahsoka said, attempting to calm her husband.

"He's after our son and we don't even know why!" Dante said, his eyes glowing red, his body heating up. But then he stopped and breathed slowly. "I need answers. And there's only one person I know who may have them…"

"Let me go with you" Ahsoka said.

"Not this time. I won't be gone long." Dante said before stepping away from her. He turned and mumbled a few words before he was completely set ablaze. The next minute, he was gone.

"I keep forgetting he can do that…" Ahsoka sighed before walking to her quarters.


	6. C5) Sisters of Blood

05) Sisters of Blood

After disappearing into a body of fire, Dante had arrived at his destination. An old temple, hidden from the prying eyes of the Empire. Behind him laid a staircase, leading down so far, it was impossible to see the bottom. He then walked towards the temple before he heard something. Thunder. Then it started to rain. heavily.

He turned around and saw a figure sprinting towards him. He then leapt into the air and extended his leg, about to kick the demon. But Dante grabbed their leg and swung them into the wall. Although, the combatant landed on his feet and charged him again but instead, released an onslaught of punches and kicks. The two were matched before he swept Dante of his feet and raised his hand. A staff appeared out of nowhere and pinned Dante's chest to the ground.

"You've become sloppy… old friend" the figure said, lowering his hand to help the demon to his feet. The rain immediately stopped, and a sun broke through the dark clouds.

"It's good to see you too, Raiden" Dante chuckled as he observed the wiser man. He had a dark blue and white robe, accompanied by a circular black hat. His eyes were completely white, but they had a certain glow pulsating inside.

"I take it that this is no social call?" Raiden asked as the two walked the gardens of the temple. They spoke about the crew and the Rebellion before Dante explained the recent events to the wise master, who didn't seem very shocked at all.

"If what you are stating is true then the prophecy has already commenced." Raiden said gravely.

"Wait, what prophecy?" Dante asked.

"The prophecy that a Jedi and Demon of the force would raise a child of great power, one who could control both the light and the darkside. He would then discover the true chosen one and decide the fate of the galaxy."

"Anakin wasn't the chosen one?!" Dante exclaimed. Raiden looked down and nodded. "So… this prophecy claims that my son could become a saviour or…what, a tyrant?!"

"Indeed. You must be there to guide him as your master's, and I had for you" Raiden said with an arm on Dante's shoulder. "You must tell him who he really is… and who you really are".

Dante nodded, as did Raiden.

"Now how about that rematch?" Dante challenged whilst Raiden chuckled. The two walked to opposite ends of the courtyard. Raiden then rose his fist before he was struck by a bolt of lightning as it radiated all over his body. Dante was then engulfed by flames and shifted into his demonic form. His Jacket became a red armour his skin greyed out and spikes grew all over.

"Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!" Raiden exclaimed, releasing a powerful wave of electricity and pure force energy. Dante's eyes were closed before they suddenly opened. His blood red eyes, staring down the approaching wave. He unsheathed the black blade.

"Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!" Dante yelled, unleashing a red wave of fire and force energy. The two waves clashed and exploded, pushing both force users back. When the dust settled they attacked again. Fire and lightning collided...

The next day, Hera assigned two more rebel soldiers with missions. Ezra, Sabine and Keanu walked out of the Ghost and approached her. Keanu had changed his look to a white shirt and sleeveless black jacket. He also supported a crimson bandana.

"You said you had another mission" Ezra said eagerly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Actually, this one is for her" Hera said looking toward Sabine as she elbowed Ezra in the chest. They chuckled.

"There's a Courier coming carrying secret information. I need you to pick him up and transport him to the Havac outpost" Hera informed.

"Sounds easy enough" Sabine said.

"If it was easy, I'd send someone else, this information is important, we have to get it through" Hera said "That's why you'll be getting a partner for this mission. Keanu?"

"I'm free" Keanu said with a shrug.

"Great" Sabine said.

"I need you two to keep a low profile" Hera said sternly.

"Don't worry I'm always keeping a low profile" Keanu scoffed before he leant on the alarm. "Most of the time anyway… So, what's this Courier look like anyway?" He said awkwardly.

"I don't know but they'll respond to this code phrase" Hera said as she transferred the phrase to their comlinks as well as slamming the alarm off.

"Got it" Sabine said as she grabbed her helmet.

"So, what do I get to do?" Ezra asked.

"Kanan said you have Jedi training today" Hera said

"Great..." Ezra said in disappointment.

"Sorry Ez, maybe next time" Keanu said as he ruffled the teens hair before running to catch up with Sabine.

"And take Chopper!" Hera called out as both the teens groaned.

"So, this ain't so bad, being partners and all" He said walking along side Sabine, yet he felt something was troubling her.

"Yeah I guess" Sabine said.

"You don't very happy about it, I know you like going solo cause I do too- "

"Not always."

"You sure make it seem that way." Keanu said. "You spend a lot of time in your room, alone. And, uh, you tend to eat alone. Sometimes. And combat practice alone. And go off probably to be alone. And, uh, I don't know. I guess sometimes, you know, I'll find you alone after I've, maybe, followed you, and You're angry and I've heard you say more than once 'I want to be alone.' Oh god, I sound like Ezra" Keanu droned.

But then Sabine noticed a strange painting on the wall. She stopped and looked at it for a few seconds until Keanu approached her from behind.

"Nice, you did that?" the Jedi asked.

"No… I… its Nothing, let's just keep going" Sabine said

Later, the two teens arrived at the hanger bay and started searching for the Courier.

"Do you remember the code phrase?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah 'It's a long way to Alderaan' I know" Keanu replied.

"Ok let's go" Sabine said. But the teens walked around saying the phrase for hours. Nobody responded.

"It's gonna be a long way back to the Ghost if we don't find this Courier. What am I saying, this is pointless! The Courier isn't here! " He groaned, whilst sitting on a crate.

"That can't be! Hera said he boarded the shuttle" Sabine said "Are you sure you were saying the code phrase right?"

"Yeah 'It's a long way to Alderaan'! C'mon Sabine, it's not hard" Keanu said agitated, but then the crate he was sitting on started moving around.

"Hey woah! What's going on!?" The Jedi asked. "Why am I moving?!"

"Wait a minute… that's the Courier" Sabine pointed out as it turned out to be a clunker droid. "Talk about keeping a low profile"

"Damn, he came in with the cargo " He said as Sabine read its ID number.

"Says here his unit is EG- 86" Sabine said.

"Nice to meet ya EG I'm Keanu" He said as he heard the beep in response. "I can understand why the rebellion wanted to give the information to him, no one would suspect a clunker droid to be a spy"

"Pretty good cover up considering it looks like a trash can" Sabine said making the two teens laugh.

"That's too bad" a voice said from above on top of a transport then jumped to the group. it was obviously female wearing a combat suit with a blade rifle on her back. "Because I would"

"Ketsu Onyo" Sabine growled as she looked at the woman "I saw your mark old friend"

"Friend? That's a generous term considering what's happened" Ket said as the two circled each other.

"I'm guessing that you Ladies know each other?" Keanu said, jumping off the Droid.

"Still a Bounty Hunter I see" Sabine said ignoring Keanu.

"Tell me you don't miss it" Ket said

"Woah, you used to be a bounty hunter… actually that doesn't surprise me" Keanu said to himself.

"I don't think Ketsu's here for a reunion" Sabine said.

"You know me well" Ket said "I'm just here for the droid"

Chopper then started grumbling.

"Not you, him!" Keanu aid pointing at the EG unit. "Yeah, we'd love to help but you're gonna have to try somewhere else" Keanu said as Ketsu turned to him and then back to Sabine.

"So, Who's he, Sabine? I never thought of you being the dating type..." Ketsu said.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" the teens yelled at the same time.

"Oh? That's too bad, he's a pretty decent catch is he not?" Ketsu said.

"Sabine how do you know her?"

"She never told you how we broke out of the imperial academy?" Ketsu asked as if she were shocked.

"That was a long time ago, before you got greedy and left me for dead" Sabine said as Ketsu laughed.

"You would've been better off dead then joining this band of rebels" Ketsu said looking at Keanu. "I didn't believe it until the Empire put a bounty on your head"

"You gonna try collect on it?" Sabine asked, ready to draw her blaster.

"Haven't decided yet" Ketsu said. "Besides, I work for the black sun now and I have a job to finish first".

"I can't let you do that…" Sabine said as the two were prepared to draw.

"How about we all calm down before- "

"You there!" a voice called from the end of the hanger. Multiple Stormtroopers approached the group.

"-that happens" Keanu groaned.

"Citizens what's going on here?" The commander said. "There's a curfew on this hanger. you need to leave immediately"

"Don't Interrupt us!" Ketsu exclaimed as she shot two troopers down and took cover. Sabine and Keanu dove for cover as they unholstered their blasters. Sabine shot down a trooper as Keanu also did. Ketsu was monitoring the Mandolorian.

"Nice shot, haven't lost your touch" Ketsu said as she shot down two more troopers.

"Good thing you haven't either" Sabine said while the women were shooting down the troopers. Keanu then turned and used the force to push EG onto the transport. He swiftly ran to the entrance and shot at the remaining troopers.

"Sabine come on!" He called as the Mandalorian rushed aboard the transport. Sabine got to the cockpit and found a droid in the pilot seat.

"I'm sorry, but there are no more flights scheduled for this evening. If you contact- "

"Yeah I don't have time to buy a ticket!" Sabine yelled. "Chopper, shut him down and take control!"

"That is unacceptable! This is my ship, and I will not take "no" for an- "the droid said before Chopper hacked the panel and deactivated the droid. Keanu was using the door to the ship as cover from the Stormtroopers.

"Bet you're glad you got back up!" Keanu yelled as Sabine finally took control of the ship.

"Yeah, it's working out great. Exactly as planned, now hang on!" Sabine called as the ship took off.

Later in space, the two teens were currently contacting Hera.

"_I thought you were keeping a low profile_?" Hera asked.

"Well it kinda went high profile…" Keanu added as Hera sighed.

"_Just get back here safe, ok_?"

"We will Hera, see you soon" Sabine said as the hologram disappeared.

"So, your friend Ketsu seems… nice" Keanu said, breaking the silence.

"Not when you get to know her" Sabine said.

"So, you were part of the Imperial academy?" He asked

"Unfortunately…" Sabine said, attempting to dodge the question. Keanu could tell that it wasn't going to bring back good memories, so he stopped prying. But then they felt the ship shake.

"We've been hit!" Sabine said

"Oh, I don't even need to ask!" He said.

"Yeah, she knocked out our hyper drive which means I know what her next move will be, now hang on!" Sabine said. Ketsu then shot at the door of their ship. It exploded and a huge vacuum attempted to suck out the teens. Sabine lost her grip and was about to be sucked out until Keanu grabbed her arm.

"Leaving me already?!" Keanu yelled as he pulled her back in, but Chopper was immediate sucked out after.

"Chopper!" they both called as he disappeared out of sight. Keanu then shot the pael that sealed the door. The two friends collapsed onto the floor with Sabine on top of Keanu.

"Ow… my head. You alright?" Keanu asked.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Sabine trailed off.

"Uh Sabine if you wanted to be on top, you just had to ask..." Keanu said whilst smirking. Sabine then snapped out of her trance and quickly got up.

"Sorry" she said helping Him up to his feet.

"It's ok" He said "but next time you steal a ship make sure it has guns or some sort of weapon"

"Noted" Sabine said taking off her helmet and looking out the window. She saw Ketsu's ship in front of theirs as she attempted to make contact.

"_No hard feelings Sabine. It's not personal just business, now here's the deal. Toss out the power droid and I'll let you and your boyfriend live_"

"And if we refuse?" Sabine asked

_"I'll blow up the ship and collect my bounty from the debris_" Ketsu replied. "_It's your choice_…"

"I've got an idea" Keanu said stepping forward. "You let Sabine go and I'll make sure you get bounty for a dashing scoundrel of a Jedi"

"Keanu, what are you doing?!" Sabine questioned with a whisper.

"_A Jedi?! You must be joking_"

He then held out one of his sabers in front of Ketsu's Hologram and even though he couldn't see it she was shocked.

"_Hmmm you would be worth more than that droid_…"

"No, I don't believe it!" Sabine said, as Keanu spotted Chopper on top of Ketsu's ship.

"_You better believe it! I'll do whatever it takes to complete my mission."_ Ketsu said sternly.

"No, I, I don't believe you can do it."

"_Maybe that's true, but I've changed more than you realize. I have new loyalties now_." Ketsu said, unaware that the astromech was tampering with her ship.

"Right… Finally, part of Black sun"

"_Just like we always wanted! I got the best weapons; best ship and I'm feared across the galaxy_."

"Ugh. I can't believe I wanted that. The Black Sun are slavers and assassins who don't care about anything but body counts and quotas. They'd kill you too, for a profit."

"_Speaking of which, your time is up. Now hand over the droid or the Jedi_!"

"Alright, extend the docking bridge and we'll meet you there" Keanu said.

"_Don't try any of your tricks Jedi_…" Ketsu warned as her hologram disappeared. Sabine looked at Keanu with annoyance. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Hey, I have a plan ok just follow my lead" the Jedi said. "Let's keep the negotiation short, ok?"

The two ships then connected as the teens and bounty hunter meet inside.

"So, he's a Jedi? You've really done it now" Ket asked "You always did have good taste"

"For the last time-" Sabine said

"Save it" Ket interrupted as Sabine got in front of Keanu.

"You're not gonna give up the Jedi, are you?" Ket asked

"If you thought it was going to be that easy…"

"Oh Sabine" Ket said as she removed her helmet, she had light brown skin with a mohawk and violet eyes. "We were once friends, tell you what. You give me the droid and the Jedi; I'll spilt my cut with you like the old days."

"I don't do things for money anymore" Sabine said

"That's right, now there's a cause" Ket said. "you really think your little rebellion can handle the Empire? Grow up little sister, you can't be that foolish"

"So, when was the last time you asked yourself that?" Keanu said stepping in between the women. "You don't see the big picture. If you go back empty handed, they will kill you ... but the Rebellion won't"

"What are saying?" Ketsu asked.

"I'm saying you should join us" He said as both Ketsu and Sabine had shocked looks on their faces.

"You can't be serious, after all I tried to shoot you down" Ket said

"Yeah, I get that a lot, but I know deep down you still care about Sabine and you want to protect her. Because she still trusts you" He said

"Forgive me for what?" Ketsu asked

"For leaving me for dead" Sabine replied "Keanu's right I still trust you and I forgive you"

"And you're wrong, both of you are" Ketsu said

"No, I met people who gave me a second chance in life and that's what I want to give you" Sabine said extending her hand. But they were soon interrupted.

"_Imperial cruiser to Garrel shuttle 657572, your craft has been identified as stolen, prepare to be boarded_"

"Looks like we're all friends now" Sabine shrugged.

"Don't have much of a choice" Ket said as the group ran back into the Garrel shuttle and they saw an imperial cruiser heading straight for them.

"Where's Chopper?" Keanu asked as the grumbling Astromech came speeding down the corridor, wailing as if he triumphed.

"Wait, you did what?! You took out her guns?!" Keanu exclaimed. "Well then…"

"_Hold position for docking, attempt to flee and you will be fired upon_"

"Now what do we do" Ketsu asked. "Thanks to your stupid little astromech, I can't fire back"

"I got it" Keanu said getting underneath the shuttles control panel. "If… I can overload the hyperdrive it'll activate the self-destruct and take the cruiser out with it. Sabine, I need you to buy me some time"

"On it!" Sabine said as she contacted the cruiser. "Attention, Imperial vessel. Please be aware, our ships have suffered extensive damage and are in danger of self-destruction. I am scanning System failures in both ships and a hyperdrive coolant leak in the shuttle."

"_Shuttle craft, you have two minutes to stabilize. Then we will be coming aboard." _The Imperials replied. Sabine then turned to Keanu, who was still tampering with the panel.

"What can you do in two minutes?" Sabine asked.

"Almost got it...jackpot!" He said as the alarms for self-destruct. The group then ran to Ketsu's ship and watched as the shuttle exploded, making theiescape quick and easier than expected.

Later Ketsu's ship made it to Alderaan and landed at a space where R2-D2 was waiting for the power droid. As the ship landed, Keanu and Sabine both walked out with BG. R2 was waddling like a maniac when he saw Keanu and was beeping like crazy. He rolled around him in a circle.

"It's good to see you too buddy" He said, patting the head of the astromech.

"Wait you know each other?" Sabine asked.

"You're not the only one with friends y'know. He used to fight alongside my parents during the clone wars and I use to play with him all the time when I was younger" Keanu said. "You can tell Senator Organa that his intel has arrived safe and sound ok little buddy"

R2 beeped in agreement as he took the power droid away and the teens walked back to the ship.

Ketsu's ship then landed on Garrel, where Ezra and Hera were waiting for them. The three and Chopper left the ship.

"Congrats on your successful mission you two" Hera said as she turned to Ketsu. "and thank you for supporting our cause"

"Well it was mostly an accident" Ketsu said.

"You know our offer still stands" Keanu said "My father's actually the Leader of this squadron. I can talk to him- "

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't think I'm ready for a full-on fight with the Empire just yet" Ketsu admitted.

"I wouldn't either " He said "But if you ever change your mind..."

"You'll be the first to know" Ketsu said "but promise one thing"

"Sure" He replied.

"Take care of her for me will ya" Ketsu asked. "take care of all of them"

"I will, I promise" Keanu said

"I'll see you around handsome" Ketsu said as she walked to her ship and took off.

"We that was...something" He said.

"Yeah..." Sabine replied

"Ok let's head back" Keanu sighed, but Sabine stopped him.

"I… thanks-for… you know saving me and… all that" Sabine said.

"Don't mention it"


	7. C6) Future of the Force

06) Future of the Force

—

A few weeks had passed since Keanu met Sabine's old partner, Ketsu. Since then, he had trained harder and spent more time with the crew. Now he was training with Ezra outside the Ghost as they clashed sabers. Keanu then swept Ezra off the ground.

"Keanu, 2. Ezra, 0" he said with a smirk. "C'mon Ez, you gotta keep up that defence"

"Well you know me, I'm more of an attacking kinda guy" Ezra said as he stood up.

"Whatever you say, now then-" Keanu said.

"Hey, Isn't that your parents over there?" Ezra interrupted, looking over Keanu's shoulder. Keanu turned to see both Ahsoka and Dante approach Kanan.

"What are they doing here?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know… probably important…. Let's go " He suggested.

"This is unexpected" Kanan said to the other Jedi. "Don't get me wrong It's always good to see you both, but usually it means there's trouble"

"What we have to say is Jedi business" Ahsoka said.

"Then I guess I qualify" Kanan said.

"You definitely qualify more than we do" Dante said as the three adults walked into that the Ghost. The teens hid from sight.

"I can't believe it they're having a Jedi conversation without us" Keanu said slightly annoyed as he ran to the Ghost "Come one Ezra"

"We're really gonna spy on them?" Ezra asked catching up to his friend.

"No… merely listen in… I mean I've done worse" He called back.

Meanwhile inside of Kanan's room, the three force wielders were discussing their findings.

"Dante and I have been monitoring transmissions from Mustafar to find out more about Vader" Ahsoka said.

"And?" Kanan asked.

"Information about him has been eluding us but we have learnt more about his Inquisitors. They have a secondary mission. To make retrievals."

"Well we know they hunt Jedi, so what else are they after?" Kanan asked.

"If I had to guess, the children of the force" Dante suggested. "They probably want them to train to be future Inquisitors for the Empire. Or even children with… unique abilities."

"Ok but do you have any idea why he wants your son so badly?" Kanan asked

"Well, He seems to think Vader wants to settle the score with him after his defeat on Lothal" Ahsoka said. "But I think It's something more"

"Like what?" Kanan asked as Dante looked down. He knew Keanu had powers beyond comprehension, but he didn't know how to explain it.

"Unknown" Dante lied. "I went searching for answers, but I returned with nothing. If my old Master were here, he could give the information we need"

"Who was your master?" Kanan asked.

"I had two. Masters Qui gon gin and Obi wan Kenobi" Dante said as Kanan widened his eyes in shock.

"Are you serious!? They're legends!" The Jedi said.

"Yeah, they were patient, wise and like fathers to me" Dante sighed. "When Master Qui gon died, Obi wan took me under his wing as well as Anakin and…" Dante stopped before he could mention his brothers name. "I haven't seen him since I was banished from the order."

"It wasn't right, they had no reason to banish you… did they?" Kanan asked cautiously.

"I was banished for being… different. But that's a question for another day. If it hadn't happened, then we wouldn't be here."

"So back to the task at hand…" Ahsoka said. "I managed to decode two locations, Dante and I will check out the first one" Ahsoka said.

"And you want me to check out the second one" Kanan siad "I'm in"

"You should probably take Ezra and Keanu with you" Ahsoka said.

"They've already been briefed on the mission" Kanan said as he slammed his fist on the controls making the door open. The teens fell to the floor with Ezra landing on Keanu's back.

"Next time, the vent will suffice " He said standing up while cracking his back.

"Well they did say it was Jedi business" Ezra said.

"You should take Zeb with you as well, he proved himself against the Inquisitors before" she said

"So where are we going?" Ezra asked.

Later the three Jedi and Zeb took the Phantom to the planet where the Second transmission came from. They landed at the nearest space port and exited the ship.

"So, did they say exactly what we were looking for?" Zeb asked

"No, they just said we have to get it before the Inquisitors do" Kanan replied.

"Well I guess we better start looking" Keanu sighed.

"Chopper do you have those coordinates?" Kanan asked as astromech uploaded them into his system and projected a hologram of housing units.

"Housing units?" Ezra asked. "What would the Inquisitors want there?"

"Well I doubt they're renting" Keanu said.

"Zeb, you look around the spaceports for the Inquisitors' ship. If they're here, I'd like to know" Kanan said.

"Don't worry" Zeb said. "If I find any sign of em, you'll hear about it"

"Bring Chopper with you, we'll keep in touch" Kanan said as he and the two teens walked off, leaving Zeb with Chopper. As they continued on, they were contacted by the Grey Jedi.

"_Keanu_? _You there, kid_?" Dante's voice said through the comlink.

"Yeah Dad I'm here what's up?" He replied.

"_I'm guessing from the silence on your end… you haven't found the Inquisitors_?"

"Not yet, we're still looking, why?" He asked

"_Your Mom and I found out what they're looking for. They're looking for Children_"

"Children? What do they want with children?" He asked.

"_These children have the ability to use the force Keanu_"

"Oh, that's bad…" He replied.

"_Don't wait on us, we'll be there as soon as we can_"

"Copy that" Keanu said as he turned off his comlink.

"So that's what the Inquisitors were after" Ezra said.

"The we better hurry before they get another one" Kanan said as the three ran inside the unit looking for the Inquisitors. Kanan spotted a broken doorway.

"This is it" Kanan said as he pushed the door open and saw the place was destroyed.

"Guys I think were too late" Ezra said.

"Look over there" Keanu pointed out as he saw a female Ithorian laying on the floor. The three Jedi ran to her aid.

"It's ok, your safe, what's your name?" Kanan asked as she told them in her own language while Keanu translated.

"She said her name is Oora" He said

"Save your strength Oora" Kanan said but Oora started saying something while Keanu translated again.

"She said that they came after her child, but they didn't get it, she gave it to a droid" He said as he helped Oora up. "Oora as soon as your able to, head to docking bay 12"

Only moments later, Zeb contacted Kanan and told him he found the baby but so did the two Inquisitors. The three Jedi sped to Zebs location and got inside the building. They searched for Zeb and the child whilst attempting to avoid the Inquisitors.

"How's the baby?" Kanan asked.

"Quiet for the moment" Zeb replied.

"Well let's see him" Ezra said.

"I wouldn't if I were you" Zeb warned as Ezra approached it. "It will just start screeching again!"

Ezra ignored him before the baby started whining.

"I warned you!" Zeb said.

"I was trying to be nice!" Ezra said

"Here let me try" Keanu said as he approached the baby and picked him up.

"Hey there now its ok, don't be afraid buddy, we'll protect you" He said as the baby cooed. But is wasn't long before the child started to panic again. Crimson blades pierced the wall behind them.

"Great now what do we do!?" Zeb asked

"Only one thing to do!" Ezra said as he and Kanan carved a hole in the ceiling and jumped through it. Keanu and Zeb swiftly followed.

"I got something they can receive" Zeb said as he dropped a detonator down the hole as the four rebels managed to escape the building… but so did the Inquisitors.

"Ezra take the baby" Keanu said as he gave the baby to him. "I'll hold them off!"

He turned and stood his ground with Kanan as Ezra stayed behind them. He then ignited his two sabers and fought with the older Jedi. Kanan duelled with the 5th brother while Keanu fought off the 7th sister.

"I've been waiting for this day apprentice" The 7th sister said "Lord Vader wants what is inside you. So, once I defeat you, I will deliver you to him "

The two clashed blades over and over until they enter a saber lock.

"Really? Isn't that what you said last time? Plus, it's been a while since I saw him. I wondered why he sent his dogs to do his dirty work!" He said as the two exchanged blows again but the 7th sister pushed him back along with Kanan. They were trapped.

"Kanan? I'd love to hear about that escape plan…"

"I'm working on it!" Kanan said before a bright light blinded the Inquisitors view. From behind the Jedi, a large door opened. Ahsoka and Dante stepped out. The couple stared down the Inquisitors as the ignited their sabers, blades white as snow.

"Unexpected" the 7th Sister said with her vizor off. "But not unwelcome"

Keanu then looked up at his parents and had a smirk on his face knowing the Inquisitors were in for a fight.

"Get the youngling to the ship" Ahsoka said as she winked at the group.

"Y'know what, how about you drop your rip off Grievous blades and surrender!" Dante said earning a glare from the inquisitors. "No? Well then, let's dance…"

Ahsoka leapt high in the air while Dante dashed forwards to tackle the 5th brother. Their speed was immense. The Inquisitors couldn't respond in time, just narrowly blocking their blades.

The 5th brother looked up at Dante and with a battle cry charged him. But the demon Jedi merely released a swift kick into the Inquisitors face, followed by a powerful force push.

"This is what the Empire sent to hunt down Jedi?" Dante chuckled. "How disappointing I was hoping for a challenge, but it seems that Sith training has really downgraded. How about we spice it up a bit?"

Dante sheathed his blades and rose his fists, before gesturing the Inquisitor to attack. The fifth brother yelled and started to attack Dante again but with every swipe and thrust hit only the air.

"You…Can't… touch this!" Dante taunted, before he did the splits to avoid a fatal swipe. Whilst on the floor, he hit the Inquisitor with a powerful uppercut, sending the Fifth brother flying. Ahsoka had already defeated the Seventh sister.

"You are beaten" Ahsoka hissed as the 7th sister but she chuckled in response. Suddenly, a group of storm troopers were approaching the scene.

"It looks like you two are the ones who are beaten" the 7th sister said as she made her saber spin toward Ahsoka and Dante who jumped out of the way just in time. "Your capture will please Lord Vader".

But then they saw the Phantom hovering above them.

"Tell you Master he'll have to wait" Ahsoka said as the two jumped into the Phantom and took off.

Inside the Phantom Oora was reunited with her baby full of joy as Keanu stood next to his parents.

"Thanks Guys, we probably be dead if you showed up later" He said as Ahsoka wrap her arm around him

"No problem I'm just glad to see the babies are safe and more importantly I'm glad to see my baby is safe" Ahsoka said kissing her son on the cheek.

"Mom stop! Dad help!" He groaned in embarrassment. Dante put his hands up in surrender and laughed. Keanu then joined Ezra and Zeb. Dante watched as everyone looked happy. He felt happy before painful memories started to flow.

"What's wrong Dante?" She asked, sensing the conflict within him.

"Seeing everyone so happy… its great I just…" Dante said thinking about the ones he lost during and after the war.

"I know you miss him; I miss him too but who knows, he might still be alive out there somewhere" Ahsoka said smiling.

"I hope you're right Ahsoka…who knows…" Dante said.

Somewhere on Tatooine an old man sat outside his home at night in front of a fire. He was wrapped in a brown cloak before he gasped, feeling a sense of light in the force.

"He's alive..." the old man said, standing from his log seat. But then he heard thunder and lightning quickly struck. Behind the Old man now stood Raiden. They approached each other.

"Lord Raiden…" The old man greeted with a bow. Raiden did the same.

"Master Kenobi… I've been looking for you. We have much to discuss…"

A mere hour had passed since Raiden's arrival on Tatooine. He hadn't been able to locate him before due to Obi wan hiding his own force signature. He explained to the Old Jedi about the new prophecies and how Ahsoka and Dante were now agents of the Rebellion. In this time, Obi wan revealed to Raiden why he has been on Tatooine this whole time, but he swore Raiden to secrecy. He also made the Thunderer promise that he will look after and guide his former apprentice and family. They stopped about a mile away from a small house.

"So, what will you do now?" Raiden asked.

"I will remain here, until the boy has grown." Obi wan replied.

"Dante will want to find you" Raiden stated.

"I know… as much as I would enjoy a reunion, my priorities are here."

"I understand"

"And you? What will you do now?"

"I must return to the Temple and prepare myself for the coming storm." Raiden said. "If the ones we watch are indeed the chosen ones, then we cannot faulter."

"So, until we meet, old friend" Obi wan said as the two both bowed.

"Until then…" Raiden said. He stepped back and rose his fist before he was consumed by lightning. With a mere blink, the thunderer was gone, leaving Obi wan to himself. Although, he looked to the house in front of him and saw a young boy farming the land. He pulled up his hood and walked away…


	8. C7) Expand or Die

07) Expand or Die

—

A few weeks had passed since the Rebels rescued the children from the Inquisitors. They were still attempting to find a suitable planet to hide on. They had no such luck…

The Ghost crew were in one of the transports along with Rex, Sato, Ahsoka and Dante.

"So far the planets we've gone to have been taken over by Imperials… we are running out of options" Hera said.

"And even when we find somewhere, the Empire is never far behind" Kanan said. "It won't be long before we have nowhere to go"

Dante thought to himself. He knew that time was running out so maybe it was time for a plan. A dangerous one.

"I think I know someone who might be able to help" Dante spoke up. "Ahsoka and I knew him a couple years ago before we join the rebellion, His name is Elyk Llih. I'm sure he'll help us; besides he owes me a favour"

"I though you owed _him_ a favour." Ahsoka said.

"I might…"

"Where can we find him?" Hera asked as Dante pulled up the planet on the holotable.

"Ord Mantell" Dante replied.

"Ord mantel?! As in the same planet overrun with assassins, bounty hunters and oh yeah, the Black sun?!" Sabine questioned.

"Sounds like it. Obviously its not a great holiday destination but we are running out of options."

The crew were starting to load up on the Ghost whilst Dante was talking to Ahsoka. He knew it wasn't the best idea, but it was their only shot...

"You really think he can help us?" Ahsoka asked. "There must be a safer option."

"I don't know anymore" Dante said. "I wouldn't consider this if we weren't desperate"

"I know" Ahsoka said

"Are you sure you don't want to tag along " Dante said. "You know he hates me, right?"

"I know… but I'm needed here so just convince him" Ahsoka said smiling.

"I will use my dashing looks and charm" Dante said.

"Like that will work" Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes.

"Worked on you" Dante said with a smirk. The two kissed before parting. The crew took off into hyperspace.

Later Dante and the Ghost crew came out of hyperspace and witnessed the planet, half covered mountains of trash and the other, lush green forests. The skies were empty until they reached a rather large city.

"Welcome to the perfect lawless haven for many smugglers, mercenaries and bounty hunters" Dante said as the Ghost landed on a platform. "Hera, keep the ship ready for launch, we shouldn't be long"

When they left the ship, they made their way through the city. Although, they didn't notice that they were being followed…

"So, who are we looking for again?" Ezra asked the grey jedi.

"Elyk Llih, male Mirialan. Apparently, this is his favourite bar" Dante said, pointing to a sign on their left. "But we gotta be careful, this is not an alliance with Ord mantel. They are not one of our allies- "

"A point you might make with more subtlety, given your surroundings… Dante" a figure said in front of them. The crew were then surrounded. They all had brown cloaks that covered their armour. The one who spoke was different. He wore black armoured robe, stained with red symbols and stripes, also covered with a cloak. His hood was up, and his face covered by a skull like mask with 3 red visors.

"Now state your business and why we shouldn't give you up to the Empire… or even kill you here and now" the leader said, placing his hand on his blaster. Yet Dante stepped forward, as the other Jedi.

"Well I didn't know random murder was routine around here" Dante said with a chuckle. The leader growled.

"I won't ask again"

Kanan stepped forward, moving Dante in the process.

"We are emissaries, we need to talk to Elyk Llih. You're not just anybody… you were a Jedi. I can sense it." Kanan stated before he realised that this was Elyk Llih. He took one step back, clearly shocked. "Now look, you can arrest or even kill us… but if we're telling the truth, you will probably lose a lot of pay… or worse."

The leader looked to each member of the group. He nodded to them. "Follow me"

Later, the group were led to a small hideout. Elyk explained that he was part of a small Rebellion, fighting against the Black Sun's leader. Dar Khan, a tyrant and Warlord who stuck a deal with the Empire, giving him even more power.

"So, Ord Mantell has been taken over completely?" Kanan asked the former Jedi.

"Yeah, not only do the Empire have a new deep dock, they also have the support of the Black sun."

"This just keeps getting better and better" Zeb groaned.

"Look you're searching for a base and new ally, correct? Help us dethrone that Tyrant and not only will my group join the Rebellion, so will the Black sun" Elyk said. The Rebels looked amongst themselves.

"Do you have a plan?" Kanan asked. Elyk nodded. "Well then let's get started"

After discussing their plan of action, it was time proceed. The crew were split into two groups. Elyk Kanan, Ezra and Keanu were accompanied by some of the home world rebels. As they walked through the streets, they could hear someone speaking out amongst the crowds. It was an Imperial execution.

"In these times of war, we are required to view every resource as a weapon for our Khan to use at his discretion! To take without his leave is to steal from the hand of Dar Khan himself! Therefore, having been found guilty of theft, you shall be put to death!" the lead Imperial stated. The crowds were mixed with cheers and insults. "Your sentence will be carried out… immediately!"

"Death? For petty theft?!" Keanu questioned.

"Remember where you are kid…" Elyk warned but Keanu pushed him away.

"What kind of person would agree with this?!"

"A smart one" Elyk snarled back. Keanu looked to the stand and pushed his way through the crowd. But when Kanan and Ezra were about to go after him Elyk stopped them.

"I said I had a plan… I didn't say you would like it"

Keanu pulled out his blasters and fired at the stormtroopers. The crowds quickly dispersed, leaving only the Stormtroopers and Keanu. He managed to free the thief and take down the troopers, but more swiftly arrived. Elyk and the other Jedi hid in a building and watched the carnage unfold. Ezra was about to step out and help his friend, but he was stopped.

"He needs our help!"

"If you go out there, they will kill you both! But if there's only one…" Elyk said as they watched Keanu get shot in the back by a taser. 3 Magnaguard looking droids dropped from the buildings and surrounded him. They were made from a black metal and had red glowing eyes, accompanied by blood red cloaks. Then a young woman stepped forward from behind the droids. She dressed in a blue and black outfit whilst her chest and shoulders were exposed. But a blue mask was sealing away her beauty. On the other hand, her hair was ebony black, tied in a bun and accompanied by a blue bandana. She also had to lightsabers on a shiny silver belt.

"_You interfered with Imperial and Black Sun matters; the penalty is death in the arena_" one droid said as the other two picked up Keanu.

"Damn, didn't know I was going to get a private escort" Keanu said with a smirk. The woman remained silent. He then used the force to push the three guards into individual walls. The woman attacked with a fury of kicks, but Keanu countered each one.

"You're good, show me more" Keanu said as the woman continued attacking.

"Do not underestimate me!" she warned. She ran towards but fell to her knees and knocked down Keanu. He quickly jumped to his feet and countered the next attack before pinning her to the floor.

"I'm impressed" Keanu said, offering a hand to help her up. She slapped it away and got on her knees.

"Do it" she demanded.

"Do what?" Keanu questioned.

"Kill me"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"I came here to kill you; I failed my father…" she said before Keanu realised who she was.

"Dar Khan is your father?!"

"I have disgraced him, please do it now! You don't know what he will do to me…" She said with a look of fear. Keanu looked deep into her ocean eyes. He felt conflict and pain within her but love and compassion as well.

"I will not, this encounter never happened, you disgraced no one." Keanu said. "I hope we meet again under different circumsta- "

Before Keanu could finish, he was shot again by another taser. The woman's eyes widened as she realised what happened. Multiple stormtroopers then surrounded the area. The 3 guards then assisted the Princess as well as captured Keanu.

"He's our way in" Elyk said as Keanu was dragged off. "And so is she…"

"Dante is going to kill you. You know, that right?" Ezra said. Elyk then finally informed the Rebels of his plan, just before Dante could knock some sense into him.

On the other side of the city, word had just reached Dar Kahn about the interrupted execution. Dar Khan was a Falleen, covering himself in a crimson armour with golden outlines and spikes. His helmet on the other hand had half of a golden skull covering his face with a large spiked ornament. To his left laid a stand, housing a large black lightsaber with what looked like spiked guards. The Khan was furious.

"KITANA!" Dar Khan called. The young woman who attacked Keanu then stepped forward.

"How is it that a Rebel, brazenly appears to thwart an execution when my Daughter, Princess of the Black sun, was sent to INTERCEPT THEM?! HAVE YOU LEARNT NOTHING?!"

"Father, I-" Kitana said, attempting to find an excuse.

"BE GONE!" Dar khan exclaimed, turning his attention to his subjects. "Search the city and find the rest! They will attempt a rescue before the tournament!"

Kitana left the throne room and made her way out of the keep. She was determined to find the rebels. And it didn't take long. The Ghost crew along with Elyk were currently transmitting possible base locations to the Rebel fleet. Kitana was watching as Kanan and Elyk left the Ghost.

"So, we rescue Keanu during the tournament and what, enlist the help of the Princess? Why would she betray Dar Khan?" Kanan asked.

"Because she knows that Ord mantel could be better." Elyk said before Kitana landed in front of them. "That was faster than expected…"

"Rebels, you think I would betray my Father?" Kitana said, unsheathing her lightsabers. The blades were purple. She stood in an offensive stance and was ready to strike.

"Perhaps we were wrong, but I sense the conflict within you. Something whispers to you that circumstances should be different: that you should be different." Kanan said as he approached her. She lowered her blades and relaxed. "I watched your duel with my friend, he could've killed you and that would've been the end of it. But he didn't, because he saw the good in you. And you saw him for who he really was… a Jedi"

Kitana was silent. She knew the Jedi was right… she sheathed her blades.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"His name's Keanu" a voice said from behind Kanan. Ezra and the rest of the crew then left the Ghost. "And he's my best friend"

"Then we had better get him out" Kitana as she and the crew then started to proceed with the rescue plan.

Later, Keanu awoke in a pitch-black cell, chained to the wall. His weapons were gone. He pulled on his restraints with all his might, but they didn't budge. But then he felt a sharp pain throughout his body. Things all over his body were broken.

"Great… now what?" Keanu coughed himself as he observed his surroundings and the laser grid that kept him in. But then he heard approaching footsteps. He looked up and saw the Princess and Elyk with the keycard to his cell. Her mask was down, revealing her face of beauty. She quickly opened the cell and ran to his aid. Kitana then used her sabers to cut the restraints.

"I'm sorry they did this to you" Kitana said, tending to the wounds. Keanu smiled through the pain.

"What… changed your mind?" Keanu asked as the Princess was silent for a moment. She smiled.

"You did…and your Rebel friends"

"Are… they ok?" he asked as she nodded.

"Not to y'know ruin the moment but we gotta go" Elyk interrupted as he helped Keanu up to his feet. He groaned in pain as they slowly made their way out of the cellblock.

"Go do what you have to do" Kitana said to Elyk.

"Be careful" he replied before running out of sight. Keanu looked confused.

"Don't question it. Save your strength" Kitana said softly.

"He will need it!" a voice boomed behind them. They turned to see Dar Khan and a legion of Magnaguards. "You dare betray me?!"

"You are a murderer and a tyrant!" Kitana protested. "I can't believe I was ever so blind…"

"Oh Daughter" Dar Khan laughed. "You will regret all you have done. SIEZE THEM!"

As ordered, the magnaguards slowly surrounded the Princess. Their staffs hummed and cackled before colliding with Kitana's blades. She fought them off elegantly, but she failed to realise that Keanu was at the mercy of one of them. The droid dragged the weakened Jedi to Dar Khan as he clutched the teens throat with one hand.

"Is this what you want, Daughter?! This… insignificant being?!" Dar khan questioned. Kitana was about to charge towards her father, but she fell to her knees. She couldn't risk Keanu getting hurt.

"Pathetic. I thought I trained you to be a warrior. Clearly I was mistaken" Dar Khan said before slamming Keanu into the ground. Before he could react, Keanu was pounded into the floor. He tried to block but the colossal fist broke his defence. Hit after hit, Keanu was knocked further into the ground.

"No! Stop, please!" Kitana cried. Keanu's face was bloodied, his body refusing to fight back. Then Dar Khan stopped as a small group of guards topped behind him.

"My liege, we found this Miralian down by the paddocks" one guard said. The prisoner was Elyk. Dar Khan grinned.

"Take them to the Arena!"

Only moments later, Keanu, Kitana and Elyk were chained to large stands in the centre of the arena. The stands were full of the cheering subjects of Dar Khan. The Tyrant raised his had and silence filled the arena.

"LET THE EXECUTION COMMENCE!" Dar Khan ordered as the crowds cheered. Suddenly 3 gates opened from under Dar Khan. On the far left, a pack of small predatory like creatures swiftly ran into view. They had six legs and tar like skin, accompanied by an armour of claws and feathers from their head to their backs. The ground shook as an Alpha Rancor stomped into view. Its skin was a light grey with red markings all over, it also had large tusks along with its devastating claws. Finally, a Dragon like creature stalked its way out of the shadows. Its scales and horns were black, hiding crimson marks from its eyes, down to the end of its tail. It used both its wings and its two legs to walk.

"Of course, they couldn't just give us porgs or even a wookie…" Elyke groaned as the pack slowly approached him. The Alpha Rancor made its way towards the beaten Jedi and the other towards Kitana. The dragon tilted its head at the Young Princess before emitting a low hum.

"Drogoth…" Kitana sighed happily as the Dragon snapped her chain with one bite. Its head fell into her hands as she stroked it. "Thank you. Now we must help them"

Drogoth lowered his wing for Kitana to climb. She did so and sat on his neck. The crowds cheered as the dragon took off. Drogoth then burned the small pack to a crisp whilst releasing Elyk. They also had to distract the Rancor so that Keanu could escape. The dragon lunged at the Rancor and dug its jaws into its neck before breathing fire down its throat. It fell dead.

Dar Khan merely chuckled and observed yet he failed to realise the figures behind him. A white lightsaber ignited and was now at Dar Khan's neck. It was Dante.

"The Demon Jedi… how pleasant of you to join us"

"Sorry to say it skull face but this party Is over" Dante said as the Ghost crew and the homeworld rebels revealed themselves from within the crowd.

"How bold… but foolish" the tyrant chuckled. "We have you outnumbered…"

"I like my odds" Dante said with a smirk. Then the entrance to the Arena blasted open and a small militia marched inside, armed to the teeth. They stopped in the centre and turned to attention as a larger man walked down the middle. He was also a Falleen yet his armour was more exotic with feathers and markings instead of spikes.

"Dar Khan!" he called. Dar Khan stood and clenched his fists before calling the black saber to him.

"General Osh?!"

"Osh Khan!" he corrected as Dar Khan leapt off the balcony and landed in front of the other Khan.

"Khan? Pathetic fool! You pretend to my throne!"

"It is mine, by right and deed! You were branded a traitor long ago! You attempted to murder me so that you could steal the throne!" Osh state as chatter broke amongst the crowds. "Stand down, and I will offer you forgiveness…"

"I AM KHAN OF ORD MANTELL!" Dar khan exclaimed. "VACATE MY ARENA. OR I WILL SOAK THESE SANDS WITH YOUR BLOOD!"

A battle broke out in the arena as Dar khan then ignited his saber and charged the other Khan with his yellow blade. Osh then grabbed his own saber and the two collided. They clashed, Dar Khan then bashed Osh with his shoulder before bringing his blade down again; Osh parried, and his blade pierced through Dar Khan's left shoulder. Dar Khan fell to his knees as their eyes met. His eyes, full of rage. But Dar Khan wasn't down yet. He grabbed Osh's hands, using his brute strength to pull out the lightsaber before throwing the other Khan across the floor and into a pillar. He attempted to recover and crawl to his lightsaber… Dar Khan stepped on his hand before he could grab it.

"Now, you will die!" Dar Khan snarled, raising his saber to deliver the killing blow. But before he could, A blue blade halted his yellow one. It was Kanan.

"Not on my watch" Kanan said, using the force to push the tyrant away. Dar Khan looked up and witnessed that he was not alone. The whole ghost crew, accompanied by Elyk with a modified bow staff, were standing against him as well as fighting off his guards. With a roar of rage, he stampeded towards them, absorbing shots from both Ezra's, Sabine's and Zeb's blasters. Elyk was the first to attack, releasing an onslaught of thrusts and acrobatic movements against the Khan. It seemed that he had learnt to master the staff. But with one single kick, Elyk was sent tumbling. Dante quickly slid into view and blocked Dar Khan's next attack as Osh got back to his feet and tackled Dar Khan. It was now a wrestling match.

"I will have my throne!" Dar Khan exclaimed as he circled Osh.

"Ord mantel will reject your pointless wars!"

"Empires must expand or DIE!" Dar Khan exclaimed, as they grabbed each other. Dar Khan overpowered him and pushed him into the pillar. Osh then headbutted Dar Khan and pushed him back into the open.

"Your conquest served you alone, not Ord Mantell's people!" Osh said but then the ground shook as Drogoth landed in front of them. He released a bloodcurdling roar, stopping Dar Khan in his tracks. He then saw his Daughter riding the beast. Their eyes met.

"Where has this boldness been hiding, Kitana?! Had you shown it before, I would've had no need to have you executed!" Dar Khan said as Kitana removed herself from Drogoth's neck. The Dragon snarled at the Khan. Osh looked to Kitana, his eyes widened.

"You are an unholy monster, 'father'" Kitana said, thrusting her blades at Dar Khan.

"Your ungrateful shrew! Born to privilege what you throw away!" Dar Khan exclaimed, countering the attack.

"Who are you to judge me? You are a tyrant!"

"You had not known cold nor hunger because of me! If you had, you would value the gifts I gave you!"

"Be grateful you still breathe! Now surrender or face the consequences!" Kitana ordered as Dar Khan laughed.

"Surrender?!On the brink of victory? You are as feeble minded as Osh" Dar Khan said, gesturing to the other Khan.

"Osh khan! The father you attempted to murder and stole me from!"

"I wanted his wife and throne! Not his heir! I only kept you to appease your mother. Do not expect mercy this time!" Dar Khan exclaimed. Kitana turned to Drogoth.

"_Drogoth, Dracarys Dredear!" _Kitana said as the Dragon loomed over her and bombarded Dar Khan with fire. Dar Khan fell to his knees; his armour had just managed to save him, but his skin was still severely burnt.

"You think you can destroy me?! I… AM… KHAN!"

"You are Khan, no more!" Kitana exclaimed, driving a lightsaber through Dar Khan's chest. He gasped for air, before his body went limp. Dar Khan… fell dead. After witnessing the grim sight, those loyal to him fled the arena. Osh then collapsed against a pillar as the Rebels tended to his wounds.

"She did it" Ezra said with amazement.

"Of course, she did" Keanu said, still in pain. Kanan, Elyk and a medic were kneeling next to Osh.

"Can you stand?" Elyk asked Osh. He nodded as they helped him to his feet. Keanu, Ezra and Kitana approached them.

"Ready to meet you Daughter?" Kanan asked as a single tear rolled down Kitana's face He stepped forward. She ran to Osh and hugged him.

"My daughter. Look how you have grown" Osh said, lifting her chin. "A beautiful, brave and unique young woman, just like your mother… I wish I was there to watch you grow"

Kitana didn't say anything, she could only cry and hug her true father. Osh looked to the rebels.

"Thank you…"

Later, Osh had finally regained the Throne and title as Khan. He explained to the group that he was help prisoner by the Empire for refusing to align with them hence why Dar Khan easily took the throne. Ord Mantell was now an ally of the Rebellion.

The crew were just about ready to leave. Elyk decided to stay with the Ghost crew, taking with him a small container.

"So, what's in the box?" Kanan asked before he boarded the ship.

"Something I'm not ready for… not yet" Elyk replied.

"If that's what I think it means then I understand" Kanan said as Elyk entered. Keanu and Kitana were outside.

"So, this is goodbye" Keanu said to KItana.

"Only goodbye for now. I must stay and assist my father in defending Ord Mantell"

"I will come back for you- to aid you…Princess" Keanu said with a bow. Kitana rolled her eyes and hugged him. He was hesitant to hug back but he did so anyway.

"Thank you… for everything" Kitana said, kissing the Jedi on the cheek. When he turned around, Ezra was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Keanu asked.

"Oh nothing… its not like she is officially out of your league" Ezra said as Keanu started to wrestle him. They entered the ship. Kitana's smile quickly disappeared and became a look of sadness. Osh noticed it. Although he never wanted to let her out of his sight again, he knew that her place was with them.

"Go" Osh said happily. Kitana was speechless. "I see the way you look at each other. And as much as it pains me to say, I can handle things here. I will contact you every day and expect you to tell me about your adventures"

Kitana quickly hugged her Father. "I will".

"Now go before I change my mind" Osh said sarcastically before Kitana raced to the Ghost. He watched as the ship took off.

The next day, the Ghost crew were gathered in the hanger, waiting for the mission brief. Hera then entered and stood before them.

"Alright everyone, here's what we got. We just received a Rebel distress beacon from the planet Radhii. This is a simple search and rescue" Hera said as the crew looked amongst themselves. "If we are in groups, we can cover more ground so… Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, your Alpha."

"Oh Karabast" Zeb cursed, knowing that he was now stuck with Ezra.

"Oh Zeb, I know you love me really" Ezra taunted, earning a glare from the Lasat.

"Keanu, Elyk, Kitana, you will be Beta" Hera said. "Sabine, I need you to stay here and assist with repairs. Alright people let's get to work"

Moments later, the Phantom landed on Radhii. It was a beautiful planet, filled with forests and Jungles. The two teams separated and started their search for the distress beacon. Alpha team would search through the forest as Beta took on the Jungle.

"Any idea where this beacon could be?" Elyk groaned, pushing away the barrage of vines.

"No idea but be on your guard, who knows what's out here" Keanu replied. The trio made their way further into the dense habitat before they arrived at a cliff edge, overlooking a waterfall. "Let's rest up here"

"Ill do a perimeter search, just in case" Elyk said, disappearing into collage of leaves and vines. Keanu sat by the edge, amazed by the environment. Kitana then did so as well, resting her head against Keanu's shoulder and wrapping her arms around him.

"Its beautiful" Kitana said with awe.

"Yeah… it is" Keanu agreed. He looked her, grasped by her beauty. He quickly snapped himself from his trance. "I'm glad you came with us… I didn't think I could survive being sent with Ezra"

Kitana giggled. "Well now you're with me"

"I'm not complaining…" Keanu said happily. They both laughed and observed the waterfall together.

Night had fallen and Elyk hadn't returned. The teens were becoming worried.

"Where is he?" Keanu asked in an annoyed tone. "He should've been back by now…I'll see if I can find him."

"No, I'll go, you need rest." Kitana said, approaching the opening in the jungle.

"But-" Keanu protested.

"I'll be fine" Kitana said before disappearing into the Jungle. Only moments after, he felt a sense of cold in the force. He stood up and looked around, but nothing could be seen. He then heard a scream.

"Kitana!" Keanu called, sprinting into the jungle, forcing the vines and branches out of his way. "Elyk?! Kitana?! Where are you?!"

Keanu halted when he heard breathing until he saw the source. The Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader. Keanu narrowed his eyes to the Dark Lord as the Sith stared back at him.

"We meet again young Jedi" The Sith said. "I've have been hunting you down for some time now, you thought you could escape me… but you were mistaken"

"If you wanted to find me so bad, why do you send your Slaves instead of finding me yourself. I'm guessing that you were just scared to see me kick your ass again!" Keanu mocked as he ignited his two sabers while Vader ignited his crimson blade. The two force wielders stared down each other. Keanu dashed forward to attack Vader, but the Sith Lord easily deflected the attack and pushed the teen back, making him skid across the ground.

Keanu then ran back up to Vader and the two kept exchanging blows. But Keanu was having a much harder time fighting off Vader. His wounds made him slower and weaker. They entered a saber lock.

"Your Masters have taught you well, you have control over your fear, but you are weak without the Darkside…" Vader said, as they exchanged hits again then went into another saber lock.

"Now release your anger, only your hatred can destroy me" Vader said. The fight went on forever until they reached the cliff. The two kept exchanging blows until Keanu slipped up. With one swing, Vader cut off Keanu's right arm…

Somewhere in the jungle, Kitana was till searching for Elyk. She reached their redevous point but instead of just Elyk, it was also the rest of the group, inside the Phantom.

"Kitana!" Elyk called as they ran to her. "There are Imperials everywhere and they took out our comms. We're getting out of here… where's Keanu?"

Before she could answer, the group heard Keanu's cry.

"Keanu!" Kitana cried as she attempted to sprint back. Elyk grabbed her and got everyone into the Phantom.

Meanwhile, Keanu was on the floor, tucking what was left of his right arm under his left.

"There is no escape" Vader said. "Don't make me destroy you"

Keanu backed up in pain as he stared at the Sith Lord.

"Keanu, you have not yet realised your full potential, you've only begun to discover your true power! Join me and I shall complete your training. And with our combined strength, we can end this destruction and bring order to the galaxy" Vader said.

"I'll never join you!" He yelled. "You're a murderer!"

"If only you knew the power of the Darkside" Vader growled, clenching his fist. "Your parents never told you what happened to Anakin Skywalker"

"They told me enough!" Keanu said. "They told me he saved many Jedi… and you killed him!"

"No… I… am Anakin Skywalker"

Keanu's eyes widened in shock. The same man he looked up to, the one he wanted to be was the same man that was trying to kill him.

"No... No... That's not true! You lie!" Keanu said.

"Search your feelings you know it to be true" Vader said. "They have lied to you your entire life…"

"NO!" Keanu exclaimed in anger.

"You can destroy the Emperor and I can give you what your Father cannot, complete rule over the galaxy" Vader said extending his hand.

Keanu looked behind him and witnessed the lethal fall. He then turned back to Vader.

"Join me...my apprentice..." He said. Keanu extended his hand to meet Vader's, but his vision went black. He fainted due to the loss of his arm but before he could fall to his end, the Phantom shot up from the cliff and caught him, disappearing from Vader's sight. Vader looked down to Keanu's missing arm as a group of stormtroopers approached him.

"Lord Vader, we are sending units to pursue the Rebels" one trooper said.

"That will not be necessary. I want this analysed and sent to Mustafar immediately" Vader ordered as the troops places the arm into a containment unit. Vader then entered his Shuttle and left the planet.

Later the Ghost crew made it back to the fleet and took Keanu to the medical frigate. He was currently being treated before his parents rushed in, seeing the ghost crew. Dante looked to his son before grabbing Elyk and pinning him to the wall.

"What the hell did you do?!"

"We were on Radhii on a search and rescue. But it was a trap. Vader showed and ruined everything." Hera said. Dante looked at the teen who was being operated on through the glass. Guilt sank through all the crew. Dante let go of Elyk.

"After all he went through in the Arena… theres no way he stood a chance" Kanan said gravely.

"This is all my fault..." Kitana said. "If I had stayed with him, I could have- "

Ahsoka placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "It's not your fault. We couldn't have predicted this..."

Later Keanu regained conscious in his hospital bed. He felt incredibly weak.

"Uh...huh where am I?" He asked looking around before seeing the crew. "Where am I?"

"You're in the medical frigate Kid" Elyk said. "You were ambushed by Vader"

Then It was all coming back to him. He remembered his fight with Vader before he was told that he indeed was Anakin. He looked at his right hand and saw it was replaced with a silver bio arm. He then looked at his parents.

"Guys… I need to speak to my parents… alone" He said

The Ghost crew left the family alone but Kitana could only think about their time they spent together. He they looked to his parents with and annoyed look.

"Did you know?" He asked in a low voice

"Did we know what?" Ahsoka asked

"Don't give me that crap!" Keanu yelled "DID. YOU. KNOW!?"

Ahsoka and Dante looked at each other. Their faces made the answer clear.

"I can't believe this…"

"Sweetie, we were only trying to protect you" Ahsoka said

"You think lying to me would 'protect me'? Is there anything else you're hiding from me?!" He asked

"No" Dante replied bluntly even though there was so much more. Keanu started to get out of the bed.

"Kid, you need rest…" Dante said, noticing that Keanu's eyes were now bright blue.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He exclaimed pushing Dante straight into the wall. But after realising what he did, he ran…


	9. C8) Legacy

08) Legacy

—

2 weeks had passed since the Ghost crew helped free Ord Mantell from the Tyrannical Dar Khan as well as gain 2 new members. Elyk llih, Jedi turned expert conman and Kitana, the beautiful Princess of the Black sun. But in that time, Keanu discovered that Anakin Skywalker…was Darth Vader and that his parents knew since their first encounter. When he confronted them, a darkness from within was unleashed…

Keanu yelled as he awoke from a nightmare, panting heavily. He sat up and looked at his bio arm, his mind flooding with flashbacks from the ambush. He then lifted his shirt to examine the scars, noticing that his veins were filled with a black substance, leading to a concerning black mark. But his thoughts were swiftly interrupted by the knocking on his door.

"Yeah? Who is it?" Keanu asked, pulling down his shirt.

"It's me" Kitana answered as the door opened. "Hey…"

"Hey... I uh… Hi" Keanu said with an awkward laugh.

"Relax, its only me" Kitana giggled, sitting next to him. "I couldn't sleep either, so I thought you might want some company"

"I wouldn't mind it-" Keanu said before they heard yelling in the corridor and recognised the voice to be Ezra. He walked out with Kitana and into Ezra's room where Kanan and Hera also were.

"What's with all the Yelling? Some of us were trying to sleep" Keanu scolded.

"Sorry Keanu" Hera said. "Ezra said he had a vision"

"A Vision?" Kitana asked, turning to Ezra "About what?"

"My parents!" Ezra replied.

"You serious?" Keanu asked.

"Yeah, they're out there and I've got to find them" Ezra said about to leave the room.

"Ezra, you know visions inspired by the force can be misinterpreted" Kanan said, stopping the teen in his tracks.

"Yeah but most of the time they turn out true" Keanu said, watching Ezra look at him with hope.

"Just start at the beginning and tell us what you saw" Hera said as the young Jedi sat down.

"I saw…some kind of Imperial prison…I think" Ezra said. "They were there and there was a white lothcat"

"You never wanted to talk about your parents" Kanan said.

"That was before this vision Kanan" Ezra said. "It was so real; you have to believe me. They're out there!"

"I believe you Ezra" he said. "We'll find them"

"I think it's time to show him" Kanan said to Hera. This took their attention.

"Show me what?" Ezra asked.

Kanan and Hera took Ezra to Hera's room as Keanu and Kitana followed.

"You really think that?" Kitana asked. Keanu looked at her with confusion.

"Think what?"

"That his parents are still out there… just waiting for him?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. But we can't just ignore it"

"Remember when Tseebo told you that he knew what happened to your parents?" Hera asked.

"Yeah… but I didn't want to hear him say that I would never see them again" Ezra said. "Why, do you know where they are?"

"We know they were taken to an Imperial prison" Hera as she pulled up a hologram of many planets. "one of a thousand"

"There's so many" Ezra said staring into the hologram. "Where do we start?"

"Well Tseebo didn't exactly know where they were, but he had fragments of information which we've been trying to piece together" Kanan said.

"We've called in every favour with every smuggler, trader and pirate we know" Hera said. "We even asked Senator Organa to acquire with his sources but… we couldn't find them...I'm sorry Ezra"

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Ezra said with a sad look.

"There was nothing to tell" Kanan said. "your parents are just...gone"

"Maybe not..." Keanu said out loud as the others looked at him. "I think Ezra just gave us the answer"

"What are you saying?" Hera asked.

"Lothal" Keanu stated but they were still confused. "Why would Ezra see a lothcat? Of any creatures in the galaxy, he sees a lothcat. SO…"

"His vision may be trying to tell him to go back to Lothal. His parents could be hiding there" Kitana said.

"Bingo"

"You really think so?" Ezra asked hopefully.

"It's a hunch Ezra, but right now that white Lothcat is the best lead we got to finding them…"

Later Ezra was in his room looking at a holographic picture of him and his parents. His concentration was interrupted when he heard knocking at the door.

"Ezra open up open up open up!" Keanu called from the other side as Ezra opened the door.

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"You gotta come see this, come on!" He said grabbing Ezra's arm. He dragged the other Jedi to the hanger of the Ghost where Kanan and Hera were. He then saw an image of Imperial records.

"What is that?" Ezra asked.

"It's a list of Imperial prisoners" Kanan replied. "The Empire has deleted their names and images to keep them secret"

"Where did they come from?" Ezra asked.

"They came from Dante" Kanan answered.

"Dante knows my interest in Imperial prisons and received a report of a massive escape… last night" Hera said.

"That's why I had the vision… my parents were a part of this!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Possibly" Kanan said.

"They were, I know it!" Ezra said. "We've got to find them! How do we find them?"

"I know an old Jedi trick that might be able to help" Kanan said. "I can't guaranty this will work but you have to open your mind to the truth as the force presents it. It might be good, and it might be bad, understand?"

"Yes, I understand" Ezra said eagerly.

"Turn around and focus on the list" Kanan said. "Don't try to see what you want to see. Let the Force be your guide. Stay in the moment, be in this place at this time."

Ezra turned and faced the list, closing his eyes and reaching out with the force. He was quiet for a moment before…

"Stop!" Ezra said as the list stopped scrolling immediately.

"Prisoner X10" Hera said as she read through the file "Whoever this is, they were arrested on Lothal for treason, you might be on to something!"

"Keanu, you were right. My vision was telling me to go to Lothal that's why I keep seeing the white lothcat" Ezra said.

"So, what are we waiting for?!" He said as the boys ran into Ezra's room looking for something. Hera followed the boys while Sabine came out of her room.

"Ezra, we want you to find your parents, but you can't go now. We need a plan; the Empire has the planet in blockade" Hera said

"Not anymore" Sabine said "I've been listening in on Imperial chatter and the Empire left Lothal's orbit this morning"

"Left Lothal, where to?" Hera asked

"It doesn't matter this is a sign" Ezra said. "I'm supposed to go, now where did I put my stupid helmet!?" Ezra said as he and Keanu kept looking.

"I know you have to go" Kanan said holding up Ezra's helmet from outside the room. "But it doesn't mean you have to go alone"

"We support you; we're family" Hera said.

"Speaking of Family, where are the delinquents?" Sabine asked.

The Ghost crew got into the cockpit and Contacted Zeb and Elyk, informing them on the current situation.

"_Back to Lothal, that sounds like a terrible plan. Besides, we haven't finished getting our supplies yet_"

"You can finish later" Hera said before Ezra interrupted.

"JUST GET BACK HERE NOW!" Ezra yelled.

"Not too fast now Zeb, we don't want to attract any imperial attention" Hera continued.

"_Don't worry, no buckets in sight… in fact, haven't seen any at all… it's kinda strange_" Elyk said ominously.

"It's not strange it's strategy!" Sabine said.

"Wait what?" Keanu questioned.

"The Empire always pulls back patrols before a major strike" Sabine said before the alarms in the Ghost all went off.

"oh…No" Hera said in fear as she looked up through the glass and saw three Star Destroyers, hovering above the city. "Well Ezra, if you want to go back to Lothal, now would be the time"

Hera then tried to contact Zeb and Elyk, but the Empire was jamming their signal. They lost all communications.

"Sabine, try to reverse their jamming signal, we'll need our coms" Hera ordered.

"On it" Sabine said as she ran back inside the Ghost, passing Kitana. Keanu then ran to her, but she stopped him before he could speak.

"Go, I'll be fine" Kitana said as Keanu nodded.

"You three better get going" Hera said to the Jedi. "Kitana, go help Sabine"

"Not until we get Zeb and chopper" Ezra said.

"Just have us ready to fly" Kanan said as he and the teens ran off to find Zeb, Elyk and Chopper.

Later on, the Jedi found Zeb and Elyk as they were being chased by storm troopers. The three Jedi took out their blasters and engaged in the fight. They were pinned in between a stack of crates.

"What took you?!" Elyk called.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know we had a schedule to keep!" Keanu called back before Agent Kallus came out of nowhere and engaged in the fight. Ezra ignited his blade and charged at Kallus, deflecting his bolts and with a powerful push, sent Kallus flying into a wall. He was unconscious as the rest of the troops fell swiftly after.

"That was quick…" Elyk mumbled as the others approached Ezra.

"Well that was pretty impressive" Zeb said.

"Yeah I taught him that" Kanan said smugly.

"Well hello there" a voice called as the Rebels turned around to see the 5th brother and 7th sister.

"You're not gonna get in my way!" Ezra growled.

"Well then, my brave young boy… come and prove it!" The 7th sister taunted.

Ezra was about to charge at the Inquisitors until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Kanan's.

"Ezra don't give them what they want" He said staring at the inquisitors. "If you attack them in anger, you'll be no better then what they are. Ezra, I know how important this is-"

"No, Kanan. Actually, you don't know what this is like!" Ezra argued.

"You're right. I never knew my parents." Kanan said sadly, making Ezra feel guilty for what he just said.

"Kanan, I-"

"- No. It's okay. It's too late for me, but maybe not for you. Lets just get out of this"

"Well if it isn't my favourite little hybrid" the 7th sister said, turning her attention to Keanu. "How's your arm?"

"Dandy. It can be stiff at times but can't have everything now can you. How's your pride?" Keanu mocked, stepping forward from the group.

"Fine… Maybe when I'm done ill pay a visit to your new friend. The Princess, right?" the Inquisitor said, watching Keanu's face change completely. "Oh, struck a nerve, did I? How cute…"

"Cute huh? Well if that's how you see me then I think you'll blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass!" Keanu roared, igniting his blades. But before he could reach them, Kanan blasted the controls and closed the blast doors. He approached the teen.

"What was that?" Kanan asked Keanu. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Yeah right, if they wanted to kill me, they would have!" Keanu said. "They could be going after Kitana right now!"

"And Hera" Zeb added as the four Rebels and Chopper ran back to the Ghost. Hera quickly flew off, attempting to avoid the Star destroyers. Kanan, Keanu and Ezra climbed aboard the Phantom and fought off some fighters before entering hyperspace.

"You gotta admit It's nice to see no Star Destroyers over Lothal for a change" Kanan said as they left hyperspace. Ezra didn't respond.

"What's wrong Ezra?" He asked.

"Thank you both...for all you've done for me" Ezra said. "You two were always there when I needed you most"

"Hey, I know what it's like to lose someone close and not have anyone" Kanan said. "When I lost my master, I was alone. Regardless of how this turns out, I didn't want you to be"

"I know what it's like too…" Keanu said, looking at his bio arm. "More so then you think"

The Phantom landed on the outskirts of town and the three Jedi exited the ship.

"So where to now?" Kanan asked Ezra.

"Home" the teen replied as the three Jedi strode down an ally until they came across a burned down building. Ezra's home…

"They burned it to the ground" Ezra said.

"I guess the Empire wanted to send us a message" Kanan said.

"But my vision led me back here to Lothal If my parents aren't here where are they!? What happened to them?!" Ezra said.

"Ezra chill" Keanu said. "the force lead you here for a reason, try listening to it"

Ezra took his advice and listened to the force, sensing something close. Then the white Lothcat jumped out of a hole in the ground.

"The white lothcat" Ezra said as he gently petted the small creature. "Good lothcat, I'm not here to hurt you… but you know that don't you? Who do you belong to?"

Just then the Lothcat started running away but it stopped as if it wanted the trio to follow it.

"After it!" Ezra said chasing the Lothcat down the ally.

"And we're chasing lothcats now" Kanan said.

"Just try to keep up, that's one fast fuzzball!" Keanu replied as he and Kanan followed Ezra. They chased the white cat down multiple allys before Ezra lost sight of it when they entered a marketplace.

"Karabast!" Ezra said as Kanan and Keanu caught up with him.

"Will you be more careful? You know there are still stormtroopers around!" Kanan asked.

"It's ok I can track it" Ezra said.

"What the cat?" Kanan asked. "Your growing stronger with the force"

"The force?" Ezra asked. "I planted a tracker on it, Kanan"

"Of course, you did"

Later the three Jedi took the Phantom and landed in the mountain fields, where the tracking device had stopped.

"There's something familiar about this place…" Ezra said before a laser bolt hit the Phantom. The Jedi dove for cover.

"What the hell was that!? Can we not just enjoy the sights?!" Keanu asked as Ezra looked over and saw a man shooting at them. He immediately recognised him.

"It's him!" Ezra said. "X10, hold your fire, were friends!"

"Yeah that'll do it" Kanan said sarcastically.

The man kept his blaster trained on the Jedi.

"That's not my name, bounty hunter!" The man yelled.

"I know that's not your name!" Ezra said as he came out of hiding.

"Ezra no!"

"My name is Ezra. Ezra Bridger. I don't know you, but I think you might know my parents. Ephraim and Mira Bridger" Ezra said as the Man stopped and lowered his weapon.

"My name is Ryder Azadi" the man said taking off his hat. he looked older than 50 with grey hair and a beard to match it. "And you're right. I know your parents"

Later that night Ezra, Kanan and Keanu sat in Ryder's campsite.

"I can't believe you're here Ezra" Ryder said. "I wanted to find you, but I guess you found me first"

"I know you, don't I?" Ezra asked.

"Uh, you remember" Ryder said. "You were pretty small back then. I was the Governor of Lothal; I supported your parents and the messages then spoke against the Empire. It was part of the reason I was accused of treason and sent to prison with them".

"I do remember" Ezra said. "Then you know what happened to them"

"Yes, I do" Ryder said in a sad tone, his face filled with distress.

"They're dead, aren't they?" Ezra asked but he already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry son" Ryder said. "They are"

Ezra sighed in sadness as Kanan put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Please tell me what happened" Ezra said to Ryder.

"Even in prison your parents would stand up for those who couldn't, especially after they heard your message" Ryder said making Ezra look up with hope.

"Yes, that message. That message of rebellion you beamed out somehow made its way into the deepest dark of Imperial prisons. They were inspired by it, Ezra. They rallied others to rise and break out. Dozens of us, rebels, sympathizers are free, thanks to them."

"But they didn't make it" Ezra said.

"They got separated when they escaped" Ryder said. "I was just like them, not to leave until everyone got out first but by then...it was too late"

"But How? How did they know it was me? On the transmission?" Ezra asked trying to hold back him tears.

"Your voice, your words son" Ryder said. "Telling Lothal to stand up and they knew right away"

"You know they use to say when I was little if 'we don't stand up who will?'" Ezra said as he finally let out his tears and cried into Kanan's arms.

Hearing the story of Ezra's parents made Keanu think about his parents, how lucky he was to still have the chance to be with them. He stood.

"Where are you going?" Kanan asked.

"There's something I have to do" He replied, walking out of the camp. He stopped outside and sat on top of a rock before placing his communicator in front of him. He contacted his parents and informed them on what they just learned.

"_Their sacrifice will never be forgotten_" Ahsoka said.

"I feel guilty" He said. "I kept giving Ezra false hope and it was all vain"

"_You can't blame yourself for what happened to them, but you inspired Ezra not to give up hope. If that isn't a true Jedi and rebel, then I don't know what is_", Dante said as the three laughed. Keanu then looked down with a sad face.

"I'm sorry..." He said, making the adults look at him curiously.

"_For what sweetie_?" Ahsoka asked.

"For what happened in the medbay. I know you were just doing what you thought was best for me, but I was so angry-"

"_Kid, you don't need to apologise. We're family; families are going to have arguments. But we should have trusted you with the truth_" Dante said.

"_So, from now on, no more secrets, no more lies_" Ahsoka said as the transmission cut. Ahsoka lifted an eyebrow when she looked at Dante.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell him about… you? Or about Raiden?" Ahsoka asked.

"When he's ready. Its not everyday that you go up to your son and say 'I'm a demon and secretly defending the galaxy with a god who was once sent to kill me"

"Don't wait too long" Ahsoka said as the two left for the command centre.


	10. C9) Protectors of Concord Dawn

09)The Protectors of Concord dawn

—

The Next day on Lothal, Ezra was still morning over his parent's death. He sat on a small hill as Keanu approached him.

"Hey Ezra" the Jedi said.

"Hey " Ezra said, looking into the horizon. Keanu could feel the sadness and pain radiating of Ezra. He sat down next to him.

"I know how you're feeling" He said.

"You do?" Ezra asked turning his head to the hybrid as he nodded.

"I was two years old...my parents and I were living in a small village on Maridun. It was a peaceful place, away from conflict and my parents had already been there before. We were living with my mother's friend Jade, a padawan my parents grew up with. We were all happy… until the Empire came..." Keanu said gravely as Ezra finally looked at him.

"They came out of nowhere, slaughtering innocent people one by one. My Father fought them off with Jade so that my mother could escape with me. When the fighting stopped, my father walked away from the burning village with Jade in his arms. She sacrificed herself to save us and I'll never forget that day " He said while a tear rolled down his face and Ezra had a shocked look on his face.

"I'm sorry Keanu" Ezra said.

"The important thing is that you shouldn't mourn them forever, you should remember the good memories you had with them and move on." He said

"What should I do Keanu?" Ezra asked his friend.

"Let yourself go" He replied.

In the coming weeks, the Ghost crew managed to retrieve a squadron of Hammerheads and surprisingly meet Princess Leia. Keanu continued to have vague visions of the demonic creature, yet he learned accept it. It was apart of him in some way…

The Ghost crew came out of Hyperspace and boarded one of the transports. They entered the hanger.

"We got the supplies" Kanan said as he, Zeb, Ezra and Keanu entered the room. "We were fortunate to get away, the Empire is making our trips to the outer rim tougher all the time"

"Yes, we need a new hyperspace route. One that runs in and out of the Lothal sector" Sato said.

"I may have a perfect short cut" Sabine said. "The system of Concord Dawn. It's a Mandalorian colony and not an Imperial territory yet"

"Why not? They grabbed pretty much every other place" Ezra said.

"Concord Dawn is known for its elite warriors" Rex said. "They were brought in to train clones back in the war. The empire thinks twice before attacking them"

"The Question is, who are they loyal to?" Sato asked. "The Empire does occupy their home world of Mandalore. So Imperial influence could be a factor"

"Years before the clone wars broke out, the Mandalorians were already at war with each other" Sabine said. "This group called themselves 'the Protectors' and they play by their own rules"

"So, we go in with strength" Sato suggested. "Scout their system for defences, to see what we're up against"

"Or why not try diplomacy, ask permission to use their system" Kanan said.

"Diplomacy?" Sato scoffed. "Warriors like these only understand strength"

"He's got a point" Sabine said.

"But we shouldn't make an enemy if we don't need too" Hera said.

"I say we let Sabine decide" Kitana said, stepping out from behind the mandalorian. "I trust Sabine's judgment, considering she is the only Mandalorian here. She knows their ways and the most likely outcomes"

"Very well" Sato said. " Captain Syndulla the mission is yours"

"Mind If we tag along?" Sabine asked as Keanu stood next to her.

"I was hoping you would ask" Hera said.

"Looks like diplomacy won the day" Keanu said to Kanan.

"There was a time when it always won the day…"

Hera was now leading a squadron of A-wings to Concord Dawn. Even from space, it looked like a war zone.

"_So that's Concord Dawn_" Hera said over the comms. "_Sure looks like it's been through a war_"

"_Heh, this system has endured more than 100 wars_" Sabine said. "_My people don't need a reason to pick a fight_"

"From what you said, I'm surprised that there is anything left" Keanu said. "It's incredible really…"

"Pheonix Squadron we have visitors, stay sharp!" Hera said as three Mandalorian fighters came out of nowhere and approached the squad of A-wings.

"_Attention, unregistered ships. This is Fenn Rau, Protector of Concord Dawn. You are trespassing. Identify yourselves_." The Mandalorian ordered.

"_We come in peace, Protector_." Hera stated.

"_Peace? That's not a word I hear often. State your mission_." Fenn Rau said.

"_We request safe passage through your system_."

"_Well, that depends. Who is asking_?"

"_Those who would stand with Concord Dawn against the Empire_."

"_So… you're the rebels I've heard about. How unfortunate for you_."

"_You haven't heard what we have to say_."

"_I don't need to. Out here, I act in the name of the Empire_."

"_Hold on, Protector_." Hera said before the Mandalorians attacked. "_Take evasive action_!"

Multiple fighters were shot to pieces in seconds. Keanu and Sabine kept in proximity with Hera, but no opening could be seen. If the attempted to jump, they would be cut down. Hera then ordered the remaining fighters to retreat as she lured the Mandolorians away.

"_Spectre 5 and 7, get out of here_!" Hera ordered.

"_We're not leaving you Hera_!" Sabine protested.

"Hera I'm almost there. Just give me a second!" Keanu said before his wing was hit. "Damnit, I'm hit!"

"_Get out of here now before you get yourselves killed_!" Hera said as Keanu cursed to himself.

"Ugh! Fine! Copy that Captain!" He said as he and Sabine made a jump to lightspeed leaving Hera behind…

Later Keanu and Sabine came out of Hyperspace near the fleet. Keanu's left wing then set ablaze as he approached the hanger.

"Keanu, Sabine what happened? where's Hera?" Kanan asked over the speaker.

"She was right behind us, Kanan we didn't stand a chance" Sabine said.

"Guys, I'm smoking here! Clear the hang-!" Keanu exclaimed before his comms shut down. His ship crashed into the floor of the hanger. He kicked the hatch open and dragged himself out. Sabine landed next to him before Hera's A-wing came out of Hyperspace. It was completely damaged. Keanu slammed his bionic fist into his damaged A-wing. When her ship crashed, Hera was rushed for medical attention. Zeb, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine and Kitana were waiting outside her room while Sabine was pacing back and forth. The door opened and the medical droid strolled out.

"How is she?" Sabine asked.

"Her vital signs have stabilised. She is going to make it, but she requires rest" the medical droid said.

"This is all our fault" Sabine said. "We never should have left her"

"There was nothing you two could've done" Kanan said "I'm just glad you're all back in one piece. I'm gonna tell Sato what happened, where's Keanu?"

"He went to let off some steam…" Ezra said, referring to his training room.

"Kitana, could you-" Kanan said before she put up her hand to stop him.

"Of course," Kitana said, walking off to find Keanu. She stolled to his training room and entered, quickly witnessing Keanu duel with 3 training droids. But in a blink of an eye, he utterly decimated them, not with his sabers but with his fists. She looked to her left and saw Ahsoka and Dante.

"We heard about what happened" Ahsoka said to the princess. "How's she doing?"

"The Doctor said she going to make a full recovery" Kitana replied. "How is he?"

"Well he just destroyed my favourite training droids so… not great" Dante said attempting to lighten the mood.

"I should've stayed behind and helped her!" Keanu said, entering the conversation.

"Keanu you were following orders there was nothing you could've done" Dante said

"But...It's just...DAMNIT!" Keanu roared as he slammed his bionic arm into the wall, splitting it on impact.

"How many more people have to suffer or die because of this war?" Keanu said with rage, his eyes flashing green. "How many more have to die because I can't save them!?"

Keanu then fell to his knees, his eyes reverting to his usual blue. Ahsoka rushed to his side.

"I know It's hard to accept, but you're not all powerful nobody can protect everyone"

"That's something both your mother and I had learn the hard way" Dante said approaching his wife and son. "Just like we couldn't save Jade… You remember?"

"Jade sacrificed herself to save you Just like Hera risked her life to protect you and Sabine" Ahsoka said.

"It was their choices" Dante said before Keanu's commlink went off.

"This is Keanu, what's up?"

"_Keanu it's Sabine. Kanan is trying to negotiate with Fenn Rau on his own… but I'm going to help , you in_?" Sabine asked as the Jedi looked to his parents who nodded in approval.

"Yeah I'm on my way"

"Correction, we're on our way" Kitana said with a hand on her hip. Keanu looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What? You're gonna need all the hep you can get, plus…"

Kitana then pulled two small blades from her belt, which then split into five, connected by a blue fan, matching her outfit. Keanu smirked before the two teens ran out of the room.

"They're such a cute couple…" Ahsoka said.

"You know what, whilst you praise our son for finding a Girlfriend, who is in fact a princess, I'm gonna find something to fix that wall" Dante mumbled.

Only moments later, the three teens stowed away in the Phantom. They opened up the hatch and stood behind Kanan.

"-And, yes, I know what I'm doing. Just program the nav computer. Chopper! load up the intel Sabine gathered. We can pinpoint where their base is. What do you mean, 'Just ask her'?!" Kanan asked the grumbling Astromech.

"He means I'm standing right behind you" Sabine said as Kanan turned to see the three teens. "Better jam those signals"

"What are you three doing here!?" Kanan asked.

"I'm surprised that you didn't notice 3 other people sneak aboard. You must be pretty distracted…" Sabine replied.

"So, what are you really up to?" Keanu asked.

"You heard Sato's orders; I'm going to destroy those fighters before they can take off again" Kanan said.

"We know you better than that" Sabine said.

"Fine. I'm finishing Hera's mission"

"As in recruit the Mandalorians that tried to obliterate us? Well I chose the wrong ship"

"That's right" Kanan said.

"What are you thinking are you insane!?" Sabine exclaimed.

"I'm thinking we can still offer them a chance to change" Kanan said "The Rebellion needs them on their side"

"They had their chance when we asked them the first time and oh wait, they tried to kill us!" Keanu said.

"Everyone deserves a chance" Kitana spoke up.

"Thank you Kitana" Kanan said.

"You know this Jedi philosophy stuff doesn't always work for everyone" Sabine said.

"That's why we're at war" Kanan said.

Kanan flew the phantom down to the moon where the Protectors were located. He and the teens leapt out while Chopper flew the Phantom further away. The rebels climbed on top of a cliff and saw the Protectors base.

"Well? What are we up against?" Kanan whispered.

"Including the 2 ships on patrol… 8 ships total" Sabine replied. "But they're spread out so its gonna take some time to plant the charges…"

"We'll help you out" Keanu said as Kitana nodded. "But first we've got company, get down"

The rebels laid down on their stomachs as an imperial shuttle descended onto the Protectors platform.

"Looks like the Empire brought their loyalty" Kanan said.

"See the Manadlorian excepting the credits?" Sabine asked. "That's their leader, Fen Rau"

"That the son of a bitch!" Keanu growled about to stand, but Kitana pulled him down.

"Keanu calm down. Attacking him won't solve anything" Kitana said softly as the young Jedi listened.

"Looks like the negotiations are gonna go great" Sabine said sarcastically. "What's the plan if diplomacy doesn't work?"

"Give me a chance to recruit the Mandalorians" Kanan said. "And if that doesn't work you can blow up their fighters. Deal?"

"Fine. But not just the ships, Rau has to pay for what he did to Hera" Sabine said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that"

The rebels snuck around the base for a while until they spotted Fenn Rau enter a tent in the centre.

"You three set the bombs and wait for my signal" Kanan said as he approached Fenn Rau's tent.

Keanu, Kitana and Sabine snuck around and planted bombs on the fuel cells of the fighters. They tried to crawl out from under a fighter until Sabine bumped her head on it, causing the Protectors to search the tens hid before they could be found.

"You wanna do it a little louder next time? I don't think they heard you" Keanu whispered sarcastically. Earning a glare from the Mandalorian.

"Oh, shut up, it was an accident" Sabine whispered back. "Like when you leaned on the alarm"

"Fair point" Keanu said as the three stood before they heard loading blasters. They were caught.

"How's it going boys?" Sabine asked as more protectors surrounded them.

"Where did you steal that armour from bounty hunter?" One protector questioned.

"Bounty Hunter?" Sabine asked. "Not likely. I forged this armour with my family"

"Family huh?" Another Protector said. "That's a bold claim… What's your house?"

"I'm Clan Wren" Sabine said as her two companions looked at her with wide eyes. "House Vizla"

"House Vizla? She's Death Watch! Traitor!" the protectors exclaimed.

"My mother was, but I'm not" Sabine said. "I came here to settle the score and I invoke the code for single combat"

"No one is invoking codes since the Empire took over" one protector said

"And who's in charge here, the Empire or Mandalore?" Sabine asked.

"Doesn't matter you're going to pay for your family's crimes" One protector said as he aimed his blaster at Sabine but Kitana and Keanu stepped in front of her.

"She's not responsible for her family's crime" Kitana said.

"And if you've got a problem with that…" Keanu added, ready to draw his blasters. The protectors backed away until one stepped forward.

"Who are you to interfere with Mandalorian buisness?" One Protector asked.

"I am Kitana Khan, Daughter of Osh Khan. Princess of Ord Mantell and the Black sun. And this is Keanu Tano, son of Ahsoka and Dante Tano" Kitana said as the Protectors lowered their weapons.

"My parents freed your people from Darth Maul during the Siege of Mandalore" Keanu said before Kanan and Fenn Rau came rushing out of the tent.

"Guys, I thought we had an understanding?"

"They started It!" Sabine complained.

"Your house is an enemy to the Protectors" Fenn said. "Call out your opponent for combat to the death"

"I thought you'd never ask" Sabine said taking off her helmet. "I call out you, Fenn Rau. You're gonna pay for what you did to Hera!"

"Like I said before, you Rebels always fight battles you can't win" Fenn said stepping forward. "I assume Hera is the pilot I shot to pieces earlier. Guess she didn't make it"

"She's alive" Kitana spoke out.

Fenn Rou glared at the teen.

"I got to admit this is an interesting development. One of you came here to befriend me, the other came to kill me. But tell me, what business does the Black sun have here, Princess?" Fenn asked.

"Whatever business I please, Fenn Rau. The Black sun have allied themselves with the Rebellion. You should do the same"

Fenn Rau scoffed before diverting his glare towards Keanu.

"I haven't heard the name 'Tano' in some time. I was one of the Mandalorians that fought with your Mother and Father during the Siege of Mandalore" Fenn Rou said.

"Then you can understand why we don't have to be enemies, we could be allies" Keanu said.

"Alright that's it! Get out of the way" Sabine said as Keanu turned to face her.

"No Sabine I won't let you get yourself killed for revenge!" Keanu said.

"It's not what Hera would want" Kanan added.

"I'm not planning on dying" Sabine said

"Sabine If you do this, you're no better than him" Keanu said, attempting to reason with her.

"I'm not asking you again!" Sabine said.

"Sabine" He said reaching for his sabers.

"I'm afraid the only way you're getting out of here alive is if she kills me, and that is not going to happen." Fenn Rau said, ready to draw his blasters.

"What is it with you Mandalorians, never knowing how to solve anything except through the end of a blaster?" Kanan said before the shooting started. Sabine then drew her blasters and started shooting at Keanu who ignited his sabers and deflected the bolts to the ships, making the fighters explode. The rebels took cover behind some crates.

"You were right Keanu there are alternatives to killing" Sabine said.

"Come on! Kanan said as he ignited his saber. "Are you happy now? you got to blow something up!"

"I thought you'd be happy that I didn't kill anyone" Sabine said whilst shooting at the Protectors.

"I'm thrilled!" Kanan said.

"Well, here's the bad news, Rau's fighter is at the far end of the field, and we weren't able to set the charges on it before they caught us." Keanu informed.

"You're saying we should go after him!?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, for the first time today we agree on something!" Sabine said.

"Fine but we are still not killing anyone!" Kanan said deflecting the oncoming blaster fire.

"You love making this hard for me" Sabine said as she and the others managed to break through. Kitana leapt into the air, tossing her blades which spiralled into the protector's blasters, slicing them in half before returning to her.

"I-um… wow. Seriously, where did you get those?!" Keanu asked with awe, deflecting another blaster shot.

"A gift from my father" the Princess replied before noticing the protector behind Sabine. "Sabine look out!"

Sabine dodge to the left to avoid Kitana's blades which hit the protector head on, sending him into the wall behind.

"Thanks!" Sabine said, as the blades returned to the princess. But the two looked in horror when the young jedi had a gun to the back of his head.

"Let him go!" Kanan demanded.

"Drop your weapons!" The Protecter ordered. "Or you know what comes next!"

"Don't listen to him take the shot, do it!" He said.

"I can't, It's not clear!"

"Don't worry about me just shoot him! I already lost the arm!" He chuckled.

"Keanu! Catch!" Kitana called, tossing one of her blades to the Jedi. He swiftly grabbed it and thrusted the blade into the Mandalorian's leg before delivering a powerful force push that sent the protector flying. Keanu coughed and gasped for air.

"What a rush… just gimme a sec…"

But before he could finish, Kitana rushed to his side, grabbed his face and kissed him. A long, passionate kiss as right then and there, their feelings for each other had surfaced.

"I uh- I have no clue what to say"

"Come on lovebirds, let's get to the Phantom and help Kanan" Sabine said as the teens raced to the Phantom as Kanan was on top of Fenn Rau's burning fighter. He also has Fenn Rau over his shoulder before he leapt back into the Phantom.

Later back at the Rebel fleet, Kitana was speaking with her Father.

"_I am happy that the blades worked well. They were your Mother's_." Osh said with a smile. "_She would be proud to see you now, as I am_"

Kitana smiled. "How's Drogoth? I miss him"

"_Eating away at half of the Planet's supply. He clearly misses you too_" the Khan said with a chuckle. "_I have arranged a transport from him when the Rebellion have established a new base. Now will you tell me about him_?"

Kitana blushed but tried to hide it. "About who? Keanu?"

"_I can see that sparkle in your eyes, identical to when I first met your mother_." Osh stated. "_He will be a fine partner"_

The call then ended as Keanu approached Kitana's door. He was about to knock before the door opened before him.

"Hey" Kitana said. "Come in"

"So…" Keanu said whilst sitting down.

"Before you say anything…." Kitana started before she just sighed. The princess then grabbed the Jedi by the collar and kissed him again. "I love you"

"I love you too" Keanu replied with a hand on her cheek. For the rest of the day, they sat together, hand in hand.


	11. C10) Shroud of Darkness

10) Shroud of Darkness

—

A month had passed since the events on Concore Dawn and Keanu and Kitana confessed their love for one another. In the time that passed, the Rebels search manically for a new base considering all so far were under Imperial control.

Keanu and Ezra were on a planet hoping it would be a decent for a base but unfortunately the 5th Brother and 7th Sister managed to find them. They engaged in combat by the cliffside.

"I'm starting to think this planet won't work for a base after all!" Ezra said blocking the 5th Brother's attack.

"You sure about that?! I'd love to have the Empire on my doorstep, considering that the whole idea of a secret base is to keep it secret!" Keanu said sarcastically while fighting the 7th Sister. "Where's Chopper?!"

"I signalled him!" Ezra replied. "Either he's lost or ignoring us"

"Oh, he's not lost!" Keanu said still facing off with the 7th sister. They clashed before entering a saber lock.

"Your parents can't save you this time my dear" 7th Sister said.

"Yeah sure, but Vader can't save you either!" He said as he pushed the Inquisitor back.

"KEANU!" Ezra called out as the 5th Brother pushed him off the cliffside. Keanu slid across the ground grabbing Ezra's foot just in time.

"I got you" He said but he watched the inquisitors close in, chuckling deeply. "Ezra, I could really use your help up here!"

"Hold on! I'm busy right now" Ezra said using the force to call some creatures to his aid. But the inquisitors got too close and were about to strike.

"Ok, times up!" Keanu grunted, throwing Ezra into the air and using the force to push the inquisitors back whilst catching Ezra's arm.

"Up on three?" Keanu asked.

"Yeah" Ezra replied. "One"

"Two"

"Three!" the two said as Keanu pulled Ezra up and tossed him to the inquisitors with his blade ignited. The two teens engaged in combat again.

"Come on!" Ezra said as he and Keanu started running toward the cliffside.

"Why don't I like this!" Keanu asked himself as they were nearing the cliff edge.

"Just get ready to jump!" Ezra replied.

"Jump!? You're crazy! screw it!" Keanu yelled as the teens jumped off the cliff and landed on a large creature.

"This was you?" He asked in amazement.

"Yeah not bad huh?" Ezra asked.

"Not bad at all" Keanu said as Chopper flew the phantom in front of them. They leapt of the creature and into the ship before taking off.

"Phew that was a close one" Ezra said.

"Yeah too close if asked me" Keanu said, clearly agitated.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked.

"Everywhere we go we run into those guys and I'm tired of it" Keanu said. "If this keeps up, we'll never find a base"

"So, what do we do?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know Ez" He replied. "We need advice or something. Maybe my parents could think of something"

"Well you're getting awfully cuddly with Kitana so maybe-"

"Not. Another. Word."

Later the teens met up with the rest of the Ghost crew as the Phantom reattached itself to the Ghost. The teens climbed down the Ladder and into the hanger.

"Well you two seem fine" Hera said. "How's the Phantom?"

"I don't know, Chopper flew it" Ezra said as Hera turned to Keanu.

"Your parents are here as you requested" She said.

"Thanks Hera" Keanu said as he and Ezra walked into a room where Dante and Ahsoka were sitting on their knees, listening to a holocron of Anakin Skywalker.

"He's Amazing" Ezra said. "I've watched these recordings to help me with my own saber training."

"You should have seen him in person" Ahsoka said. "Anakin Skywalker, he was my Master"

"Kanan and Keanu told me about him back when we met Rex" Ezra said. "Kanan said he was the greatest warrior the Jedi had"

"He was powerful alright, rarely lost a battle" Dante said. "Even though I beat him once or twice. But he wouldn't have been if it wasn't for my master"

Dante then pulled out his own holocron from his jacket and opened it, revealing a middle-aged man in a beige robe.

"I've seen him before… on Kanan's holocron" Ezra said.

"Obi wan Kenobi" Dante said. "He was my Master after tutoring Anakin. He was like a Father to me"

"What really would've surprised people were how kind they were. They cared deeply about their friends and looked out for them to the very end" Ahsoka said as the recording finished.

"Do you know what happened to them?" Ezra asked.

"The last time I saw Obi wan was when Ahsoka and I decided to leave the order." Dante said until his mind was bombarded with flashbacks. His fight with his brother. His banishment from the order. His final goodbye to his master. "With Keanu on the way, I wouldn't allow him to grow up without a father… unlike I did before I met Obi wan"

"The last time we saw Anakin was when he was rushing to save the Chancellor. That was when we were fighting to free Mandalore" Ahsoka said. "Then everything changed, the war ended, and the Jedi were accused of treason. One by one, they were hunted down"

"By the Inquisitors" Ezra said.

"Or worse. By Vader" Keanu said as Kanan entered the room. "Ok, now that everyone is here Mom, Dad, what do you think about us becoming the hunters for a change?"

"When Kanan defeated one two more came" Ahsoka said. "Who's to say that we wouldn't multiply our problems"

"And there's Vader" Ezra said.

"I don't disagree" Kanan said. "But the fact remains that we can't protect our friends from Vader and his inquisitors"

"The fact that he's got his own grudge against us makes it worse " Keanu said.

"In times like these Anakin and I would turn someone like Obi wan or Master Yoda. They always seemed to have the answers" Ahsoka said. "Almost always"

"Well maybe we should ask them" Kanan said as Keanu and his parents all had a look of confusion on their faces.

Later the five force wielders took the Phantom to Lothal.

"Ok, this is where I draw the line. We've been working together for months and yet I don't remember being told about a Jedi temple on Lothal" Keanu said.

"You never asked us" Ezra said with a smug look on his face.

"Ha. Ha… smart ass" Keanu mumbled as Kanan landed the Phantom in front of the Jedi Temple.

"This is the Jedi Temple?" He questioned "Alright im just gonna say it. It looks like a big rock"

Dante approached his son and placed his hand on teen's shoulder "Remember kid, not everything is as it appears"

"Right..." Keanu said as he and the others approached the temple.

"Here it is" Ezra said. "If you two and Kanan stand… here, you can use the force to open the temple"

"We cannot" Ahsoka said.

"Why not?" Ezra asked.

"Because Ahsoka and I are no longer Jedi" Dante said as he and his wife stepped back. "It's probably best if you three open it"

"Ok then Kanan, Keanu " Ezra said as the three Jedi used the force to slowly twist the temple around until there was an opening.

"Ok that's new" Ezra said.

"What's new?" Keanu asked.

"This is a different entrance" Ezra replied.

"Well, new problem, new door" Kanan said as the five force wielders entered the temple. The door closed behind them. They wandered for a bit before reaching a circular room.

"How exactly did you contact Master Yoda here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well he kinda contacted us" Kanan replied.

"I thought I was dreaming when I heard Master Yoda's voice" Ezra said.

"And I was meditating" Kanan said.

"Then perhaps that's how we'll do it" Dante said as he and the others got on their knees and started meditating. Kanan opened his eyes and saw a bright light, revealing a doorway.

"I see a doorway" Kanan said.

"Where? I don't see anything" Ezra said.

"Me neither" Keanu said.

"Neither do I" Ahsoka said.

"Las time we spoke to Master Yoda, we were separated" Kanan said.

"If Kanan is the only one who can see it, then he's probably going solo" Dante said, facing the Jedi. "Don't die"

"Be careful!" Ezra said.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything you would do" Kanan smirked as he stood up and walked through the door, leaving the two teens and Adults alone.

"Where'd he go? He just disappeared?" Ezra asked.

"As you know, these temples can be tricky" Ahsoka replied.

"Is that gonna happen to me and Ezra?" Keanu asked.

"I'm not sure" Dante said "At this point anything could happen"

"Um… Dante?" Ezra spoke up. "Keanu's gone"

Dante and Ahsoka both opened their eyes and saw that Keanu had disappeared.

Keanu then opened his eyes and saw that his parents and Ezra were gone.

"Mom? Dad? Ezra? Where are you?" Keanu called. He stood and witnesses a horrific sight. His friends and allies, covered in blood and on the ground, Dead.

"No! Ezra! Kanan! Hera! Zeb! Sabine! Elyk!" He cried before seeing Kitana and Ahsoka. He ran to her side and held her in his arms. "No…"

But then he heard a faint groan. Dante fell from above him, impaled with two black spears. He looked up to his speechless son.

"Run…" Dante said before another black spear shot into his back, killing him on impact.

"DAD!" Keanu cried as he looked up and saw the killer. A Zabrak with spiked, ebony black armour and ice blue skin, his eyes, an even darker and glowing blue. "You're going… to die for that"

Keanu charged the Zabrak, his sabers ignited. But his target slowly rose their hands as if asking for someone or something to rise. Little did Keanu know but his dead comrade's eyes started to open but they were blank. When he was about to strike down the Zabrak, he noticed the rising corpses, making him stop in his tracks.

"What the hell…" Keanu said before his body went stiff. The Zabrak was using the force to restrain him, yet he never moved his hands. He approached the teen, followed by Keanu's dead friends. "What the hell are you?!"

The Zabrak leaned in close and examined the Jedi before grabbing the teens throat with one hand.

"_I am… Inevitable_" the Zabrak said before a blade of ice formed in his hand. He impaled Keanu and his vision went black. But only moments later, he awoke to a voice.

"Keanu " a voice called out to him as he turned to someone he recognised.

"Anakin?" He asked as he looked at his Godfather who had his eyes closed. But then he opened them, revealing a dark yellow. He faded into Darth Vader.

Back with Ezra, Ahsoka and Dante, the three force wielders were still meditating.

"You two knew Master Yoda before, didn't you" Ezra asked.

"Yes" Ahsoka replied. "He taught almost all of the younglings in the temple at one point or another"

"Kanan described him to me" Ezra said. "Small, Green, wrinkly with pointy ears but he didn't know what he was really like"

"We're not sure anyone did" Ahsoka said. "He was wise and kind but when we were younger, he seemed happier. As the clone wars dragged on, he carried a great burden, a deep sorrow as if he knew before anyone else that one time was ending and another beginning"

Both Ahsoka and Dante opened their eyes and saw that Ezra was gone.

"Well then…" Dante said. "That was quick"

"The question is, which one of us is next?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well I can't see anything yet, what about you? Ahsoka?" Dante said as he opened his eyes and saw that his wife was gone.

"Ahsoka? You there? Well I guess it's my turn" Dante said, wandering around in the dark. He snapped his fingers and a flame appeared.

"So… what's in store for me today?" Dante said before he heard approaching footsteps. Two white eyes strolled towards him before an armoured figure stood in front of his flame. It looked like a walking shadow, covered in an ancient armour, obscuring the person within. They also had an ebony Khopesh blade, sheathed on their hip, along with a range of daggers and a long, curved blade on their back.

"_Recognise me... little brother_?" The shadow said in a horrifying voice.

"Vergil?"

"_Yes... it is I!_"

"That's impossible! You died!"

"_The creations of the darkside do not die easily... I was restored, offered a new order to lead.._." Vergil said before a 3 separate beings of mist split from his body. He multiplied. "_Its shadow will darken the realms of the living and the dead.._."

"Look, that sounds great and all but that's not going to happen"

"_You always mimicked me… but you make a poor master_!"

"What, because I upheld the Jedi principles, I thought you shared?" Dante said. "What am I saying... it's been what ... 18 years since we've been face to face? How bout a kiss from your little brother or better yet, a kiss from THIS!"

Dante then tossed a ball of fire at the leading shadow, eliminating one of four. The one with armour stood their ground as the other two circled Dante. He grabbed his longsword and shook it once, watching as it set ablaze. The two shadows then charged the Grey jedi. Dante slammed the ground and shattered it completely, purging the area with flames and leaving only the armoured leader.

"_Ah… no longer restrained by the Jedi code... excellent ... and you're training has come a long way… little brother_…" Vergil chuckled growled before the two clashed. "_I can sense your anger…your hatred… it makes you stronger… it makes you just… like… me_"

The two brothers clashed. Dante lunged his longsword, but it was parried by the khobesh blade. Their swords locked.

"_Your feelings for your family were never real… they restrained you from your true power… the power of your demon blood… I unleashed you_r _true potential_!"

"They were real to me!" Dante yelled. "Now shut up and fight!"

Dante quickly pushed the blade up and kicked the shadow warrior as he slid across the ground. Vergil stood and chuckled darkly. He sheathed his blade.

"_Defeating you like this… has no meaning_" the shadow snarled.

"C'mon Vergil, lets do this!" Dante challenged yet his brother didn't move.

"_Heal your wounds brother… become stronger… when the time comes… we will settle the matter… and you will die_" Vergil said before disappearing into the abyss. Dante charged after him but he was nowhere in sight.

"Dammit" Dante cursed under his breath, placing his sword on his back. But he could sense that someone was concealing themselves. He turned and grabbed his blasters. "Show yourself!"

The hidden one approached him from the shadows. He wore a traditional Jedi robe, covering his face with a brown cloak.

"Who are you?" Dante asked.

"I am surprised that you have forgotten me so easily, young one" The man said, removing the hood that concealed his face. Dante's eyes widened. "Grey suits you well"

"Master Qui Gon?"

Back with Keanu he was fighting the Illusion of Darth Vader. They entered a saber lock.

"I worshipped you. Your mind, your conscience, they way no never gave up when the odds were against you! And you threw it all away, you murdering bastard!"

"The Jedi were the true enemy to the Republic!" Vader said. "You have been filled with lies. Your parents lied to you, your entire life. They haven't even told you what you really are"

The red and ice blue blades clashed back and forth until they entered a saber lock.

"Why would I listen to you?!" Keanu exclaimed as the two broke the saber lock and continued clashing.

"Anakin Skywalker was weak" Vader said. "That is why I destroyed him"

"You took my arm… now I'm gonna take your head!" Keanu snarled as the two commenced in a stare down. Vader spoke up.

"I will enjoy watching you suffer" Vader said before he disappeared, leaving Keanu by himself.

Ahsoka was sitting in the centre, meditating with her sabers in front of her. She heard a faint voice.

"Ahsoka"

Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked around and saw nothing. She closed her eyes again.

"Ahsoka why did you leave?" the voice said. Ahsoka then immediately recognised it. The voice of her former Master, Anakin Skywalker. A ghostly image appeared behind her but she refused to look.

"Where were you when I needed you?"

"I made a choice" Ahsoka said. "I couldn't stay"

"You were selfish!"

"No!" Ahsoka said.

"You abandoned me, you failed me! And what's worse, you and that monstrosity have filled Keanu's head with lies! You haven't even told him of his true nature!"

"No! You're wrong!"

"Do you know what I've become?"

Then Ahsoka heard mechanical breathing as the image of Anakin transformed into Darth Vader.

"He will be... turned"

"No..." Ahsoka said as tears ran down her face. "NO!"

She ignited her white blade to strike Vader but when she turned around, no one was there.

Dante couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Master Qui Gon? That's impossible" Dante said.

"No young one, I am merely speaking to you through the force" Gui gon replied.

"What about Obi wan? Is he still alive?" Dante asked.

"He is, alive and well. But he is in hiding for your own protection as it is for another"

"So then why are you here?"

"I sensed your anger and your confusion on who to trust. Raiden has said as much"

"Well can you two blame me?" Dante asked. "First my brother, then Anakin, and now with this whole new prophecy, who's next? My own wife and son!? I'm starting to think that I should just trust Vader!"

"Dante, I understand that it will be difficult but must learn to trust your allies and friends" the old Master said. "For if you trust no one, you will forever be alone"

"I guess your right " Dante said.

"Of course, I'm right" Gui gon said with a chuckle. "Now let that be my final lesson to you. Raiden will be a good teacher and mentor"

"Master Qui gon, wait-" Dante said but his old master was already gone. Dante opened his eys once again and found himself with his wife and son.

"You all alright?" Dante asked.

"I think so" Ahsoka said before temple itself started shaking. The three force wielders felt a dark presence closing in.

"Right on cue; the Inquisitors are here!" Dante said.

"We can't leave without Kanan and Ezra" Keanu said as they stood up.

"There's still a way" Ahsoka said as they ran through the passageway before pumping straight into Ezra and Kanan.

"You guys you won't believe what just happened!" Ezra said

"Tell us later us later Ez, we gotta go!" Keanu said whilst the five force wielders started running again. They found the way out.

"Up ahead!" Kanan said as they continued to run. But then Ahsoka and Dante both stopped in their tracks as they turned to see Master Yoda giggling on a rock. He waved at them as they waved back.

"Well I'll be damned" Dante said before escaping the collapsing temple. They swiftly boarded the Phantom and took off.

"I saw Master Yoda" Ezra said.

"Saw him? what did he say?" Kanan asked.

"He said to find Malachor" Ezra replied. "Who's Malachor?"

"Malachor isn't a person, it's a place" Dante said. "Not a very nice place…"

"So, what did you learn?" Kanan said to Dante as he looked down.

"My master is alive…" Dante said as the crew looked at him happily.

"That's good right?" Ezra asked.

"Of course… but That's not all, he's alive"

"Who, Dante?" Ahsoka asked approaching him. "Who's Alive?"

Dante was quiet before he looked at her.

"Vergil…" Dante replied. Ahsoka's eyes widened but the others looked confused.

"Who's Vergil?"


	12. C11) Unparalleled

11) Unparalleled

—

"So, let me get this straight" Kanan said. "You were banished because your brother attempted to overthrow the Order?"

"That's right" Keanu said. "They were afraid that I'd try to do the same"

"What happened to him?" Ezra spoke up.

"They ordered me to stay at the temple so that they could deal with him and his coup. I refused and went to find him myself. When I did, he had massacred the group the order sent. Then he started slaughtering hundreds of innocent people just to prove a point. That's when I drew the line. We fought and… I killed him"

"But then how is he still alive?"

"I'm not sure… when I saw him back in the temple, he said that he was 'restored'. I don't know how or why, but I'm going to find out" Keanu said looking towards Keanu. "You ok, kid?"

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in."

"So, what did you see, Keanu?" Kanan asked as the young Jedi, looked down.

"I'm still trying to piece it together. I saw the Rebellion, completely… destroyed. Everyone was dead."

"Wait what?!" Ezra questioned. "By the Empire? By Vader?"

"No… Not Vader. I think by someone or something worse."

"What's worse than Vader?" Ezra said as the parents looked at Keanu with worried faces.

"I don't know…"

2 weeks had passed since the discoveries at the temple on Lothal and during that time, the Rebels finally found a planet where they could build their base, Atollon.

On the surface, Kitana, Keanu and Sabine were watching Ezra and Kanan train together.

"Keep your blade up!" Kanan said. "It's easier to drop it then it is to raise it"

The two kept exchanging blows until Ezra quickly switched from his saber to his blaster, attempting to stun Kanan, yet the Jedi was able to block the bolts.

"You know that's my move" Kanan said.

"I steal from the best" Ezra said as the two kept clashing until Ezra held his blade up to Kanan's neck. "Gotcha"

"And I got you" Kanan said pointing his blade to Ezra's gut. The Jedi sheathed their blades.

"Ugh! tied again" Ezra said with annoyance.

"There's no such thing as a tie" Kanan said bluntly. "You lose, you die"

"Yeah, and you win by killing an Inquisitor" Ezra argued back.

"No, you win by surviving" Kanan said.

"You two are getting pretty good" Sabine said breaking up the argument.

"Getting? Are you saying we weren't good before?" Ezra asked

"I think she means you are better than before" Hera said.

"I'll take it" Ezra said as he blocked a sneak attack from Kanan.

"You never turn your back on an enemy!" He said.

"Ok, but since when are you my enemy?" "Ezra asked.

"Let's go again; You guys should join in" Kanan said, diverting his gaze to Keanu and Kitana.

"Sounds good" Keanu said as the two walked over to join the sparring match. "Ok, me and Ez verses Kanan and Kitana. We so got this"

"Don't be so sure." Kitana said with a smirk. "Remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah… you were trying to kill me" Keanu chuckled.

"Let's recreate that scene" Kitana said with an evil smile.

"Oh, what have I done…"

Later on, the Ghost crew met up with Rex to discuss the plan for the new base.

"The sight doesn't look like much I'll admit but good news is that our scouts have found a fresh water source deep underground" Rex said.

"We're placing sensor markers around the perimeter" Sabine said. "We'll know if anyone drops by unannounced"

"This planet may be hot, dry and unpleasant, but at least there's nothing trying to kill us" Rex said.

"Don't Jinx It. I did that and just got my ass kicked" Keanu said making everyone laugh. "I'm serious!"

Later Keanu strode over to where he could hear music. He spotted both Zeb and Ezra, bathing in the sun.

"Damn, where's my invitation?" Keanu asked as the two sat up.

"Hey kid, pull up a crate, watch the sunset." Zeb said with a chuckle. Keanu then used the force to pull a crate towards him before sitting on it. "Can't beat this eh?"

"No, you can't" Keanu agreed, relaxing in the sun. "Ezra told you that we're gonna be leaving soon. "

"Yeah, I figured. Goin' after the "red blades," huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know when we'll be back." Keanu said as Ezra sat up.

"Or if we'll be back."

"Hey, hey, bad luck to talk like that. You'll be back. 'Course we'll probably have toppled the Empire by then." Zeb said as the teens laughed.

"We can swap war stories."

"It's a deal." Keanu said before glancing to his left, witnessing Kitana, sitting by herself. "I'll be right back"

Keanu approached the princess and hugged her from behind. She smiled.

"Hey" Keanu said as he kissed the back of neck.

"Hey "she replied and faced him. "Everything ok?"

"I guess" Keanu said. "Dante is still trying to look for Obi wan and my Mom's disappeared to who knows where. Anyway, what about you?"

"My father arranged a transport for Drogoth. And from what it seems, the others just finished placing the sensors around the base and are on their way back"

"He's not going to like y'know… eat me, right?"

"No, of course not" Kitana said with a laugh. "As long as you don't annoy me"

Just then a Rebel pilot approached the couple as did Sabine and Rex. "All the eastern sensors are in place"

"Good have all the pilots checked in?" Sabine asked.

"Lieutenant Deiser hasn't returned nor responded yet" the pilot replied.

Rex then attempted to contact the missing Lieutenant, but no one answered.

"Phoenix 6, report. Deiser, do you copy?" the clone asked but received a static communication. "Nothing".

"She was on the north face. We had better check on her" Kitana said.

"We'll go" Keanu said. "Its better if its just two rather than an entire search party"

"You better take the Phantom then" Hera suggested.

Later Rex, Kitana and Keanu took the Phantom to the spot where the missing rebel pilot was last reported. They searched and attempted to contact the pilot on their comlinks.

"Spectre 7 to Phoenix 6 do you copy?" Kitana asked. "Deiser come in!"

"Looks like whatever happened, happened after she placed that sensor" Rex said picking up the pilot's helmet from the ground.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Keanu said.

"This doesn't feel right… wait, someone's here" Kitana said as the three heard a hiss like noise, irradiating in all directions.

"Or something else" Rex said. "behind you!"

The two teens turned around and saw a rock rising out of the dirt only it wasn't a rock. It was a spider like creature with a rock that acted like a shell. Kitana took out her war fans while Keanu ignited one of his sabers as well as grabbing one of his blasters.

"You two think it's aggressive?" Rex asked.

"I'm not waiting to find out!" Keanu said as he and Rex started shooting at the approaching creatures. But their weapons proved ineffective. They were surrounded.

"More incoming!" Keanu said igniting his other saber.

"Get to the ship!" Rex said as they tried to get into the Phantom, but the creatures blocked their path.

"This is Spectre 7, we're under attack; we need assistance!" Kitana said but then a spider tackled the princess. Whilst on the floor, she jabbed her blades into the creature's eyes, killing it instantly. Keanu then grabbed the corpse and shoved it to one side, helping Kitana to her feet.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..." She replied weakly as she saw one of the bugs dragging Rex away.

"Get off me, you lousy crawler!" Rex exclaimed.

"Rex!" the teens yelled as the Clone was dragged off.

"Go! I'll be fine!" Rex ordered as the two made it to the sensor. But the crawlers halted their assault and stared at them.

"What are they waiting for?" Kitana asked the young Jedi.

"Come on then!" Keanu taunted but the cralwers just stood there and hissed. The teens then looked up and saw the Ghost. The platform was down as Kanan and Zeb started blasting at the spiders. The crawlers retreated as the Ghost swiftly landed.

"I hate multi leggers!" Zeb growled as he and the others walked off the ship.

"Where's Rex?" Ezra asked.

"Those creatures took him" Kitana said. "I think they got Deiser too"

"Chopper, locate Rex's position" Hera ordered as Chopper scanned the area before locating a faint signal.

"He says this way" Sabine said as the Ghost crew ran to the direction Chopper said.

"I'll stay here an uh… guard the ship" Zeb said.

"Zeb… a big guy like you isn't scared of a few spiders, right?" Keanu taunted.

"No… More than two legs are just excessive" Zeb grunted as they found a cave system. The Jedi ignited their sabers to light the way inside the cave. The spiders remained hidden.

"Stay sharp and stick together" Kanan said.

"They have tough armour" Kitana informed. "Their eyes are their weak spot"

"We need to split up" Kanan said. "Ezra go with Hera"

"No" Hera said sternly. "Ezra, take Keanu and go with Kanan. Sabine, Zeb, Kitana, you're with me"

The three Jedi walked in one direction while the others went in the opposite way. As they continued down the narrow cave, a crawler suddenly blocked their path.

"Let me try to connect with it" Ezra said deactivating his saber.

"I don't think so" Kanan said.

"Trust me I got this" Ezra said extended his and trying to use the force to connect with the spider but it snapped its pincers, narrowly missing Ezra's hand. Kanan quickly thrusted his saber into the bug, killing it on impact. He looked at his apprentice with annoyance.

"Maybe I should teach you more common sense!" Kanan snapped.

"I had common sense before you started teaching me!" Ezra argued back.

"Will you both shut up! Find Rex first; argue later!" Keanu said as he and the other Jedi ran down another cave before Kitana contacted Keanu's comlink.

"_Keanu, we found Rex_"

"Good work, we'll meet up with you" Keanu said.

"_Actually, I think it's time to go_" Sabine said

"What do you mean?" He asked but no reply "Sabine? Kitana? Guys, answer me!"

The other group had been cornered by the crawlers as they tried to fend them off. But fortunately, the Jedi managed to get there before and assist in fighting off the spiders.

"Glad you could drop in" Hera said sarcastically still shooting at the spiders. The Ghost crew managed to clear a path through the cave, but they were still being tailed. They managed to retreat to the Ghost, yet they couldn't take off. The Ghost had been stuck to the ground by the spiders webbing. The spiders kept crawling all over the Ghost, searching for weak points, as the crew tried to figure out why they attacked them now and not before.

"Ugh these things never attacked us before, why now!?" Kanan asked.

"You're right they could've overrun the base, but they didn't…" Hera said.

"Wait… I know why!" Kitana said.

"Yeah, why?" Keanu asked.

"The sensors. When we stood by it, they froze. They must send singles that scare them" the princess said.

"And the base is surrounded by them! Good work Kitana!" Hera said. "If we can get it, we can hold them off while we clear the ship"

"But how do we get it?" Sabine asked.

"We got a breach! They're coming in through the air lock!" Rex called out trying to fend off the intruders.

"We need a plan to get to the sensor!" Sabine said as they rushed to the airlock.

"I think I've got an Idea" Ezra said.

"Figure it out on the way!" Hera said as she and the others went out the main hatch to fight off the bugs.

"Ok kid what's the plan?" Zeb asked.

"Ok Zeb, Sabine and Hera will provide cover fire. Keanu you're on the ramp. Kanan and Kitana you're with me" Ezra said as everyone got in position.

"What am I doing on the ramp!?" Keanu asked.

"Kitana, Kanan and I are gonna throw you over to the sensor" Ezra said. "Just trust me!"

"Ready?" Kanan asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Keanu replied.

"One. Two. Three!"

Keanu sprinted off the ramp as the three propelled him forward but then one of the bugs shot up a web and snatched him, causing him to hit the ground strongly.

"Keanu!" Kitana cried.

As Keanu struggled against the onslaught of pincers and talons, he felt a rage build inside him.

"Get off me!" Keanu roared, attempting to free himself until he reached his breaking point. His eyes shifted green once again, but he didn't fight the anger. "I. Said**. GET. OFF!**"

A swirl of black liquid erupted from his chest and quickly spread across his whole body. Then an explosion struck the young Jedi, knocking down Ezra and they all looked up and saw a circle of flames where Keanu was before. Something came out of the flame and the Ghost crew couldn't believe their eyes as the saw a horrifying beast. It had tar like skin and javelin claws with bright white eyes. It was panting heavily before it laid it's sight on the spiders.

It roared like a savagely as it drew its claws and started slashing manically, killing all in its sight. It wouldn't allow them escape.

"Kanan what the hell is that?" Ezra asked in fear watching the beast rip off a spider's legs and eat them.

"I don't know… I've never seen anything like this" Kanan replied as Kitana leapt of the ramp. "Kitana, wait!"

The princess slowly approached the beast.

"Keanu? Is that you?" She said as It snarled in response. It rose its hand to slash her but stopped. All of the sudden the creature stopped and looked at itself, before looking at Kitana.

"**Ki…Ta…Na**?" the beast said before it leaped out of sight.

Hours later, the Ghost crew found Keanu, his clothes torn and unconscious.

"Guys, he's over here!" Ezra called, rushing to Keanu's side. "Hey man, can you hear me?"

"Oh my god, Keanu!" Kitana said, resting his head in her hands. They saw that his veins were black, and his heart rate was slower than it should be. "Kanan! Hera!"

"Poor kid" Zeb said as Hera and Kanan rushed to the young Jedi.

"Contact his parents now!" Hera said as Kanan grabbed his communicator.

"Dante, it's Kanan. Get to my position ASAP!"

"_Kanan, I'm in the middle of something here_\- "

"For the love of the force, your son is injured!" Hera exclaimed. But then they heard a fire erupt behind them. Dante came rushing out of the flames. The crew were shocked to what they just witnessed.

"Where is he?!" Dante demanded, witnessing Keanu on the floor. He rushed to his son's side. "What happened?!"

"How did you-" Kanan stuttered before receiving a glare.

"God damnit Kanan I'll explain later, tell me what happened!" the Grey Jedi yelled.

"We were attacked by these creatures. He got grabbed by a group of them and then… he changed into some kind of rampaging monster" Ezra informed as Dante looked down with guilt.

"I thought I had more time… _Spiritu transita Raiden!" _Dante called as a lightning bolt struck the ground behind them. Raiden appeared before the Ghost crew.

"Dante, I heed your message. What has happened?" Raiden questioned as the Ghost crew looked at him, stunned.

"Raiden, its Keanu. I don't know what is happening to him" Dante said as Raiden knelt down to examine the teen.

"By the Gods…his transformation has begun, we must take him to the Temple immediately!" Raiden said as Dante picked up his son. The Ghost crew were still flabbergasted.

"Wait hold on-" Kanan said before Raiden stopped him.

"This Is not the time for introductions, Kanan Jarrus" the Thunder god said. "We shall explain these events later, but right now, we must focus on aiding young Keanu."

The two then disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving the Rebels in distraught.

"Lay him on the table, quickly" Raiden said as Dante placed Keanu on the stone table.

"What is happening to him?"

"I have seen it in mortals, that conflict of the mind expresses itself as an ailment on the body, but never in a demon… But a demon believing himself mortal? I can only imagine…"

"Raiden, stop being so cryptic and tell me what the hell is happening to him!" Dante yelled.

"The boy's true nature, your true nature fights within him" Raiden said as Dante put his hand to Keanu's face.

"I… did this to him?" Dante asked, filled with guilt.

"It is not your fault." Raiden said. "I can heal him but to save him…"

"He must know the truth of what he is" Dante said as Raiden nodded. The thunder god guided his hand over Keanu's body, making the black veins disappear and his wounds heal.

"Take Keanu. Tell your friends of your past and what you truly are." Raiden said but Dante rose and left the temple in frustration. Raiden looked down at Keanu and sensed the dark presence.

"I know of your kind, Demon. So, I will warn you now. Harm this boy in any way, shape or form and I will show you a fate worse than your extinction" Raiden said darkly before he teleported in front of Dante. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Get out of my way Raiden" Dante said, pushing past the Thunder god. "It's because of me this happened!"

"Blood of the demon… descendant of the Demon realm… a common coward" Raiden said with his arms crossed.

"I am not a coward!" Dante exclaimed, thrusting his fist towards Raiden but he merely rose his arm and caught it, throwing Dante into the ground. With a cry of rage, Dante got back up and attacked with a fury of kicks and punches. But they were all blocked or parried. Dante knew the fight was in vain, so he fell to his knees.

"Just let me go" Dante said. Raiden merely looked at him.

"Did you think you could just walk out of my temple without my complicity?" Raiden asked, helping Dante up.

"You wanted me to attack you… why?"

"To release your anger. To make you amenable to reason."

"And to make me feel like shit"

"Self-loathing has always been an unfortunate part of your makeup. Your friends will not turn you away, because they are not afraid of you" Raiden said with a hand on the demon's shoulder. Dante knew he was right. He bowed and hastily returned Keanu to the Rebellion for further medical treatment.

In this time, Dante revealed his true past to the Rebels and what was happening to Keanu. As Raiden said, they were understanding and didn't treat him any different. He also explained that Raiden had been mentoring him since the end of the Clone wars… and that he was a god originally trying to kill him. But after seeing Love is the demon's heart, the Thunder god drew an alliance and became a mentor.

A week later, Keanu had finally awoken. Dante would then tell him the truth that Keanu had been searching for since he had that first vision. They both felt… whole.

The Ghost crew were now outside, enjoying the sun. They sat around Dante and Raiden as they answered their questions. Keanu sat hand in hand with Kitana and watched his father entertain the crew.

"So, what do you really look like? Do you have a 'demon form'? Or do you all look like people?" Kanan asked, intrigued.

"What, are my dashing looks not good enough? I do have another form; let me show you" Dante said as the crew stood back and observed. Dante became engulfed with flames as he reverted to his demon form. The crew gasped and clapped. Dante bowed.

"Thank you. Thank you. I'm here all day" Dante said in his demonic voice before transforming back into his human form. He sat down next to Ahsoka and the lovebirds.

"So, wait it's a trick?" Sabine asked the Thunder god, referring to his staff.

"No, it is much more than that" Raiden said, placing his staff firmly into the ground. "It is a trial of worth. The weapon would change to the wielder's desire"

Raiden then snapped his fingers and the staff quickly shaped into a large hammer. Its handle was brown and the head a shiny silver. The crew were amazed.

"'Ah, whosoever be worthy shall haveth the power'" Ezra mimicked as the group laughed, including Raiden. "Whatever man, it's a trick!"

"Well please, Ezra Bridger, be my guest" Raiden said, gesturing to the hammer.

"Go on Kid, considering that you are so right" Zeb said sarcastically as Ezra got up.

"Ezra, we understand. You've had a tough week, so we won't hold it against you if you can't hold it up" Keanu laughed as Ezra grabbed the handle. With all his might, he pulled but the hammer didn't budge. He started to laugh.

"I still don't know how you do it!"

"Smell the silent judgement?" Zeb asked with a chuckle.

"Please Zeb, by all means" Ezra challenged, sitting back down. Zeb got up and approached the weapon.

"Never was one to shrink away from an honest challenge. It's definitely physics" Zeb stated.

"What do you know about physics?" Ezra asked.

"So, if I lift it, do I get to control lightning and all?" Zeb asked, ignoring Ezra's comment.

"Yes of course" Raiden said confidently. Zeb chuckled and tugged on the hammer. It still didn't budge. "C'mon… Ezra, get over here!"

Ezra ran to Zeb as they both attempted to lift the hammer.

"Are you even trying?" Ezra asked.

"Are you?!" Zeb snapped back before they both gave up. Kitana then gestured for Keanu to try.

"Ok. Anything to impress the lady" Keanu said, standing over the hammer. The hand that held the hammer became a black claw as he pulled.

"C'mon, why won't it budge?" Keanu said with a laugh before sitting back down. Then Kanan stood.

"Go on Kanan, no pressure" Sabine cheered as Kanan rolled up his sleeves.

"C'mon Kanan!" Ezra said as Kanan tugged on the handle. Raiden then heard a faint squeak as the hammer was tilted slightly. His mind flooded with questions before Kanan put up his hands in defeat. They all laughed again as Kanan sat down and gestured for Hera or Sabine to try.

"Oh, no, no. That's not a question I need answered" Hera said as everyone chuckled in response. But then Kitana stood up and approached the ancient weapon.

"You go girl!" Sabine cheered. The princess the grabbed the handle and tugged. The hammer moved slightly as it did for Kanan. Raiden was shocked but he didn't show it.

"It's rigged. The handles imprinted, right?" Sabine asked. "Like a security code or something…"

"A very interesting theory, Sabine Wren. But I have a simpler one." Raiden said as he effortlessly picked up the hammer and flipped it in his hand, before reverting it back into his staff. "You're all not worthy"

The crew all groaned in disbelief before they broke out into laughter. This was a much-needed moment of happiness and joy, before the mission to Malachor would commence…


	13. C12) Twilight of the Apprentice PT1

12) Twilight of the Apprentice PT 1

—

The next day Keanu, Ezra and Kanan were in the Phantom flying to Malachor. Dante and Ahsoka were speaking with a hologram of Rex.

"Once we drop out of hyperspace, we'll go dark" Ahsoka said.

"Are you sure about this?" Rex asked.

"Yes" Ahsoka replied.

"Ahsoka you don't have to go to Malachor alone"

"She's not alone" Dante said. "Don't worry, she'll be fine"

"You know… I could've order you two to take me along"

"You don't exactly out rank us anymore" Ahsoka said.

"In my book, experience outranks everything"

"Hmm, then we definitely out rank you" Dante said.

"May the force be with you" Rex said as his hologram disappeared. The parents noticed Keanu sitting across from them with his arm crossed. He was deep in thought about something.

"You ok Kid?" Dante asked, but Keanu didn't reply.

"Keanu" Ahsoka said raising his voice a little to grab his attention.

"Huh? Did you say something?" He asked.

"Were you ignoring us?"

"No, I was just… thinking." Keanu said with a sigh.

"Don't worry kid, everything's going to be fine" Dante said as the came out of hyperspace and entered Malachor's atmosphere. No one knew why Master Yoda sent them here, but they trusted his judgement. Chopper then picked up a faint signal.

"A ship?" Ezra asked. "What kind?"

Chopper grumbled for a bit, but he couldn't make it out.

"He says he can't make it out" Keanu said. "What do you wanna do?"

"Track it" Kanan said. "Let's see who else is interested in this place"

They flew the Phantom closer to the surface before spotting a cavern with eight pillars in the middle.

"Woah what is that?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know but the ship we're tracking went there" Kanan said. "Let's set her down"

But then Dante felt a familiar presence, one he couldn't remember.

"Dante are you ok?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just sense something down there" Dante said. "something familiar"

"A good familiar?" Ezra asked.

"Is it ever?" Dante replied as the Phantom landed near the pillars. The force wielders stepped out.

"I don't see any ships… or anything for that matter…" Keanu said as the group approached the pillars. They examined the writing closely.

"This writing – It's in the old tongue" Ahsoka said.

"Can either of you read it?" Kanan asked

"We can try" Ahsoka said "It's a very old text"

"Here let me" Dante said, as his helmet formed around his face. The visors illuminated blue and scanned the writing, but it could only make out a few words. "Ok… maybe not. Let's try something else."

Dante then retracted his visor and extended his hand. The writing radiated red before Dante retracted his hand in excitement and pain.

"Woo, what a rush. And that's gonna leave a mark" Dante said, clutching his hand.

"What happened, are you alright?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Dante said. "There's something about this place that's keeping me from reading it. Maybe its something to do with my Demon blood"

Then Ezra felt something calling to him as he reached out to touch the pillar. Ahsoka turned to see him just before touching it.

"No Ezra don't!"

But it was too late, Ezra touched the pillar and it glowed an aggressive red. The ground under them collapsed as the five force wielders fell through and landed hard on ground. They were in some sort of cavern like system. The group got back up on their feet.

"Ezra, what happened to 'Don't'" Keanu said cracking his back. "Oh, that's gonna be a problem tomorrow."

"What is that?" Ezra asked as they observed a giant pyramid structure with the tip of it glowing crimson red.

"A Sith temple" Ahsoka said as she and the others walked through what seemed to be an ancient city, driven to nothing but stone and dust. Chopper then grunted through the commlink.

"Oh? We might fall through the surface. Thanks for the warning, Chop" Ezra said sarcastically.

"Any fix on that ship yet?" Kanan asked. Chopper grumbled his answer. "He's picked up the trail. This way"

The trail lead directly towards the temple, passing barricades of rubble and a demolished civilisation. It was quiet.

"I bet whatever we're looking for is inside that temple" Ezra said, breaking the silence.

"Seems likely" Kanan said. "Just remember, if there's a ship down here… we're not alone"

"Mom, you said we're here to find knowledge" Keanu said. "What kind exactly?"

"The forbidden kind" Ahsoka replied. "To defeat you're enemy, you must know them. Understand them"

"I don't like it, but when do we ever get a choice" Dante said.

"No better way to learn about the Sith then, I guess" Kanan said as the group continued their journey towards the temple. But the group were stopped by an eerie sight. Burnt corpses, stuck like statues.

"My god…" Dante said, examining one of the countless bodies. "Must have been one hell of a barabque…"

"The ground looks scorched" he said. "Hey Kanan, look a lightsaber. and another!"

Ezra picked up one of them. An emerald green blade ignited before two smaller blades ignited from the sides. But the blades disappeared shortly after due to lack of power in the saber. Kanan knelt next to Dante.

"This was a battlefield" Kanan said looking at the corpses.

"What happened here?" Keanu asked.

"It seems that one time, thousands of years ago, Jedi knights attacked the temple" Ahsoka said.

"And the Jedi won right?" Ezra asked.

"From what I can tell… I don't think anybody did" Dante said. "Just another pointless slaughter".

"I hate to break up this history lesson… but we should keep moving" Kanan said.

"If you ask me this whole planet is riddle" Keanu said.

"If it's a riddle, then what's the question?" Kanan with a smirk.

"Why are you such a- Get down!" He yelled as he pushed the Jedi out of the way with a massive tendril and blocked a pair of spinning red blades. It quickly retreated to Keanu's body before covering him completely. They all ignited their sabers and stood against a New Inquisitor.

"Five Jedi" the inquisitor said, clearly pleased with his discovery. "And whatever you are…"

"An Inquisitor!" Ezra said as he charged at them. But the inquisitor threw detonators into the ground.

"Ezra, wait!" Keanu said tackling the other Jedi as the detonator exploded and the teens fell through the hole it caused. Keanu hit the ground hard but softened Ezra's landing.

"Ezra!" Kanan cried out

"Keanu!" Both Dante and Ahsoka exclaimed as the adults looked through the hole and saw the teens. The inquisitor was escaping.

"Ok, from now on, I lead " He groined as Ezra got off him. The black liquid then disappeared into his black as he stood.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Kanan called out.

"We're fine" Ezra replied.

"Well you are…" Keanu said under his breath. "Just go after him, before he escapes. We'll catch up"

The adults swiftly disappeared.

"Yeah we'll catch up as soon as we figure out where we are" Ezra said.

"I can tell you where you are…" an old voice said as the teens turned to see a hooded figure. "…You're with me"

Keanu and Ezra both ignited their sabers and stood in defensive positions.

"Please put your weapons away, I mean you no harm" the old man said.

"Stay back!" Ezra threatened, but the old man kept walked closer. "I'm warning you old man!"

"Forgive me…it- I've been alone for so long" the old man said weakly. "It's been years since I've spoken to anyone"

"You live here alone, in the dark?" Keanu asked still holding up his sabers.

"Not by choice?" The old man said. "My ship crashed. I'm trapped, marooned. I've had to scrounge and scrape to survive"

"Look, I'm sorry. I wish we could help you. But we have to get back to our friends and family" Ezra said looking for a way to the surface.

"Well, Perhaps I can help you" the old man said.

"I doubt that" Keanu scoffed.

"Why are you here?" The old man asked the teens.

"We're not gonna tell you that" Ezra said.

"You two came here for the same reason I did, years ago" the old man said. "You seek knowledge"

Both teens looked at each other, then to the old man.

"It's in the temple… isn't it?" Ezra asked.

"And I know of a secret way to get inside" the old man said. "but… but I'm too old. And I-I need help to open the door."

The teens slid down the small slope and approached the old man.

"What's inside?" Ezra asked

"Help me and find out" the old man said.

"Show us the doorway" Ezra said

"Please, this way" the old man said.

"You first" Keanu said.

"Do you not trust me?" The old man asked.

"We don't know you" Ezra said.

"W-well let's change that" the old man said. "Call me, 'old master' and you two?"

"Call me Jabba" Ezra said.

"And I'm Zemo" Keanu replied.

"Hmm… Come then Jabba and Zemo" Old Master said as followed his trail. Keanu pulled Ezra close to him.

"Ezra, tell me that something about him doesn't seem right" the Jedi said.

"Dude, calm down" Ezra said as they followed the old man. "He wants to help us"

Later the teens and the old master were walking underneath another temple like structure, searching for the doorway.

"How much further?" Ezra asked.

"You worry about your friends?" Old master asked.

"They need our help" Ezra said.

"Yes…and with good reason. The inquisitor is powerful" Old master said making the teens stop in their tracks.

"Wait… you know about the inquisitor?" Keanu asked as the Old master faced them.

"He is my enemy" Old master said. "All Inquisitors and their masters are my enemies"

"Were you a Jedi?" Ezra asked.

"Uh…No... no, no" the old master said. "But I was once a force wielder Long, long, long ago"

"Then you're a Sith!" Keanu growled as the teens raised their sabers.

"The Sith…the Sith, took everything from me..." Old master growled. "Ripped me from my mother's arms, murdered my brother, used me as a weapon and cast me aside. Abandoned me. Once I had power...now I have nothing… nothing"

"I know how you feel" Ezra said, lowering his saber. Keanu remained silent. "the Empire took my mother, my father"

"And you?" Old master said, looking at the other Jedi. He was silent for a moment.

"I've lost friends… family. Even a part of myself." Keanu said, looking at his bio arm. "And for what, some pointless war?"

"And you want revenge" Old master said.

"We want Justice!" Ezra said

"Yes, yes! And you both shall have it" Old master said. "For I have discovered the key"

"What key?" Keanu asked.

"The key… to destroying the Sith" Old master said.

"That's the knowledge inside the temple?" Ezra asked as they continued along the trail.

"Yes, that temple hold secrets of the Sith. Secrets that have been buried with the dead for thousands of years" Old Master said as they approached the door.

"And you'll share that knowledge with us?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes, of course" Old master said as they entered the temple to search for the knowledge they were seeking. Ezra and Old master walked up the stairs, but Keanu stopped. He sensed something, hidden amongst the rubble. He rose his hand and cleared the rubble with the force revealing…

"A ring?" He asked as he picked it up and looked at it closely. It was a stunning silver, accompanied by a blood red gem. But then he noticed red writing around the entirety of the ring. It also started to glow.

"Hey, Keanu come on!" Ezra called out When Keanu looked back, the ring stopped glowing and its shininess disappeared, as did the writing.

"On my way!" He called back as he slid the ring into his pocket and climbed up the stairs. Moments later, they entered the temple.

"Woah" Ezra said stunned.

"A place of worship to some" Old Master said. "To others, an engine of destruction and in the heart, lies our prize"

"How do we get in?" Ezra asked.

"Two must lift the stones. No more, no less. That is the way of the Sith" Old master said.

"You sure seem to know a lot about them" Ezra said.

"To defeat your enemy, you must know your enemy" Old master said. "Even practice their beliefs"

"That's what my mother said" Keanu said.

"Then she is wise" Old master said.

"Yeah but I don't think our masters would approve of that last one" Ezra said.

"Then they are doomed to fail" Old master said. "Now Jedi, help me"

Ezra and Keanu hesitated then reached out with the force and tried to lift the stones. They struggled but pushed with all their might.

"We can't do it they're too heavy" Ezra said through the pain.

"Your anger is a wellspring. You must use it!" Old master said.

"But a Jedi is never supposed to act out of emotion." Ezra said.

"Your passions give you strength and through strength, you gain power" Old master said. "You have seen it, you feel it. You must break your chains"

"Ezra, let me" Keanu said as Ezra stepped back, exhausted. Keanu used the force to lift the stone but while doing so his appearance started changing again. Keanu was unaware that he had switched into his Demon form due to the pure concentration of lifting the stones. The Old master was stunned.

"Yes, use your power. Feel the Darkside course through your veins, let it transform you"

Keanu grunted through the pain before he finally managed to lift the door. He and the others went into the temple, but it led nowhere.

"A dead end!" Ezra said.

"Focus young one" old master said to Keanu.

"**Enough**!" Keanu exclaimed. He raised his hand in rage and the stones were lifted immediately. They walked past as the slabs hit the ground behind them, cracking completely. Keanu then kneeled in exhaustion, panting heavily. He reverted to his normal self.

"You ok?" Ezra asked.

"I'm...yeah, I'm good" Keanu said as The Old master kneeled next to him.

"A gift you have. Unless you take risks, do what must be done, there will always be limits to your abilities" Old master said. "Seize the power. Do not become like me, Zemo and Jabba"

Ezra helped Keanu to his feet and they both looked at the old master.

"My name is Ezra, and this is Keanu" Ezra stuttered. "Those are our real names"

"Real name?" Old master asked. "I once had a name so long ago, I don't remember"

The Old Master then took off his hood, revealing to be a Zabrak with red and black skin.

"Now… now I am Maul"

Keanu's eyes were widened completely before he forced Maul into the wall, pinning him with his sabers.

"Keanu what are you doing!?" Ezra demanded.

"He's a murderer! He's Darth Maul, the one who enslaved Mandalore! The Demon Sith of Dathomir!" He yelled back while Maul's eyes became alert.

"Demon Sith? I have only heard that name spoken from one… The Demon Jedi."

Maul took a closer look at Keanu, before his mind flooded with flashbacks of previous battles with Dante. The face and hair should've been a dead giveaway for his father, but the red markings and the pure blue eyes immediately revealed the mother.

"Yes… yes, I see it now" Maul said. "The eyes of the Mother… the face of the Father, you are their descendant…why hadn't I seen it before?"

"This is for everyone you killed!" He exclaimed raising his Saber to kill Maul, but Ezra grabbed his arm.

"Keanu, stop!" Ezra said. "He's our only clue to destroying the Sith"

"He is a Sith! Ezra, we can't trust him!" He said.

"I know, but what other choice do we have?" Ezra said as Keanu looked back at him then to Maul. He deactivated his sabers.

"Fine…" He said coldly before turning to Maul. "If you try anything, I'll kill you myself and wait for your sorry ass in hell …"

Moments later, the teens and Maul walked into a chamber. They spotted a glowing red holocron in the middle of the room.

"Behold the key" Maul said, gesturing to the holocron.

"It's a holocron" Ezra said.

"So, you know of them" Maul said.

"Yeah my Master has one, but it's different" Ezra replied.

"Because this is a Sith Holocron, one that holds all their secrets" Maul said.

"So how do we get to it?" Keanu asked

"It is a test. Only someone with the courage to risk oblivion can claim it" Maul said.

"Throw me" Ezra said. "Ill jump and you use the force to throw me"

"Ezra NO! We can't trust him!" Keanu said.

"We don't have a choice" Ezra said stepping back. Then Ezra took a running start and jumped across the ledge whilst Maul threw him far enough, so Ezra landed next to the Holocron.

"Ezra are you ok!?" Keanu yelled.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Ezra called back as he pulled out the Holocron. But the temple started to shake, and the platform Ezra was on began to rise.

"Ezra jump!" He called out.

"I can't! I won't make it!" Ezra said.

"Yes, you can!" Keanu said. "I'll catch you!"

Ezra took a deep breath and jumped down as Keanu extended his hand. A long black tendril shot out of his arm and grabbed the young Jedi, pulling him to safety.

"Thanks " Ezra said.

"No problem bro" Keanu said as they started their search for the others. Ezra observed the Sith Holocron, tampering with it.

"How do you open this?" He asked.

"One must be a Sith or think like one" Maul replied. "but it has other uses; give it to me and I will show you"

Ezra hesitated but then gave Maul the Holocron. The former sith placed it in the wall next to him and the walls opened.

"Sith Holocrons are keys that can open many doors" Maul said giving Ezra the Holocron. As the last door opened, they saw Kanan, Ahsoka and Dante fighting off the Inquisitors. Ezra and Keanu ignited their sabers and ran to the adults.

"Ezra!" Kanan said as he saw his padawan.

"Keanu! " Ahsoka said with relief.

"Glad your ok, kid" Dante said as they all stood in a line.

"We've brought help" Ezra said as the three adults saw the former Sith.

"Maul?!" Dante and Ahsoka questioned as they saw their old adversary.

"The shadow…" the new Inquisitor said with awe. Maul chuckled deeply.

"What fun… what fun!"

The Inquisitors were standing across from the 5 force wielders and Maul. The 7th Sister spoke up, stepping forward.

"So, the rumours are true, Darth Maul lives"

"Formerly Darth, now just Maul" Maul said approaching.

"Ezra step away from him!" Kanan said.

"Keanu you too!" Ahsoka ordered.

"Kanan I swear he's with us" Ezra said.

"Perhaps my actions can speak louder than words" Maul said as he detached the handle from his cane. Two crimson blades ignited from each side. The former sith leapt forward and clearly was an expert in this form. Maul fought masterfully as he locked blades with the 7th sister.

"Why would you come here?" the 7th sister asked.

"He knows of the artefact!" the 5th brother said as he locked blades with Kanan. Ahsoka did the same with the 8th brother.

"The Holocron… do you have It?" The 8th brother asked Maul.

"You will find out soon enough" Maul said as he pushed the 7th sister back.

"Fall back!" The 7th sister said as the inquisitors used their lightsabers as propellers and escaped. Dante turned to Maul.

"So, what are the odds of us running into you, Maul?" Dante growled as Maul chuckled.

"A privilege to meet your acquaintance again… Dante" Maul said. "How you've grown, and I see you've been busy with Lady Tano… what an adorable couple you are"

Bu then Dante grabbed the former Sith by the throat.

"As much as I'd love to catch up, I'd suggest you give me a reason why I shouldn't gut you for everything you've done!" Dante said. "Now talk!"

"Do you expect me… to tell you… if I can't…breathe…" Maul said gasping for air. Dante dropped him.

"That wasn't an answer" Dante snarled about to cut down Maul but Ahsoka stopped him.

"Dante, stop. It's what he wants. Don't kill him out of rage or you'll be just like him" Ahsoka pleaded as Dante sheathed his blade. The old man slowly stood.

"I can see…where he gets his rage from…Like father…like son" Maul coughed.

"Now what game are you playing?" Ahsoka demanded as Maul stood up. He looked to where the Inquisitors disappeared.

"The endgame, Lady Tano" Maul replied. "The endgame."

"The hell do you mean?" Dante questioned as Maul turned to them.

"I am the enemy of your enemy now and I have my own reason for wanting the Empire to fall. But we have little time. The one they call Vader will be here soon."

"How do you know?" Kanan asked as all force wielders sheathed their blades.

"His dogs will tell him where we are" Maul said. "Three Jedi and two-part timers. Oh, He will come. He will not be able to resist us"

"Hold on, there is no us" Kanan said. "Dealing with inquisitors is one thing, Vader is another. And I'm not convinced that we're on the same anyway"

"Kanan we should trust him" Ezra said pulling out the Sith Holocron, presenting it to the adults. "Look. He, Keanu and I took this from the temple together, this is why we came here right? To find out how to beat the Sith. Ahsoka you said we came here for knowledge"

"Ezra there is no way a Jedi can unlock that Holocron" Ahsoka said.

"But It may unlock the temple itself" Maul said.

"How? Tell me how" Ezra said.

"At the top of the temple there is a chamber. Connect the holocron to the obelisk within and you can unlock the ancient knowledge of the Sith" Maul replied.

"Why are you trying so hard to keep us here?" Dante asked as Maul froze.

"I cannot defeat Vader alone" Maul replied.

"I say we stay with him" Ezra said.

"Yeah well I say we go" Kanan argued.

"Look, I love the sights, but we've outstayed our welcome, so that settles it" Dante said.

"You are such cowards that you would run from a chance to defeat your enemies?" Maul asked in disbelief. "Those who would slaughter your friends?"

"Kanan?" Ezra asked looking to his master. Kanan looked to Ahsoka, then she looked to Dante who scowled. He sighed in defeat.

"Damn it..." Dante growled as Kanan turned on his comlink.

"Chopper, we're staying for a while" Kanan said as Chopper started complaining. "Yeah I know it's a bad Idea, just scan the area for incoming ships and keep the Phantom out of sight"

"Oh, How exciting. We're on the same side" Maul said standing next to Kanan.

"Just show us how to get to the top" Kanan said. "And hurry"

"This way" Maul said as he led the others to the temple. Maul led the 5 force wielders to a corner of the temple. He placed his hand on the wall which caused the side to slide down like an elevator. Both Maul and Ezra got while Kanan tried to join them.

"Only two no more no less" Maul said.

"Yeah? Well these two come as a set" Kanan said pushing Maul aside. "You ok riding with Grandpa?"

"Jolly" Dante said sarcastically. The Sith touched the wall, making Ezra and Kanan go up. The pillar returned and Maul got on.

"Come young one" Maul said, gesturing for Keanu to join him but Dante stepped in front.

"Woah. How about we catch up old friend" Dante said sarcastically. "Stay with your Mother"

Dante and Maul went up and vanished from their sight. But know they were wondering how to get up.

"Now how are we gonna get up there?" Ahsoka asked.

Keanu hesitated but touched the wall, hoping it wouldn't work but instead, a staircase opened from the side, instead of the lift.

"Am I evil? Am I going to become a Sith like… Vader?"

"No sweetie" Ahsoka said hugging the young jedi. "You are brave, kind and selfless like your father. It's your blood that allows you to do these things"

"I hope your right"

"A mother always is" Ahsoka said as they ascended the staircase. When they made it to the top, they witnessed Kanan and Maul fighting of the 8th Brother. Ezra was hanging on to the edge for dear life.

Keanu ran toward his best friend, sliding across the floor to grab his friend. He quickly pulled him up as the inquisitors made his escape. They then saw the other two inquisitors fly above them.

"Looks like they figured out your plan" Kanan said to Maul.

"Then we shall alter it" Maul said. "I recommend we split up scale the pyramid from two sides. They will also have to divide their forces."

"Let me guess Ezra and Keanu go with you? no thanks" Kanan said.

"It is the logical choice" Maul said.

"I say we spilt up" Ezra said "trust me"

"I'm gonna regret this" Keanu mumbled, walking up to Ezra.

"Excellent, excellent" Maul said with a sigh. "You three will find a lift on the far side we will meet again on the next terrace"

Maul and the teens then disappeared from their sight.

"They'll be fine" Ahsoka said to the other Jedi.

"Really how do you know?" Kanan asked. "He's unpredictable and will do anything to get what he wants"

"Because we taught them" Ahsoka replied.


	14. C12) Twilight of the Apprentice PT2

13)Twilight of the apprentice PT2

—

As the Mission to Malachor commenced, Raiden was meditating at his temple. He was calm and at peace before his mind was interrupted by a vision. He saw a massacre. Kanan and Dante were killed by Maul, Ahsoka disappeared fighting Vader and Raiden was pitted against Keanu, who was consumed by Darkness. He then saw the silver ring, accompanied by another 5, all with different colour gems… and the Zabrak from Keanu's vision. He opened his eyes, shocked by what he just saw.

"By the gods… how could this happen? I must warn them!" Raiden said, running towards the exit of the temple but the doors opened before him. The monster from Dante's vision stalked through the entrance. His brother reborn.

"_You will not be leaving this temple… without my complicity" _Vergil snarled, clutching his curved blade. "_You shall serve your true master… Raiden_!"

"I have no master; I am my own. I am sorry that I couldn't save you from this grim fate, but I will not fail those of the present" Raiden said. "Stand aside, if you have any fraction of your humanity, Vergil"

"_Vergil is extinct… I am Death's figure…If you won't join us… then you shall die…_" Vergil said, teleporting behind the thunder god, but his blade shattered on impact with Raiden's block.

"It will not be so easy" Raiden said, grabbing Vergil by the arm and tossing him through the doors. The shadow rolled across the stone floor before witnessing Raiden slam his foot down next to his head. Vergil quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke before reappearing behind Raiden. Every attack was blocked and countered by the thunder god before he finally restrained him with his staff.

"You were delusional to believe that you could defeat me here, now what master do you serve?" Raiden questioned but the shadow was silent. "Speak, why set me against Keanu?!"

"_I serve… the will… of death...Your combined power…threatens his vision… Miraak… is coming…and he wants…them_" Vergil said before he vanished into thin air. Raiden looked with distraught.

"Keanu" Raiden said in realisation as he rose his hand and disappeared into lightning, praying that he wasn't too late.

Back on Malachor, Maul turned to the teens as they were going up the temple.

"The Darkside fights without mercy, without remorse. If you both want to be victorious you must find the same strength inside of you"

"I already did" Keanu said. "And I nearly killed my friends. I won't let it happen again"

"That is why you must learn to endure it, Young Keanu" Maul said. "Only then will you be victorious in battle. Many will try to kill you for what you possess… you must strike first"

"But Kanan said we should only fight as a last resort, not a first" Ezra said.

"Ezra, Keanu ...you were given your gifts for a reason. To use them. Can I count on you both?" Maul asked putting his hands on each of the boy's shoulders but just as they reached the next level, Maul and the teens were surrounded by the 7th sister's probe droids. They ignited their sabers and deflected the bolts back to the droids. Maul then heard a lightsaber ignite and deflected it back to the 7th sister who cackled evilly.

The two teens charged at the Inquisitor, clashing blades constantly.

"That's It, young ones, use you anger, use your pain. Let it fuel you!" Maul said as he choked the 7th sister into the air with the force.

"No! No!" The inquisitor pleaded for mercy. She was defeated but that wasn't enough for Maul.

"Strike her down!" Maul demanded. "Do you want to end this? finish her!"

Ezra and Keanu were about to strike the 7th sister but then hesitated. Then Keanu heard whispers.

"_Kill her... she his weak... embrace your true power.._." the voices hissed. Keanu raised his arm, about to strike her down but stopped.

"No, this isn't Justice" Keanu said. But out of frustration, Maul threw his saber at the Inquisitor, killing her. Her body hit the floor.

"The next time you two hesitate like that… It may cost you your life" Maul said. "Or the lives of your friends and family"

The 3 force wielders then heard Kanan and the others fighting off the other two inquisitors.

"Let's go, I fear our companions are in danger" Maul said as they raced to the top. The teens looked down and saw Kanan , Dante and Ahsoka fighting of the 5th and 8th brother. Maul seemed distracted.

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"Nothing" Maul replied. "We must not delay. I will handle this. You two take the holocron and place it in the obelisk. Activate the temple and gain knowledge you seek"

"Well meet you at the top" Ezra said as Maul jumped down and helped the three adults. He slashed the 5th brother's lightsabers and swiftly gutted him.

Kanan fought off the 8th brother and hit his saber. Once the last inquisitors saw he was outnumbered he tried to escape but then he was pulled right back into Maul's lightsaber. His body fell limp, right next to the other Inquisitor.

"Where's Ezra and Keanu?" Kanan asked.

"You mean… my apprentices" Maul said. In the confusion, Maul threw his lightsaber into Kanan's eyes blinding him on impacted. He fell to the floor, clutching his face.

"Kanan!" Ahsoka yelled as Maul lunged at the down Jedi but Dante blocked him just in time.

"I'll handle him you help Kanan!" Dante said to Ahsoka as He and Maul fought back and forth their red and white blades clashed.

"You just signed your own death warrant!" Dante said as Maul chuckled. The blades clashed continuously as Ahsoka ran to Kanan's side.

"Kanan, can you hear me?" Ahsoka asked

"Yeah, go help Dante" Kanan said covering his eyes. Ahsoka looked on as Dante and Maul entered a saber lock.

"My apprentices have activated the temple or more precisely this battle station! Which I will use on all my enemies! But your descendant Dante, has a far darker power here!" Maul exclaimed.

"That's it, time to end this!" Dante said, reaching for his longsword. But it was gone, Dante turned around before he was impaled by the black blade. Maul stared at him with a dark smile.

"You don't know… how long I have waited… for this moment" Maul said before kicking Dante off the terrace. Ahsoka could only watch as he fell into the abyss. She cried, ignited her lightsabers and attacked Maul.

"Yes, Lady Tano, use your rage! He was weak and foolish not to destroy me!" Maul taunted as their blades clashed. As they fought, Kanan was scrounging the ground, searching for his lightsaber. He found it… and a temple guard mask.

Later at the top of the temple Ezra and Keanu walked in and saw the structure where the holocron was supposed to go.

"This is it" Ezra said as he used the force to place the holocron in-between the pillar and it opened. Red electricity formed around it around the obelisk and a voice spoke.

"Who approaches?"

"Ezra Bridger"

"Keanu Tano"

"We were told that this holocron is the key to knowledge" Ezra said.

"Indeed Ezra Bridger" the holocron said. "And do you know what knowledge is?"

"Tell us" Keanu said

"Knowledge… is… power!" The holocron exclaimed as the temple shot a crimson beam of energy, shattering the surface above. Ahsoka continued to fight off Maul as they saw the beam shoot up.

"The power will be mine!" Maul said. "Ezra and your son will be mine! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Ahsoka continued with a fury of attacks before flipping backwards onto the steps.

"Running away again Lady Tano? Or are you scared of what chaos your son can unleash!" Maul mocked as Ahsoka saw a large glowing figure behind Maul. She sighed in relief.

"Hey, asshole" the figure said in a deep voice, backhanding Maul into the wall. The landed in his place and pulled a sword from their chest. Dante, in a new demon form, was alive. "Thanks for the upgrade. I've been stabbed and jabbed by a number of things but who would've ever guessed"

Dante reverted into his human form and was tackled into a hug from Ahsoka.

"I thought I lost you" Ahsoka cried.

"I'm not going anywhere" Dante said as Maul started to get up. "Sorry Maul, you're gonna have to wait a bit longer and If you wanna finish out fight, you'll have to deal with him first"

Dante then gestured to his left. Maul turned and saw Kanan standing tall, covering his face with the temple guard mask.

"Go get them" Kanan said as the couple ran up the stairs to help the teens. Kanan fought off Maul.

Back at the top off the temple the teens where in the middle of the crimson storm coming from the holocron.

"I have been waiting" the holocron said.

"What's happening?!" Ezra asked

"I don't know!" He replied.

"The power to destroy life itself is yours" the holocron said.

"What?!" Ezra exclaimed "No that's not what we wanted"

"Then perhaps the other who approaches will claim it" the Holocron said.

"Maul" Ezra said sadly.

"I knew it!" Keanu yelled as he and Ezra tried to find Kanan and the others, but they were then blinded by a light which approached them. Three TIE Fighters were before them and on top of one of them was none other than Vader. The teens ignited their sabers as the Sith Lord jumped down and approached them. The ships then pulled back and disappeared into the abyss.

"You two have unlocked the secret of the temple" Vader said. "How did you accomplish this?"

"You're smart, figure it out!" Ezra said as he and Keanu clashed blades with the Sith lord.

"No matter, the power within will soon serve the Emperor" The Sith said, effortlessly blocking their attacks.

"We don't fear you" Ezra said.

"Then you will die, braver than most" Vader said as he continued to clash with Ezra and Keanu. But with one powerful strike, Ezra's saber was sliced in half. He fell backwards as Keanu then charged the Sith lord. But Vader picked him up with the force and sent him flying off the terrace. Yet Keanu was saved by a black tendril that stuck itself to the wall. He had a long climb ahead.

"Keanu!" Ezra called out but received no answer.

"Perhaps I was wrong" Vader said as he rose his blade to kill the teen.

"It wouldn't be the first time" a voice said from behind him. As he turned around Vader spotted both Dante and Ahsoka.

"It was for told that you would be here" Vader said. "Our long-awaited meeting has come at last"

"We're glad we gave you something to look forward to" Ahsoka said.

"We need not be adversaries" Vader said deactivating his saber. "The Emperor will show you mercy if you can tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found"

"There are no more Jedi" Ahsoka said. "You and your inquisitors have seen to that"

"Perhaps this child will confess what you will not" Vader threatened, facing Ezra who was slowly crawling backwards.

"I was beginning to believe I knew who you were, behind that mask. But it's impossible, my Master could never be as vile as you!" Ahsoka said.

"Anakin Skywalker was weak" Vader said facing the couple. "I destroyed him as I did your son"

Ahsoka then had a look of sadness.

"What?" Dante questioned. "Erza, where is he?"

"He… we didn't stand a chance" Ezra said sadly. Ahsoka shed one tear she became filled with rage.

"You will die for what you've done" She growled at the Sith.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way" Vader said.

"We are no Jedi" Ahsoka growled as she and Dante ignited their sabers while Vader ignited his. The two force wielders then charged the Sith and they clashed blades. Ahsoka pushed him back with the force, making him slide across the floor while Dante jumped into the air and slammed his blade on Vader's. He and Vader entered a saber lock but it swiftly broke as Ahsoka joined the fight again.

"I need a lot more training" Ezra groaned, turning to the holocron as the temple started shaking and trembling. "The Holocron, I can't let him get it"

Ezra tried to reach it it but he was pushed back.

"It takes a master and an apprentice!" a voice called as Erza turned around to see Kanan.

"Kanan! Wait, what happened? Why are you wearing that?" Ezra asked

"Ill explain later" Kanan said, reaching for his commlink. "Chopper get the Phantom ready! Ezra, help me to the holocron!"

"Kanan, your eyes?"

"Let's worry about that later. We've got to get that holocron out of here. Where's Ahsoka and Dante?"

"With Vader." Ezra replied, watching the battle continue. The two reached out and pulled at the holocron as it continued to budge.

"Ok Ezra one more pull, on three!" He said.

"Ok" Ezra said.

"One, two, three!" the two pulled with all their strength and the holocron came loose as the two fell to the ground.

"We did it!" Ezra said. Just then the roof of the temple started coming down. "The temple's starting to collapse!"

"Then we had better go!" Kanan said but Ezra was being pulled back. Vader was pulling the holocron towards him with the force.

"Kanan! Its him!" Ezra called as the blind Jedi grabbed a hold of him.

"I know, I've got you!" Kanan said as he tried to retreat to the Phantom.

"And I've got you!" a voice yelled as Ezra turned to see Keanu, running full speed in his demon form. He leapt over the two and ignited his sabers, slamming them down on Vader's. "Go!"

Vader pushed Keanu back but sensed someone behind him. He turned around and saw Ahsoka running toward him and before he could react Ahsoka jumped on him and sliced his mask open. Vader collapsed to the ground while Dante tackled him to the ground and helped his wife back to her feet.

"Guys, come on!" Ezra called out as he and Kanan were already by the Phantom. The three started running towards the Phantom before Ahsoka stopped in her tracks.

"Ahsoka" a familiar voice that came from Vader. She looked back and saw Anakins face, concealed by the mask with a yellow Sith eye.

"Anakin..." Ahsoka said sadly as the Sith rose to his feet. "I won't leave you...not this time"

They stared each other down, yet Dante and Keanu failed to realise that they had left Ahsoka.

"Then you will die!" Vader said igniting his Blade. Dante turned around and saw that Keanu was sprinting back as he ran after him.

"Keanu, Dante, stop come back!" Ezra pleaded but they ignored him. Keanu was about to make it before Ahsoka pushed him away and under the closing temple. But he refused to leave her. Keanu then grabbed the lowering roof and held it up. He yelled in pain, switching to his demon form. To everyone's amazement, he was stopping the entire roof from collapsing.

"Ahsoka!" Dante called as his wife looked at him. She smiled.

"I love you" Ahsoka said before turning to face Vader but she as suddenly propelled backwards and out of the temple. She looked as saw a black arm melt back into Keanu before he rolled inside the temple, avoiding a crushing fate.

"NO!" Ahsoka cried as she slammed her fist against the wall. Dante helped her to the Phantom as they took off, but then the entire tip of the temple exploded. Keanu and Vader came crashing out of one of the sides, landing somewhere in the abyss.

"Come on we have to help him!" Ezra said as he and the adults flew down in the Phantom and landed nearer to the surface. It wasn't long before Keanu and Vader found each other again and continued their duel.

"Again, we meet" Vader said, cracking hi

"Again, and always" Keanu replied, tightening his grip on his sabers.

"And you will suffer" Vader snarled.

"Not before I send you to hell, murderer!" Keanu exclaimed before dashing towards the Sith. The blades collided constantly. But Vader managed to push Keanu into a piece of large rubble and pinned him to it with his blade against the teen's throat. He then forced Keanu's sabers into each of his arms, making the teen cry with agony.

"Now, in the end, you witness the power of the darkside!" Vader growled. "Even with the power of the demon, you were no match for my wrath. Hope cannot save you!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Keanu said. "The light keeps our hope of freedom alive, It give us strength to keep fighting even when the odds are against us, the light... will always find a way!" Then Keanu grabbed Vader's red blade with his bio arm and pushed it back. "That is why we will never kneel to the Empire!"

"You, ignorant child!" Vader snarled, raising his saber to kill Keanu. "Now… you will die"

"NO!" a voice exclaimed before Keanu was engulfed by a bright bolt of lightning which made the Sith back away as well as making Ezra, Dante and Ahsoka cover their eyes.

Keanu then stepped out of the light and it changed him. His hair was now a glowing white and his facial marks were an illuminating blue and as he opened his eyes his pupils were also glowing bright blue. His chest and arms were now supporting tattoos that were irradiating the same colour. Fire and lightning now flew through his body. Keanu's parents as well as Ezra were all shocked and amazed to see what He had turned into.

"Wow" Ezra said with awe.

"What? what happened?" Kanan asked.

"He transformed" Ezra replied. "Again"

"He has another demon form?" The jedi asked.

"No, he looks like… a god" Ezra said, making Ahsoka and Dante gasp in realisation.

"Raiden… We need to get down there!" They both said as Vader looked at the glowing teen in front of him. Even he was shocked at what he saw.

"Impressive" The Sith said. "You are, indeed, full of tricks. But they will not save you!"

Suddenly, four sabers ignited from behind Vader. A group of the imperial shadow guard, armed with lightsaber pikes, surrounded the teen. Keanu then stood in a defensive position, raising his fists. But he closed his eyes, listening to the force. He heard a voice he recognised.

"_The force flows strongly within you, Keanu. Your demon blood empowers it. Let if fuel your fire and conduct your lightning_" the voice of Raiden said as Keanu opened his eyes. He started to glow even brighter before releasing a cry of rage when he was struck was again by lightning and his body engulfed by fire.

"Time to finish this. Once and for all." Keanu said. "One shall stand…"

"…And one shall fall" Vader said. "You Jedi, will die!"

Vader pointed his saber at Keanu; the shadow guard charged in. Keanu blocked the guard in the centre's attacks, stopping the approaching kick from his left. He grabbed said leg and flipped the guard over him, delivering one powerful strike to his head when the guard hit the floor. Keanu then spun around and with a burning foot, kicked the next guard, shattering their helmet completely.

The last two both lunged at the Jedi, but Keanu grabbed one pike and thrusted it into the others stomach, sending them into the wall. The last guard mad one desperate effort to lunged again, but Keanu dodged to the left, grabbing the pike and forcing the guard into a submission. He went limp before snapping the pike in half.

Only Vader was left. Keanu didn't spare a work. He propelled himself towards Vader like a missile, leaving a trail of lightning behind. Vader's blade met Keanu's fist so hard it created a shock wave so that reached the surface. Both were pushed back but Vader struggled to stand again.

"Impress-" Vader said before Keanu sent bot a bolt of lightning and a barrage of flames straight into the Sith lord's chest. He groaned and yelled in agony. But with one final release of anger, Vader used a force repulse…

All that was heard and seen was an explosion. When the dust settled, Keanu stood up and turned to his friends and family who were running to his side. He had turned back to normal, but the tattoos remained, now a regular black.

"Is it over..." He asked tiredly as his parents ran to hug their son. "Guys…can't breathe…"

"Thank the force you're alright!" Ahsoka said kissing Keanu's forehead.

"Mom, stop!" He groaned in embarrassment as Dante smacked him. "OW! What was that for!?"

"That's for almost getting yourself killed!" Dante yelled. But then he sighed. "I'm glad you're ok, kid"

The group then looked to their left and saw Raiden, overlooking the battlefield and the crumbling temple. He turned and approached the small group.

"I am sorry I could not arrive here sooner" Raiden said.

"What just happened?" Keanu asked, still stunned from the experience. "Did we… merge?"

"Only partially. I allowed my powers to flow through. If I hadn't… we would not be having this conversation"

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"For weeks I had been experiencing vague premonitions of the future. I did not act upon them until now, when I experienced the alternative outcomes of this day, leading to a terrible future. One of darkness and death"

"So, you're saying that if you didn't intervene, we would've died?" Keanu asked.

"My presence alone did not change the complete outcome but the details in both outcomes are different. Kanan Jarrus and Dante were to die at the hands of Maul. Ahsoka Tano was to then vanish in a confrontation with Darth Vader at the peak of the temple. But in both, the events conspire to bring Keanu and I into conflict. In both outcomes, he dies before being reborn as a revenant of the darkside."

"I don't get it" Kanan said. "Are you saying that there's someone else pulling the strings? Maybe you're combined power threatens their plan, if there is another"

"I am not certain. But be assured, if there is another, they will control us no longer" Raiden said, helping Keanu to his feet. "Now let us return home. You all require rest"

"Wait, Lord Raiden..." Keanu said, stopping the wise master. "I just wanted to say… thank you"

Later the 5 force wielders made it back to Attallon. As they descended lower to the ground, a large shadow soared over the ship. It was revealed to be Drogoth, even bigger than the last time they saw him. When they landed and left the Phantom, the rest of the Ghost crew ran up to them as Kitana hugged Keanu tightly.

"I'm so glad you're back" she said, as the two kissed.

"It's good to be back" He said with a smirk. "Like the tats"

"When we're alone, maybe you could show me the rest" she whispered as the large dragon landed behind them, releasing a mighty roar to the sky. His lead lowered to meet Keanu. The young jedi slowly extended his hand to meet the scaled beast as he stroked the hard skin. It hummed in response before lowering its neck as a gesture to its rider.

"Oh no. no,no,no,no"

Nearing the end of the day, Keanu was looking out at the sunset. He was still thinking about what Raiden said. But then he thought about Vader and how he wished he could be saved. But his thought was interrupted by his parents and Raiden.

"Hey kiddo" Dante said, sitting next to him.

"Hey..."

"You're thinking about what happened aren't you?" Ahsoka asked, sitting down.

"Yes" He replied. "I wish we could've saved him"

"Anakin Skywalker had walked down a dark path. He was corrupted through his emotions, torn between right and wrong. It was not your fault that he could not have been saved" Raiden said, providing some sort of comfort.

"But he was still…" Keanu said, refusing to justify what he did.

"We know" Dante said. "You don't have to say it. We know"

As Ahsoka hugged her son, she noticed a shiny object in his pocket.

"What's in your pocket sweetie?" She asked making the young Jedi remember.

"Huh, I forgot. I found this when me and Ezra were with Maul. It was calling out to me when we were getting the holocron" Keanu said, handing the ring to Raiden. He then realised that it was the same ring from his vision.

"This… is the ring of sight. One of the six eternity rings. Their powers are unparcelled, according to my archives, so who better to protect it…" Raiden said, handing the ring back. "…Then you"

Keanu then took the ring and examined it again. His parents stood and faced Raiden.

"I must return to the temple and learn of any more temporal anomalies that have occurred. But from now on, we shall be working more closely" Raiden said, bowing as they did the same. He stepped back and rose his fist, disappearing in the lightning. The parents left their son to watch the sunset before he was joined by the princess. He would then give her the ring, her most trusted ally and friend.

But back on Malachor, from the wreckage of the temple, a fist rose from the surface. The Dark lord of the Sith lived…


	15. C13) The Holocrons of fate

13) The Holocrons of fate

—

It's been months since The Ghost crews' mission on Malachor. In this time, the crew were struck hard. Ezra and Kanan had almost become completely different people. Their appearances had changed as well as their personality. The Rebels were also able to obtain a squadron of clone wars Y-wings to use against the Empire. Although a terrible truth was learned about Ezra's use of the Sith holocron.

"You're not gonna tell me what you did with the Sith Holocron, are you?" Ezra asked as he Kanan and Keanu entered the cockpit.

"I told you it was safe" Kanan said sternly.

"But what if there are secrets to learn from it that will help us destroy the Sith?" The younger teen asked.

"Ok, I think a reality check is needed right about… now" Keanu said kicking his feet up. "We already defeated Vader and his Inquisitors. What else do you want?"

"Exactly. Besides the secrets in that thing almost destroyed you" Kanan said as Ezra sighed

"I know… but if it wasn't to get the Holocron, why did Master Yoda send us to Malachor?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra, we asked for a chance to defeat the Sith and we did" Kanan said. "Now it's time for us to move on and take down the rest of the Empire"

"Commander, we're coming up on the rendezvous point, but the transport is not responding" one pilot said as they came out of hyperspace. They witnessed a heavily damaged hammer head.

"Looks like it was attacked" Ezra said.

"Pilot, scan for any survivors" Keanu order as the pilot scanned the other vessel. They found something.

"Lifeform detected in the cockpit sir" the pilot said.

"Attach us to it we'll find them ourselves" He said as the transport attached itself to the Hammer head. The three Jedi climbed aboard and saw that the ship was just as wrecked inside as it was outside.

"It must've been one heck of a fight" Ezra said.

"I can smell the carbon scoring" Kanan said before he heard the beeping of an astro droid. "Over here"

The two teens pushed the door open and saw the astro droid and a pilot lying next to it. They ran to his aid.

"Hang on we're here to help" Ezra said

"Who did this to you?" Keanu asked

"Red... red blade" the pilot said weakly. "After you...he made me tell...the ghost is in danger"

"Another inquisitor" Ezra said.

"We have to warn Hera" Kanan said.

The three Jedi brought the injured pilot to the transport for medical attention. They then rushed to the cockpit and contacted the Ghost as an image of Hera appeared.

"Hera am I glad to see you're alright" Ezra said. Hera looked to Kanan with a scared look.

"Kanan…"

"There's another inquisitor after us" Kanan said. "He knows where the Ghost is"

"Kanan...It's not an inquisitor" Hera said before she was pushed out of view.

"Oh no!" Ezra gasped.

"How the hell?" Keanu said.

"What, who is it?" Kanan asked

"_Just an old friend… Master Jedi_" the voice said, revealing it to be Maul, now earing wearing a sleeveless tunic as he held Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Kitana and Chopper hostage.

"Maul you betrayed us!" Ezra said angrily.

"_No, I merely betrayed your friends, but I would have remained loyal to you and young Keanu. Speaking of which, my condolences for the loss of your demon form young Keanu_..."

"I don't need it to kick your ass!" Keanu snarled.

Maul chuckled. "_As I said before, Like Father like Son, your father spoke those exact words to me, yet..._"

"Enough of your games, what do you want?" Kanan asked.

"_The Sith Holocron that our apprentices and I acquired on Malachor_"

"We don't have it" Kanan said.

"_How unfortunate_" Maul said igniting his blade. "_Because if that's true… then your friends have no future_"

"Ok wait! We do have it… just not with us" Ezra said.

"We'll give it to you as long as our friends remain safe" Kanan said

"_Agreed, oh and a two more things. Your Jedi Holocron give that to me_"

"Kanan no!"

"Fine" Kanan growled.

"_And Keanu… bring that ring you have_" Maul said, making Keanu's eyes widen.

"Didn't know you were a fan of jewellery, why do you want it?" He demanded.

"_I've known about that ring for a very long time and it called to you. Bring it to me_"

"Forget it!" He said.

"_What a shame_" Maul said walking toward Kitana and holding his blade to her neck. Yet Keanu remembered that he gave Kitana the ring. It was nowhere in sight. "_You wouldn't want anything to happen to your beautiful Princess now, would you_?"

"_Keanu don't_!" Kitana pleaded as Keanu's anger started to rise, his eyes flashed blue.

"_Ah there it is, the demon presents himself once again_" Maul chuckled. Keanu sighed in defeat.

"Fine" he growled. "But if you touch her again…"

"_You shall await me in hell, yes I remember. Excellent, I shall send coordinates for a rendezvous, do not disappoint me_" Maul said as the hologram of him and the others disappeared.

"I can't believe you told him i have a Holocron and whats this about a ring?" Kanan said to boththe teens.

"At the time, he was on our side" Ezra said.

"I found a ring on Malachor. When I showed Raide, he told me that it was part of a set. Like a super powerful set" Keanu said. "We can worry about that later, Is your holocron still on the Ghost?"

"Where else would I keep it" Kanan replied sitting in the Captain's seat.

"What about the Sith Holocron?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah… that's not going to be easy" Kanan said.

"I thought you said it was safe" Keanu said.

"It is safe" the blind Jedi said. "that maybe the problem"

Meanwhile, the ghost was currently in hyperspace. Maul turned to the crew.

"I assumed that this ship was merely a transport, but I realize it is much more than that. This is your home."

"You looking to move in?" Zeb snarled. Maul ignored him.

"Captain, would it be rude of me to request a tour of your ship?"

"Well, the airlock is down there, if you want to see yourself out." Hera said until Maul pointed his saber close to her face.

"Show me around. I insist." Maul said.

"No!" Zeb growled, attempting to break the restraints.

"Hera, don't." Sabine said as Maul looked to her.

"Mandalorian, you of all should trust me. For did I not once rule your people?" Maul asked as he and Hera were about to leave the room. But then the former Sith stopped and looked to the Princess.

"Princess, would you like to join us?" Maul asked. "I would indeed enjoy the company"

"I have nothing to say to you" Kitana snarled.

"Oh, I see it now. He does love that fire within you. Now please, I insist. I wouldn't want an angry apprentice when he returns…" Maul said, using the force to pull Kitana towards him. She stood and the three walked out.

"Is that true? He used to rule Mandalore?" Zeb asked.

"Unfortunately," Sabine said as the other three were at the bunks.

"Now, where does one who hides his identity hide his legacy?" Maul asked as they opened Zeb's bunk. Maul sniffed the air.

"That is a curious smell." Maul said before opening Sabine's bunk. "How… colourful."

Hera then lead Maul and Kitana to Kanan's bunk.

"Ah, yes. This is it. A dull and dour chamber. These are the quarters of a Jedi." Maul stated. "Show me where he keeps the holocron."

"I don't know anything about him" Hera lied but Maul rose his hand to peer into her mind.

"That's not true. You know all about Kanan Jarrus. Or should I use his real name?" Maul asked, making Hera's eyes widen. "Caleb Dume… Yes, it was your idea to recruit the apprentice. And it was from here that the boy found…"

But then Maul turned to the small compartment under the bed.

"No, he stole the holocron." Maul laughed, grabbing the Jedi holocron from the small drawer. "That wasn't so difficult, was it? Now Princess… where is the ring?"

Later back on Attallon, Kanan and Ezra met up with Dante and Ahsoka in a large ditch, far from the base. They were waiting on Keanu.

"Seriously?! I can't believe you're trying to reason with Maul again, even after what happen last time!" Dante said with arms crossed.

"He said he'll let the others go if we bring him the holocron" Kanan said.

"And you believe him?" Ahsoka said crossing her arms. "Come on, Kanan"

"He's not really giving us a choice Ahsoka" Kanan said as a large shadow camouflaged them. Drogoth landed near the Jedi, lowering his wing for Keanu to slide down. He patted the Drogoth's neck before approaching the Jedi.

"Nice entrance. You got the ring?" Ezra asked as Keanu presented the silver item. "How is it that it wasn't on the Ghost?"

"When we learnt of what power It held, we decided to hide it so that it wouldn't be used" Keanu said.

"Fair enough. So Kanan, you hid the holocron down here?"

"More like I left it with someone" Kanan replied.

"Someone… who?" Ezra asked as the 5 force wielders climbed down the ditch. The dragon followed, acting as a sentry.

"Bendu!" Kanan called. "Bendu, are you here!?"

"Bendu?" Ezra asked. "Whose Bendu? There nothing here"

"He was here" Kanan said

"Maybe you're just hearing things that aren't there" Ezra said.

"Bendu I need the Holocron!" Kanan yelled. "Bendu!"

"Ok… he's lost it" Keanu said.

"Don't be so sure " Ahsoka said standing next to her son. They could then hear Drogoth snarl as crawlers started approaching the force wielders as if they were about to attack. But they merely passed the Dragon and straight towards the Jedi.

"Crawlers!" Ezra shouted as he and Keanu ignited their sabers.

"Just stay calm and they won't attack" Kanan told the teens. "Guys you're making it worse, you can reason with them"

"I've tried that remember they almost ripped my face off!" Ezra said as the adults felt a strong presence in the force. The crawlers retreated.

"Woah…you feel that" Dante asked.

"I do" She replied.

"He's here" Kanan said.

"Who's here?" Ezra asked but then the force wielders heard a loud groan. The rocks infront of them, started to move, revealing a colossal creature. Its skin was a dark grey, with long arms, a beard on his chin and dreary eyes. This was Bendu.

"The Jedi returns with his student… and with some friends I see, perhaps for a talk" Bendu said with a hardy laugh.

"I don't believe it!" Ezra said with awe.

"Sorry for calling you crazy…" Keanu mumbled.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time to chat Bendu" Kanan said. "We've come for the Holocron."

"Ah yes, keeper of the shadow lore. Why do you want it?" Bendu asked as Ezra stepped forward.

"We need it to save our friends" Ezra said. "A Sith, Darth Maul, has them and he wants it"

"I do not know of this darksider" Bendu said. "But I do know his kind; why does he want it?"

"I don't know but he wants my Jedi Holocron" Kanan said.

"And he also wants this ring that I found a few months ago" Keanu spoke up. Bendu looked at the Jedi with interest.

"May I see it?" Bendu asked as Keanu presented the ring. "Ah, the ring of sight, he would bring them together, such a vergence carries grave danger"

"Why?" Ezra asked. "I thought Holocrons were just libraries of information"

"They are that and more" Bendu replied. "If three such powers of knowledge are united, they will grant a clarity of vision beyond your kind"

"What does that mean?" Dante asked.

"It means that any secret, wisdom, or destiny can be revealed through the force" Bendu said "But with such knowledge, can bring chaos with such hidden truths"

"Well we can't control what Maul will do" Ezra said.

"I think that was his plan" Keanu said.

"Well we still need it to save our friends" Ezra said as he faced Bendu. "So, are you gonna give it back or not?"

"The object you seek is a source of imbalance between you and your teacher. If you want it you must seek it out of him" Bendu said turning to the crawlers nest. "In there"

"Ok, I will go alone" Ezra said as he walked to the nest.

"Nope you had that chance. I'm going too" Keanu said, approaching the entrance.

"The cave runs deep" Bendu warned. "with many twists and turns. How can you both be sure where it is now, huh?"

"I hear something" Kanan said.

"If you listen you can hear it" Bendu said softly as Kanan could hear a high pitch hum. Kanan then used the force to call the teens sabers to him. "I'll hold on to these"

"Kanan the spiders- "

"Will attack as soon as you turn them one" Kanan said. "You need to learn to fight without them"

"Fine, I'm relying on you and your other suit then" Ezra said, referring to Keanu's demon form.

The teens made their way inside the cave, disappearing from the adult's sight.

Later Keanu and Ezra were trying to find their way to the Holocron. Kanan was guiding them.

"_Ezra, Keanu, go to the left_"

"What? Are you sure?" Ezra asked.

"_Trust me_" Kanan said

The teens then walked to the left and went straight down until they were surrounded by spiders. In the confusion, one of the crawlers snapped the commlink.

"Keanu, what do we do!?" Ezra asked in fear. Keanu was ready to attack before he stopped himself.

"Remember what Kanan said, we gotta stay calm" He said.

"I'm glad you're listening!" the voice of Kanan said from above them. His mask was off as he reached out and pulled the teens up one at a time.

"What are you doing in here?" Ezra asked.

"Bringing you two get back on track" Kanan said before a spider approached him from behind. Kanan reached out with the force and it backed away. The three continued their search for the holocron.

"How did you do that?" Ezra asked. "I can't even do that"

"Well I've been forced to see things differently since Malachor" Kanan replied as they continued.

"About what happened before…" Ezra said. "I'm sorry everything guys"

"It wasn't your fault" Kanan said to his padawan. "And we never blamed you"

"I think it's time I get this off my chest" Keanu said stopping the two in their tracks.

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"Remember when I told you I lost some else to the darkside apart from my apparent uncle?" Keanu asked as the younger teen nodded. "Well I lost my Godfather… Anakin"

"But I thought you said he was killed by Vader" Ezra said.

"Anakin… was Darth Vader" He said. Both Ezra and Kanan were shocked to hear what they just heard as the both felt Keanu's pain.

"Are you serious?" Ezra asked.

"The same man my family idolised was the same man I destroyed" Keanu said sadly.

"Its still shocking to think about the power he had. Even from when I saw him as a Jedi, I can't imagine what he'd be like following a darker path" Kanan said gravely. "Ok… Let's go find that holocron"

They entered a larger cavern before finally seeing the Sith artefact, but it was surrounded.

"There it is" Ezra whispered as he spotted the Holocron.

"Stay calm" Kanan told the teens as they all used the force to call the holocron to them and successful grabbed it. He gestured to another opening to their left because of the light they could see. Then swiftly exited the cave.

"How was your adventure?" Dante said sarcastically. "I hope you brought me back a souvenir"

Ezra then presented the Sith holocron to the Grey Jedi as well as Bendu.

"Your conflict has ended" Bendu said. "Perhaps balance has been restored"

"Thanks, Bendu" Kanan said as he put his mask back on.

"Your true struggle has only begun" Bendu said. "Be warned; the darksider will not be able to open your Jedi holocron nor use the ring of sight. That task will fall to only two of you"

"Wait, why not my ring?" Keanu asked.

"Because, young one, it has chosen you to be its Master" Bendu replied.

"So that means we'll have the power of both holocrons and the ring" Ezra said.

"Do what you must, but such power comes at a price. Once a secret is known it cannot be unknown" Bendu warned.

Later the Jedi along with Dante and Ahsoka were flying in three separate A-wings with Ezra and Keanu in one while Kanan flew with Dante. Ahsoka was in her own.

"Ok you got the holocron if you really think it'll help us against Maul then open it" He said

"I'd rather hear what you have to say" Ezra said as he gave Keanu the Holocron. "What's our plan?"

"I think we should keep calm and let it play out" He said.

"How can you take this lightly?" Ezra asked his companion.

"The greatest weapon Maul has is our fear that he'll hurt our friends" He replied. "We gotta control that fear and stay calm. When we do, he'll have no power"

"Ok" Ezra said. "Relaxed it is"

"You don't sound relaxed" He said with a laugh.

"Well I look relaxed" Ezra replied as the three fighters came out of hyperspace and landed into an old abandon station where Maul was waiting as the 5 force wielders. They stepped out of their A-wings and approached the Sith.

"Over here Master Jedi" Maul said. "Follow the sound of my voice"

Keanu growled feeling the rage build inside of him. Kanan placed a hand in front of young Jedi.

"Easy…" Kanan whispered.

"Ah I see my old accomplices have made a surprised… but welcomed visit" Maul said. The couple merely glared at the Sith.

"Welcome my young apprentices" Maul greeted. "I trust you found the Sith Holocron illuminating"

"I don't see our friends" Ezra said, changing the subject.

"They will remain my guests until we complete our business" Maul said as some of his droids approached the teens.

"I will take you to them now, escort my apprentices to the command centre" Maul said to the droids. "If these are deactivated or if you escape, your friends will die"

"Good to know" Ezra said as he and Keanu went to the command centre.

"This way… Master Jedi" Maul said, taking the other three in another direction before they went through a corridor. "Truthfully, I was never trying to blind you"

"Oh no, you were just trying to kill me" Kanan said sarcastically before they entered a very small room.

"Well, if at first you don't succeed…" Maul said, using the force to push the Jedi in.

"Hey!" Kanan yelled before the door closed on them.

"…try, try again!" Maul exclaimed as the door behind the Jedi turned out to be an airlock. The three were sucked u into space just before grabbing onto any surface. Dante quickly morphed into his demon form and grabbed the other two, propelling himself forward with his large wings. But they started to quickly freeze up. In a desperate effort, he tossed Kanan and Ahsoka into the hanger bay before crashing in there as well.

"Dante!" Kanan yelled, running to the Demon's side. He looked up and chuckled.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill him"

While the teens were waiting for Maul, they looked out the window.

"You really think Maul wants to hurt the others" Ezra asked.

"Hard to say" Keanu replied. "He's unpredictable so keep your guard up"

Just then Maul entered the room and whispered to his droid. "Terminate the prisoners"

The droid went off and Maul approached the teens.

"I lived up to my end of the bargain, your friends are safe. Come apprentices, sit" Maul said as he sat on the floor and the teens approached him. "The holocron, if you please"

Ezra then took the holocron from his pocket. Maul used the force to grab it as the others sat down. Maul then grabbed the Jedi holocron and gave it to Ezra.

"I doubt either of you can comprehend the power that is within your grasp" Maul said.

"We know about the power that we hold" Keanu said, taking the ring from his pocket.

"And if we link these holocrons together any questions we ask will be answered" Ezra said

"So… you do understand" Maul said, impressed. "Well my apprentices, what are your questions?"

"You know what I want, I want to destroy the Sith" Ezra said.

"I want to defeat the Empire, finally bring balance" Keanu replied.

"You two are as ambitious as ever" Maul said. "I seek something much simpler but equally elusive"

"What's that?" Ezra asked

"Hope" Maul replied. "Now… let us begin"

Maul and the teens closed their eyes and the two holocrons opened and linked together.A bright light formed around them and then consumed them. But when Keanu put on the ring, the world around him changed as if he were now a shadow. He could see Maul and Ezra, but they looked as if they were made of mist with bright white eyes.

"I see nothing!" Mauls echoed. "only oblivion, I must go deeper! Go deeper!"

"Wait I see something" Ezra said before turning to Keanu. His eyes were white, his body stiff. "Keanu?"

"Focus apprentice!" Maul ordered. "What do you see?! What is it?!"

"I see..." Ezra said as the three were consumed by an even brighter light.

"Tell me! Tell me what you see!" Maul demanded, but Keanu couldn't hear a word of what they were saying, it was all but a compound of whispers and screams. He turned, looking for the answers he was seeking.

A small figure in a white tunic, training with an aqua blue lightsaber was before him. The figure was accompanied four others. One was a man with brown hair in a black vest with a beige shirt. Another was a wookie with a large cartridge belt wrapped around them. Then there was a female, dressed in a white and beige jacket with her hair done up. And finally, stood an old man, concealing his face with a brown cloak but his brighter robes stood out.

He reached out to them before they disappeared into smoke.

"_**I…see…you…**_" a horrifying voice said. The young demon erratically turned and faced the Zabrak from his last vision. But as they approached him, he started to shift into something else. Now standing at twice his height and supporting a sinister armour, more so than Vader, no person nor skin could be seen, only blackened steel. "_**There will be… no life in the force… Only death… it will all be… mine**_**"**

The large monstrosity rose a mace as big as the Jedi himself, but a figure leapt over him. Keanu fell onto his back as he saw himself as a demon, fighting the sinister warrior. But to his surprise, he had a crimson red cape with a collar that stuck up. The mirror image rose his hands and shot out two silver chains which wrapped around the Dark lord before igniting with a bright flame. The Dark lord disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving Keanu and his doppelganger. The mirror image then disappeared into flames like Dante could.

"Ok tell me that's it…" Keanu said stunned before one last object caught his view. A statue composed of a sword, wrapped in chains. Keanu couldn't see anymore and quickly removed the ring. The world returned to normal, but he was still blinded by the holocrons.

"Ezra! Keanu!" two voices exclaimed. The teens then recognised it to be Kanan and Ahsoka.

"Kanan!?" Ezra called in response.

"Mom!?" Keanu questioned, still blinded.

"No stay focus apprentices!" Maul said. "Gain the knowledge you desire!"

"Remember Bendu's warning!" Kanan called out. "Both of you turn away before it to late!"

"The key to destroying this Sith is just a little further!" Ezra called out. Kanan took off his mask and slowly approached Ezra through the bright light.

"Ezra it's not worth it!" Keanu said, standing to assist Kanan.

"I see him!" Maul growled.

"Twin suns…" Ezra said.

"It not worth it, trust me!"Kanan said as the holocrons suddenly separated and caused a huge explosion which sent everyone flying backwards. Everyone but Maul was there.

"Where's Maul?" Kitana questioned, witnessing Keanu on the ground. "KEANU!"

"Ezra!" Kanan shouted as he helped his apprentice. "Come on! come back to us"

Ezra then regained consciousness followed by Keanu as he noticed Kitana cradling him.

"Are we alone..." the teen said with a smirk as he and Kitana shared a passionate kiss. He then sat up and felt his forehead. "Damn, what a ride…"

"You ok Kid?" Dante asked as he help his son to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine" Keanu replied "Where's Ezra?"

"Over here" the younger teen replied as He turned to him.

"What did you see?" The older teen asked.

"I saw images pieces i couldn't make out" Ezra replied. "I don't know if that's what I wanted to see or if that's what Maul was trying to see. What about you?"

"I saw a guy probably about our age. He was human, long blond hair, white shirt and it looked like he was living on a farm somewhere, but he was with a group" Keanu replied. "But then I saw myself, fighting some ancient Dark lord or something… then an ancient statue of a weapon"

"So, you were a badass and saw a lot" Ezra said.

"Yeah, you could say that, but I had no clue what was happening"

"We'll find out together" Kanan said.

"But for now, let's get you both home" Dante said as the rebels went back to the Ghost. Keanu then placed an arm around Kitana.

"By the way, Drogoth and I are best friends now"

"Aww, my favourite boys are getting along"


	16. C14) Imperial Commandos

14) Imperial Commandos

—-

A few weeks had passed since the Holocrons were joined and Keanu had his vision. Keanu was now returning from an Infiltration mission into the Imperial academy with Sabine, narrowly escaping with help from an unusual ally.

"I take it the mission was successful?" Dante asked as Keanu approached him.

"Yeah… but the weirdest thing happened; Agent Kallus helped us escaped and he gave me this" Keanu said, presenting the memory card.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"He said it was a message for me" Keanu said.

"Well let's hurry up" Dante said. Keanu along with his parents, Rex and Sato stood around the Holotable . Keanu inserted the chip and an-image of a figure appeared. All the rebels gasped in fear. "No way…"

"No..." the teen said in fear. "This can't be real!"

The image shown in front of the rebels was none other than Darth Vader.

"_Greetings Young Jedi, I am glad you have received this message. You thought I was destroyed on Malachor, you may have grown in your abilities, but it will not be enough to destroy me. I may not know where you're hiding but know this, I will forever be the thing you fear most. However, if you surrender to me and give yourself to darkside, I will spare your friends. You will join me ... or you will watch your loved ones suffer before you do…_"

Keanu looked down, covering his eyes with his hand as the hologram disappeared. This fist was the thrown against the wall in rage.

"Keanu…" Ahsoka started, making the teen look back to the holotable.

"Even with these powers… I couldn't defeat him " The hybrid said as he looked back up. "Vader's out there; how am I supposed to sleep at night, knowing that no one is safe…."

A few weeks had passed since the discovery of Vader's fate. Since then, the Rebels had met a new adversary. Grand Admiral Thrawn, a ruthless but expert strategist of the Empire. Keanu was keeping watch while Sabine was playing a game with Fenn Roue.

"Why does she trust him?" He said to himself. "Especially after what he did to Hera"

Just then Zeb approached the cell where the Jedi was standing next to.

"Sorry to interrupt play time" Zeb said. "But Hera wants you all in the war room for a briefing."

After Zeb cuffed Fenn and took him to the war room with Sabine, Kitana walked past.

"I don't know what he told her in there, but she can't trust him, especially after what he did to Hera" Keanu said.

"Babe, you worry to much" Kitana said, kissing his cheek. "She can handle herself, now let's go see what's going on"

Later in the War room, the Ghost crew along with Dante, Ahsoka, Sato and Fenn were gathered around the Holotable with and image of a Planet in the centre.

"We lost communications with the Mandalorion base on Concord Dawn" Hera said. "Many Rebel leaders believe that your protectors are setting a trap for us"

"Impossible" Fenn Rau said. "My men are Loyal to my word. Your safe passage through our system is secure. If you've lost communications, then something's happened"

"I'll go check it out" Sabine said.

"I should go with you" Fenn said. "They're my men. I can talk to them"

"Wait, isn't he our prisoner?" Zeb asked.

"More like a cranky guest" Kanan joked, earning a glare.

"He can go but he stays in binders" Hera said. "Take Keanu and Chopper to recon a sweep of their base, then come back. You are not to land or engage and try not to wreck the Phantom too, we just got that thing fixed "

"Understood" Sabine said.

"You got it, but no guarantees." Keanu said. "I think anyway…"

The teens and Fenn took the new Phantom to Concord Dawn. Inside Keanu and Fenn were sitting across from each other glaring at one another until Fenn spoke up.

"Your parents always talked about you during the Siege of Mandalore" Fenn said.

"Really? Then never mentioned you. Don't try being friendly Rau, the only reason you're still breathing is because of this alliance" He growled. "I don't forget people who hurt my friends"

"I was only protecting my home" Fenn said as the hybrid stood straight up.

"All she wanted was permission to pass through your system, yet you just shot her down!" He yelled.

"Hey everything ok back there?" Sabine asked as Keanu approached her.

"I cannot believe that guy!" He said making Sabine's eyes widen in fear.

"Keanu watch him!" Sabine yelled, but it was too late. Fenn managed to knock both the teens out cold. The teens regained consciousness later as they held their heads in pain.

"Ugh Sabine you ok?" Keanu asked.

"I'm Fine where's Rau?" Sabine asked then she realized she and Keanu were cuffed to each other.

"So I'm guessing I should not make a joke about these cuffs" He said trying to lighten the mood but Sabine just glared at him "And now is not the time, I get that"

Keanu then swiftly broke the cuffs and stood.

"Chopper did we land?" Keanu asked as he put his hood up while Sabine put her helmet on and walked outside. Chopper moaned for a bit to explain as they saw Fenn on top of a cliff. "Contact Hera and tell them what happened"

The two and Chopper got to the top of the cliff as Keanu used the force to call his blaster to him and pointed it to the older man.

"Turn around… slowly" He growled but Fenn didn't move. "Hard way it is then…"

Sabine then picked up her blasters and approached the other Mandalorion.

"Rau?" Sabine said in concern before the teens saw that the base was utterly destroyed. "Your men didn't lay a trap, they were ambushed"

"The Empire?" Keanu asked.

"No, not the Empire" Fenn said. "by other Mandalorions"

The teens and Fenn Rau walked up to the base; the older Mandalorion picked up a helmet.

"Precision detonations, laser strikes from above. Definitely a surprise attack by another clan" Feen Rau stated.

"I don't get it, why would Mandalorions attack other Mandalorions?" Keanu asked.

"It's complicated" Sabine said as Fenn turned to them.

"This is all your fault!" Fenn growled. "If I had just stayed here instead of being locked away by your Rebels, I could've prevented this!"

"Hey, chill! Don't blame us for this!" Keanu said. "If you had just given us safe passage through your system in the first time, we wouldn't have had to take you prisoner and your men would still be alive so technically this is all on you!"

"How dare you!" Fenn shouted about to grab the teen.

"Ok that's enough!" Sabine said as she got between the two. "Look like it or not were on the same side for now, so both of you straighten out or I'll beat both or you asses, understand?"

"Fine" the men groaned at the same time. But then Chopper picked up a signal not far from where they were. He told Keanu what was going on.

"Chopper said he's picking up a signal over there" Keanu said pointing to the north as an Imperial probe droid appeared out of nowhere and blasted at them.

"Probe droid!" Sabine called out as she fired at the droid. "It's trying to transmit!"

Keanu then used the force to grab the droid and crushed it within seconds.

"Think it got a signal out?" Keanu asked.

"Well either we're fine, or a few Star Destroyers are on their way" Sabine replied. "Do you wanna stay and find out?"

"Good point, let's go" Keanu said.

"I have no intention to leave" Fenn said. "Certainly Not with you two"

"The Empire could be on their way right now" Sabine said.

"I've dealt with them before and Ill deal with them again" Fenn said. "but now I have the location of your Rebel base as a bargaining chip. It's no less than you deserve after causing this!"

The two pointed their blasters at the older Mandalorion.

"We can't let you do that" Sabine said before receiving a call from Chopper, telling them the Empire was already here.

"The Empire is here?!" Keanu questioned. then the teens and Fenn spotted some soldiers flying toward them. "Is this a joke?! Are those flying Stormtroopers?!"

"Worse, they're traitors" Fenn said. "Mandalorions who serve the Empire."

"Keanu, run!" Sabine said as they split up and ran. As Sabine and Fenn Rau hid, Keanu created a distraction by shooting the Imperial Mandalorions.

"Get him!" the Leader ordered as they chased after the Jedi. He kept running, dodging blaster bolts left and tight until he was surrounded.

"Woah! Easy, don't shoot, I give up!" He said putting his hands up. The Leader approached him. He was wearing a hybrid of Mandalorian and Stormtrooper armour, coloured red and white.

"Search the area I doubt he's alone" The Leader said.

"So…Who the hell are you?" Keanu asked as the leader took of his helmet, revealing an old man with green eyes.

"I am Garr Saxon" he said. "The imperial Viceroy of Mandalore, and you Rebel, are now my prisoner"

The Imperials cuffed Keanu and had him on his knees.

"How many are with you?" Saxton questioned.

"I'm here with my droid" He said as Chopper rolled next to him. "But he doesn't really count. And I don't see anyone else"

"We checked the base" one trooper informed. "No sign of anyone else"

"See" the hybrid said.

"Forgive if I don't take the word of a Rebel spy" Saxton said.

"Seriously, how stupid are you?! I'm a scavenger! I'm just here to get some parts to sell!" Keanu said.

"I don't think so" Saxton said. "The Empire is fully aware that Rebels have been using this system as a pass way to avoid Imperial patrols"

"I don't care! Im just trying to make a living here!" Keanu said.

"You're dealing with Mandalorions now child, not some Imperial fresh out of the academy!" Saxton said.

"Look to be honest I didn't even know Mandalore was part of the Empire" He said.

"Search his ship" Saxton demanded. "Maybe we'll find the truth there, until then maybe target practice with your droid will encourage you to talk"

Saxton then pointed his gun at Chopper and was about to shoot him.

"Shooting at my droid isn't going to get you any answers" He said. Then Saxton fired bolts purposely missing Chopper until Keanu spoke up.

"Ok! I'll tell you everything. The name's Zemo, I'm a smuggler, I heard there was a valuable artefact here. I made a deal with pirates, I swear" he said as he tried to avoid laughing. Saxton then walked up to the Jedi and stood next to him.

"Every lie you tell holds a shred of truth, you're giving me what I want whether you know it or not"

"That's hard to believe" He mumbled. "Look you got to believe me"

"I believe you've run out of lies" Saxton said as he kicked the teen to the floor. "blast the droid!"

"Ok wait, I was sent here by the protector, Fenn Rau" Keanu said.

"You know where he is then?" Saxton asked.

"No, I don't, but wish I did" He said. "I don't like him anymore than you"

"Is that so?" Saxton asked. "You know, I planned to strike this base and destroy these defiant Protectors for some time. Missing Fenn Rau was disappointing. But his absence did make the destruction of his men easier. I have been waiting for Rau to return. I only allowed rebel ships to move through Concord Dawn to lure him back… But now, I have you."

Saxton then grabbed Keanu by his collar and lifted him up in the air.

"I think you know exactly where Rau is!" Saxton said. "And you will take me to him!"

Then Saxton pinned the teen to the ground with his foot, blaster in his face.

"Where is he!?" Saxton demanded.

"I told you I don't know dumbass!" He said.

Saxton then picked Keanu up and threw him across the ground. He aimed his gun at Chopper until Keanu used the force to redirect the Mandalorion's aim. Saxton tried again and his aim was off. Then Saxton aimed his gun at the Jedi.

"You just became a much more valuable captive...Jedi"

Before he could say anymore, a smoke bomb rolled underneath Saxton and exploded. Keanu felt someone pull him out and he knew it was Sabine.

"What took you?" He said, breaking the cuffs. "I had to act!"

"I was using strategy, it takes longer" Sabine said. "Rau should already be in the ship"

But just before they reached the ship, it took off without them. Keanu kicked the dirt in anger.

"Oh, he's in the ship alright" Keanu growled. "How's strategy working out for us now?"

"Not so great" Sabine replied as Saxton and his men surrounded the teen. Keanu ignited his Sabers.

"Sabine Wren" Saxton called out.

"I don't know you" Sabine replied.

"Well I know you" Saxton said. "I know all about how you joined Phoenix Squadron I also know your Mother is looking for you"

"Don't believe him " Sabine said.

"Sabine never told you about her family?" Saxton asked. "Well she lies just as well as you, Keanu Tano"

Keanu raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I knew who you were the whole time, the Jedi that Lord Vader has been after for some time now, I'm surprised I found you so easily" Saxton said. "And Sabine's Mother stands with me and the Empire"

"I doubt you gave her much choice traitor!" Sabine growled.

"She joined willingly after you abandoned the Imperial academy" Saxton said. "Your cowardness shamed your family's name in standing. Had you honoured your commitment; you could be wearing this armour now"

"Sorry Saxton I like a little more colour" Sabine said.

"You think of yourself a loyalist?" Saxton asked. "The Empire will make Mandalore stronger than ever"

"Come on you really believe that?" Keanu asked as Saxton turned to him. "The Empire only cares about one thing and that's power. They'll use anyone foolish enough to join them to get it. Don't you see? You're nothing but tools to them!"

"Silence!" Saxton yelled as he and his men started shooting at the Jedi. Keanu forced the bolts to stop in the air.

"Hey guys, I think you lost these!" He said as he redirected the bolts back to the Mandalorions knocking them all down. Sabine then grabbed the Jedi and took off with her Jetpack. The Mandalorions gave chase.

"So, what's your strategy for this?" He asked.

"They must have a ship nearby" Sabine said. "Chopper find it"

Chopper then flew ahead while the Imperials got closer.

"Hurry up Chopper! Her evil cousins are coming" He called whilst Sabine dove into a cavern. The Imperials continued the chase before Chopper found the ships signal.

"Chopper said the Signals just up ahead!" Sabine called.

"Great can you pick up some more speed?" He asked as Sabine kicked into high gear until Saxton shot them down near the teens stood up and were surrounded by the Mandalorion troopers.

"Destroy the boy, Wren is mine" Saxton said as he aimed his blaster at Sabine. But then was shot by someone along with his men. All of the sudden, a figure landed between the Rebels and Troopers. Keanu's eyes widened as he recognized him.

"Elyk!" Keanu said.

"Sorry I missed the party kids" Elyk said, standing to defend the teens. "I suggest you leave them be, old man"

Saxton and his men stood up and saw the Mirilan standing in their way.

"Out of the way Bounty Hunter, those Rebels are mine!" Saxton said.

"No, you get out of our way" Elyk snarled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Saxon scoffed.

"You wanna find out?"

Elyk and Saxon were in a showdown, hovering their hands over their blasters. They both reached out and blasted each other; Elyk dodged the approaching bolt and countered with a barrage of shots, mowing down Saxon's troops. He was alone before the Phantom came into view.

"Saxon! Those kids are under our protection!" Fenn Rau said through the speakers, blasting at the Imperial. The three swiftly leapt into the Phantom before taking off.

Later on Atallon , Keanu was in his room getting ready to rest before he heard knocking. The door opened and Kitana entered.

"Hey, you got a minute?" She asked

"For you I got an hour" He joked making the princess giggle. They sat down on the bed together. She wrapped her arms around him and noticed the scars were still there, some hidden by the tattoos. She felt them, he groaned softly before the princess looked deeply into the Jedi's eyes. They shared a long and passionate kiss before they Kitana pushed Keanu down. They started to undress…


	17. C15) Visions and Voices

15) Visions and voices

—-

The next morning on Atollon, Keanu and Kitana were still asleep after their shared night together. Keanu then awoke and witnessed the beautiful princess next to him and cuddling him. He didn't want to move and risk waking her. So, he decided to sleep in a little longer.

A few hours later, The Ghost crew along with Dante, Ahsoka, Rex and Raiden himself were discussing their next move. Hera spoke up.

"Even though we have some preparations before we strike the Empire's factory on Lothal..."

"_Ezra...Keanu..._"

The teens heard someone call their name as they looked around then to each other.

"Did you say something?" Ezra whispered

"No" Keanu said. "Did you?"

"Probably just hearing things" Ezra whispered as he continued to listen to Hera.

"_Ezra… Keanu_..."

There it was again; something or someone was calling out to the boys. They looked around for a moment they saw a dark figure a few feet away.

"Boys!" Hera called out.

"Huh?" The teens both said.

"Care to join the briefing?" Hera asked with her arms crossed.

"Sorry…"

"Thought we saw something" Ezra said.

"This is your mission guys" Hera said. "I need your full attention"

"Right" Ezra said.

"You got it" Keanu said.

Hera sighed. She started talking again and the two teens were trying to pay attention. But the voice kept coming back.

"_Ezra..."_

Ezra looked around and saw the dark figure and he thought it looked like Maul.

"Something wrong?" Kanan asked putting his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"No" Ezra replied. "I thought I saw something"

"Keanu ..."

Keanu looked around and He saw the dark figure lurking in the base. Dante noticed the lack of attention.

"Hey kid, you ok?" Dante asked his son.

"Yeah I'm fine" Keanu said. "I thought… never mind"

"_Ezra...Keanu_ ..."

They kept seeing the dark figure walking around then they started to get worried about why no one could see it.

"Guys what's going on?" Kanan asked but the teens didn't answer as they kept seeing the dark figure everywhere.

"Boys?" Dante asked as his Keanu then saw the dark figure behind the Thunderer.

"Raiden behind you!" Keanu said point in one direction whilst grabbing his sabers, but the others didn't see anything. Raiden looked at the teens with a concerned face.

"Ezra Bridger, Keanu Tano, what do you see?" Raiden questioned, but the teens became pale and the stance became weak.

"You two don't look very good" Hera said, her voice echoing to the teens.

"Ezra what do you see?" Kanan asked in an echoing voice as well.

"Keanu come on talk to me!" Dante said also with an echo.

"_Ezra! Keanu_!" the voice of Maul exclaimed. The two turned around and saw the face of Maul before collapsing to the ground. All the Rebels went to aid the teens, but they were out cold.

"What happened?" Kanan asked.

"Did anyone see anything?" Dante questioned. The group saw nothing as the adults examined the teens.

"I fear there are dark forces at hand" Raiden said gravely as Kanan and Dante picked up the teens and carried them to the medical bay.

Later the teens awoke in some hospital beds. They thought the voices would return so they started to freak out, until they saw their friends and family.

"Easy guys, It's ok. You're safe" Kanan said

"You two wanna tell us what's going on?" Hera asked as the teens sat up and faced the others with looks of distraught.

"It was Maul" Ezra said.

"You mean at the briefing?" Sabine asked.

"We saw him" Keanu said. "Repeatedly saying our names and he was right behind us"

"That can't be possible" Dante said. "If Maul was there, we would've sensed him"

"I believe you were both under the influence of vision of the force" Raiden said.

"Maybe" Kanan said. "Even so, we should keep an eye on you two"

"If you ask me the kids have been working too hard" Zeb said as he walked out of the room.

"He's right. Let's get back to work" Keanu said standing up and stretching.

"Are you sure you're both alright?" Hera asked.

"Hera, we're fine we just had a bad...something" Ezra said as he then stood.

"No reason to stop the Rebellion, right?" Keanu said with a chuckle.

Later on, Ezra, Keanu and Sabine were loading up all the supplies they needed for the mission until they were stopped by a Protocol Droid named AP-5.

"Stop, we have enough proton bombs for the mission" AP said.

"Well not according to the weapons expert… which is me" Sabine said. "I want two more cases of them loaded up"

"But..." was all AP-5 could say until Keanu stood between them.

"AP don't bother, you won't win" Keanu said.

"Why am I the last one to know about supply changes, I cannot work under these conditions" AP said as he took the cases inside the Ghost.

"Ugh! It's like AP5 and Chopper were made in the same assembly line" Sabine groaned.

"Tell me about it" Keanu sighed before Ezra spotted a figure walking away from them.

"Keanu look!" Ezra said getting the older teens attention as the other Jedi witnessed it too. Maul.

"Oh, its on!" Keanu said. "Let's go get him!"

The teens sprinted after the Sith but quickly lost sight of the Zabrak. Keanu kicked the ground in anger before Ezra spotted him on the other side of an A-wing. Ezra then jumped on top of the fighter and dropped kicked him. Before he could recover Keanu delivered a shoulder tackle, knocking Maul into a pile of crates before restraining him with a black tendril.

Kanan and Sabine ran to restrain Ezra as Raiden and Keanu's parents did the same with Keanu.

"Let me go!" Ezra said

"What are you doing!?" Keanu exclaimed.

The two teens broke free and ignited their sabers and were about to strike until Raiden forced them both to freeze.

"Raiden, what are you doing!? Let us go!" Keanu demanded.

"Ezra Bridger, Keanu Tano! What you see is an illusion! It is not Darth Maul!"

The teens took another look and saw that the Thunderer was right. It wasn't Maul but a rebel pilot.

"You're out of your minds!" The pilot said before he ran. Keanu and Ezra kneeled while breathing heavily.

"What's happen to us!?" Ezra asked as Raiden knelt next to them.

"I do not know, but we will find out"

After the teen's illusion, the Adults thought it would be a good Idea for Ezra and Keanu to talk to Bendu about what's been happening. They approached the ancient creature.

"Bendu, you knew we were coming" Kanan said.

"Yes" Bendu said. "You're not exactly quiet creatures"

"Go ahead, tell them what's happening" Dante said to the teens as they stepped forward.

"The darkside wielder we told you about, the one that wanted to join the holocrons together, we've seen him here on Atollon" Ezra said.

"I warned you" Bendu scolded. "Joining the holocrons and the ring of sight together can bring both great wisdom and great danger"

"We know we felt their power" Keanu said. "And we did see things… but our visions were incomplete"

"Incomplete?" Bendu asked.

"Yeah we let go before any of us got the answers we wanted and then the holocrons were destroyed" Ezra said.

"Aha, I see" Bendu said, stroking his chin. "Well that's not good"

"What do you mean that's not good?" Kanan asked, stepping forward.

"What can we do?" Dante asked.

"What do you want to do? Hmm?" Bendu replied.

"We want to stop seeing Maul" Ezra said.

"Then don't turn around" Bendu said.

Disobeying the deity's advice, the force wielders turned around and saw none other than Darth Maul on top of the hill, his hands behind his back.

"Bendu what should we do?" Kanan asked as he turned to Bendu but he was gone.

"Damn, he's fast" Keanu said as Maul approached the force wielders.

"This is a strange place so… remote, disowned" Maul said. "Yes, the Empire will have a difficult time finding you here"

The force wielders ignited their sabers and pointed them at the old Sith.

"You think I came here to fight" Maul asked before he turned to the teens. "I came here to speak with my apprentices"

"They're not your apprentices" Kanan growled.

"Yet" Maul said.

"How did you find us?" Ezra asked as he and Keanu sheathed their blades.

"When you separated our connection with the Holocrons, you mixed up the information" Maul said. "You learned a bit of what I wanted to know, and I learned a bit of what you wanted to know, but they were fragments, memories left in my mind"

"Like the location of our base" Keanu said making Maul chuckle.

"Good, very good how you do learn fast apprentices" The Sith said.

"Look I can't make sense of what I saw" Ezra said. "I couldn't make it out if I wanted to"

"But you can" Maul said, turning to Keanu. "You were not a part of our shared vision. You witnessed something else. The ring showed you what needed to be seen"

"And I don't even know what I saw" Keanu said whilst leaving out all possible info.

"That Is why you both need to come with me" Maul said. "So, I can get the answers that are just out of reach"

"So, you get your answers… but what do we get out of it?" Ezra asked

"I will keep your Rebel base secret" Maul said.

"No deal" Kanan interrupted.

"You're not getting off this rock in one piece" Dante said as he and Kanan pointed their blades at the Zabrak.

"I have planted a beacon nearby" Maul said revealing a small device. "Strike me down and It will activate, revealing your presence to the Empire. You have knowledge that is rightfully mine, and I have knowledge that you want. The key to defeating the Sith"

Both teens looked at each other.

"Give us a minute" Ezra said as he and Keanu leaned close to each other to conceal their conversation.

"What do you think?" Ezra asked.

"He could be bluffing about the beacon, but I don't want to take that risk. So as usual, we have no choice" Keanu said as he and Ezra turned back to Maul.

"Alright we'll go" Ezra said shocking the two adults.

"Ezra, Keanu, you are not doing this" Kanan said sternly.

"He's going to expose Chopper base!" Ezra said.

"We'll move, get a new base" Dante said.

"Maul won't hurt us; he needs us" Keanu said. "Besides, he's up for one hell of a beating if he does"

"Ugh, I don't like this" Kanan said. "But It looks like we don't have a choice, we'll trust you on this"

Then teens then approached Maul.

"Alright we have a deal" Ezra said as Maul's ship landed next to them.

"After you, my apprentices" Maul said as the three of them got in the ship and quickly took off. Maul's ship came out of hyperspace and was approaching a blood Red planet.

"Where are we?" Ezra asked.

"That is Dathomir" Maul Replied. "My Home"

As Maul landed the ship he and the teens walked out and saw that the planet was dying, perhaps even dead.

"If this is your home… where are your people?" Keanu asked. "where is everybody?"

"I am the last survivor" Maul said. "My family, the night sisters, were killed. Masterful witches they were, a true threat to the Empire. I know you can relate…"

"These witches, they used the force?" Ezra asked.

"Some aspect yes" Maul replied. "But It was their connection to this planet that made them strong. That is why we are here, to perform old magic. Everything we need lies within the cave"

"We're not going any further until you tell us how this works" Keanu said.

"They only way to access the knowledge that we seek is to merge our minds once again, the effect will only last a minute, just enough time to find the answers to our questions. Trust me my apprentices I only want the answers I deserve, nothing more."

"What do we have to do?" Ezra asked.

"Come" Maul said as he led the teens into the cave. As the three force wielders went deeper, they laid eyes on many weapons and artefacts.

"I have gathered many things, secrets to help us restore our memories" Maul said.

"Look at all this junk" Ezra said.

"Do not touch anything" Maul warned. "These are artefacts from my past, from when my power was almost absolute"

"Oh, you were really powerful, it's not like you were cut in halve by a padawan… oh wait" Keanu Joked making Maul growl. Ezra and Keanu loitered the small room before seeing a picture of a woman. Underneath said picture, laid a silver rectangular lightsaber hilt.

"No way" He said in awe.

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"If I'm right… that's the Darksaber" Keanu replied.

"The Darksaber?" Ezra asked

"It was originally owned by a leader of a Mandalorian terrorist group known as Death Watch. Maul used it to rule Mandalore"

"Until your Parents beat him" Ezra said.

"Yeah" He said. Before he could take it Maul interrupted.

"Get away from there!" Maul yelled.

"Is that a lightsaber?" Ezra said, acting as if nothing happened.

"Indeed, yes, but not like any you would know" Maul said. "If your Mandalorian friend was here, she could explain it to you. Now, come apprentices, the Ritual is about to begin"

Maul then gave each one of the teens a cup and placed them on a stone alter.

"I have studied the ways of the Nightsisters and found a spell that suits our needs" Maul said as he started mixing liquids together. "This alter is the focus of our ancient powers"

Maul then poured the liquid into the three cups and a green mist erupted from the top.

"Now we must each drink" Maul said.

"You first" Ezra said as the Old man clinked the cups together and drank the potion, finished it quickly.

"To complete this spell, you both drink it all, just like me" Maul said as Ezra quickly drank his. Keanu then swiftley drank his potion, tossing the cup aside. They felt something.

"It's...working" Maul said as he covered his eyes.

"Ugh that's nasty!" Keanu said in response to the taste. All of a sudden Maul's eyes turned green and smoke emitted around them. Ezra and Keanu's then did the same before beams of energy shot out from their eyes and merged together.

"Where is he?!" Maul shouted.

"I want to know how to destroy the Sith" Ezra said.

"I want to know what I saw" Keanu said.

In Keanu vision he saw the same guy from his previous vision he saw him fighting Vader with a blue bladed lightsaber before it switched to a green one. The figure was then replaced by his Demon form, surrounded by fire and lava. He had Raiden's hammer in hand and was constantly hitting a bright light. Then it started to dim, and the finished product was a long, thin blade. The blade from his last vision. But then the Demon pointed his hands to the lava pit; two large silver chains sprung out and entered the palms of his hands. He grabbed the blade and rose both hands before being consumed by fire and struck by lightning. He heard a name…

"Of course, it ends where it began" Maul said. "A dessert planet with twin suns"

"He's alive, Dante was right. He's alive" Ezra said in amazement.

"Damn, now it all makes sense" Keanu said. "He is the true chosen one"

Suddenly the candles went out and wicked laughter could be heard.

"It's time to pay our debts" Maul said just as the alter glowed green and the mist arose, filling the room.

"What's going on!?" Keanu demanded as the ghosts of the nightsisters started flying around the three force wielders.

"What are those?" Ezra asked.

"_Pay our due_" the voices said.

"The spirits of the nightsisters must be compensated for using their magic" Maul said.

"So then pay them and get out of here!" Ezra said.

"The price is our flesh and blood" Maul said. "Don't let them touch you!"

"Now you tell us!" Keanu said as he kept dodging the spirits then he saw Kanan and Sabine.

"Ezra! Keanu!" Kanan called out as he and Sabine ran towards them.

"Kanan Sabine get away from here!" Keanu said before his friends were possessed by the spirits. Then they walked over to the sit in front of the Alter. Then stood up as Keanu and Ezra approached them.

"Kanan?" Ezra said. "Sabine?"

Just then Kanan took off his mask, showing his bright green eyes, ignited his saber and attacked Maul. Sabines eyes glowed as well as she started shooting at Keanu and Ezra.

"Guys snap out of it! It's us, Ezra and Keanu!" Ezra said deflecting the bolts. But then another spirit shot itself into Keanu's back, but they went straight through. They couldn't possess him.

"_Demon_!" the voices hissed.

"We cannot defeat the spirits of the Nightsisters!" Maul said as he fought Kanan. "Come with me and I'll show you how to save them!"

Maul and the teens ran until the came out of the cave but the possessed Sabine and Kanan did not. They refused to leave the shadowed entrance.

"Wait why aren't they coming after us?" Ezra asked.

"The Alter is the source of their power; they cannot venture beyond the cave" Maul said. "It is unfortunate for your friends Ezra and Keanu, but this is your opportunity to embrace your destinies as my apprentices"

"We told you time and time again that's never going to happen!" Ezra growled facing Maul.

"Forget the past! Forget your memories!" Maul roared. "Forget your attachments, our future converges on a planet with two suns! We can walk that path as friends, as brothers"

The moment he heard those words, out of anger Keanu blasted Maul with a bolt of lightning. Maul was on to the ground and then was grabbed by the collar. Keanu in full demon form lowered a flaming fist..

"**We are not friends and we most certainly are not brothers! You are alone and you will always be alone! So, if I ever see you so much as spit in the direction of these people, I'm gonna pay you a little visit. And believe me, it won't be so pleasant" **Keanu said before he thought of something. He lifted Maul into the air and his eyes flashed Red. "**On second thought**…"

Maul stared into the bright red mist before his mind flooded with memories but even for him, it was too much. He started screaming in pain as Keanu started to tighten his grip. He was on the verge of killing Maul, ending years of past conflict before he was stopped.

"Keanu, stop!" Ezra said as the Demon tossed the Sith to the floor. Maul slowly recovered and stood, glaring at the older teen.

"Disappointed me, Ezra Bridger and Keanu Tano!" Maul snarled.

"**Leave. Now**" Keanu growled as the Old sith retreated to his ship and took off.

"Wow" Ezra said as Keanu reverted to his human self. "That was pretty dark"

"He deserved worse. We have to save the others" Keanu said as they went back to the cave. It wasn't long before a possessed Sabine landed behind them with the darksaber in hand.

"You take her, I'll find Kanan" Ezra said with a smirk as he ran further into the cave.

"_You are unwise to re-enter our sanctum_" the Nightsister said as she ignited the darksaber and lunged at the Jedi. The blocked the attack and forced her into a saber lock.

"That doesn't belong to you!" Keanu said.

"_Then take it from me Jedi_!" The Nightsister hissed. They exchanged blows before Keanu pushed his opponent to the floor, forcing her out of the cave.

"_No! No! No_!" The nightsister screamed, scratching at the floor and anything she could grab. But with one final push, she was now outside. The Nightsister left Sabine's body and faced him. "_You cannot destroy us, Demon! You will never save your friends_!"

"You ok?" Keanu asked, kneeling next to the Mandalorian.

"I'm fine now" Sabine said smiling. "but I hope what you got out of Maul was worth it"

"It was, I now know how to bring an end to the Empire and the Sith" Keanu said as he picked up the Darksaber, she saw it and looked in shock.

"Is that?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah" Keanu said. "I remember you saying it belong to house Vizla so… y'know. Nobody better…"

"Keanu I..." was all Sabine could say before His comlink went off.

"Keanu, it's Ezra. Kanan is back to normal and the Alter is destroyed. You guys ok?"

"We're fine Ezra, were outside we'll meet you there" He said as he and Sabine ran back inside and saw Kanan and Ezra.

"You ok Kanan?" He asked

"I've felt worse" Kanan said. "I told Ezra this was the last time we work with Maul and that goes for you too"

"You don't have to tell me twice" the young jedi said.

"Was it worth It? Did you two find out what you wanted?" Kanan asked.

"Yes" Ezra said. "the answer to how to destroy the Sith Is Obi wan Kenobi"

"You think he's still alive?" Kanan asked.

"He is alive Kanan, but Maul's looking for him too" Ezra said.

"So, he knows where he is too" Kanan said.

"That doesn't surprise me considering they have had a very long rivalry" Keanu said.

"What about you Keanu; what did you find out?" Kanan asked.

"I found out who the true chosen one is." He said.

"Really?!" Kanan asked in shock "Who?"

"I'll tell you when we get back, I have a feeling my parents will want to know this too , but I also think I discovered a weapon , more powerful than any we've seen and it has something to do with Raiden's staff-hammer thing…"

"Then we'll research later... let's just get back." Kanan sighed as they returned to the Phantom.

Later, back on Atollon, Ezra had just told Dante, Ahsoka and Raiden everything that happened.

"So, you're telling us that Obi wan is the key to destroying the Sith?" Dante asked.

"Yeah and that he's on a planet with two suns" Ezra said.

"Well that narrows it down…" Ahsoka said sarcastically. "What about you Keanu, what did you see?"

"I found out who the true chosen one is" He said.

"What!?" Ahsoka asked in shock.

"Well spit it out!" Dante said eagerly.

"I saw the same guy when we merged the holocrons together and when I used the ring. He was fighting Vader and defeated him." Keanu said.

"Well what is it?" Ahsoka asked as He answered.

"His name is Luke Skywalker..." Keanu said, shocking the group.

"Are you saying that… Anakin had a brother or… a son?" Ahsoka asked as the young Jedi nodded. "So, the prophecy is true. Keanu was the chosen one to find the chosen one"

"Is the chosen one" Raiden corrected. "He has not been found, so he still remains the chosen one for this task"

"But that's not all." Keanu said. "I saw myself, forging weapons more powerful than a lightsaber but I think they required both my fire… and lightning abilities."

"Lightning abilities?" Dante questioned, looking to Raiden. "What lightning abilities?"

"It seems that when I temporarily merged with Young Keanu, some of my abilities were imprinted on to him. He now carries both the element of fire and lightning. Allow me to tutor him, as I did you"

"Well then… you better get started" Dante chuckled.


	18. C16) Trials of the Darksaber

16) Trials of the Darksaber

—-

A few weeks after the incident with Maul, the Ghost crew ventured to the barren planet Geonosis in which they rescued Saw Garrera. Yet the crew didn't agree with his violent tactics; he didn't stay long.

Sabine and Keanu were unloading some supplies from the Ghost. Kitana was also there, tending to her fire breathing companion. Sabine then saw Fenn Rau enter the Ghost.

"Hey" Keanu said tapping Sabine on the shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yeah" Sabine said. "Just thinking"

The Mandalorian walked off and the Princess approached the Demon Jedi.

"Is she ok?" Kitana asked.

"I wish I knew" Keanu sighed.

Meanwhile in the Ghost, Fenn opened the door to Kanan's room where he saw the Jedi, accompanied by Dante and Ahsoka.

"You all wanted to see me?" Fenn asked.

"We've got something to show you" Kanan said as Fenn entered and sat across from the three force wielders.

"What's this about?" Fenn asked while held up a lightsaber hilt. "A lightsaber?"

"Not Just any lightsaber" Kanan said as he ignited the blade. A black blade appeared and shocked the Mandalorian.

"It can't be" Fenn gasped.

"So, you recognize it?" Ahsoka asked.

"That I do. It is the Darksaber, originally owned by house Vizsla and later the group known as Death watch" Fenn replied.

"I didn't think Mandalorians developed a type of lightsaber" Kanan said handing the Darksaber to Fenn.

"We didn't. This was one of a kind" Fenn said igniting the blade. "Legend tells that it was created over a thousand years ago by Tarre Vizsla, the first Mandalorian ever inducted into the Jedi Order. After his passing, the Jedi kept the saber in their temple. That was, until members of House Vizsla snuck in and liberated it. They used the saber to unify the people and strike down those who would oppose them. One time, they ruled all of Mandalore wielding this blade. This saber is an important symbol to that house and respected by the other clans."

"That's one hell of a story" Dante said.

"Indeed. I imagine Sabine was excited to recover it".

"You wouldn't believe it. After we got back from Dathomir she gave it to me for safe keeping and hasn't brought it up since" Kanan said.

"She doesn't want the responsibility" Fenn said as he stood up. "If Sabine can wield this saber, she can rule one of the most powerful houses in all of Mandalore"

"If she can do that, we'll have a stronger Rebellion" Ahsoka said.

"But we're talking about raising an army here" Dante said.

"With Sabine leading it" Fenn said.

"It doesn't matter if she leads it, it matters if she wants too…"

Later, Sabine was in her room thinking about her family and the Darksaber until she heard a knocking at her door.

"Come in" she said as she saw Kitana enter the room.

"Hey" she said. "Hera's calling a meeting"

"Who else is there?" Sabine asked.

"Pretty much everyone" Kitana replied as the two walked into the hanger where they saw the rest of the Ghost crew and Fenn Rau.

"I won't do it" Sabine said sternly.

"So, you do know what the Darksaber is" Fenn said.

"I know It because it caused my family nothing but trouble after Maul took it" Sabine replied.

"Maul used it to divide and conquer our people but you can wield it to do the opposite" Fenn said.

"Wield it!?" Sabine asked. "You're crazy! Kanan tell him he's crazy"

"Consider what he has to say" Kanan said calmly.

"What!?" Sabine said.

"I don't think it's a coincidence this Saber came into your possession" Kanan said.

"Yeah but Kanan, that doesn't mean she can fight with it" Ezra said. "No offense"

"Go on" Sabine glared.

"What I mean, is it's taken me a while to learn, and I mean, I use the force" Ezra said.

"Just because she's not force sensitive doesn't mean she can't wield it Ezra" Keanu scolded.

"She may not be able to fight like a Jedi, but she can learn to be proficient with the blade" Kanan said.

"I am proficient with many types of blades" Sabine said. "And blasters and explosives but that… is a lightsaber"

"Combat training is not as important as what that blade represents" Fenn said.

"Right, right, you want me to lead my clan. I don't know if you realise this but I'm not exactly popular with my family these days" Sabine said.

"That can change" Fenn said.

"No, it can't!" Sabine said. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know family is important to the Wrens" Fenn said approaching Sabine and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just like it is to all Mandalorians"

"I have a family here on this ship" Sabine said swatting his hand away. "I don't need them!"

"But we do" Hera said. "If there's a chance you can rally a group of Mandalorian warriors to our cause, I have to ask you to do it"

"Hera..." Sabine said sadly.

"Family history can be painful. Believe me, I know" Hera said "But we can use those warriors for our attack on Lothal"

"Hera's right" Kanan said extending his arm. "we need to ask you to do this, but it doesn't mean you have to. You can walk away and forget about it"

"Alright, I'll do it, just give the saber" Sabine sighed as she grabbed the hilt.

"Listen. Once people know you have it, you will be challenged. So, you need to be able to defend yourself" Kanan said.

"Ok I'll try my best" Sabine said.

"First lesson, don't try. Just learn" Ezra said.

"Give me the sword!" Sabine said. "I'm gonna learn how to kick your-"

"Sabine" Kanan said stopping her while she looked back at him.

"Ok" Sabine said as Kanan released his grip and gave Sabine the Darksaber.

Later Kanan, Ezra, Sabine and Keanu drove their speeders across the valley and away from the base.

"Hey why can't we just practice back at the base?" Sabine asked.

"It's better out here, fewer distractions" Kanan said. "Keeps your mind focused"

"And Its safer for everyone else, you'll do less damage" Ezra joked.

"I'll damage you if you don't shut up!" Sabine warned as the sun started to set. When they found a decent spot, they unloaded the last of the supplies and set up camp.

"When you said you were gonna be training me I thought there would be more sword fighting involved" Sabine sighed.

"Hey, Kanan used to do the same with me" Ezra said.

"Same here" Keanu said. "And look how we turned out"

"Are you two being serious?" Sabine asked.

"If we weren't, you'd know" Ezra said picking up some training sabers, throwing one at Sabine which she caught. They were sticks.

"What's this?" Sabine asked

"Training Saber" Kanan replied.

"Really?" Sabine asked.

"Before we start with the real thing, I wanna see your technique" Kanan said.

"I already know how to fight with a stick" Sabine said.

"Then this should be easy for you" Ezra replied as both teens stood in ready position. Sabine thrusted her blade forward, but Ezra easily dodged and pushed her down.

"That might work on a Stormtrooper but not me, try again" He said with a smirk.

Sabine got back up and attacked again while Kanan kept parrying the attacks. He then grabbed her wrists and kicked her in the gut. She tried to punch him, but he kicked her in the knee which brought her to her hands and knees. He held the blade to her chin.

"And that's your head" He said as Sabine glared at him. "Every mistake is a limb lost, the blade is never at rest"

"Ok let's go again" Sabine said standing up

"No, you better practice with Ezra first" He said giving his training saber to him.

"Why?" Sabine asked.

"Ezra, walk her through the basics" He said as he watched the other two train. Keanu kicked his feet up and observed the next duel.

A few days later Kanan was watching Ezra and Sabine train under Keanu's supervision. His commlink went off.

"I read you Hera " Kanan said.

"_Hey, it's been a couple days, just wanted to see how things are going_"

"Slowly. Ezra's been taking her through the basics with the training saber" He said before Dante's voice was heard.

"_Training sabers? You mean those sticks you and Zeb made_? _Me and Ahsoka never used sticks to train Keanu_"

"_And I don't remember Ezra using a stick to train_… Hera said.

"Maybe because I'm trying to do things differently. I'm being careful…" Kanan said.

"_Or maybe because she doesn't have the force and you don't believe she can do this_"

"No. You know the force resides in all living things, but you have to be open to it, but Sabine is blocked. Her mind is conflicted. She's so expressive yet tightly wound, she's so…"

"_Mandalorian_"

"Very" Kanan groaned.

"_We'll be sending some supplies, is there anything specific you need_?"

"Patience, Understanding and a whole lot of luck" He said as Hera chuckled.

"_We'll see what we can do. Kitana and Elyk are on their way_"

Later on, Sabine and Ezra were sparing with each other. Sabine was improving but Kanan thought she was slacking. Fenn and Elyk drove up to him with the supplies before a bloodcurdling roar invaded their ears. Drogoth landed on top of the hill, accompanied by Kitana.

"We brought your supplies" Fenn Rau said as he watched the other teens spar. Ezra then knocked Sabine down, winning the match.

"You overcommitted" Fenn said.

"Oh Great, anyone else have an opinion they wanna share?" Sabine asked sarcastically.

"Let's just take a break" Kanan said. "Ezra, help unload the supplies"

"What, I won! Shouldn't I get the break?" Ezra asked but Kanan just glared at him. Ezra went to assist with the unloading.

"Hey beautiful" Keanu said as Kitana approached him.

"Hey handsome" Kitana replied as the two shared a kiss. "Did you miss me?"

"You know I did" Keanu said, noticing the Dragon's humming. The large creature strolled towards the couple as they both placed a hand on each side of its head. "Yeah, don't worry bud. We didn't forget you"

Keanu then turned to see Sabine approach Ezra, wearing some new gear.

"Huh what do you got there?" Ezra asked.

"More than you can handle" Sabine said.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I won't go easy on you this time" Ezra said as they took their stance. The two started sparing again but Sabine used one of the gauntlets to push Ezra back with some sort of seismic blast that knocked him down. She pointed the blade at his neck.

"And that's your head" Sabine said with a smirk.

"Hey, not fair! Where did you get those?" Ezra demanded.

"Special delivery" Sabine replied, looking to Rau. Kanan sped forward not happy at all.

"Hey is this a game for you?!" He asked.

"Guys. I think we should calm down…"

"No game, just outsmarting my opponent" Sabine said before turning to the younger Jedi. "Care to take a shot?"

Sabine used the other gauntlet which tied him up with some sort of lasso which glowed a bright yellow. Keanu effortlessly broke the restraint before Kanan pushed Sabine down, blade in her face.

"History lesson, the Jedi won the war with Mandalore. These tricks will amount to nothing, they may save you from time to time, but they won't keep you alive in the long run! Only training… and discipline will do that!" Kanan said angrily as he turned off his blade. Sabine stood up.

"The only thing I'm learning is that Ezra must have been really gifted to have learnt anything from a lousy teacher like you!" Sabine yelled as she threw the stick to the ground and walked away. Keanu and Ezra were about to go after her but Kitana stepped before them.

"Let me talk to her" Kitana said as she walked off to find the Mandalorian. Sabine was sitting under a rock, her knees tucked inside her arms.

"Hey"

"Not now, Kitana"

"Look, I just wanted to say I know what it's like. Believe me, Kanan may not be the easiest teacher to have, but he means well."

"Does he?" Sabine scoffed. "Do any of them? I know how to fight. I believe I can learn to use that sword. I just don't want everything that comes with it."

"You mean your family?" Kitana asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm a disgrace to them, Kitana. A traitor." Sabine said sadly.

"But that's not true." Kitana said, comforting the Mandalorian.

"To them it is. You don't know. No one does." Sabine said before she lashed out. "I don't want to talk about these things. How can I lead my people?! How can I go back there and face them?!"

Kitana was silent. She knew the pain Sabine was going through.

"I'm sorry, Sabine." Kitana said as she stood. "My people were slaughtered because they rebelled against a tyrant. At least you have people to go back to."

Sabine then looked with guilt as the Princess walked off.

Later that night Kanan was meditating with the Darksaber Infront of him as he sensed Sabine standing beside him.

"I owe you an apology" the Jedi said.

"I can say the same" Sabine said as Kanan stood up and faced her with the Darksaber in his hands.

"Maybe I should practice with the stick some more" Sabine suggested.

"Take it, it's yours" He said. "I shouldn't have kept it from you. I was trying so hard to protect you; I didn't realize I was the one holding you back"

Sabine took the saber and held it firmly in her hands.

"Ignite the blade" He said as he watched Sabine ignite the black bladed saber.

"It's heavier than thought" Sabine said slowly swinging it around.

"Energy constantly flows through the crystal" Kanan said. "You're not fighting with a simple blade, more like directing an object of power, your thoughts and actions become energy as they flow through the crystal and become part of the blade"

Kanan than ignited his saber.

"The blades will be drawn together, block high!" Kanan said as he brough the blade down and Sabine blocked. The pull between the two forces was strong.

"There's a pull, can you feel it?" He said as he gently pulled his saber back. "That sword is old, heavy, but powerful. Respect it's strength"

He then fully pulled back, making Sabine stumble infront of him.

"Block low" he said as Sabine blocked the low attack. "Now high. Middle. High. Low. Middle"

After the two sparred, they entered a saber lock.

"Good" Kanan said. "Now let's work on a series. Ready?"

"Yes" Sabine replied.

"Now remember the forms Ezra taught you" the Jedi said as he stood, ready. "Take ready position"

"We'll start slowly" Kanan said. "1,2,3,4,5,6"

Sabine successfully blocked all the attacks, but they started to pick up the pace.

"Faster. 1,2,3,4,5,6. Come on, Faster! 1,2,3,4,5,6" Kanan said before managed to knock Sabine to the ground and point his blade at her. "You're making it easy on me. Ready position"

Sabine got up and ignited the saber as they clashed again.

"1,2,3,4,5,6!" Kanan said but this time, Sabine blocked all the attacks with ease.

"The blade feels lighter" She said.

"You're connecting with it. It's becoming a part of you" Kanan said as Sabine lunged at him but he dodged to the side "But you cannot rely solely on the blade"

Sabine tried the same attack, but it was parried. "You must hone all of your skills together, Ready position"

The two clashed blades together until Kanan twisted the Darksaber out of Sabine's hands.

"You'll have to do better" He said before Sabine used the electro whip to pull the saber to her. The four bystanders gasped. They clashed blades again until Kanan kicked Sabine off her feet and landed on her back.

"You're not fighting me" he said as he sheathed his blade. "You're fighting yourself… and losing"

Out of anger Sabine picked up the saber and attacked Kanan as he effortlessly dodged.

"You're not committed to this you, should quit!" He said

"I don't quit! I never quit!" Sabine said as she attacked the Jedi.

"Really that's not what it looks like" He taunted. "You did run, didn't you?"

"No!" Sabine said as she attacked but this time, He grabbed her forearm.

"But that's what your people believe isn't it?" He asked as Sabine broke free and kept attacking. "You ran from the Empire you ran from your family!"

"That's a lie!" Sabine said.

"So, what's the truth!?" He demanded as he blocked Sabine's last attack and entered a saber lock.

"The truth...is that...I left to save everyone!" Sabine said as she kept attacking out of anger and distraught.

"My mother, my father, my brother! Everything I did was for my family, for Mandalore! I built weapons, terrible weapons. But the Empire used them on Mandalore! On my friends, on my family, people that I knew. They controlled us through fear! Mandalore feared the weapons I helped create I HELPED ENSLAVE MY PEOPLE!"

Sabine started crying, letting out all her rage on Kanan.

"I wanted to stop, it I had to stop it. I spoke out, I spoke out to save them to save everyone!" Sabine then kicked Kanan of the hill as he tumbled to the bottom. She then stood over him like she was about to impale him. " But when I did...My family didn't stand with me they chose the Empire and they left me no choice"

Sabine sheathed the blade and fell to her knees.

"The Empire wanted to destroy worlds and they did...they destroyed mine" Sabine said as she continued to cry. No one could believe what they just heard. Kanan placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling the pain of the sobbing Mandalorian.

"The Empire rules with fear. And not everyone can be as strong as you've been. Your family is in a prison, one of their own making. It's up to you to help them out of it."

Sabine then stood up and looked down to Kanan "But how? W- Why would they follow me?"

"I know this isn't what you want to hear" Fenn Rau said as he and the others approached. Fenn then kneeled in front of Sabine. "But for what it's worth… I would follow you"

"So, would I. And I mean it" Ezra said as he kneeled to her as well.

"And as would we" Kitana said as she and Keanu kneeled. Elyk then approached.

"You've come a long way in a short time" Elyk said whilst kneeling. "But from what I've seen, this family will stand by you, no matter what you do"

"And we always will" Kanan said as Sabine then looked to the Darksaber. She knew what she had to do…


	19. C17) Legacy of Mandalore

17) Legacy of Mandalore

—

The next day, Keanu had to be up and ready at an earlier time for Raiden's tutoring. He was taken outside the base for his first official training session. He was now sitting cross legged, meditating and listening to Raiden's lecture.

"As you know, the Force is the energy between all things, a tension, the balance that binds the universe together. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defence, never for attack. Yet every warrior must find his path… to inner peace"

"Inner peace?" Keanu asked. "How do you find inner peace?"

"Some meditate for their lifetime, in a temple as I do. Others may find it through pain and suffering. But the path is never clear." Raiden said ominously, gesturing for his student to stand. "Now, let us spar. I wish to study your technique"

Keanu then stood in an offensive position, whilst Raiden stood in a defensive one. The young student dashed forward thrusting his fists ahead, but they were easily parried. To Keanu's surprise, Raiden was outstandingly fast, allowing no punch to his its mark. It was as if he knew his every move. Raiden then managed to hit Keanu's stomach, pushing him backwards. They reverted to their original positions before Raiden taunted the young Jedi, gesturing for him to attack. He ran forward to attack but had his legs swept by one powerful kick. His back hit the floor.

"Good. Adaptation, improvisation, but… your weakness is not your technique" Raiden said, dodging a surprise attack from Keanu. As they continued to battle, they didn't notice Ezra watching from inside. He ran inside the Ghost and started slamming on each of the doors.

"Guys! Raiden's fighting Keanu!" Ezra said in excitement. The bunks suddenly opened, and everyone rushed out to watch the brawl.

Keanu then leapt forward, attempting to kick the thunderer, but his leg was caught, and his body tossed aside. He rolled back onto his feet and turned to see Raiden in the air. Keanu jumped out of the way as Raiden slammed his knee not the floor. They clashed again allowing no advantage. Kean then tried to leap over Raiden but the Thunderer kicked him in the back before he could land. He hit the floor, exhausted. Raiden stood before him with his hands behind his back, looking as if he could fight forever.

"How did I beat you?" Raiden asked the tired student. He looked up in confusion, expecting the answer to be obvious.

"You-you're too fast" Keanu panted as his tutor approached.

"Do you believe that my being stronger or faster has anything to do with it? You are trying to control the force. That will never be your true source of strength. Yet if you are willing to guide it, allow it to flow through you, then you will truly pass your limitations." Raiden said as Keanu stood. "Now…Again"

Keanu stood in a defensive position as Raiden charged with the first attack. To the audience's surprise, Keanu was becoming faster, blocking and parrying every attack with strikes and kicks of his own until it all became a blurry motion.

"God, he's fast. Faster even" Ezra said as they watched the two continued their clash. Keanu then somersaulted backwards to avoid Raiden's fury of kicks.

"What are you waiting for, you are faster than this" Raiden said, his eyes and hands infusing with electricity. Keanu's did the same. "Don't think you are… Know you are"

The two dashed towards each other one last time and clashed intensely. The attacks became faster, and faster, and faster with every hit fusing with blue lightning. But then it happened. Raiden was struck in the chest and propelled backwards, into a wall with Keanu standing over him. The crew were amazed, chattering with awe amongst themselves.

"I know what you're trying to do" Keanu said, helping his tutor to his feet.

"I can only guide you to the doorway, Keanu. You are the one who must enter"

The next day Sabine and the others were flying to her home planet of Krownest. She was accompanied by Fenn, Kanan, Ezra, Elyk and Keanu.

"Welcome home" she sighed.

"You really think it's gonna be that bad?" Keanu asked sitting next to her.

"I haven't been back to Krownest since before my time at the imperial academy Keanu" Sabine said. "I didn't exactly leave on good terms"

"Well maybe things are different now, maybe they'll be happy to see you" Ezra said.

"You don't know my family" Sabine said.

"But I do" Fenn Rau said, sitting in the back with Kanan and Ezra. "Your Mother was the leader of Clan Wren, she may be with the Empire now, but I believe her true loyalty lies with Mandalore"

"Even if that's true, she thinks I'm a traitor" Sabine said.

Kanan then placed his hand over Sabines shoulder.

"No matter what happens we'll be by your side" he said. "All of us will"

"Thank you… I should probably let them know we're coming so they don't shoot us down" Sabine said.

"Ha! That's funny I- wait you're not kidding, are you?" Ezra said nervously.

"Ezra when was the last time Sabine ever kid around?" Keanu asked while Sabine contacted and spoke in Mandalorian. The Mandalorians then replied but quickly cut them off.

"What happened?" Kanan asked.

"They're jamming us!" Sabine replied as the Rebels saw 4 Mandalorians heading straight for them.

"Looks like your family sent out the welcoming community" Elyk said. The Mandalorians started their attack as they shot rockets at the Phantom. Sabine managed to evade the incoming missiles, yet their attack was relentless.

"Damn, your family knows how to hold a grudge" Keanu said.

"Yeah we're not exactly a forgive and forget kind of family" Sabine said as the thrusters of the Phantom were then hit. "Uh oh, brace for impact!"

The Phantom came crashing into the surface, leaving a que of debris in its path.

"Looks like recruiting the Wrens will be more difficult than I thought" Fenn said, cracking his neck.

"You weren't easy to recruit either. That's why we're switching to plan B" Kanan said. "Better stay out of sight, I have a feeling we're gonna need you later"

Fenn shut the door to the Phantom as the others left. The the four Mandalorians that shot them landed Infront of them. Yet another was leading them, one wearing white imperial armour.

"Remember I could be related to these guys" Sabine warned.

"Don't worry, we'll play nice" Elyk said.

"Nice isn't my strong suit" Keanu said. "Especially with the Empire…"

The 5 Mandalorians approached the rebels, aiming their guns at them. Ezra swiftly ignited his saber.

"Jedi!" The white Mandalorian exclaimed as he and the others started their assault. Elyk grabbed his staff and deflected the bolts, as did the other Jedi. Yet like the Inquisitors, it was able to spin erratically. Keanu leapt over the former Jedi and deflected a shot back into the leader, knocking him down.

"Keanu!" Sabine scolded.

"What they shot first Sabine" He said. "Plus, I didn't kill him"

"Sabine?" The lead Mandalorian asked as he got up and gave the other's a command to stop. He then approached Sabine and took off his helmet. He had brown hair and the same coloured eyes as Sabine.

"Tristan" Sabine said as she took off her helmet approached him.

"You changed your hair again" Tristan said.

"You know me" Sabine said.

"Do I?" Tristan hissed, observing his sister's companions. "Who are the Jedi?"

"They're my friends" Sabine said. "This is Ezra, Kanan, Elyk and Keanu. Tristan I'll explain everything on the way, I promise"

"I'll take you to the Stronghold, but I can't vouch for how you'll be greeted" Tristan said as he gestured for them to follow. The Rebels were led to Sabine's home. Yet Sabine wasn't at all happy with Tristan wearing the Imperial armour.

"How can you wear that armour, Tristan?" She asked. "How could you join them?"

"You shouldn't have come back Sabine" Tristan said bluntly.

"Thanks" Sabine growled as they finally approached the Wren house. It was grey, composed of glass windows and was covered with ice and frost. As they approached the house, a Woman walked out and stared at Sabine. Her hair was black, tied in a bun and supporting a gold armour with patches of grey.

"So, it's true then" She said.

"Mother…" Sabine said sadly.

"Put her in a cell, she'll be held for trial!" Sabine's mother ordered.

"Mother!" Sabine said sternly, grabbing the hilt of the Darksaber. "We need to talk!"

Sabine then Ignited the Darksaber and held it high, showing everyone in the area. Sabine's mother as well as the rest of the Mandalorians were shocked to see Sabine holding the ancient weapon.

"The Darksaber?!" Sabine's Mother asked as Sabine sheathed the blade.

"Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, Keanu Tano, Elyk llih, this my mother, the countess Ursa Wren" Sabine introduced as Ezra stepped forward.

"Hi" Ezra said with a wave, making the Mandalorians aimed their guns at him.

"Woah, woah, woah. Guy's come on, he's just trying to be nice" Keanu said, stepping in front of the young Jedi.

"What did you except Sabine? That you would be welcome with open arms? Ursa said. "You're wanted by the Empire"

"I know" Sabine said. "But I'm part of the Rebellion, now please hear what I have to say"

"I will not tolerate the Jedi presence in our home, unless they surrender their weapons" Ursa said as she waited inside.

"Well that went better than I expected" Sabine said approaching the others.

"That was better?" Ezra asked. "I hope you don't expect us to hand over our lightsabers"

"We have to show Sabine's family we're here peacefully Ezra" Kanan said as he gave his lightsaber to one of the Mandalorians. Ezra and Keanu did the same as Elyk tossed his staff to another.

"Be gentle with her" Elyk said as they entered Sabine's home. As they looked around, Keanu felt a strong presence; something was calling to him. He looked to his left and under the balcony he saw the statue from his vision. He then heard the words…

"_Stormcaller…_" the voices said, pulling Keanu closer.

"No way" Keanu mumbled.

"Keanu, come on!" Sabine said, causing him to snap out of his trance. Keanu then regrouped and entered the throne room. Ursa was sitting on her throne while Tristan stood by her side.

"Your Rebel friends are going to bring the Empire down on all of us" Ursa told Sabine. "You believe the Darksaber will protect you? It won't, It's only a symbol"

"Yeah a symbol that has united all Mandalorians in the past" Sabine said. "Look if we stand together now-"

"Stand together!?" Ursa interrupted. "Sabine, it's everything I can do to keep the Clans from destroying us because of what you did!"

"I didn't know the Empire would use the weapons I designed against our people!" Sabine said. "But you don't believe me, now do you?"

"Even if I did, it wouldn't change the other ruling houses from seeing you as a traitor" Ursa replied. "Your own brother now serves Gar Saxon, to prove our loyalty and regain some small amount of status"

"Gar Saxon is a killer!" Sabine said.

"He is the Emperor's Hand" Tristan said. "The acting ruler and Governor of Mandalore"

"And his men wiped out the protectors!" Sabine said.

"The Protectors were executed for treason" Ursa said. "Just as Fenn Rau will be when he is found"

"They were loyal to Mandalore and Saxon betrayed them!" Sabine yelled.

"Enough!" Ursa said as she stood from the throne. "Fenn Rau's people are dead and mine are not and I intend to keep them that way all of them"

"Except for me" Sabine said sadly.

"Walk with me" Ursa said as she and Sabine walked out to the balcony. It was only a few minutes before the Mother and Daughter came back inside and Ursa approached Keanu.

"So, you are Keanu Tano?" She asked.

"In the flesh" He replied.

"I wish to speak with you" Ursa said as she led the Jedi outside to the balcony.

"Sabine told me that you and the Princess of Ord Mantell are betrothed" Ursa said. "That is a powerful alliance, indeed."

"Well we're dating, I don't know anything about marriage, but it wasn't for the alliance. It was because we love each other.

"I see" Ursa said with a small smile. "Now tell me, what brings the son of Dante and Ahsoka Tano, two of the heroes of Mandalore, to my doorstep?"

Keanu looked to the frozen lake before answering.

"I'm here to support Sabine, hopefully to gain an alliance with Mandalore." Keanu replied, looking down to see the stone sword in wrapped in chains. "May I ask you a question, Countess?"

"Go on" Ursa replied.

"What's with the sword?" Keanu asked.

"Oh that, it is just a statue of the sword of Mandalore" Ursa replied.

"Sword of Mandalore?"

"It's an old folktale, some may know it as the Stormcaller." Ursa said. "Long ago, before the Darksaber there was a blade that was owned by the original ruler of Mandalore and It was passed down from parent to child. The blade was supposedly made from a dying star, with a metal so strong that not even a lightsaber could cut through it. But then came the day that the Jedi and Mandalorians were at war, most were wiped out including the planets ruler. Some say the survivors placed the sword here, where it would be safe and planted it in a stone. Only a warrior worthy enough shall pull the blade from that stone. Many have tried, but none prevailed and in time the glorious weapon was forgotten. Some say that that stone is the sword itself, but it's only a legend"

"Wow" He said in awe. "that's some story, but what about the chains?"

"That is more of a fairy-tale. A battle between Man and Demon. A Mandalorian was granted a power worthy of a god to slay said demon. Yet it is said that the chains were its weapons." Ursa said before Sabine and Tristan stepped out of the balcony.

"Mother you're being summoned" Tristan said as Ursa left. Sabine turned to the Jedi.

"What did my mother want with you?" She asked.

"She wanted to know about the alliance with Ord Mantell" He said. "And she told me an interesting story about the sword, Stormcaller"

"You don't believe that story, do you?" Tristan asked.

"Well it's like my Mother said, 'There's always a bit of truth in legends' " He said as he continued to think about the blade.

"Sabine, wanna do some sparing practice?" Tristan asked.

"Sure, it's been a long time since I put you in your place" Sabine said with a smirk.

Later Keanu was watching Sabine and Tristan spar with staffs as they kept clashing back and forth until Tristan knocked Sabine off her feet.

"You've been practicing, Brother" Sabine said as she extended her hand, but Tristan wouldn't help her up. She stood up and grabbed her staff. "Let me guess, you think I'm a traitor too?"

"No" Tristan said. "But when you left, the other clans turned their backs on us, and we lost everything!"

Just then Tristan started attacking Sabine out of anger. She blocked the attack, but he continued.

"Our power in the capital! Our respect! And our honour! If I can restore our family name, if I can protect Father then I have to try!"

Tristan was about to strike Sabine until a hand grabbed his staff. It was Keanu.

"Not a healthy idea" Keanu growled, snapping the staff with one hand. "So, let me guess, Saxon told you that if you joined him, he'll protect Clan Wren?"

"Yes, he did" Tristan said

"Then you're an idiot! Saxon is using you, just like the Empire is with him!" He said. "He doesn't care about you, your mother or anyone in this house but you're just blinded by fear to see it"

"How dare you!" Tristan said as he then started attacking Keanu, but the Jedi parried all his attacks. "You know nothing Jedi! You don't know what we been through!"

"Tristan, stop!" Sabine pleaded as she watched her Brother and Keanu fight. Keanu then grabbed Tristan's fist and bent it backwards, forcing the Mandalorian to the ground before delivering a kick that sent him tumbling. Tristan then looked up to the Jedi.

"Is that all you got?"

"Seemed to be enough" Keanu replied. Trista was about to get up again, but he froze in place. Keanu used the force to restrain him. "Did he tell you he tried to kill Sabine?"

"What?! That can't be true" Tristan said in shock.

"It is true, Tristan" Sabine said. "He tried to kill me along with Keanu"

"That's not true! Mother trusts him. She's willing to trade the Jedi for your safety Sabine!" Tristan said.

"What!?" She said as they heard a ship hovering above the house. "Mother what have you done?"

The teens stampeded into throne room and saw that Ezra and Kanan were being held hostage. Elyk was missing.

"You can't do this!" Sabine said.

"Yes, she can" said Saxon as he entered the room. "Because she is loyal, just not to you. I believe you have something else for me"

Ursa then tossed the Darksaber over to Saxon.

"No!" Sabine said.

"I held up my end of the bargain Saxon" Ursa said. "You have the Darksaber, take the Jedi and let my Daughter go"

"Your mother betrayed everything you believed in to save you" Saxon said to Sabine. "It's admiral, except she consorted with traitors to do it"

"What are you talking about?" Ursa asked.

"My count is you are harbouring rebels here" Saxon said. "Clan Wren is clearly a threat to the Empire and must be made an example"

Saxon's men then aimed their guns at clan Wren as they did the same.

"Governor wait" Tristan pleaded. "It doesn't have to be this way, we are all Mandalorians!"

"I'll be fair to you Tristan, for you have served me well" Saxton said. "I'll give you a choice. Stand with me or die with your family"

Tristan then decide to point his blaster as Sabine. He was silent before pointing his blaster at Saxon.

"I choose family"

"Then Clan Wren ends here" Saxon hissed, Igniting the Darksaber before the windows came crashing down. Fenn Rau and Elyk landed in between, tossing the lightsabers to their owners.

"Took you long enough" Kanan said as he, Ezra and Keanu deflected the bolts.

"I've been busy!" Fenn replied, blasting at the Imperial troopers.

"Rau!" Saxton Roared as the Mandalorians fought against each other.

"Remember only blast the guys-"

"In white, yeah we know" Ezra interrupted before Sabine saw Saxon walking toward Ursa. Ready to kill her.

"Sabine!" Keanu called as he threw one of his sabers to her. She caught the saber, ignited the blade and blocked Saxon's attack.

"You will be taken back to Mandalore where you'll finish what you started!" Saxon growled. "The last living member of the wren clan!"

The two Mandalorians clashed blades until Saxon tackled Sabine, causing them to crash through the window. They were now clashing on the frozen lake as the members of house Wren and the rebels went outside. But with one slash, Sabine was on the floor.

"This is where it ends child" Saxon growled as he was about to kill Sabine. "Now die!"

Saxon slammed the Darksaber down and it hit something. Not Sabine, but the staff of Elyk llih.

"How dare you interfere! Do you have an idea what you have done?!" Saxon roared but Elyk merely chuckled.

"How about you quit talking and fight!" Elyk said, kicking Saxon in the chest. Elyk blocked the first attack before swiping at Saxon's legs, making him fall on his back. Sabine then leapt over the former Jedi and slammed the blade down, just missing Saxon. "He's all yours"

Sabine clashed blades with Saxon as the Mandalorians watched in awe. Sabine then managed to slash Saxon's chest, forcing Saxon lose the Darksaber. The old man looked up to see Sabine holding both Keanu's lightsaber and the Darksaber at his throat.

"Yield!" Sabine ordered.

"I'll never yield to you girl! You'll have to kill me!" Saxon panted until Sabine sheathed both blades.

"That may be the Mandalorian way, but its not my way. Not anymore" Sabine said as she walked past Saxon and towards her Mother. But then Saxon stood and grabbed his blaster.

"Sabine!" the Rebels called before a blaster shot was fired. Sabine turned to see a floating spearhead attached to a chain, block the blaster bolt. Saxon questioned himself before he felt a sharp pain. A silver spear head busted out of his left shoulder. The skies turned black and thunder struck.

"GET OVER HERE**!**" a deep voice roared as Saxon was yanked backwards, away from Sabine. Saxon turned in pain to see Keanu with his eyes and tattoos glowing, surrounded by a vortex of lightning and fire. His arms were wrapped in a burning silver chain, yet they sank into his skin and disappeared. Keanu then raised his hand and the Stormcaller came flying into his grasp. He raised it above him and watched as the blade became infused with a bolt of lightning. The Rebels and Mandalorians all looked in awe and in fear.

"That's… not…possible" Saxon stuttered before Stormcaller started to glow.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…" Keanu's voice boomed as the blade started to glow even brighter. "…HA!"

The Demon Jedi swung his blade once, releasing a large wave of energy, disintegrating Saxon immediately. When the dust settled, Keanu looked at what he just did and realized he was holding the legendary sword. It had a long, thin silver blade with some unfamiliar down both sides. The handle was wrapped in a fine white leather. His eyes and tattoos dimmed back to normal as everyone approached him. All the Mandalorians, including some of Saxon's men, kneeled to Keanu.

Later, Chopper landed the Phantom in front of the Wren household.

"Sure, you show up now that all the fighting is over" Ezra said making the astromech wail in annoyance.

"The Empire will soon once they find out what's happened here" Kanan said. "The rebellion can help"

"The same Rebellion that sent you for my help?" Ursa asked. "No, Mandalore must rise by itself. We protect our own"

"So, do we" Keanu said. "Sabine?"

"She's right" Sabine said.

"Wait you're not coming with us?" Ezra asked.

"I'm done running away" Sabine said. "My Father is on Mandalore. We'll find a way to get him back and then maybe we can join the fight against the Empire, but until then, I could do more good here"

"We understand, then I should probably give this back" Keanu said, presenting Stormcaller. Ursa refused to take it.

"It's not mine to take" she said. "You freed it, it's rightfully yours. But the question is, will you choose to rule?"

"No" He said. "It would be selfish of me to just take that away. You and your family deserve this."

"Of course," Ursa said with a smile. "And thank you for taking care of my daughter"

"You're welcome Countess" He said before entering the Phantom. After the Rebels has said their farewell, they took off for Atollon.


	20. C18) Twin suns

18) Twin suns

A few weeks had moved since Sabine decided to stay with her family yet most nights, Keanu wasn't able to sleep. All he could think about were the visions he saw coming true. He sat in his room and looked to Stormcaller.

"Why is this happening?" He asked himself. "It's all coming true but… are my friends going to die?"

Just then, he heard whispers and saw a glow in his pocket. He reached down and pulled out the ring of sight. Its whispers brew louder and its glow even brighter. Keanu was hesitant, but the temptation was immense. He slipped it onto his finger and became engulfed by a crimson light. Keanu opened his eyes and saw that he was on some of island.

"Ok, where have you taken me?" He asked, observing his surroundings. The vision was different from last time. It was clear and there was no mist or wind in sight. But then he looked to the right and saw a woman, maybe older than him. She wore a tan tunic with black shorts and had brown hair, tied in three buns. The woman was wielding a blue bladed lightsaber, training by herself. Keanu then approached her.

"Hey, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" Keanu asked but she didn't answer, concentrating on her attacks. "Hello-"

Keanu reached out but his hand went straight through. He then quickly recoiled his hand before the woman turned, slicing her saber through him. Nothing happened. The woman quickly returned to her stance and continued.  
"What are you trying to show me?" Keanu asked, raising his fist to look at the ring. The woman then sheathed the saber and turned around. Keanu did the same before witnessing another figure. An older man in darker robes was observing the session.

"_Master Skywalker_" the woman said. "_We need you to bring the Jedi back because Kylo Ren is too strong with the Darkside of the force. Without the Jedi, we won't stand a chance against him and his army_"

"Wait… Skywalker?! Luke Skywalker?!" Keanu questioned. "No way. But who the hell is Kylo Ren? And what Army?! Stop giving me so many questions and just tell me!"

"_What do you know of the force_?" Luke asked.

"_It's a power the Jedi have that lets them… control people and… make things… float_" the Woman replied awkwardly. Luke chuckled.

"_Impressive Rey, every word in that sentence was wrong_" Luke said, stepping towards the cliff edge. "_Lesson one, sit here, legs crossed_"

"Rey huh? Well I guess that answers that" Keanu said, watching as Rey sat upon a stone table of a sort.

"_The force is not a power you have, its not about lifting rocks, it's the energy between all things, the balance that binds the universe together. Now, reach out_" Luke said, placing the young woman's hand onto the stone beneath her. She closed her eyes and focused hard. She felt Life, death and between it all, the force. But then her gaze was directed to some sort of sinkhole. The ground beneath her shook and soon enough, the ground split in two. Luke was horrified, attempting to break the girl from her trance. She gasped sharply and opened her eyes, now on the floor.

"You went straight to the dark" Luke said gravely, making Rey look up.

"That place was trying to show me something" Rey said, attempting to justify her action but the Master didn't spare a look, walking straight through Keanu.

"It offered you something you needed. And you didn't even try to stop yourself" Luke said, about to walk away but her next words froze him.

"But I didn't see you. Nothing from you…You closed yourself off from the Force" Rey said as Luke slowly turned to face her. Keanu and Rey had the same look on their faces.

"I've seen this raw strength only once before... in Ben" Luke said in fear. "It didn't scare me enough then. It does now"

Before he could question Luke's statement, the Jedi crumbled into dust, as did Rey and Keanu's surroundings. Then a circle of fire rose from the ashes beneath him, slowly closing in on him. Keanu quickly slid the ring off his finger and was now back in his room.

"Damnit, what was that all about?" Keanu asked himself, standing from his bunk and approaching the door. He could hear voices on the other side. The door opened, revealing Kanan and Ezra. "Hey guys, what's going on?"  
"Maul's back" Ezra said, making the teen clutch his fist.

Later Kanan, Ezra and Keanu were speaking with Hera, Rex and Sato in the command centre.  
"So what do you think it means Kanan?" Hera asked the blind Jedi.  
"I don't know" Kanan replied, stroking his chin. "Holocrons at times take on a life of their own but I still don't know what it means"  
"It means Master Kenobi is in danger right now!" Ezra said. " We know Maul went looking for Master Kenobi. This could be a sign that he's closing in on him"  
"Or it could be a just a broken recording" Hera said.  
"That doesn't explain why I heard Maul's voice" Ezra said.  
"Then why didn't I hear it?" Keanu asked, leaning against the wall. "Every time Maul tries something; he goes for both of us. But it seems that he's singling you out"  
"But you've heard it before" Kanan said to his apprentice. "You've heard it before, and it was just a trick. Maul was manipulating you"  
"I wanna go to Tatooine and check things out" Ezra said quickly.  
"Ezra can I have a word with you?" Hera asked as she pulled Ezra away.  
"We need to talk too" Keanu said to his parents as they walked away and into another corridor. Keanu explained his vision and his worries about the coming future.

"Interesting" Dante said. "So… Luke is going to take on a padawan of his own but he's afraid of her power? Where have I heard that before…"  
"That's what I saw" Keanu confirmed.  
"I wonder how powerful she truly is" Ahsoka said. "Maybe we should try and find her"  
"Not a bad idea" Dante said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "And hey, the future isn't set in stone and as long as we stand together, we'll win his war… Whatever it takes"

The next day Keanu was loading some supplies onto the Ghost until he saw Ezra enter an A-wing and fly off. He chuckled to himself.  
"Ezra when will you learn?" He said as he got into his own ship and took off. But then Elyk and Kitana watched as the two A-wings left the atmosphere.

"That's Keanu and Ezra" Kitana said with worry in her voice. She looked to the former Jedi. "Where are they going?"

"Well how about we stop yapping and follow them" Elyk said as the two ran towards his starfighter to follow the two Jedi. It was only an hour or so later before Keanu left hyperspace, now hovering over Tatooine. Ezra was nowhere in sight as he descended towards the surface.

"Come on man, where are you?" Keanu mumbled before witnessing a small blaze in the distance. But Keanu looked in horror when it was revealed to be Ezra's fighter. "No…"

Keanu swiftly landed near the wreckage and started to drag out as much rubble as he could. With one push with the force, the fire was extiguished. The chains then spiralled out of his wrist and pushed the damaged fighter aside, revealing the empty cockpit.  
"He must have gotten out " Keanu said with a sigh. But then his thoughts were interrupted by multiple shrieks and cries. Keanu's tattoos and eyes started to glow as he prepared himself for a fight.

Keanu turned to see that a Tusken raider was now charging at him. He quickly forced the enemy to the side to counter a second raider's attack. But as he fought them off, one shot at the ship, hitting a critical component which sent the fighter into flames.

"That's it!" Keanu exclaimed, unsheathing his silver blade. He thrusted the sword not the air, causing lightning to strike the ground, scaring off the attackers. He effortlessly slipped the blade back into its sheath. "They must have attacked Ezra too. I should keep moving…"

Keanu had been walking throughout the night, attempting to find anything but sand. He walked for hours. And hours. And hours, calling for his lost comrade before being engulfed by a storm. He was tired, weak and dehydrated. But then he stumbled and collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. He knew that fate was closing in.

"Come on Keanu… get up and get going!" He said to himself, slowly pushing himself back onto his feet, braving the ambush of the storm. But the Jedi tripped, stumbled and fell down the dune. His vision went black just before a large shadow covered him.

Keanu slowly awoke to see a small fireplace. He sat up and saw an old man, tending to the fire. To his left stood a large Dewback, saddled up and ready.

"You're in the wrong place, Keanu" the Man said as Keanu sat up straight.

"Master… Master Kenobi?!" Keanu questioned as the aged Obi wan sat up from his seat, removing his hood.

"I am. And when you have your strength, I shall help you on your way, as I did for your friend"

"Wait, you've seen Ezra? Is he alright?"

"He is. I sent him North. He will be waiting for you, as will your friends" Obi wan replied as Keanu stood.

"But we came to warn you" Keanu said quickly yet Obi wan's still looked calm. He had no fear or concern in his face.

"About Maul?"

"Yes! Wait… you already know?"

"One doesn't survive as long as I have by being foolish or unprepared. Maul is an old adversary and a persistent one at that" Obi wan said calmly, walking towards the teen.

"We could fight him together" Keanu suggested.

"Your Friend Ezra suggested the same but as I told him, I had no intention on fighting him. Though that seems inevitable now"

"But I don't understand. Ezra said you were the Key to destroying the Sith but when I had my visions, I saw someone else. Someone called Luke Skywalker" Keanu said as Obi wan looked at him, his eyes widening slightly. He sat the teen down.

"Maul used Ezra's desire to do good to deceive him and in doing so, altered the course of many things. He manipulated the truth which had led the both of you here, where you should never have been"

"But what about Luke? Is he the Chosen one?" Keanu asked but the Master was hesitant to answer. But he trusted the young Jedi as he did the boy's father and mother.

"He is. Your vision was correct because you had used one of the most powerful artefacts in the galaxy, you did not join the holocrons as Maul and Ezra did. Maul had no power to manipulate you" Obi wan explained. Keanu guessed that Ezra may have told him about the ring. "Now the only one who has gained anything out of this is- "

"Me" a voice said from the shadows. The two Jedi turned to see Maul with his saber in hand, ready to battle. Keanu stood and prepared himself but Obi wan placed his hand on the teens shoulder.

"You must go now" Obi wan said, approaching Maul.

"We led him to you, let me make this right" Keanu said but the Jedi turned to him.

"That is not your responsibility, I will mend this old wound" Obi wan said strictly as Maul's eyes stared him down. "Go. Go to your friends. Go to your family"

Keanu nodded as he climbed into the saddle of the Dewback. He looked down to the Old master and smiled.

"Tell your parents… Thank you" Obi wan said as the young Jedi slowly started his journey North, leaving Obi wan and Maul alone.

"See you soon, apprentice!" Maul called out before he sighed, observing his old adversary. "Look at what has become of you, a rat in the desert"

"Look at what I have risen above" Obi wan replied as the two started to circle each other.

"I have come to kill you… but perhaps it is worst to leave you here, festering in your squalor" Maul snarled.

"If you define yourself by your power to take life, your desire to dominate, to possess, then you have nothing" Obi wan said calmly before they both stopped. Mau then ignited his saber.

"And what do you have?!" Maul exclaimed, swiping the sand on the floor towards the fire, extinguishing it. Obi wan didn't flinch nor move. Maul looked at him with intrigue. "Why come to this place? Not just simply to hide… Oh, you have a purpose here. Perhaps you are protecting something?"

Obi wan's face changed slightly but Maul noticed that he was on the right track.

"No… protecting… someone" Maul said with an evil smile. Obi wan ignited his lightsaber and stood in his defensive position. Maul ignited his second blade and stood in an offensive stance. The two stared each other down, a duel that both had been waiting years for to come. Maul then let out his war cry, leaping forward and clashing with the blue blade. Obi wan blocked the first two attacks before slashing downwards, slicing Maul's saber in two. The Zabrak froze in fear before collapsing into Kenobi's arms. His eyes full of fear and sadness.

"Tell me… is it the chosen one?" Maul stuttered as Obi wan nodded.

"He is"

"He will… avenge…us" Maul said before his body fell limp in the Jedi's arms. Obi wan ran his hand over Maul's eyes, closing them and wishing him peace in death.

Keanu had managed to reach Ezra and the crew. Before he left, Keanu looked back and saw Obi wan, riding another Dewback and watching over them. He tilted his head before entering the ship. Yet Obi wan sensed the presence of another. He looked to the docking ramp of the ship and saw his old apprentice, all grown up. Dante could only look in shock as he saw Obi wan in the distance. He was tempted to approach, but he knew he wouldn't leave without him. Obi wan nodded as Dante released a small salute before entering the ship again.

"_Thank you… and Farewell, Dante. May the force be with you" _the voice of Obi wan said in Dante's head as the ship took off. Obi wan looked down in sadness but turned his attention to a small farm to the west. He sat there and watched over a young farmer before they were called inside.


	21. C19) Zero hour

19) Zero Hour

—

A few weeks after Keanu had finally met Obi wan Kenobi, the rebels were now preparing for their attack on Lothal. Kanan was walking with Ezra and Keanu.

"She did it, Hera really did it" Ezra said happily. "Look at everyone I can't believe they're all gonna help Lothal"

"Wasn't just Hera" Kanan said.

"Oh, I know, you too Kanan" Ezra said. "And Zeb, Sabine, Keanu, Kitana, Rex, Dante, Ahsoka, Elyk, Chopper… not so much"

"Ezra, I think he meant you" Keanu said bluntly.

"But I didn't do any of this" Ezra said. "If it wasn't for you guys, I'd be back on Lothal waiting to be rescued like everyone else"

"Ezra you've never been like everyone else" Kanan said as his padawan smiled. "Hera always saw something special in you and… so did I. But at times I was afraid, afraid I couldn't teach you everything you needed to know"

"But you did" Ezra said. "I've learned so much"

"And, so have I" Kanan said. "We all have. In fact, sometimes I wonder if I have anything left to teach you"

"No, that can't be true" Ezra said.

"My own Jedi training was limited" Kanan said.

"So was my Parents, but I learned a whole lot from them" Keanu said

"I don't mean the force; I mean about life" Ezra said. "About being a good person, that's what you taught me and Keanu, you taught me that there's more to life than just being the best that I can be. You taught me how to be brave and stand up for those can't."

Keanu smiled. "I never needed to teach you those things Ezra those qualities and those skills were inside of you all along I just… Helped you find them"

"Hey, you three, the time to talk is over" Hera said "Let's help out. General Dodonna and the Massassi group will be here any minute"

"General Dodanna? That name sounds familiar" Ezra said.

"It should" Kanan said. "He got those Y-wing bombers we stole. He commands one of the largest rebel cells I know of. With him and his fleet we have a real shot at taking out the Imperial factory on Lothal"

Later Hera, Kanan, Ezra, Keanu and Kitana were in a meeting with General Dodonna, Ryder, Ahsoka, Elyk and Sato Via Holograms. Raiden then entered with Dante as they all stood around the holotable.

"We just received a message from Fulcrum" Hera said as the Fulcrum symbol appeared before them.

"_This is Fulcrum with an urgent message, Thrawn knows abo_-" the message said before it was cut short. The Rebels looked amongst themselves with concern.

"Thrawn knows?" Kanan asked. "Knows about what?"

"About the attack on Lothal?" Ezra questioned.

_"Somethings happened, most of the imperial fleet has left Lothal_" Ryder said. "_What does it mean?_"

"Thrawn must know of our location! All hands to battle stations!" Hera ordered

"_How can you be certain_?" Dodonna asked.

"The last time this happened the Empire ambushed us on Garel!" Ezra interrupted. But then Ahsoka and Sato received word of approaching Star Destroyers.

"_We got a problem; the Empire is here_! _Alert Rebel command_!" Ahsoka said before her and Ryder's Hologram disappeared.

"What happened, where'd they go?" Ezra asked.

"They're jamming long range transmissions!" Hera said.

"_We'll have to scrub the mission_" Dodonna said.

"We were so close!" Ezra said, slamming his fist against the console.

"Evacuate all ground staff; we're getting out of here!" Hera ordered as everyone in the base continued their evacuation and air defence. But then Keanu felt a sharp chill down his spine, Raiden and Dante felt it too.

"No… he's here" Keanu said as the others looked at him with confusion.

"We know Thrawn's here Keanu" Hera said.

"Not Thrawn, Captain Syndulla. Young Tano speaks of another" Raiden said gravely. "Vader approaches..."

Suddenly, Thrawn appeared on the Holotable.

"_General Dodonna, General Tano, Commander Sato and Captain Syndulla. At last we meet in this theatre of war, however briefly. There is no escape, your forces are outnumbered, this Rebellion ends today_"

"We'll never surrender to you Thrawn!" Hera said.

"_You misunderstand Captain, I'm not taking surrenders at this time. I want you to know Failure, utter defeat, and it is I who delivers it, crashing down on you_" Thrawn snarled, turning towards Keanu. "_But for Young Keanu, I have a special guest. He has been very eager to speak with you…"_

Thrawn then stepped out of the way as the Rebels heard the mechanical breathing and the Hologram revealed none other than Darth Vader. Keanu clenched his fist.

"_Keanu Tano. I hope you have enjoyed this little game of ours, but it is over. Your precious Rebel base is to be destroyed, unless you surrender to me and give yourself to the Darkside_"

"I'll never join you" Keanu said as he clutched hands with Kitana. "When this is over, I'm coming for you"

"_Brave but foolish_" Vader snarled, examining the Silver blade. "_I see your new weapon...you will need it if you hope to survive._"

"You know his answer Dark Lord, now make haste. For when this battle has met its climax, the tables will have turned. Your Empire will fall" Raiden said as the Dark Lord's hologram vanished.

"We don't have the strength to fight Thrawn and Vader head on" Hera said. "But I will get us to safety"

"_How do you propose we break their blockade_?" Sato asked.

"They think this is the entire rebel fleet" Hera said. "So, we just need one opening to get one ship through. Once clear of the blockade, they can call reinforcements and attack the Empire's flank"

"That should divide their forces and allow the fleet to escape" Elyk said.

"_The Ghost has the best chance; we'll make an opening for you_" Sato said.

"Not for me" Hera said. "Kanan and Ezra will take the Gauntlet"

"No way, I'm not leaving you" Kanan protested.

"This is our fight too" Ezra said.

"There's no time to argue" Hera said. "As a Jedi you have a better chance to escape, there's no one else I trust more to get the help we need. You're going, Chopper too, that's an order!"

Moments later, the Jedi stopped outside of the ship but Kanan stopped in his tracks in deep thought. Hera approached him.

"Hera, I can't leave yet" Kanan said. "There's someone I have to warn about this, out in the wilderness."

"What? Kanan, no!" Hera said. "I need you and Ezra to go get help!"

"That's what I'm doing" Kanan said as Ezra walked beside them.

"You mean from_ him_?" Ezra asked.

"Hey, I'm a persuasive guy." Kanan said with a shrug.

"Who are you talking about?" Hera asked, clueless about the presence of the Bendu.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Kanan said with a sigh. "But I need you to trust me."

"Don't keep me waiting long" Hera said with a smile before turning to Ezra. "Ezra, the mission is yours alone"

"No, its not" Keanu said, appearing from behind the three, accompanied by Dante, Raiden and Kitana. "I'll go. This is the only chance I'll get to lure Vader away from the Imperial fleet. It will give you the chance to fight back and to escape"

Kanan then approached the teen and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck Kid and may the force be with you" Kanan said, turning to Raiden. "You ready?"

"Of course, let us make haste" Raiden replied as the two headed for some speeder bikes. Dante and Ezra then disappeared to assist with the evacuation as Keanu and Kitana entered the Gauntlet. It was only moments before they left the atmosphere and entered a battle above Atollon. Hundreds of fighters engaged in combat.

"I hope they are having better luck" Keanu said as he shot down a TIE fighter to secure his escape. But there were transports closing the path ahead. "They're cutting us off I can't get through!"

Later, on the surface, Kanan and Raiden had gone to warn and hopefully gain assistance from the Bendu. As they approached him, they saw that he was observing the battle in the stars as the destruction could be heard from the surface.

"Bendu, we have come for your aid" Raiden called.

"I am aware of your plight; You have brought war to my quiet world, Thunderer. And you, Jedi Knight" Bendu said in anger, turning towards the two. "And I will have no part of it!"

"Wait. Bendu, hear us out" Kanan pleaded.

"No!" Bendu said sternly, looming over Kanan. "I am the one in the middle. I take no side."

"So, you're just gonna let us die? You think the Empire won't kill you, too?!" Kanan questioned.

"I am beyond your worrying and wars. I am unseen, unknowable, Like a rock in the river. Do you think it chance this world was so difficult for you to find, eh?"

"No… But maybe we were meant to find it and meant to find you." Kanan said.

"For what purpose? I was here long before you and will be long after. I am the Bendu, the one- "

"In the middle. So, you keep saying." Kanan interrupted as the large creature merely glared. Kanan exhaled sharply. "Look I tried to live that way once. Told myself the galaxy would go on with or without me. But when I saw innocents harmed and knew I had the power to do something about it, I couldn't just watch it all burn down around me! Some things are worth fighting for!" Kanan said before the Thunder god stepped in front of him.

"Enough of this, your distinction of peace is without a difference! Innocents are dying at the hands of the Empire!"

"Such is the fate of all living beings" Bendu said bluntly, towering over Raiden yet he stood his ground.

"Not like this, crushed by overwhelming evil. You must intervene for the sake of their survival, Bendu!" Raiden said as the Bendu scoffed.

"I will not fight your petty battles. You yourself should not have intervened with these mortal dilemmas" Bendu said about to turn his back on the two.

"You'd rather hide, cowering in the dirt" Raiden snarled before the Bendu slammed his fists into the ground. The floor started to shake, and the wind suddenly swirled around them.

"I will not be called a coward by the likes of you!" Bendu roared whilst his eyes started to glow, rocks beginning to float around him, and a sandstorm camouflaged the larger creature. All they could see were two large, yellow eyes through the storm. But then thunder struck. **"Perhaps it is the will of the Force that the Jedi and all your kind perish. And I serve the will… of the Force!"**

The two were flabbergasted by the sheer power of the Bendu but Kanan was about to be struck down by a large bolt of lightning, only to have it blocked by Raiden. The Thunderer then tossed his own lightning bolt into the storm before a large, painful shriek invaded their ears.

"Go!" Raiden ordered, fending off the Bendu's attacks for Kanan to escape.

Back in the battle above Atollon, the Rebel fighters were still attempting to find an opening for the Gauntlet.

"_All ships, charge the blockade_!" Sato ordered as the fighters propelled themselves forward, colliding with the Imperial fighters. The Capital ships were still blocking the escape.

"I can't see an opening! There's gotta be another way!" Keanu said.

"_Stay sharp Keanu, we'll find you an opening_!" Hera said.

"We know, just hurry!" Keanu said, hiding his worry.

"_Commander Tano, go to heading 221 and prepare to Jump_!" Sato said quickly. Keanu didn't argue as he made his way there. But on-board Sato's ship, he knew there was only one way.

"All hands, abandon ship and make for Atollon!" Sato said as his crew quickly left their stations for the escape pods. But Sato turned and saw two of his men standing before him.

"We're staying, Commander" one pilot said. Sato smiled and shook both of their hands.

"Very well, man your stations" Sato said as the two brave pilots sat in their seats. "It has been an honour to fight beside you"

The Rebel witnessed Sato's cruiser change course and the escape pods fleeing towards Atollon. Ahsoka was amongst them.

"What's Sato doing!?" Keanu demanded, observing the lone cruiser.

"He's… sacrificing himself so… we can get through" Kitana said sadly.

"No! Sato come in! Get out of there!" Keanu exclaimed but received no answer. They all watched as Sato's ship charged straight into an Imperial cruiser, exploding on impact. "NO!"

"_Keanu go now_!" Hera ordered as Keanu slammed the Hyperspace controls, disappearing from the battle. Yet aboard the Leading Imperial cruiser, Thrawn and Vader had witnessed the diversion.

"Sir, one rebel ship escaped the blockade" a fleet member informed. Thrawn looked down to the lower deck.

"Konstantine was careless. Let's hope he did not undermine my efforts. Press the attack. Force them to ground" Thrawn commanded before turning to Vader. "My Lord, shall I prepare a squadron to redirect the escaped fighter?"

"No. It was no doubt Young Tano who had escaped but fear for his friends will drive him back." Vader said as he turned to walk away. "We will destroy them all…"

Later in Hyperspace, the two teens were speaking with Senator Mon Mothma to send reinforcements.

"Senator please, there must be someone you can send, anyone!" Kitana pleaded.

"I wish I could help you, Princess Kitana, but I can't, doing so would be playing right into Thrawn's hands and would wipe out all we worked to build"

"We know he planned this" Keanu said.

"Senator Organa was right; It was too soon for open warfare against the Empire. I promise you/ we will do our best to negotiate fair treatment for the prisoners"

"There won't be any prisoners! Don't you get it?! I'm not ready to give up yet!" Keanu exclaimed.

"You have courage Commander Tano, much like your Mother and Father, may the Force be with you" Mon Mothma said before her hologram disappeared. Keanu sighed as his face fell into his hands. Kitana leaned over the seat and placed her hand on the Jedi's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this. We just need to stay calm" Kitana said as Keanu gently clutched her hand. But then Keanu looked at her and his mind was flooded with a solution.

"That's it, Babe, you're a genius!" Keanu exclaimed happily, kissing the Princess and plotting a new course. "Oh, I love you"

Kitana was speechless, merely smiling at the Jedi.

"So, where are we headed?"

"The Only places we got left. Mandalore and Ord Mantell"

Back at Chopper base, the Rebels were preparing their ground defences. Hera and Dodonna were in the command centre with a hologram of the Imperial fleet preparing for an assault.

"Thrawn is preparing for a planetary bombardment. How's the shield coming, Zeb?" Hera asked, observing the hologram of the Imperial blockade.

"We're about to fire it up now. Rex and I have done our best, but this is really Sabine's baby" Zeb replied, finishing off the preparation of the shield.

"Then it should work"

"Should, yes, but there are a lot of modifications and special fuses. We never got to test it while Sabine was still here, so if it overloads… I'm not sure we can fix it" Rex said.

"Let's hope you don't have to. Fire it up!" Hera ordered.

"Copy that" Zeb said as he and Rex started the generator. At first it started to spin manically before the Electricity crackled as if it were out of control. But then it started to stabilize. A bright blue shield shot up and surrounded the base.

"It's working. The shield is stabilized!" Zeb said with awe.

"Nice work, boys" Hera said, switching to Kanan's channel. "Kanan, do you copy?"

"I read you, Hera" Kanan replied, going full speed on his speeder.

"Thrawn is planning an orbital bombardment. You need to get back to base immediately" Hera said.

"I'm moving as fast as I can" Kanan replied.

"Faster. Please" Hera said, observing the Fleet once more. "All right, Thrawn. Your move"

Meanwhile, onboard Thrawn's cruiser, Thrawn himself and Vader were merely watching as the Cruisers moved into an attack formation.

"Our capital ships are in position. The blockade is secure" Pryce informed as the Thrawn turned to face them. Vader didn't turn.

"And the status of the rebel fleet?" Thrawn asked.

"The remaining vessels have fled back to the surface and are taking shelter under a localized shield" Pryce informed.

"Hmm. Very good. Let's test their mettle. Shall I commence the attack my Lord?" Thrawn asked his superior.

"Proceed" Vader replied bluntly. On his orders, the Star destroyers focused all their turrets and cannons on the shielded area. The bombardment started just as the Rebels routed all remaining power to the shield.

"We have incoming fire" Dodanna exclaimed as the onslaught of shots crashed against the shield.

"Kanan, find cover now!" Hera cried before Kanan was knocked clean off his speeder by a near explosion. Thousands of green missiles crashed against the blue dome continuously. It became brighter by the minute as they penetrated the shield. The generator was overheating but before it could collapse on itself, the assault suddenly stopped. The Rebels looked up and saw that the sky was clear, but the land surrounded them was clouded with smoke.

"_It held! It held_!" Zeb and Rex exclaimed in laughter. Hera switched to Kanan's frequency.

"Kanan? Kanan, do you copy?" Hera asked, hoping that the Jedi had made it to cover.

"_I'm getting the feeling Thrawn's actually trying to kill us this time_" Kanan groaned over the commlink as a Thunderstorm crawled closer to the base.

"Oh, that is only funny because you're still alive" Hera said with relief. "Now, please, come home, love"

As Chopper base was under attack by Thrawn and Vader, Keanu had finished his transmission to Osh Khan. Luckily, he was able to spare some reinforcements which were already enroute. Keanu flew the Gauntlet into Mandalore's atmosphere, swiftly landing at the Wren household. He entered the house and saw Sabine with Ursa and Tristen, accompanied by Fenn Rau.

"Keanu? Kitana? What are you two doing here?" Sabine asked.

"I wish I was here for a visit but that's not the case" Keanu said gravely. "Thrawn found our base and is attacking as we speak. To make matters worse, he's not alone. Vader's with him. That's why I came here to ask for your help. Ord Mantell was able to lend us some reinforcements, but it still isn't enough"

"You have poor timing, Tano" Fenn said.

"We are in the middle of a civil war" Ursa said. "Clan Saxon now has the Empire's back and our forces are stretched to their limits trying to protect what ground we have left"

"Mother, there must be something we can do" Sabine said.

"Please Countess, we beg you" Kitana said. "We risked everything coming here, at least hear us out"

"Very well, Princess" Ursa said after a short moment of silence.

"We know you're still looking for a way to free your husband from the Empire" Kitana said. "If you help us win this fight or at least survive it, I'll convince the Rebels and my Father's forces to help you"

Ursa was in deep though before Keanu presented a hologram of the Imperial fleet to Sabine and her family.

"Here's the problem" Sabine said pointing to one of the cruisers. "That Interdictor cruiser"

"If it wasn't for Commander Sato there would be two" Keanu said.

"With Thrawn in command, you should count your losses and consider yourself fortunate to have escaped" Rau said.

"That's why we need your help, without it, they're trapped"

"I wish we could offer it" Tristan said. "But we just don't have the resources, we can barely take care of our own"

"If no is your final answer, they I'll go back with Ord Mantell's forces...Goodbye Sabine" Keanu said as he walked past the young Mandalorian.

"You're not going alone" Sabine said sternly. "I'm going with you"

"I appreciate the loyalty to your friends Sabine" Tristan said. "But this mission is impossible, even with help from Ord Mantell"

"I never thought I'd be standing here, with all of you" Sabine said. "And I bet you never thought Clan Wren would be free from the grip of Gar Saxon. But one thing I know is that my friend's made the impossible possible, so if they think we can make a difference then I believe them"

"Keanu and his friends restored my daughter to me" Ursa said as she stood up from her throne. "And that is a debt worth repaying, we cannot leave ourselves unguarded, but you may take a few ships and warriors"

"Thank you Countess" Kitana said.

"You won't have much of an army to take down that blockade" Rau said.

"Maybe we don't need an army"

Back at Chopper base, Rex, Zeb and Elyk were preparing for the ground assault.

"I hope this plan of yours works" Zeb said, looming over his clone companion.

"Yeah, me, too" Rex replied as he observed the open path ahead. They heard the whirring and steps of Imperial walkers, approaching them from the smoke.

"Here they come" Elyk said, sliding down to their level. Rex then detonated a host of mines, causing many of the walkers to fall and crash, leaving only one.

"I left one for you" Rex said as Zeb grabbed the rocket launcher from his back and blasted the last walker into pieces. Yet Thrawn was observing the whole dilemma from a safe distance.

"They've revealed their meagre defences. Now we will crush them. Mark enemy mines and firing positions. Heavy battalions, advance" Thrawn ordered as a squadron of AT-AT's stomped their way past the shield.

"Lousy four-leggers" Rex growled.

"We need Sabine to invent a shield you can't walk through!" Zeb said in annoyance.

"Let's hope we get a chance to tell her!" Elyk said as the group retreated for cover from the walker assault. Their blasters couldn't penetrate the walker's armour but when it all seemed lost, the Rebels witnessed a blue light, darting towards an AT-AT. Kanan Jarrus leapt up onto its knee joints and sliced them in half, causing the Imperial vessel to fall and explode.

"Kanan, glad you could join us. Where's Raiden?" Zeb asked.

"We got separated" Kanan replied, deflecting a blaster bolt.

"Hera said you're bringing help?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm still a little uncertain" Kanan said, looking towards the rageful storm before retreating. Thrawn smirked, watching as the Rebels left his sight.

"Armoured division, hold your position and destroy any rebel ships that attempt to flee. Debark all ground troops and storm the base. And if possible, capture the rebel officers" Thrawn said before Darth Vader exited the shuttle behind him. "Lord Vader will lead the assault"

Moments later, the Gauntlet and a squadron of Mandalorian and Black sun ships came out of hyperspace, ready in attack formation.

"Chopper jam their transmissions" Keanu said, turning to Sabine.

"Rau, you know what to do" Sabine said.

"_Always. Engage_!" Rau ordered as the Mandalorian fighters broke off to engage the approaching TIE Fighters.

"Noble leader, divide your squadron to assist the Mandalorians" Kitana commanded. "The rest will secure the evacuation"

"_Roger that, your Highness. Noble squad on me, all other fighters engage_!" Noble leader said as his squadron shot straight into the battle with 3 other fighters hanging back.

"This is where the fun begins!" Keanu said with a smirk. "Phoenix leader do you copy?"

"_Keanu_!?" Hera questioned.

"Yeah we're taking out the air assault" Keanu informed before he was interrupted.

"_We need you down here, Vader's here and he's fighting all we have left. Raiden's gone and I don't know how much longer they can hold him off_!" Hera said in fear. Keanu looked to his companions with dread.

"Well then, lets go!" Kitana said sternly. "You're the only one who can stop him and you're not going alone!"

Keanu, Kitana and Noble squad swiftly landed on the surface. They were upon a small cliff, overlooking the base which was slowly being overrun. Keanu approached the Leader of Noble squad who extended his hand.

"Sorry for the lack of pleasantries, Sir. The name's Nomad; this is my crew" Nomad said, gesturing towards the three men behind him. They all wore similar sets of armour, black ballistic gear with a sandstone coloured underlayer. Their faces were covered with a thin black visor whilst the bottom half was camouflaged by a dark grey balaclava, branded with a white insignia. Yet each had different specialist gear. "Kozak's our demolitions expert. When you need something blown up, he's your guy; Bourne's our tech whiz; there's vertically nothing he can't tamper with. And Cut's our scout; best in the business"

"That's good to hear. And you don't have to call me Sir" Keanu chuckled. "Keanu is fine"

"I appreciate that, but I will always have respect for the chain of command" Nomad said smoothly. Keanu crossed his arms and smiled.

"Soldier through and through. Fair enough. So, back to business. Your job is to head down and secure the Evacuation for as long as you can"

"Roger that, we'll get it done. What about you?"

"Well… I've learned the advantage of a grand entrance. And if your majesty would follow me…" Keanu said, sarcastically bowing for Kitana. She groaned and ignored the remark.

"Come on 'Future Khan', we got a job to do" Kitana said with a wide smile as she passed the two. Keanu looked at her with confusion before running after her.

"Wait, what do you mean future Khan?!"

Back at the base, a cascade of coloured blades clashed. Vader was fending off against the four force wielders.

"It appears that they have abandoned you!" Vader said. "How can you hope to stop me?!"

"Together" Kanan replied. Dante then looked to Kanan, then to Ezra and finally to Ahsoka.

"Well as long as we are all in agreement…" Dante said, transforming into his Demon figure. "Let's kill him properly this time!"

Dante then dashed forward and thrusted his sword towards the Sith Lord. Vader parried the Demon's attack before forcing hm into a wall. Ezra then ran forward and collided with Vader but the Sith easily overpowered him. Vader grabbed the teen's wrists and tossed him into a pile of crates. Ahsoka and Kanan clashed together with Vader, exchanging hits continuously. Vader then forced Ahsoka into the wall, pinning her down with a speeder. Vader then turned and backhanded Kanan, sending him tumbling.

"Come on then!" Dante exclaimed as he leapt back into the fight, but he froze. Vader somehow changed Dante back into his human form and was now using the force to restrain him. Dante reached for his longsword, but Vader used the force to grab it and was now slowly pushing the blade into Dante's chest.

Kanan was on the ground, feeling the ground for his lightsaber but instead laid his hand upon a leather handle. The blade was about to enter Dante's chest when out of nowhere, Vader was whacked by Raiden's mystic hammer. It flew straight back… into the hands of Kanan.

"I knew it!" Dante said happily before Vader kicked him further into the ground.

"Interesting" Vader said, amused that Kanan was worthy of wielding the ancient weapon. He then called his lightsaber to him as well, removing the mask to present two glowing eyes. He charged forward, spinning the hammer insanely before it collided with Vader's face, shattering the left side of his helmet. He continued the offensive, aiming for Vader's knees and stomach, dodging the Sith's attacks with counter blows. In everyone's amazement, he stood his ground and fired a line of lightning which crashed against the floor and straight into Vader's chest. Kanan leapt into the air for the final blow but Vader shot upwards and grabbed the Jedi by the throat, slamming him into the ground. Vader stood and saw that all the Jedi had been defeated. But they started to slowly rise.

"Even with the power of the Gods, you cannot stand against the full power of the Darkside!" Vader snarled as Kanan finally stood. But Thrawn and an army of Death troopers were now backing the Sith lord just as the AT AT's reinforced them.

"As long as one of us… stands against you… the Empire will never claim victory" Kanan panted. Vader chuckled darkly.

"A noble sentiment from one who is going to perish" Vader said, raising the crimson blade to strike down the blind Jedi. But then, Thunder struck. The Jedi looked up in worry.

"Do you fear the storm, Jedi?" Vader questioned. Kanan stared into the Sith's yellow eye.

"Yeah... and you should too"

Lightning suddenly struck the AT AT's, causing a chain reaction of explosions to occur. All combatants looked to its origin and saw Keanu, holding his silver blade towards the sky before lowering it towards the ground. The Rebels all looked in relief.

"What sort of Jedi devilry is this?" Thrawn snarled. Keanu then leapt into the air and landed just infront of Vader. The two clashed continuously as everyone surrounding them merely watched. Thrawn snapped from his trance and aimed towards the rebels.

"Open fire!" Thrawn ordered. The Troopers behind him raised their blasters and fired. But the red bolts disappeared as if they were hitting an object. A transparent blue shield appeared out of thin air, protecting the Rebels from the incoming blaster fire. 4 ghost like figures could be seen standing ahead of the Ghost crew soon revealing Noble squad under an active camouflage.

"Package is secure, light them up!" Nomad ordered as the crew commenced their attack. They took shelter behind the shield and quickly returned fire against the Imperials. Nomad rushed to the Rebel's aid.

"Who are you?" Hera asked.

"A friend. Now let's go, that shield won't hold for long!" Nomad said, waving the Rebels in the direction of the ships. He turned his head slightly, merely glimpsing the duel between Keanu and Vader before diverting his attention to his squad. "Rally up! Let's get them to safety!"

"You were unwise to face me alone!" Vader said, thrusting his saber towards the young jedi. Keanu parried the attack but was forced to his knees.

"Who says I'm alone?" Keanu asked, jumping back to his feet, deflecting another attack. He leapt backwards, sending a lightning bolt towards the Sith lord. Yet it was more of a distraction than an attack. Whilst Vader recovered, Kitana appeared from behind him just before jumping up onto his back and thrusting a blade into both of Vader's shoulders. The Sith released a painful groan as he tossed Kitana from his back and into Keanu. The Young Jedi caught her, tilting her body back to her feet. The two both reformed their offensive stances. Keanu then tossed Kitana towards Vader, swiftly extending the speared chain straight into Vader's control panel, ripping it free from his chest. Kitana landed smoothly behind Vader, watching as he fell to the mercy of Keanu.

"It's over Vader you've lost" He said. "Now surrender and tell your men to stand down"

"Never..." Vader wheezed, refusing to look up. Keanu then raised his silver blade to finally strike Vader down, but the sudden cry of pain from the heavens interrupted him. Keanu glanced to the sky and glimpsed Raiden, battling an invisible enemy only to be sent crashing into the ground. Keanu let out a frustrated growl as they left the Sith to assist Raiden. The Thunderer had collapsed inside a large crater, panting heavily and tending to a devastating wound as the teens drifted down to his side.

"Raiden, who- or what did this?" Keanu asked whilst Kitana examined Raiden's injury.

"The Bendu… his connection to Atallon gives him greater power then I had… anticipated" Raiden replied with a cough. "I believed I could delay his arrival… We must make haste"

"**LEAVE THIS PLACE**!" a terrifying voice said from within the storm. Only two bright yellow eyes pierced through the black clouds "**I AM THE LIGHT! I AM THE DARK! I AM THE BENDU**!"

"Sabine have you disabled the cruiser?" Keanu asked over his commlink.

"_Yeah! We're on the Gauntlet, hurry up and get out of there_!"

With that said, Keanu closed his eyes and reached deep within the force to contact his escape route. Within a matter of moments, a roar invaded their ears and Drogoth landed before them. Keanu patted his head for thanks and assisted Kitana in getting their companion onto the dragon's back. With one mighty roar, Drogoth took to the skies, weaving through aggressive bolts of lightning before escaping into the clear. Yet on the ground, Thrawn ordered the AT-AT's to concentrate fire on the centre of the storm. The Bendu's storm would shortly disappear…

When the storm cleared, Vader, Thrawn and his company of Death troopers made their way to where the scouts had surrounded the Bendu. Vader had minor repairs done to his armour and respiratory system. Then Bendu was weak, lying on the ground and emitting a low groan.

"What manner of creature are you?" Thrawn asked. The Bendu tilted his head towards them.

"One… beyond your power to destroy" the Bendu replied. Thrawn clutched his blaster.

"It would not seem so"

The Bendu examined Thrawn closely. "You cannot see… but I can"

"What? What do you see?" Thrawn questioned, staring into the Bendu's lifeless eyes.

"I see your defeat… like many arms surrounding you in a cold embrace… and you" Bendu said ominously, turning towards Vader. "Through the darkness of your defeat… there is … redemption"

Vader ignited his saber quickly and slashed at the Bendu but he realised that he was gone. A deep laugh echoed around them and was shortly silenced. Thrawn was on edge but refused to show it when Vader approached him.

"Begin preparations for the Nightfall protocol" Vader said. Thrawn lowered his head and nodded before Vader left for his shuttle. But Thrawn was now in deep thought. He hadn't expected the Rebels to have such powerful allies but for now, he had much more to study…

Later aboard a Rebel cruiser, the crew were contacted by Ursa Wren.

"I'm so sorry for your losses"

"We're just grateful for your aid in our time of need, Ursa." Hera said. Keanu stepped forwards to address the Mandalorian.

"And I assure you I will hold up my end of the deal"

"What deal?" Dante asked curiously.

"I promised Ursa that If Clan Wren helped us, we would help free her husband on Mandalore from the Empire" Keanu explained. Even though their forces were now stretched thin, they would never turn down a friend in need. "It's the least we can do after what they've done for us"

"I agree" Dante said. "Ursa you have my word. We'll get him out"

"Thank you General. You have no idea how grateful I am"

The hologram of Ursa disappeared while Sabine looked at the crew in gratitude.

"Thank you, for everything" Sabine said.

"No Sabine. thank you for helping us" He said before he started to contact someone else. "Now I've got another call to make"

Kitana and Nomad entered the room and stood by Keanu as a hologram of Osh Khan appeared.

"Keanu, thank the Gods you are all safe. I trust that sending Noble squad to assist was worth it"

"Yes, your highness, without them and the aid of Mandalore… I'd hate to think about an alternate ending" Keanu said. "The whole of the rebellion is grateful. How goes the dilemma back there?"

"The Civil unrest is starting to become a War"

"Sir?" Nomad questioned.

"When I reclaimed my title as Khan, I was welcomed by the people. But many of the other cities wish to create a powerful alliance through… marriage"

Everyone in the crew looked to each other and then back to the hologram.

"Are you saying that there's a civil war because Keanu Is with Kitana?" Hera questioned. Osh nodded.

"In our traditions, any man to wed my daughter is to take part of the rite of passage. A battle in the tournament. I overlooked this because you helped restore my daughter to me and you already know of my approval. But they demand for Keanu to fight"

"Then let's give them what they want" Keanu said. "If I have to fight so that the civil war will stop then so be it"

"My thanks to you. Nomad and Elyk will train you in tournament combat. I wish you luck with the mission to Mandalore" Osh said before his hologram disappeared.

"You are aware that it doesn't matter if you fight or not. I'm not leaving you" Kitana said. Keanu pulled her close for a loving embrace and smiled.

"I know" Keanu replied. He turned to Dante who was beginning to leave for the medical bay.

"I have to get Raiden back to the temple. It will take time, but he'll be back before you know it" Dante said just before leaving the room. Sabine addressed the crew.

"What now? We lost everything" Sabine said.

"Not everything. The Empire may have won this battle, but they haven't won the war. Not by a long shot" He said. "I plan on fighting until we win it. When all of the galaxy is free from the Empire's clutches. I promise you all this, we will know peace, freedom and justice again. The Empire may think that they are all powerful but they're not. We maybe powerful apart, but together we are unstoppable."

The rebel fleet had heard the inspiring message and disappeared into hyperspace,Heading to the next base of Yavin 4.


	22. C20) Heroes of Mandalore

C20) Heroes of Mandalore

—

A few weeks had passed since the Rebels lost their base on Atallon but now they were on Mandalore, planning to save Sabine's Father from the Empire. Sabine, Keanu and Ezra were observing the Imperial base from a distance, hidden from view in a small ditch. Keanu had changed his gear to a more casual attire; a black flight suit which was like its Imperial counterpart, but the blue inside was replaced with a dark red and the Imperial insignias changed to that of the Rebellion. He also wore a newly added Jetpack, accompanied by the Stormcaller blade strapped to his back. Ezra now wore his newly painted scout trooper helmet. He slid the visor up and looked through the binoculars again.

"How sure are we your Father is in there?" Ezra asked lowering the binoculars to face Sabine.

"Well, our spies in the capital say he's here and they've been right so far" Sabine replied.

"I feel like we got bad intel" Keanu said looking through his binoculars "There's not that many guards here, something just doesn't feel right"

"Look, you don't need to worry" Dante said crouching next to the teens. "If something goes wrong, I called the cavalry"

"Rau, I got a squad on guard at the front, plus multiple cannons" Sabine said through her commlink.

"_Copy that Spectre 5_" Rau replied. "_Moving to your right flank_"

"_Sabine, doesn't it seem a little suspicious that the Empire moved your father so far from the capital_?" Kanan asked.

"My Father has many Friends" Sabine said. "He's not just important to me, they probably moved him out here to prevent others from doing what we are about to do"

"_That may be true, but I wouldn't put anything past these Saxon traitors. We're in position spectre 5_" Rau said.

"Copy that, Rau. Ok, Clan Wren, check your fire for the captive, we're going in the front door on my lead" Sabine informed. The Clan soldiers swiftly readied themselves at their posts. Keanu glanced to his left, witnessing Ezra fiddling with his jetpack.

"What are you doing?" Keanu asked, holding back his laughter.

"I haven't had much… practice with… this jet pack" Ezra said in annoyance.

"You're a Jedi, I'm sure you can figure it out" Sabine said. "Ready?"

"After you" Keanu replied as he and Sabine stood up from the ditch, staring directly towards the target. The guards at the front could barely glimpse them. Sabine raised the Darksaber and ignited it as Keanu presented the Stormcaller. Clan Wren, Kanan, Rau and Dante heeded their call, standing from the ditch to prepare for battle.

"FORWARD!" Sabine ordered as she and the others began their charge towards the Imperial station. The Stormtroopers were caught off guard, struggling to return to their positions as the onslaught of warriors approached them. Sabine, Keanu and some of Clan Wren took off, gaining ground by the second and Ezra… was trying.

Suddenly a group of Imperial Mandalorians entered the sky, passing the safety of the Stormtrooper ranks to attack the invaders. The two forces collided with Sabine throwing the first punch, causing a trooper to fall. Keanu followed, grabbing one trooper and tossing him into another and slashing a third. They looked down to see Rau, Kanan and Dante engaging with the ground forces. Keanu and Sabine landed next to Ezra, observing an Imperial transport which dropped off two Walkers.

"Well this just got more…"

"Interesting" Sabine interrupted. "The word you were looking for was interesting"

"I was gonna say predictable but interesting works as well" Keanu replied before engaging the walkers, yet they had already commenced heavy support against Clan Wren. With one slash from the Stormcaller, a wave of lightning assaulted the AT-AT, causing it to collide with the ground. Then he heard a cry from Ezra. He turned and saw Sabine on the ground, surrounded by Imperials. Keanu rushed to Ezra's side but stopped in his tracks.

"Stand down Jedi or she dies!" The lead trooper ordered. "Surrender now!"

The Teens sheathed their weapons in defeat, just before a rocket shot down the walker apposing them. They turned to its origin and saw three Mandalorians flying above them. Their armour was blue and grey, branded with white highlights.

"Don't Just stand there, protect her!" The lead Mandalorian said as she and others engaged in the battle.

"_Ha! I knew she'd be here_!" Dante said happily. "_Rau, you owe me a drink_!"

"_After we survive this, I'll get you two_!" Rau replied with a chuckle.

"Wait you know her?" Keanu asked.

"_I'll explain later just go help Sabine_!" Dante said as he fought off more troops. Keanu helped up Sabine and continued with the battle.

"Clan Wren Follow me!" Sabine commanded, rally her forces as she stormed inside to look for her Father. Keanu and Ezra flew to the top deck, spotting Dante and Kanan. Dante and Ezra took off their helmets as Sabine and Rau approached the group.

"Where's your Father?" Ezra asked.

"The outpost is empty" Sabine said, removing her helmet. "There's no one here"

They all turned towards the other Mandalorians who just landed beside them.

"This was a Trap to lure you in" the Leader said. "Your Mother received this intel, but she couldn't get word to you, the Empire is jamming all transmissions. Dante called me and said you might need help"

"Who are you?" Sabine asked as the leader took off her helmet. Dante approached, gesturing from his group to the Mandalorians.

"This is Lady Bo-Katan of House Kryze" Dante said. "Her sister, Satine, once ruled Mandalore. Bo was made regent by the Jedi before the end of the Clone war. She also assisted me and Ahsoka in defeating Maul during the Siege "

"So, what happened?" Ezra asked.

"After the Empire took over, I refused to obey the Emperor and was betrayed by the Saxon Clan" Bo said as Dante extended his hand to meet hers.

"It's good to see you again Bo" Dante said. "You look great"

"Don't let Ahsoka catch you saying that" Bo said. Dante chuckled, gesturing for his son to approach.

"Very funny" Dante said "I want you to meet my Son, Keanu"

"It's an honour to meet you m'lady" He said with a bow.

"The Honour is mine" Bo replied, examining the young man. Her gaze was stolen by the Stormcaller. "So, the rumours are true, the Stormcaller has found a new wielder"

"What? This old thing? Yeah I mean it gets the job done" Keanu said with a shrug. Sabine stood before Bo with the Darksaber.

"Your commitment to Mandalore's freedom is legendary My lady. This belongs to you" Sabine said. Bo stared down at the ancient saber, but she refused to take it.

"I had my chance to rule and I failed, I'm not my sister" Bo said bluntly. She turned away from the crew and put her helmet back on. "I am not the leader you seek"

Bo Katan and her Clan walked away as Sabine looked at the Darksaber. Then she turned to Fenn Rau.

"See if you can contact my Mother" Sabine said.

"Right away" Rau said as he and the rest of the Rebels entered the facility. Yet Sabine stayed behind, overlooking the desert outskirts of a once beautiful planet. Keanu stopped in his tracks just before the door, turning back to look and Sabine. He approached her.

"You know, your home planet is not exactly I had expected" He said, breaking the silence between them.

"Once upon a time… these lands were filled with grass… but I never saw it" Sabine said. "This destruction happened before I was born"

"And it never grew back?" He asked.

"Never had a chance to" Sabine said. "This is what continuous war has done to my home"

"Well… then this is your chance to do things right" He said.

"I'm not worthy enough to rule Mandalore, Keanu" Sabine said, looking back down to the Darksaber. Before Keanu could continue, Ursa, Tristen and two guards from Clan Wren landed in front of them.

"Mother any news?" Sabine asked urgently. Ursa removed her helmet to address her daughter.

"The Empire has changed their plan" Ursa said. "They're moving your Father back to the capital for a public termination"

"That's not going to happen. Not on my watch" Keanu said as he and the other Mandalorians rapidly took off…

Later, the crew were observing from a cliff edge, overlooking a large canyon. They were waiting for Ursa's signal as Kanan was speaking with Hera via hologram.

"I don't see anything yet" Ezra said impatiently.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I'll be sure to write that down" Keanu replied sarcastically. Bo and Rau chuckled.

"Give my mom a chance" Sabine said just before large clouds of smoke appeared from the distance.

"Yep that's my mom" Sabine said.

"Blowing things up definitely runs in your family" Ezra said.

"It's a Wren family specialty" Sabine said. Ursa's voice then came through her comlink.

"_Sabine we just engaged Tiber Saxon's imperial dogs; the Imperial convoy has changed course toward the Canyon_"

"Then the diversion worked" Bo said as they all stood at alert.

"There!" Rau called, pointing out the Imperial convoy headed straight through the canyon.

"The one in the middle is more heavily guarded than the rest; I'd bet that's the one your Father's in" Dante said.

"If we attack the lead vehicle my Father's transport will fall back" Sabine said. "Then someone can sneak up and sabotage the controls, forcing it to stop"

"Clan Wren and the rest of the convoy will be too far ahead to do anything" Rau said. "So who's going in?"

"Sounds like we're up Ez" Keanu said to Ezra.

"You?" Sabine asked. "I mean, Keanu? Sure, but Ezra… hasn't really mastered that Jetpack yet"

"Trust me, we got this" Ezra said confidently, fist bumping Keanu. The Rebels looked down, patiently waiting for their chance to attack like a predator stalking its prey. Keanu glanced at Ezra.

"Last one to the transport has to clean out the Ghost!" Keanu said, leaping off the cliffside.

"Hey, no fair!" Ezra called back. The rest of the group swiftly followed the Jedi. Sabine flew down to the imperials and shot a purple paint ball at the transport in the centre. Rau and Bo quickly reinforced her, diverting the Imperials attention towards them. Sabine then kicked a scout trooper off their speeder and commandeered it. She glanced towards the horizon where Kanan had just leapt off a speeder and onto the first transport, followed by Dante who was covering his flank.

Amidst the ambush, Keanu had managed to grab hold of the back of the transport which held Sabine's father. But the transport suddenly accelerated, bashing into the other transports.

"Keanu, hurry up and get My Father out of there!" Sabine called out.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" He said as he climbed to the top of the vehicle, thrusting his sabers down into the roof of the cockpit. Keanu jumped down, landing in between a trio of troopers.

"Fellas" Keanu greeted before shocking the troopers, accidently causing the controls to malfunction. Keanu turned towards the prisoner bay and saw Sabine's father.

"Are you with Sabine?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm with her" Keanu said before realising what it sounded like. "I mean not _with her_ with her, we're just friends. I'm already- doesn't matter. I'm here to help you"

"_Keanu get outta there! There's a cliff_!" Ezra exclaimed through the commlink.

"Seriously?!" He said, grabbing hold of the man's handcuffs. He gripped it tightly, causing them to snap in half. "Just my luck…"

"Are you a Jedi?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yep" Keanu replied, removing his jetpack and passing it to the Mandalorian. "Intros later, right now, we gotta get you out of here!"

"How will you get out?" He asked.

"I appreciate your concern but don't worry about me, now sit back and enjoy the ride! " He said as he used the force to push Sabine's Father out. The jetpack activated and allowed the Mandalorian to soar to safety. Keanu tossed a chain into the cliff edge and propelled himself passed the tumbling transports and over the cliff, landing stylishly before the group.

"Nice landing, solid 8/10" Ezra applauded before a large explosion occurred behind Keanu. He didn't flinch.

"Make that 9" Sabine corrected as her Father approached Keanu.

"Thank you, young Jedi" Sabine's Father said, returning Keanu's jetpack.

"Father…" Sabine said as she took off her helmet. He turned to face her.

"When I received word that you had returned… I didn't believe it" Her Father said.

"And?" Sabine asked as her Father clutched her in a loving hug.

"Sabine you are my daughter" He said as she returned the hug. "I was pleased then… even more now"

"Well we would never leave you in the hands of the Empire"

"Oh no, that was fine. I meant your artwork, you've progressed!" Her Father said happily. "Your use of colour and line are better"

"Better? What do you mean better?" Sabine asked. "It's great"

"It's… getting there"

"Everyone, this is my Father, Alrich Wren" Sabine introduced. "Father this is Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, Dante Tano and His Son, Keanu". Alrich looked at the four force wielders in gratitude.

"Thank you for the rescue and reuniting me with my Daughter"

"Anytime" Dante said. Alrich inspected the four but his gaze was easily stolen by the Stormcaller.

"So, it's true… the blade of legend has been released from the stone" he said. "It is an honour to be in your presence, Stormcaller"

"We need to get moving; we're too exposed out here" Bo said urgently.

"Countess Wren we've rescued your husband, Alrich Is free" he said

"_Then we have two victories today. Saxon's forces are in retreat!_" Ursa said with triumph over the com.

"_Hold on_" Tristan said ominously. "_They're not all running. Looks like we got an incoming imperial transport_". The group looked at each other, exchanging their confusion.

"Reinforcements to cover they're retreat?" Sabine asked.

"That doesn't make sense" Keanu said. "Why call for back up if the battle is lost?"

"_They've deployed a single scout walker with no other support. It's moving into attack position_" Tristan informed. The group were still oblivious to the Empire's reason for such an odd act.

"_Laughable, destroy it_" Ursa said menacingly. But a sudden electronic hum caught the group of guard, echoing through the comlink.

"That sound… it can't be" Sabine said in fear. She grabbed Rau's arm to speak. "Tristan, Mother, get out of there now!"

The comms went static shortly before an explosion erupted from behind them, followed by a flash of white.

"No.." Sabine said as she and the Rebels quickly made their way towards the explosion…

The Rebels landed at the site where the blast came from. All they saw was nothing but ash and smoke, littered with scorched Mandalorian armour. No bodies. No survivors.

"No" Sabine said quietly. The group observed the devastation, left behind by the Empire.

"What the shock happened here?" Keanu said, knelling to examine the abandoned armour.

"Where are the survivors of this battle?" Bo questioned. "The wounded, the victors?"

"I see only the defeated" Alrich said gravely. Dante also knelt down, picking up a helmet which collapsed into dust.

"What the hell could do this? What have the Empire done…" Dante muttered just loud enough for Alrich to acknowledge.

"A weapon did this" Alrich replied. "A weapon created by my daughter"

The group all looked to Alrich before directing their gaze to Sabine who was on her knees. The Rebels stood there, utterly horrified by the few remains left behind by the Imperial attack. Sabine picked up a piece of armour and it crumbled in her hand. She continued to sob quietly.

"There were rumours the Empire was working on a weapon to neutralize Mandalorian armour" Bo said. "That it had even been tested on our people. I didn't believe it"

"Not the Empire…Me!" Sabine said sternly. "This is all my fault!"

"Sabine, you can't blame yourself for this" Ezra said, attempting to comfort Sabine.

"Ezra's right, these are the actions of the Empire, not you" Keanu said, enforcing Ezra. Sabine quickly stood to confront them.

"Everything my Father said is true!" Sabine said. "I built the weapon that did all this. This is my work. Because of me the Empire is going to turn my world into a graveyard! Because of me Mandalorian's are going to die! My Mother… and Brother are-"

"Sabine!" a voice called. Sabine and the others glanced behind them in alert and Saw Ursa and Tristan passing through the smoke and moving toward them. Tristan was supporting his limping mother just before Sabine sprinted towards them, filled with jo and relief.

"Tristan! Mother!" Sabine cried. "I thought I lost you"

"We were caught on the edge of the weapon's range" Ursa said. "Thanks to your warning, we made it out"

"The others weren't so lucky" Tristan said as Sabine aided him with Ursa. Dante then approached and kneeled to examine Ursa's injured leg.

"The lower bone behind her kneecap is out of place" He said as he picked up a stick "Ursa bite on this"

"Why?" Ursa asked.

"Trust me you're gonna want to" Dante said with a light chuckle. Ursa bit down on the stick. "Ok now, I'm gonna push it back into place. It's going to bloody hurt, but you'll be in less pain then what you're in now, ok?"

Ursa nodded.

"Could've lied a little Dad" Keanu said.

"She's Mandalorian, she can handle it. Ok, on three" Dante said. "1,2,3!"

Dante shoved the bone back into place causing Ursa to grunt in pain. She spat out the stick and glanced at her leg.

"How do you feel now?"

"Sore" Ursa said vaguely. "But not as much as It was. Thank you"

Their attention was stolen by the astromech and his fanatic complaining.

"Chopper's picked up something" Kanan said.

"Survivors?" Bo asked as Rau put on his helmet and scouted the horizon. He could just glimpse a squadron of Stormtroopers headed straight towards them.

"No, the Empire is coming back to finish the job!" he said.

"Get Alrich and Ursa outta here! We'll cover you!" Keanu called, taking off to challenge the enemy. He grabbed his blasters and attacked whilst Sabine Ignited the Darksaber and threw one of the Imperials into a crashed vehicle, slicing their blaster in half.

"Guys!" Kanan called out. "We have to leave, now!"

"Alright" Sabine said.

"On my way" Keanu said as the screech of a tie fighter assaulted his ears. Multiple fighters appeared from the clouds and began their attack, barraging the ground near the Rebels. They quickly regrouped but were surrounded. The Rebels stood their ground, fighting off the onslaught of troopers. But then a Mandalorian fighter appeared, destroying one of the fighters and enforcing the rebels. It swiftly landed next to them as the hanger bay opened.

"Come on!" Bo called as they all sprinted aboard. The fighter took off only to be followed by the tie fighters which suddenly grew in numbers. The weapons on board were down. Keanu, Dante, Ezra and Bo stood at the hanger bay door. Bo opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Ezra asked. "Rau said our weapons are down"

"A Mandalorian with a jetpack is a weapon" Bo said jumping from the ramp.

"So's a pissed off flying Demon" Dante said, turning towards the younger two with a smirk. "Try to keep up". He fell backwards, disappearing from the teens sight before a flash of red appeared in front of them. The Demon came into view before soaring towards the fighters.

"Oh, it's on!" Keanu said, sprinting off the ramp and taking off. Ezra mumbled in annoyance before jumping off the ramp, only to collide with a Tie fighter. Dante crashed into one of the fighters' head on, grabbing one of its wings to toss it into another fighter. Bo was on top of one, slicing open the hatch to grab the pilot, witnessing Keanu crash into the view port of the fighter next to her.

"Hello there" Keanu said, grabbing the pilot and tossing them out. He climbed back up to the top and unsheathed his silver blade. Keanu rose it above his head, causing the clouds to darken and thunder to strike the remaining fighters.

"Show off!" Dante called out as they returned to their ship.

Meanwhile at the Imperial base on Mandalore, Governor Tiber Saxon, Gar Saxon's brother, was currently speaking with Thrawn via hologram, accompanied by his Captain. He was presenting the weapon.

"In this recording, you will see the first test trial of the weapon used against Clan Wren" Saxon said as the walker on the recording started up. It had a large generator attached to the front, with two barrels on the sides. The generator turned erratically as did the barrels before the walker propelled a lightning like beam, assaulting the members of Clan Wren. Those caught in the beam were disintegrated almost instantly, leaving only their scorched armour.

"As you see, the Arc Generator's energy pulse is drawn to the beskar alloy in the Mandalorians' armour, superheating it and instantly vaporizing the target, and all the while, doing no harm to our Imperial stormtroopers." Saxon said proudly although Thrawn still didn't look impressed. "The weapon is fully operational, as promised, Grand Admiral."

"Effective, yes, but you miss the true artistry of this weapon, Governor Saxon." Thrawn said. Saxon looked at him with intrigue. "It turns an armour, legendary for its strength into a crippling weakness, and it strikes at the very heart of your people's tradition."

"You said the Emperor wanted this uprising dealt with quickly. This will end it." Saxon said, slightly irritated.

"You're different than your brother. How would Gar Saxon feel about you betraying your heritage?"

"He no longer feels anything. I have evolved. Mandalore must evolve with me." Saxon said menacingly but Thrawn turned his back on him.

"Once your people see their sense of security turned against them, do you believe they'll swear loyalty to the Empire?" Thrawn asked, intrigued by the differences between Tiber and his deceased brother.

"A Mandalorian without armour is no more than a common soldier. Fear will compel them to join the Empire."

"We shall see." Thrawn said, facing Saxon again. "Of course, the weapon's range is far more limited than you promised. Or perhaps you thought I wouldn't notice?"

Saxon was speechless, stuttering for an excuse. "I only had pieces- of the prototype… I've done everything I could."

"You cannot make it work properly because you do not truly understand it. You need the weapon's creator. You need Sabine Wren. And when you have her, only then will the weapon be what you promised. But of course, we won't stop with Mandalore"

"Could you elaborate, Grand Admiral?"

"The Emperor personally wishes for a test to be conducted. Like the Duchess, it will target a specific component of the enemy. In this case, a DNA sample acquired from the Rebel Jedi. Keanu Tano"

"Why him specifically?"

"Do you really think you are in any position to question the Emperors authority?" Thrawn asked with a raised eyebrow. Saxon was silent.

"No… Grand Admiral. It will be done"

"See to it… don't disappoint me"

Whilst the Rebels were recovering from the attack, Sabine was still upset about the weapon she created. Tristan approached his sister.

"You said you destroyed it" Tristan said. Sabine looked at him with guilt.

"I did. The Empire must've rebuilt it-" Sabine said but out of nowhere, Bo pinned Sabine to the wall.

"You're a Mandalorian!" She growled. "Why would you create such an abomination!? This is the Weapon of a coward!"

But then Bo was restrained by Keanu's chains. They held her in the air whilst Keanu had switched forms. The chains tightened.

"You talk about cowardice, but where were you when Saxon had Mandalore at his heel! If it wasn't for us, the Empire would have full control of Mandalore!"

"Keanu, stop!" Sabine pleaded. The young Jedi was full of rage, but he looked at himself, horrified by what he had just done. The chains loosened immediately and retracted into his arms, dropping the Mandalorian.

"She's right" Sabine said, grabbing the attention of the others. "I was young. It was a challenge, and I was arrogant. But when I realized the Empire tested it and actually planned to use it, I sabotaged the prototype and destroyed the plans. I thought that was the end of it, I swear to you!

"Okay, so this weapon only targets Mandalorian armour, right? So why not make your armour out of something different?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra, the armour I wear is 500 years old. I reforged it to my liking, but the battles, the history, the blood, all lives within it, and the same goes for every Mandalorian."

"This armour is part of our identity. It makes us Mandalorians who we are." Alrich said proudly.

"And now it's going to make us dead." Bo said, staring down Sabine.

Later that night Bo's ship landed at the Clan Kryze camp. As the rebels descended the ramp of the ship, they were immediately greeted by a group of Kryze members. They grabbed their weapons.

"Sabine Wren!" One Kryze warrior said. Keanu and Ezra stood protectively infront of Sabine. "We know you built that weapon you betrayed us all!"

"Stand down!" Keanu said firmly.

"We don't take orders from you Jedi!" Another warrior said.

"Stand…" Keanu said, unsheathing the glowing silver blade from his back, infusing himself with electricity. "down!"

"The blade of the Stormcaller!"

"The rumours are true!"

The members of Clan Kryze dropped their weapons and kneeled in compliance. Ezra deactivated his emerald blade.

"That was easy"

"Please forgive us, My Lord" the Lead member said, refusing to meet the eyes of the demon.

"Sabine Wren is not to be blame for the actions of the Empire"

"But My Lord, she betrayed us" another member said as Sabine's family made their way to her side.

"Any attack on my daughter, is an attack on Clan Wren" Ursa said, grabbing her blaster.

"Enough!" Sabine said as she threw her helmet to the ground and stepped infront of the Jedi.

"I'm prepared to take responsibility for my actions" Sabine said. "It's true, I designed the weapon as a loyal student at the Imperial academy, The Empire is using my prototype but it's only functioning a fraction of its capacity, at full power It will destroy armies, so you have a choice to make. We can fight each other, or we can destroy this weapon once and for all"

"I understand your anger" Bo said stepping forward to address the Clan. "In many ways I feel the same, but Sabine is right. Now is not the time for us to be decisive. She knows the most about this weapon and how to destroy it. We need her"

The members of Clan Kryze looked amongst themselves, exchanging nods before holstering their weapons.

"It's time to prove your loyalty" Bo said to Sabine. "Not just to your family but to all of Mandalore"

Later that night, the Rebels and Mandalorians were discussing their plan to infiltrate Saxon's cruiser and destroy the Duchess.

"Saxon has worked hard to keep the weapon a secret" Alrich said as Chopper projected the schematics of the destroyer. "He'll most likely have it aboard his Imperial Star Destroyer, outside of Sundari , needless to say it will be very well guarded"

"Once we get inside that ship, we'll need two teams" Sabine said. "One to find the weapon and one to wipe out every shred of data on the imperial computer systems"

"Is there any way this weapon can be turn against the Empire?" Rau asked.

"I've studied storm trooper armour" Sabine said. "And well the thought has crossed my mind…but that isn't our mission. We have to destroy it"

"I will lead the attack team" Ursa said.

"Ursa no" Dante said. "Your leg is not fully healed. If you put any more stress on it, you'll just cause more harm than good"

"I appreciate your concern, Master Jedi" Ursa said. "But I'm fine"

"I'm afraid he is right Countess" Rau said. "You can barely hold a blaster"

"I-" Ursa said before Sabine interrupted.

"Yes, Mother, but we need you for tactical support" Sabine said. Ursa sighed in defeat.

"So be it"

"If I can get to the weapon, I can destroy it" Sabine said.

"I'll go with you" Keanu said as Sabine smiled. "Someone's gotta have your back"

"I'll get you there" Bo said. She looked at Keanu and nodded. Keanu replied to this with a small nod of his own.

"Kanan, Ezra and I will take Chopper and get those files erased" Dante said as the group quickly dispersed. Dante sat upon a crate, with a perfect view of Keanu collaborating with the Mandalorians. Dante glanced left to see Alrich and Ursa.

"Master Jedi, may we join you?" Alrich asked. Dante gestured to the seat next to him.

"Be my guest" Dante said as the two mandalorians sat with him. They looked ahead, feeling only proud of what their children have accomplished.

"You've raised a fine young man" Alrich said to the General. "He's Brave and strong, yet kind and caring"

"He gets that mostly from his Mother" Dante said. "Looking back all those years… I wasn't there enough for him. Sometimes I think it's time for me to tap out… but enough about me, Sabine is a wonderful young lady. One of my best fighters"

"She is my daughter after all" Ursa said as the adults chuckled. "But what did you mean by tap out?"

"A simpler life. Build a home, A life for my family, far from the Empire." Dante said just before the teens came rushing over urgently.

"Saxon's destroyer is on the move!"

After the report of Saxon's destroyer on the move, the Rebels rendezvoused at its last known location. A large canyon stood before them with the Destroyer looming over it. They could just glimpse a small bunker, hidden amidst the growing militia of stormtroopers and scout walkers.

"That must be where they're storing the Duchess" Sabine said, surveying the Imperial defences.

"The Duchess?" Bo asked "You named your weapon after my sister? The former ruler of Mandalore"

"It was a series of bad decisions ok?" Sabine said clearly annoyed.

"Ladies you're both pretty" Keanu joked. "Now will you stop arguing so we can destroy this weapon and go home?"

"He's right we're wasting time" Bo said.

"Wait" Rau said, listening to the scouts report over the comm. "The scouts are reporting a single walker at the centre of the canyon"

"Why deploy a single walker so far from the main operation?" Kanan asked. "Maybe a patrol?"

"Maybe. I'll check it out. You guys go do your thing" Keanu said.

"We'll go too" Kanan said as he, Ezra and Keanu made their way towards the centre of the canyon. The rest of the group swiftly started the assault, stampeding towards the bunker. Thanks to the Imperial's horrific aim as well as flight, the group had the advantage, quickly mowing down the troops. Amidst the battle, Sabine, Bo and Dante managed to infiltrate the bunker. It was empty.

"Where's the weapon?" Bo questioned. Sabine was speechless. "Sabine?!"

"I don't know!" Sabine replied before a flash of blue caught their eyes. A hologram of Tiber Saxon stood before them.

"Sabine Wren. Bo Katan. And I presume you are Dante Tano" Saxon said with a smirk. "I thought you rebels were smarter than this"

"Where's the Duchess?!" Bo snarled. Saxon chuckled, gesturing to the empty room.

"Not here. But don't worry, your little Jedi friend is about to become well acquainted with her"

"What are you talking about?!" Dante growled, addressing Saxon by stepping forward.

"You'll find out soon enough" Saxon said as his hologram disappeared. The three looked at each other.

"Keanu…" Sabine said realising that the walker was a trap. The three ran outside. All they could see was an enormous red orb expand and explode, releasing a mighty shockwave which swept them off their feet. The sky went black, camouflaged by the black smoke, originating from the centre of the canyon. Dante stared into the cloud, falling to his knees as the Rebels surrounded. All he could feel was pain.

"No…"

Earlier…

Keanu peered around the rock wall, spying the lone walker. There were no patrols or any sign of life, just the walker standing in the open. Keanu stepped back behind from the rocks and faced the other Jedi.

"It's just standing there. No patrols or anything. I think it's been abandoned"

"Why separate a walker from the main forces? It doesn't make sense" Kanan said, stroking his chin.

"I think we should check it out" Ezra suggested.

"Could be a trap"

"Then let's spring the trap" Keanu said, rushing past the wall and towards the scout walker. Kanan groaned before swiftly following with Ezra. Kanan and Keanu searched the area whilst Ezra ascended the walker. Still nothing. No footprints or sign of any passing soldiers. The area was untouched. Ezra then jumped down from the cockpit, presenting a small device to the other Jedi. It was like a detonator with a single button on the top.

"It's been completely stripped. No weapons or any sign of the pilots. But I found this" Ezra said before his curiosity got the better of him. He glanced at the device. "I wonder if…"

"No Ezra don't!" Keanu warned but it was too late. Ezra pressed the button, causing the device to rapidly flash. Ezra dropped it in alarm, helplessly staring down. But then it stopped. The device collapsed into multiple pieces. The three looked up, eyes meeting each other.

"Huh" Ezra said bluntly. "Is that i-"

Ezra was cut off by the sudden thud in the ground. They stared into the open valley as an invisible behemoth stalked them. Another thud shook the ground, putting the Jedi on edge as they grabbed their weapons. Then with one final thud, it revealed itself. The Duchess, modified into an AT-AT, with an active camouflage, now stood before them. The Jedi stepped back in dismay.

"Since when can they do that?!" Ezra exclaimed.

"I think that's the least of our problems!" Keanu said, unsheathing the silver blade.

"It only targets Mandalorian armour, right? So, we should be safe" Ezra said with hope. But then the reactor powered up, spewing aggressive red electricity. I then shot out, weaving between Kanan and Ezra and striking Keanu's blade. His feet began to slowly sink into the ground as he opposed the red beam. But the blade began to glow a dark red. It became brighter and brighter before the unspeakable happened… The blade shattered, allowing the red beam to strike Keanu's chest, forcing him to his knees. The Jedi called out in fear of their friend, but the cry fell on deaf ears over Keanu's agonising scream. The ground shook violently before the canyon walls collapsed, burying the Jedi…

"Ezra?" A voice called out admit the darkness. Ezra awoke, slouched over a pile of rocks with a painful headache. He shook his head and examined his surroundings, straitening his back to stand. "Ezra?!"

"Kanan? Kanan is that you?" Ezra called back with a groan. A blue light suddenly presented an exit as Kanan walked into Ezra's view, his lightsaber raised above his head. He sighed in relief, pulling Ezra back onto his feet.

"You ok?" Kanan asked. Ezra cracked his back and chuckled.

"Never better. What happened?"

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it wasn't good" Kanan said gravely. Then Ezra remembered everything. The walker, Keanu's blade shattering and the canyon collapse.

"Wait. Where's Keanu?!" Ezra questioned with worry in his voice. Kanan looked down with a look of sadness, gesturing for his apprentice to follow. They left the small area and entered a large cave where they saw their friend bleeding, bruised, scarred and unconscious. They sat by his side as Ezra examined the wounds. Keanu groaned, his eyes remaining shut whilst he breathed heavily.

"Easy" Kanan said, resting his hand on Keanu's shoulder. "You're injured. You probably look worse than you feel". Keanu grunted, attempting to respond but he was in too much pain. "No, don't move or talk. Just rest. Get your strength back. We've got you covered"

Ezra glanced over to his master. "How did this happen? Why did the weapon only affect Keanu?"

"I don't know." Kanan sighed before Keanu groaned again. His eyes were barely open. "Easy. You're with us"

"How did… I get here?" Keanu coughed. "What… happened?"

"We walked straight into an ambush. When that walker fired, the weapon only targeted you. The canyon shortly collapsed and buried us in this cave system. But I managed to pull you out of the debris and then find Ezra. We're safe here but we're down so deep… no one can pick up our signal."

"I'll have to search through the caves to find a way to the surface. Then I'll have to scout above ground if we're gonna have any hope to find the others and get you out of here" Ezra said standing to start his search.

"No…" Keanu wheezed, stopping Ezra in his tracks. "No… hope"

"What do you mean? We have no supplies and they're the only ones who can get you patched up"

"Go… without me" Keanu said. "The fate of… the rebellion is more vital… then me"

"No, it's not. There is no rebellion without you" Kanan said, turning towards his apprentice. "Go. Find us a way above ground."

Hours had passed since Ezra left in search for a route back to the surface. He returned, exhausted and out of breath.

"Kanan! I found a way out" Era said happily. But his smile disappeared when he saw Keanu. He was only getting worse. Kanan sat up and gestured for assistance"

"Come on, help me carry him" Kanan said. Yet when they went to pick him up, Keanu swattd their hands away.

"No…"

"Keanu-" Kanan started, looking down to the dying teen.

"You both know… I won't make… the journey. You have… to save them"

"We aren't going to leave you!" Ezra argued.

"Ezra… the choice… is neither yours… nor mine… but it's been an honour… So, tell Kitana… my parents… I'm sorry…" Keanu said before his breathing suddenly halted. His eyes froze and his head tilted to one side. Keanu was dead.

Ezra fell to his knees, his head staring at the floor with tears rolling down his face. Kanan looked to Ezra and then to the body. He refused to let this be the end.

"No! This isn't how the story is supposed to end!" Kanan said firmly. He reached out one hand and concentrated, loaming within the force before loud collisions could be heard, as if something was crashing against the rocks…

Keanu awoke to the bright sun, piercing his eyes. He sat up and saw that he was surrounded by a field of reeds. But when he looked around again, a figure suddenly stood before him.

"Even with two eyes, you could not see the whole picture" the voice of Raiden said in disappointment. Keanu twisted his body so that he was on his knees.

"Raiden? How… I thought-"

"I am merely speaking to you through the force. Yet you would know that if you would not throw away all you hold dear" Raiden said.

"I was a fool… I was weak… without the stormcaller I can't- I couldn't do anything" Keanu said, causing his mentor to sigh.

"Are you Keanu Tano, Master of swords? Hm?" Raiden asked. Keanu looked at him in distraught. £ That sword was created to help control your power, to focus it. It was never your source of strength"

"But I thought when we merged… your powers imprinted on me…"

"Wrong again my student. You always had the lightning inside you. I merely helped you in unleashing it"

"But it's too late… I can't go back now. Even if I could, I would be useless against that weapon… I'm not as strong as you"

"No" Raiden said. "You're stronger"

Back in the cave, Kanan felt the leather handle fall into his hands as it shattered the wall infront of him, revealing daylight. Ezra looked up and saw the godly hammer in Kanan's grasp as the Jedi sighed in relief.

"Good to know I'm still worthy" Kanan said, turning towards Keanu's body. "Your going to want to hang on to something"

Ezra took Kanan's advice and grabbed the closest solid object. Kanan raised the hammer above his head, causing the ceiling to shatter and reveal an opening just before lightning struck the weapon. After he thought he had infused it enough, Kanan lowered it quickly and started to shock Keanu's body. But then the hammer flew out of Kanan's hand and into Keanu's just before an explosion of light blinded them…

Just outside of the Imperial base, the captured Rebels were being lined up and forced to their knees. An army of stormtroopers and mandalorians loyal to the Empire now watched as the Duchess was placed just before them, along with a landing shuttle. It was an execution.

Saxon walked out of the shuttle with Sabine and the Commander. The young Mandalorian was restrained, looking helpless to her comrades.

"Now then, lets make this easy, shall we?" Saxon said, lifting Sabine's chin. "You have two choices Sabine. You can either fix the Duchess and allow your friends a quick and merciless death… or I will start executing them… one by one"

"I will never help you!" Sabine snarled. Saxon swatted Sabine's face away and approached the captured rebels.

"It would seem that you traitors are to be made an example for those who think to defy me and the Empire!" Saxon exclaimed. "Well look no further!"

Saxon then grabbed a small object from his belt, tossing it towards the floor for all to see. The burnt handle of the Stormcaller blade. Merely a shard was still attached, now hidden beneath the ground. All the Rebels stared it down before lowering their heads in sorrow.

"The legendary Stormcaller, reduced to nothing but ash and filth. Nothing but a false god-"

"Governor!" a trooper interrupted. Saxon turned attentively in anger to see that his men had taken up a defensive position, aiming their blasters towards the horizon. Saxon snatched the nearest pair of binoculars and scouted what their target was. "The scanners have picked up something…"

The Rebels looked up with a glimmer of hope as their comm links suddenly beeped as if another signal had appeared. Saxon starred down the trooper. "And?"

"They're… airborne" the trooper replied bluntly. Saxon peered through the binoculars again and what caught his eyes struck fear into his heart. Keanu Tano was alive and well, soaring towards the Imperials at full speed.

"How many times do I have to kill the same bloody Jedi!" Saxon exclaimed. "All units, fire on that rebel!"

But before they could react to their orders, hundreds of war cries surrounded them. From the cover of the clouds and hidden trenches, all of Mandalores clans were revealed, charging towards the Imperial base. Saxon was helpless, looking in all directions, only to see the enemy closing in. He retreated to the safety of the Duchess, behind further reinforcements.

"_All units_!" the voice of Alrich said over the comms. "_The Jedi have returned! I repeat, the Jedi are alive and quite well_"

The Rebels nodded to one another before some managed to break from their restraints, attacking the nearest Imperial to retrieve their weapons. Keanu landed solidly with Raiden's hammer in hand, bashing troopers left and right whilst being followed closely by Clan Wren. Before he knew it, he was back within the ranks of his companions. They could only smile at each other.

"Impressive work, Stormcaller. Welcome back, now what's the plan?" Rau asked, blasting another trooper.

"Step one, unite the Clans!" Keanu said, throwing the hammer into a selection of soldiers before recalling it into his hand. "Step two, free the rebels… uh, step three, send Kanan and Ezra to erase all data on the Duchess!"

"What's step four?" Sabine asked.

"Honestly, I didn't think I would make it this far!" Keanu chuckled. "I guess I'll think on the spot. Step four, Stop Saxon before he can reactivate the Duchess!"

With that said, the group remained together, trampling through the battle, utterly decimating the enemy. Not only that but the Mandalorian clans were able to provide significant aid.

"Why aren't they firing?!" Saxon demanded. The Commander looked up to his superior.

"They've overwhelmed our forces Sir. There's too many, we must retreat!"

Saxon examined the battle, but his eyes met with Keanu's. The young Jedi gave a small salute with a smirk as he and the rebels quickly gained ground. Saxon had lost it.

"Activate the Duchess!" Saxon ordered. The Commander looked to the two pilots and then back at Saxon.

"But Sir… we'll kill our own"

"I SAID FIRE!" Saxon exclaimed. The Commander knew that it was wrong and stood against the corrupt governor.

"No. I will assist your mad vision no longer!" The Commander said. Saxon grabbed his blaster and shot the Mandalorian Commander and the two pilots. He pushed one of the bodies out of the seat, powering up the Duchess. All combatants froze as the hum of the Duchess echoed through their ears.

"Not this time" Keanu said, raising the hammer above his head. Lightning struck the hammer, infusing it with erratic electricity. Keanu then spun the weapon at an incredible speed before directing a bolt of lightning into the assaulting red beam. The two forces clashed with a white aura at the collision point. Keanu grunted painfully, using all of his strength to hold the fatal beam in its place. The beam grew smaller with every step Keanu took forward. All looked in awe at the miraculous sight. Keanu then reached out his other hand to the sky, causing lightning to strike his hand and irradiate throughout his body, empowering his attack even further.

"Kame…hame…HA!" Keanu bellowed and with one final push, the red beam disappeared, replaced by Keanu's blue lightning. It struck the Duchess' generator and emitted an explosion. The walker fell. It wasn't long before Tiber Saxon came crawling out of the debris left by the Duchess. He looked up to see the Rebels standing over him, enforced by the clans of Mandalore. The Darksaber was just out of his reach before Bo Katan grabbed it, igniting the blade and directing towards the Governor.

"It's over Saxon. You've lost. Surrender now and I will be merciful" Bo said. Saxon chuckled.

"I would rather die…"

"That can be arranged" Rau snarled. But Bo stepped between them.

"No. He's not a threat to anyone" Bo said, looking down to Saxon in disgust. "Leave him… He won't survive the night". The Rebels turned their back on Saxon, loitering towards the many clans. But Saxon reached for his blaster but saw only his body become ablaze. He screamed in agony, crying for help. Dante approached Saxon and put him out of his misery. When the blaster fired, the Rebels turned to see that Dante pulled the trigger. He stood there for a moment, mumbling a few words before returning to the Rebels. The mandalorians cheered victoriously, raising their fists and firing their blasters at the sky. Bo raised her hand to address them.

"Today, we stand united. Today we stand victorious over the Empire! But this is only the beginning! More will come to try and crush us… so, I raise this blade, In honour of my clan and for all of Mandalore!"


	23. C21) Rite of passage

C21) Rite of passage

Just after the successful mission to free Sabine's home, Keanu's next destination was to Ord Mantell where he would battle for Kitana's hand. Although he thought it was wrong, it was their tradition and had to respect it. Accompanying him on this mission would be Elyk, Noble squad and his parents.

Keanu sat in his room. Before he had finished tinkering with his lightsabers, he grabbed a small box and opened it, examining its contents. Satisfied, the teen closed the caser and stood, grabbed his gear and headed for the hanger bay where he would meet the group. Yet as soon as he turned a corner, a sudden feeling of danger struck him.

"On your left!" a voice called. Keanu activated one lightsaber and blocked the approaching staff. He activated his second saber and slammed in down onto his opponent's weapon, knocking it from their hands.

"You gonna have to do better than that, Elyk" Keanu said smugly, sheathing his blades. Elyk grunted as he picked his staff from the floor.

"Just keeping you on your toes, kid" Elyk shrugged. "Next time I won't announce my attack"

"Sure, and I'll still beat you" Keanu said confidently, swiping his gear from the floor and over his shoulder. "Expect the unexpected"

Elyk scoffed at the younger man's statement before gesturing forward. The two strolled to the hanger bay, passing the usual patrols and some friendly faces before arriving at their transports. Keanu climbed into the cockpit of his fighter whilst shoving his gear into a small compartment. He flicked the necessary switches and dialed in the coordinates for Ord Mantell, saluting Elyk and the Noble squad before taking off.

It wasn't long before the crew had reached Ord Mantell. Whilst descending into the lower atmosphere, the beautiful sights struck them. The planet had become much greener and healthier since Dar Khan was dethroned. Furthermore, the imperial deep dock was now an acting base of operations. Keanu's gaze was then stolen by the gliding dragon beside him. His roar echoed across the sky before diving towards the large platform just outside the palace, landing swiftly with the approaching ships.

Keanu jumped out of his fighter, grabbing his gear in the process and watching the ramp lower from Noble squad's ship. Nomad and his crew strolled out, supporting their equipment over their shoulders. Dante and Ahsoka also exited the shuttle but were clearly stuck in conversation. They were immediately greeted by two columns of Palace guards, standing at ease to allow their leader to approach. Osh Khan, accompanied by his daughter who now supported platinum blonde hair, marched down the aisle to meet the visitors.

"Your Majesties" Nomad greeted, placing his arm against his chest respectfully. The rest of the squad did the same.

"Nomad, it is good to see you again. I trust that your previous mission to Coruscant prospered?" Osh asked, even though he knew clearly of Noble squad's reputation.

"Yes Sir. We managed to snuff out a majority of the Black sun deserters. With more time, their cartel will disappear"

"Good work. We will continue at the debrief. Now get some rest. You and your squad have earned it"

"Copy that, Sir" Nomad concluded, gesturing for his squad to follow as they made their way to their barracks. Keanu approached, bowing as a Jedi would. Elyk stepped beside him and greeted the two with an arm on his chest. Kitana ignored the gesture and instantly hugged the young Jedi. The two laughed happily.

"Thank you for doing this Keanu" Osh said. "I know that it is unfair-"

"I understand, your Majesty" Keanu said, causing Osh to lower his head and smile. "Your Daughter is the universe to me. I'll do anything to make her and her family happy"

"Aw, my hero" Kitana said, kissing Keanu's cheek. Elyk groaned and stepped next to Osh.

"Right, enough of all that love birds. Hell, its tournament day! Let's get you ready!" Elyk said pointing at the young Jedi before grabbing and leading him away from Kitana and Osh.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Kitana asked worryingly. Osh wrapped his arm around his daughters and smiled.

"He will love it." Osh said. He then glanced back to Dante and Ahsoka, still deep in conversation. Something was wrong yet none of them were sharing. Ahsoka then broke away and approached the two. "Lady Tano, Welcome"

"Thank you, your Highness" Ahsoka said with a bow. "It's an honor"

"The honor is mine. Walk with us" Osh said, gesturing towards the palace. Ahsoka agreed, leaving Dante to tinker with something on Keanu's ship as they entered the palace.

An hour had passed, and Keanu was now preparing for the arriving tournament. The chants of the crowd could easily be heard from outside. Keanu had been stripped down to a blood red ceremonial tunic, imprinted with silver incantations. He also strapped on a black pauldron which also had similar markings, protecting his right shoulder and part of his chest.

"Are you done?" Keanu groaned impatiently. Elyk had taken the liberty to brand Keanu with war paint. In this case, a thick red path which led from his eye, down his neck and back, across to his chest and concluding on his shoulder.

"That should do" Elyk said, marveling at his work. Keanu jerked his shoulders up and down, allowing himself to get familiar and comfy with the gear before turning towards the exit. He took deep breaths. "Don't worry kid, you'll do fine. Just remember what we taught you and don't die. Simple!"

Keanu grabbed his substitute weapon, a fine sword and a sturdy but durable shield, both worn down by time and excessive use. The doors opened and the bright sun pierced through the cavern like room. Keanu stepped out into the arena as the wave of chants struck him. He rose his weapons proudly, observing the thousands of spectators. Osh Khan stood from his throne, raising his hand to silence his subjects.

"I… Osh Khan… give to you…my loyal subjects… My champion!"

The crowds cheered as Keanu fell to one knee, thrusting his weapons to his sides and bowing his head. The Khan raised his hand again.

"As you know, Victory in ceremonial combat comes by yield… or death. Any faction who wishes to put forth a warrior... I now offer you that path" Osh bellowed. The crowds fell silent as the leaders of the other respected cities stood. They all wore robes of a different colour, decorated with personal runes on the clothes and shiny accessories from bracelets to rings and belts. The arena was composed of the planetary factions. No group had accepted the challenge. Was this all a wasted trip?

The answer was no. A sudden, aggressive chant echoed through the arena as a small militia entered the main event. Large warriors wearing barely any armour marched into view, halting just before the Khan. The chant stopped as their leader stood before them. A large Falleen, dragging a mighty club behind him, approached Osh and Kitana. He examined Keanu closely and chuckled before glancing up to the balcony.

"Kota, what are you doing here?" Osh demanded whilst His guards placed their hands on their weapons defensively. Kota laughed.

"It's challenge day, is it not?!" Kota cried out, causing some of the spectators to cheer for a short period. "We have watched... and listened from the mountains! We have watched with disgust... as your armies and… technological advancements have been overseen by a child! Who scoffs at tradition!"

Conversation broke out within the crowds. Kota then thrusted his club in Keanu's direction. "And now… you want to hand the planet over to this… boy! One who could not keep his own safe. We will not have it. I said, we will not have it! I, Kota, leader of the Iron peaks-"

"Are you done?" Keanu called, grabbing Kota's attention. "I accept your challenge"

Kota grinned as the arena was now full of cheers. He lowered his club to his side.

"Iron legion!" Kota yelled, striking the floor with end of his club. His men surrounded the two, grabbing spears from their backs and aiming them forward, containing the two combatants. Kota slammed a mask onto his face; a red skull with sharp tusks on the cheeks, branded with scuffs and cracks.

"White Star!" Kitana ordered, causing a small group of guards to leap into the arena. They wore Galactic marine gear, identical to that of what was worn on Mygeeto. The only difference would include the black and white colour scheme with added White stars on the shoulder pads and chest plate. They grabbed Electrostaffs from their backs and thrusted them forward, enforcing the circle.

"Let the challenge… begin!"

Kota stormed forward, mouth agape but hidden as he released a savage roar, swinging his club frantically towards Keanu. If it was supposed to scare the young warrior, it failed. He did not flinch as he held his blade out with a solid grip, positioning it against the top of his shield. The Falleen swung his club down towards Keanu's neck and Keanu forced his shield to the side to meet it. He deflected the powerful blow, causing the club to ricochet back. Keanu then whipped his blade across Kota's chest in an effort to draw first blood. He succeeded. Kota scrambled back slightly before lifting his club into a defensive position. He had clearly underestimated his opponent. The two quickly noticed the ring of guards gradually closing in. Kota charged again, bashing Keanu's sword aside and swinging wildly at his head. The Young Jedi retreated behind his shield to absorb the blow, but the sheer force knocked it free from his hand and his sword followed suite in an attempt to parry his opponents strike. But then there was an opening. Keanu slammed his foot down on the club, thrusting his elbow into Kota's face and shattering his mask. Then he pushed himself of the weapon and onto his opponents back before continuously punching the back of Kota's head. It was brutal but Kota was tough enough to survive it. He roared angrily, grabbing Keanu from his back and tossing him ahead although he landed smoothly, calling his sword and shield to his hands with the force. The crowds cheered frantically.

Kota gritted his teeth, ripping the remnants of his mask from his face and throwing them to the ground. He stared at Keanu with a wry expression of amusement. "Quite the warrior, aren't you, Boy? You have more backbone than I thought" Kota growled. "But it won't save you! Your little theatrics will only get you so far!"

Keanu looked to the subjects observing him and then back to his opponent. He rested the blade back on to the top of the shield. "I can do this all day"

Kota smirked, throwing his club aside. Keanu tilted his head briefly before doing the same with his weapons. The two raised their clenched fists and marched towards each other. Yet Kota didn't throw a punch. He quickly tackled Keanu into a gut-wrenching hold. Keanu could feel the air leaving his lungs and had to think of a plan fast. He wriggled and squirmed with all of his might, yet Kota's arm didn't budge. Then Kota roared again, bashing his head against Keanu's. Blood spewed from his nose, splattering onto Kota's face. Keanu's head was ringing, dazed by the blow to his skull. His eyes were wild, and his jaw sagged, gasping for air as nausea filled his guts. In a desperate final move, Keanu bashed his own ringing head forward, causing Kota to release him and stumble back. Air suddenly filled Keanu's lungs whilst he wiped the blood from his nose. The Guards were again closing in and Keanu knew it was time to end it. He erected his stance and prepared for Kota's attack. The Falleen managed to grab his club and thrust it towards Keanu. But the Young Jedi kicked it out of Kota's hands, following with another kick to Kota's stomach. He fell back, hitting the ground hard. Kota attempted to push himself back to his feet, but he was quickly forced into a submission. Keanu tightened his grip as the guards were just before them with the spectators eagerly awaiting the conclusion.

"Yield! Don't make me kill you!" Keanu demanded, continuing to enforce his grip. Even though he had no intention of killing his combatant, he had to win. Kota looked bluntly for an escape but there was no clear path. "I would rather die!" Kota spat, realising that the crowds were chanting Keanu's name.

"You have fought with honour, now yield! Your people need you!" Keanu said. Kota stared at his loyal soldiers and knew… that the Jedi was right. Through his anger of defeat, He submitted. Keanu released Kota from the hold with a large sigh of relief. The crowds cheered as the guards helped their respected combatants to their feet. Kota retreated from the arena with his people as Keanu raised his fists victoriously…

After his victory in the arena, Keanu and the crew had been invited to dinner in the palace. As he entered, he could see that most of the guests were already present, stuck in conversation with each other. Osh stood amongst a small gathering of the other leaders. Then, Keanu felt a quickening of his pulse when he caught sight of Kitana, dressed in a fine black robe with a luxurious silver chain which looped over her shoulder and around her waist. It also appeared to have the head of a dragon attached to the joints. She was chatting with none other than Ahsoka and Dante, who were also dressed in more formal clothes.

Kitana smiled as she caught sight of the Young Jedi. She strolled over and away from the adults as Osh concluded his own discussion. The two both approached Keanu as he bowed respectively.

"Keanu, I see that the tunic fits you well. It suits you"

Keanu swung his arms loosely. "It's ridiculously comfortable, your Majesty. I can't thank you enough for helping us out"

"My pleasure" Osh said, turning to Kitana. "I must tend to the guests. Stay out of trouble"

Osh then left the two and proceeded into another conversation with a random group of guests. The two teens exchanged looks. Kitana brushed her hair behind her ear awkwardly as Keanu scratched his neck.

"Would you do me the honour of walking with me?" Keanu winced at the awkwardness of his words.

"Walking with you?" Kitana arched one of her fine eyebrows curiously. "Where?"

"Well, um… maybe you could grant me a tour of the palace?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Keanu Tano?"

"I think so…" Keanu replied. The two laughed as Keanu took her arm in his. Kitana nudged gently.

"Let's go then" she said with a smile as the anxiety between them disappeared, replaced with joy. They walked in silence for a moment after leaving the larger room and strolled through the corridors before Kitana spoke up. "I feel so sorry for him"

"Who?"

"My Father. He looks so weary"

"I don't blame him. It can't be easy with the responsibility of the planet weighed on his shoulders. But he'll be fine as long as we support him." Keanu said with a smile. "Anyway, it's early and there's so much I want to say…"

The Princess looked at her companion curiously. "Like what?"

Keanu laughed. "I don't know. Nothing… everything. I don't care"

"That doesn't sound very specific" Kitana said, resting her head against Keanu's arm as they reached the platform from earlier. "But… I'm sure we'll manage". The two looked up to the stars and then to the resting beast next to Keanu's fighter. They approached him but Keanu's attention was stolen by the fighter. One of the stabilizer wigs had been torn off and apparently used as a chew toy for Drogoth.

"Right up you get!" Keanu said sternly. The dragon's eyes slowly opened as he reared his head upwards and yawned. Then he started to chew on the wing… again. "He owes me a new wing"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. Look at him" Kitana said, stroking the Dragon's head. "He was only hungry. Probably bored too". Kitana then climbed onto Drogoth's neck, gesturing for Keanu to follow.

"What are you doing?"

"We are going for a ride" Kitana said. Keanu raised an eyebrow. "What, you said it yourself. Its early"

"What if he doesn't want me to? He'll probably eat me instead of finding me a new wing"

"Then I have enjoyed your company, Keanu Tano"

The Jedi sighed in defeat before ascending the beast. He sat himself behind Kitana, grabbing one of Drogoth's many spikes that transcended down his spine. They took off into the sky, becoming one with the night. Kitana steered the dragon towards a large forest, spanning across the horizon. The trees were thin, scraping the sky and spanning many branches. Yet a small opening could barely be glimpsed. Keanu tapped the Princess's shoulder, then gestured to the opening in the trees. Drogoth banked left on command and glided closer. The opening looked like a crash sight. Yet there was no debris. Only snapped trees which followed a trail left in the ground. The dragon landed shortly, allowing his passengers to disembark and follow the path of destruction before stopping at an opening. From observing the trail further down, the two could clearly see a creature lying at the end. It appeared to be trapped in a metal snare.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" the Jedi asked. He received no answer. He glanced around and saw that Kitana was gone, now descending the path. Keanu sighed before following suite. But as he drew closer, he noticed a crucial detail. The trapped beast was a six-legged predator. The Princess fell to her knees, stroking the beast's neck for comfort. Its breathing was uneasy; its eyes narrowing at the sight of the two.

"Keanu look" Kitana said, gesturing to a lock on the chain with a black brand engraved in the corner. "That's the symbol of the Black sun. They shot this poor thing down… and left them to die…"

"Then let's get them out" Keanu said, grabbing his lightsaber and igniting it. The creature's head fell to the floor with its eyes closed, expecting a quick death. But that wasn't the plan. Keanu started to slice through the metal to free it, yet he felt an extreme presence in the force, connected to this creature. The beast noticed the chains slacken and suddenly pounced on the Jedi, forcing him down with one of his claws. Its luminous green eyes stared into Keanu's soul whilst emitting a low growl. It reared its head back and released a threatening roar straight into Keanu's face before disappearing in the blink of an eye. Keanu wiped the saliva from the beast's roar from his face. He looked to the princess before they both broke down into laughter. "You're welcome!". Kitana then reached down, grabbing the severed lock from the floor.

"So, what was that?" Keanu asked, glancing in the direction of the beast's' escape.

"Thanatoros Adalas… or Thanator for short. Ord Mantell's Apex land predator in the flesh…" Kitana replied.

"Well, I'm surprised he didn't eat me…"

The Next day, Keanu decided to take his parents into the forest to track the creature. Dante banked right, lowering the ship just above the treetops, glancing over to his son. "So… where did you see this Thana… thing?"

"Thanator" Keanu said, resting against the wall and gazing outside, searching for the tree opening from the night before. "And somewhere around here… I think"

"You don't remember?! Great…" Dante groaned, looking back to his passengers. Ahsoka was in deep thought, observing the woods whilst stroking her chin.

"Hey! It was dark… and I didn't just happen to map it down!"

"Would've helped…" Dante muttered, kicking his feet up and enjoying the view. But his feet hit the floor when the alarm blasted through their ear. Keanu and Ahsoka both stared at their pilot. "Conduit failure?! But I jus-"Dante stuttered, questioning his own engineering skills. "Hold onto something!"

Dante began frantically flicking every necessary switch for a smoother landing as his passengers strapped themselves firmly to their seats. "How come every time you fly, we crash?!" Ahsoka asked.

"It's not my fault, it's the ship's!" Dante argued, clutching the controls. The ship proceeded to plummet before crashing into the dirt, splintering trees on impact and leaving a distant trail behind. The ship eventually stopped. The three stumbled out of the ship, stretching their bodies uncomfortably. Dante caught Ahsoka's glare. "What?"

"You always blame the ship!"

"I don't…" Dante argued, examining the crash site. It was going to be a while before the ship would be flight worthy again. "Anyway… we can't just wander around aimlessly. So, I suggest we construct a plan!"

"That's the first…" Ahsoka sighed, looking over to Keanu. He was down on one knee, examining a set of large tracks and snapped branches, heading deep into the forest.

"Well…you guys always taught me to go on instinct and my instincts tell me to go this way" Keanu said, pointing in the direction in which the trail lead. Dante stroked his chin.

"You sure, Kid? I think we should go this way…" Dante said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Keanu stood and glared before confronting Dante.

"Why do you even ask for my opinion?! Its not like you ever do things my way! Hell, whenever we do things your way, we're left with this!" Keanu spat, flailing his arms towards the crashed ship.

"Oh, very funny. I see your sense of humour survived the landing, perhaps your sense of direction did as well?"

"Are you two done?" Ahsoka asked. Keanu and Dante both looked at her with crossed arms. "Look, Dante and I will go this way. Keanu, go and follow your instinct. We'll meet you back here". Ahsoka then dragged Dante in the opposite direction. Keanu sighed lightly before ghosting the trail into the forest.

From splintered branches to claw branded trees, the trail eventually became cold. How does one lose something of such a size? Keanu knelt, placing his hand firmly against the ground, delving deep into the force. It wasn't long before he felt a strong presence, guiding him forwards. But the forest became more of a jungle as he ventured further. Keanu ignited his lightsaber before cutting his way through the dense, suffocating undergrowth, fighting through the very air, which hung heavy and still. Trees tall as buildings surrounded him and light barely shimmered through the vast canopy of leaves. It was an assault on all his senses.

But then the Jedi was forced to halt his expedition by a hulking stone wall, infected by erratic vines. Yet he swiped the vines away, revealing an entrance. It was a cave mouth of impenetrable blackness and as he stepped in, Keanu watched his shadow dissolve into the surrounding darkness. He lifted his weapon above his head, illuminating the path before him until he stumbled into daylight. A hidden reservoir now stole his gaze. He approached cautiously, mouth wide in awe. But his eyes swivelled left to witness the creature he was tracking, perched over a large set of rocks. It was stalking him.

Keanu jumped slightly but stood his ground, observing as the creature lowered itself to his level, now standing directly before him. The Thanator's attention was drawn to the blue glowing blade. "Right… no weapons" Keanu muttered, removing his weapon belt and tossing it aside. The Thanator's eyes were glued to him, yet they were wide and interested. Its posture slackened whilst it crawled forward with caution, emitting a curious growl. Keanu stepped aside slightly, reaching his hand out to stroke the creatures head. The Thanator's head froze, iris's widening before it lowered into Keanu's hand. "Huh… and here I thought you were going to eat me…"

Keanu and the Thanator jumped at the sudden roar of a ship passing over their heads. A fleet hastily soared over them, heading in the direction of the city. The predator reared its head up attentively, eyes narrowing toward the cave entrance. Keanu reached out his hand towards his weapon belt, causing it to fly into his hand. He quickly armed himself before sprinting out of the reservoir and into the forest, following his path back to the crash site where his parents already stood, observing the fleet.

"Who are they?" Ahsoka asked. Dante's eyes squinted before the two felt Keanu's presence. "Did you find your creature?"

"Yeah, friendly guy. Didn't eat me" Keanu shrugged, stepping beside them. "So… who are our guests?"

"Let's go find out" Dante said before placing his hands on Ahsoka's and Keanu's back. They disappeared in a spiral of flames before reappearing at the palace. They rushed to the throne room where a gathering had begun. A figure in Black sun garments stood before Osh and Kitana with Elyk standing beside them as well as their guards and Noble squad. They were unaware of the three's presence.

"I have come home… My Khan" the larger figure said with a bow. Osh looked down to them with a blank face. He stood, making the soldiers around him step forward slightly. "This is no longer _your_ home… and I am no longer _your_ Khan" Osh said calmly. The figure glanced up and stared into his eyes before straightening himself. "Oh yes… you have a new favourite" The figure said sarcastically. "So where is this… 'Jedi'?". The figure chuckled darkly, beginning to loiter from left to right. "Did I scare him off?"

Osh risked a quick look to Keanu, but the figure caught it and quickly turned. The two stared each other down. "Apparently not… nice to finally meet your acquaintance, Jedi!"

"I can't say the same" Keanu replied, slowly approaching the mysterious figure with his hand rested against his weapon. "Who are you?" Keanu questioned. The figure's vision darted back to Osh, his arms hitting his sides in disappointment. He laughed before removing his helmet and dropping by his feet. A Falleen male about Keanu's age stood before them.

"My oh my… the secrets are out… I wonder how many more-"

"Enough of this!" Osh yelled, stepping face to face with the younger man, lowering his voice to barely a whisper. "The only reason I don't kill you where you stand and allow you to stand here in audience with me is because I know of who you are… Now what do you want?"

The young Falleen's eyebrows rose, directing his attention to the throne behind the Khan. "I want the throne" He announced, causing all eyes to switch between him and Osh. Kitana laughed.

"And what right do you have to make that demand? Father this is pointless. Reject his request and allow the guards to handle this"

"Oh, I'm not requesting anything" the teen replied, glancing back at Keanu and his parents. "You asked me earlier who I am. Ask again…". Keanu froze, knowing that his answer wouldn't be good news. He remained silent.

"You're a Black sun Operative and Mercenary with the alias of Reaper. Racked up quite the reputation in the outer rim…" Elyk said, watching as all eyes were glued to him.

The Mercenary chuckled. "Huh, so at least I'm not non-existent. But that's not my name, friend… My name is Thojes Khan! Son of Dar Khan and rightful heir to that throne!". Everyone froze, glaring at the intruder before the doors behind him swung open. A militia of Black sun soldiers stormed into the room, covering all exits and keeping the group at gunpoint. They stood their ground just as the Dragon crashed into the throne room. But wrapped around its neck was a large metallic collar. Drogoth released a deadly roar and began to ignite the entire room. The group scrambled for cover as Thojes mounted the rageful beast. "Kill them all!" Thojes ordered. The soldiers immediately acted and attacked.

Keanu and his parents ignited their lightsabers to deflect the barrage of projectiles, retreating behind a shield formed by Noble squad. They were easily outnumbered and outgunned. Keanu glanced behind the attackers, eyeing the open exit and quickly sketching a plan. His gaze switched between Drogoth and the doorway. He turned to Kitana, grasping her hand in his.

"I'm going to do something stupid but before I do, I have to ask you something" Keanu said. Kitana eyes widened. She nodded her head once. "Will you marry me?"

The words shocked the princess. Her vision jumping between the Jedi and the attackers. Kitana laughed happily. "I Don't think now is the best time!"

"Now could be the only time!" Keanu said, rearing over his shoulder to the attackers and the weakening shield. He slid his hand into his pocket and grabbed the small box, presenting it to the princess. A Chrome ring wrapped within a lush blue cloth laid before Kitana's eyes. "I love you and I've made my choice. What's yours?"

"Yes! Yes, I will!" Kitana exclaimed. The two exchanged a kiss before turning their attention back to the battle.

"Great! I have an idea!"

"Well, enlighten us!" Dante called impatiently. Keanu dashed past them, clutching Thojes' attention and luring him away from the others. Removing Drogoth from the battle would act as a major turning point. The Jedi stumbled out of the large doorway, narrowly avoiding the dragon's jaws and purely concentrating on the horizon. But the dragon's wing swept forward, knocking Keanu of the ground, causing him to tumble and be trapped within one of beast's claws.

"What an excellent plan! Run outside and die?! How… original" Thojes mocked, kicking the dragon's neck. Drogoth reared his head back, preparing to burn Keanu alive. A distant roar caused him to freeze and peer forward with a growl. The Thanator came to the Jedi's aid, now challenging the larger predator. Keanu's plan had worked. Drogoth erected his posture, hoping to strike fear and present his dominance as an alpha predator. The Thanator did similar but jumped forward, placing itself between Keanu and Thojes. The Jedi mounted the large predator and slammed his two lightsabers together before igniting them. The two fierce beasts forced one final roar and charged.

With strength and power against them, they had to rely on speed. The Thanator pounced on its target, scraping its claws against Drogoth's tough scales before one of its arms latched onto the collar. The beast heaved strongly but the contraption refused to budge, allowing the dragon to savagely bite down on his opponents tail and swing them away. The Thanator attempted this manoeuvre again but from the other side. In this attempt, Keanu reached out and sliced the collar with his lightsaber before retreating. Thojes had no control over his mount, aggressively forcing the dragon to attack. But he failed to notice the approaching counterattack.

"Witness the might of the Iron peaks!" Kota chanted, restraining Thojes by lifting him up with one arm. Keanu saw his moment to strike, urging his mount forward to strike again. The Thanator obeyed, leaping forward and tearing off the collar. Drogoth roared painfully before taking off, flying directly upwards and shaking off his passengers. Keanu dismounted the Thanator, eyeing his opponent briefly. "Thank you" Keanu said gratefully. The beast tilted its head as if it were a bow before speeding off.

Thojes stumbled to his feet, rubbing his and observing his surroundings. The fighting had stopped. Thojes was now surrounded by a circle, mixed with different warriors. He reached for a blaster on the floor before it was kicked out of reach. Kota stood over him, club in hand. The large man swung his head in Keanu's direction. "I owed you a great debt! A life for a life..." Kota said before grabbing Thojes by his hair. "As much as I want to kill you myself... I do enjoy a good show"

Kota then threw Thojes to the ground in Keanu's direction. The Falleen glanced up and witnessed the Jedi who stood before him. Keanu tossed a lightsaber into his opponent's hands, igniting his own.

"So honourable... Now, show me what you got, champion!" Thojes roared, igniting the cyan blade and swinging it forward. Keanu parried the attack with ease, feinting a single attack and luring Thojes into an open strike. Keanu struck his opponent's shoulder. Thojes grasped it angrily, continuing a barrage of miserable swings. Keanu lunged forward, bashing Thojes's weapon out of his hand and impaled his shoulder. He retracted the blade and called the other to him whilst watching Thojes fall to his knees.

"Yield!" Keanu ordered. Thojes barely muttered the words, staring at the floor and concealing a sick grin. He reared his head up, snatching a blaster from the nearest spectator and aimed it at Keanu's turned back. Before he could pull the trigger, a shadow of a dragon loomed over him. Drogoth's jaws fell upon Thojes's limp body before being swallowed whole. Finally, the dragon released a breath of flames, spreading his wings as the victor. The Son of Dar Khan was no more; the Champion had claimed another victory...

Hours passed and order was finally restored. The remnants of the Black sun on Ord Mantell were rounded up and imprisoned, the marriage was approved and the major factions were at peace. Things were looking good... for now...


End file.
